


Морской закон, рыбья правда

by Madoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dolphins, Drama, Ecology, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Politics, Romance, not really - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 63,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зуру — наемницу-степнячку — спас после проигранного морского сражения маг-отшельник Лин с маленького острова. Лин предлагает ей необыкновенную задачу: остановить войну, бушующую на побережье уже три года. Зура воевала всю жизнь и знает, что это невозможно: маховик войны не остановить, если уж он раскручен. «Где ты встретишь подлую рыбу, там убей!» - вот девиз наземного народа. Разве ненависть гасится в одночасье? Но неважно, что там говорит морской закон, а по закону степей нужно возвращать долги. И Зура соглашается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. Обычаи моря

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на то, что чаще всего я пишу фанфики, этот оридж настойчиво требовал себя написать полгода, и вот наконец-то я его закончила. Буду очень благодарна за отзывы и комментарии.

В темноте на исходе утихающего шторма море заполнило собой мир, и стал вместо мира жадный рев. Ледяная вода драла наждачкой, крутила и бросала без секунды роздыха. Бездна со всех сторон, куда ни дернись — проиграешь.  
Зура не сомневалась, что настал конец: израненные пальцы не могли больше держаться за обломок магического льда; от холода она не чувствовала ни рук, ни ног, уши и нос заливало, вдохнуть было невозможно. Это все продолжалось уже не меньше часа. Сперва она еще пыталась бороться, но теперь позволяла волнам болтать ее как им заблагорассудится, цепляясь за жизнь из какого-то звериного упрямства. Как еще не погасла эта последняя искра, Зура не знала и сама. Всякий раз, когда волна накрывала ее с головой, потом удавалось вздохнуть. Бездна играла с ней, не спеша поглотить, но спасения не было и быть не могло.  
Она чертовски устала.  
Браслет на запястье и серьга в ухе только тянули ко дну: неоткуда было взять спасительный порыв силы, который вытолкнул бы ее из воды; да и ни одна сила в мире не зашвырнула бы ее на безопасный берег.  
А потом гладкое тело подтолкнуло ее снизу, что-то острое ударило в руку, заставляя отпустить доску.  
«Кракены охотятся, — подумала Зура, пытаясь нашарить на поясе запасной кинжал. Не нашаривался: она потеряла его к концу боя. — Трупы вылавливают. Сожрут».  
Но щупальца не торопились обвивать ее, утаскивая на глубину. Вскоре она догадалась, что в спину ее тыкали не макушкой панциря, а острым носом. Значит, кто-то из морского народа. Еще хуже, пытать будет…  
Но так рассуждал ее рассудок, холодный и отстраненный. Ее телу хотелось жить, и руки сами собой без раздумий вцепились в спинной плавник. Рыбина понеслась рывками, держась у самой поверхности воды. Зура всякий раз боялась: уйдет на глубину, утащит! Но нет, держала.  
Хмарь гнилая знает, что она хотела с ней сделать. Может быть, утащить на глубину и пытать… да пусть ее.  
Но рыба, удивительное дело, держала путь к берегу: Зура увидела над водой темную массу и яркую золотую точку — маяк! Но слишком маленький, и в каком-то странном месте, до Тервириена было плыть куда дольше…  
Ноги Зуры ударились о дно, но стоять она еще не могла и от неожиданности едва не захлебнулась. Ее подхватили человеческие руки. Зура этого неизвестно откуда появившегося спасителя, наверное, убила бы, но его спасло то, что сил у нее после многочасовой борьбы не осталось совсем. Да и спаситель оказался просто огромен, не человек — гора. Каждая его рука была как лопата, а Зуру он поднял легко, словно она ничего не весила. И перенес на берег: она услышала, как зашуршал песок и мелкие камни под босыми ногами.  
Золотой свет показался где-то сбоку и внизу и превратился в фонарь, который кто-то нес в руках.  
— Антуан, какой ты молодец! Достал! Положи-ка ее… кажется, она нахлебалась воды…  
Под руками и коленями у Зуры оказался песок, ее ударили по спине между лопатками, и в самом деле она обнаружила, что ее рвет морской водой, соленой и горькой.  
— Ну-ка, дорогая моя… — ее закутали в плащ — не гигант, а кто-то ростом куда меньше и, судя по голосу, значительно старше. Ткань была плотной, но не очень чистой, пахла солью и водорослями.  
— Только не надо кидаться на мастера с кулаками, — предупредил другой голос, незнакомый. Судя по мощному рокоту, это был великан. — Себе дороже выйдет.  
— Что ты, — сказал второй. — Я уверен, она достаточно благоразумна…  
— Она уже пыталась меня ударить. Одно спасение, что при ней нет оружия. Так что будь осторожен, мастер.  
— Спасибо за предупреждение. Теперь возьми ее, пожалуйста, и неси в дом — бедняге нужно отдохнуть. А еще напиться воды, хотя это, пожалуй, прозвучит издевательством...  
На этом месте Зура наконец уговорила себя, что немедленной опасности можно не ждать, и разрешила себе отрубиться.

***

 _Если ты спас в шторм человека_ [1] _, отбившегося от стаи, или, обессиленного, вытолкнул из глубины, помоги ему найти своих и ни о чем не спрашивай. Если он не отблагодарит тебя потом богатыми дарами или верной службой, значит, не слишком-то ему его жизнь была нужна. Но спаситель тут уже не виноват._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

 

***

Первое, что Зура увидела, проснувшись, — настежь открытая дверь, за которой на ярком солнце покачивался незнакомый кустик с мелкими жесткими листьями. Дальше за белыми известняковыми камнями был обрыв, за обрывом виднелась сине-зеленая полоса то ли моря, то ли неба.  
Дверь подпирал большой белый камень, поблескивая на солнце вкраплениями кварца.  
«Значит, я не пленница, — подумала Зура. — Напоказ так не пленница. Уже хорошо...»  
Она с трудом села. Болело все тело: больше всего ноги и руки, но еще и ушибленные ребра. Хорошо, конечно, что она не получила вчера крупных ран, а то как бы еще обошлось многочасовое купание…  
Ничего страшного, прорвемся. Был бы еще топор под рукой, или хоть нож… Или лук…  
Зато браслет был на месте: полоса темного металла без застежки или швов привычно охватывала руку. И серьга: Зура пощупала мочку уха. Камень на ощупь был ледяным — неудивительно…  
Кстати о купании. Одежда была сухая, и завязки на рубашке были завязаны именно тем узлом, который Зура всегда использовала сама. Непохоже, что ее положили спать в мокром, ни в жизнь не было бы так удобно лежать. Скорее, высушили тряпки прямо на ней. Но как?  
После яркого прямоугольника двери рассмотреть обстановку оказалось тяжело: комната была очень длинной, а единственное окно, да еще забранное деревянной решеткой, оказалось на противоположном от Зуры конце, и свет терялся, не доходя до кровати. Но кое-как она разобрала, что помещение просторное, что с потолка свисают вяленая рыба и сушеные водоросли, что на стенах развешаны инструменты и рыболовные снасти, а кругом расставлены бочонки и ящики — видимо, с хозяйственными припасами. Сама Зура лежала на длинном сундуке или двух сдвинутых сундуках, покрытых тюфяком.  
Должно быть, тут сильно пахло рыбой, но Зура этого запаха не замечала: уже придышалась. В потолок круто уходила винтовая лестница.  
Раздался топот, лестница заскрипела — кто-то по ней спускался.  
— А, вы проснулись! — воскликнул голос, который она помнила с ночи: тогда он показался ей чуть ли не стариковским, но теперь она слышала, что человек гораздо моложе. Гигант называл его мастером.  
— Очень рад видеть.  
Хозяин дома появился на лестнице и бодро соскочил с нижних ступенек на пол. Ему было, наверное, лет сорок или чуть больше. На воина он не походил ни в коем разе: не с такими узкими плечами, не с такой сутулостью… Ну да, и пальцы в чернилах: книжник.  
Одет человек был в простую белую рубашку и полотняные штаны с кожаными вставками, закатанные до колен; но рубашка была из хорошего льна. Никакой обуви. У «мастера» были темные волосы до плеч, связанные сзади в хвост, и залысины, которые материковые жители иногда называют благородными, добавляя, что они признак ученых мужей (ерунда, Зура такие много у кого видела). Еще он носил очки с диковинными проволочными дужками, чуть ли не кругом охватывающими уши. Стекла поблескивали в полумраке.  
— Зачем я вам нужна? — без обиняков спросила Зура. — И кто вы?  
Она отметила, что ее собеседник, как и ночью, говорил на диалекте береговых жителей, хоть и со столичным выговором, и обратилась к нему так же. Этот диалект она знала хорошо: на нем ее акцент можно было принять за ронский, хотя на деле она все еще упрямо цеплялась за остатки степного говора.  
— Лин-отшельник. Можете называть меня мастером. Меня многие так зовут. А вас как называть?  
— Зура, — бросила она. Фамилии у Зуры не было. Если нужно было для чего-то, она называла какую-нибудь первую попавшуюся. — И в чем же вы мастер?  
— В магии, естественно, — ответил Лин. — Видите ли, я — самый искусный морской маг побережья.  
«От скромности не умрет, — подумала Зура. — Бен Лакор и Лерая Светлая, значит, за этот титул годами сражаются… Молодец. Я уже полгода тут наемничаю, а не слышала ни о каком Лине-отшельнике».  
— Что касается того. зачем вы мне нужны, — продолжал тем временем этот самоуверенный господин, — мы поговорим после, когда вы немного придете в себя. Серьезные разговоры лучше вести на здоровую голову, не так ли? Не хотите ли есть, пить? Туалет, к сожалению, снаружи, позади маяка, но я могу принести вам…  
— Спасибо, — резко мотнула головой Зура, — сама добреду как-нибудь.  
И побрела. А что было делать.  
Путешествие до сортира и обратно — говорить нечего. Но Зура еле волокла ноги и, вернувшись, упала без сил на скамью у стены дома (точнее, маяка): делайте со мной что хотите, хоть режьте, только встать не просите.  
Ухо, понемногу отмирая, начало болеть, запястье — чесаться. Ругнувшись, Зура проговорила про себя простое заклинание, отсекая «пиявок»: у нее сил не хватало сейчас драться руками и ногами, не то что магией. Потом можно накачать.  
Даже это короткое путешествие дало ей представление об окружающем пространстве, так оно было невелико.  
Маяк стоял либо на небольшом острове, либо на полуострове, глубоко выдающемся в море. Матерая земля виднелась на горизонте серо-лиловым облаком… а может быть, то действительно были облака.  
Никаких других островов на морской глади видно не было, скал тоже. Кому приспичило передавать здесь световые сигналы?  
— Когда-то здесь был торговый перевалочный пункт, — сказал маг Лин, присаживаясь рядом с ней на скамью. — Морской народ торговал с жителями побережья… Тут над водой один маяк, другой — под водой. Его использовали как ориентир.  
— Маяк под водой, значит, — проворчала Зура.  
— А что вас удивляет?  
— Дикость это. Как с морским народом можно торговать? У них ни рук, ни мозгов. Рыбы и рыбы.  
— Вы же с ними воевали, — укорил маг тоном учителя при храмовой[2] школе, разочарованного невнимательностью ученицы. — А ночью уже успели познакомиться с Антуаном. По-моему, он не менее разумен, чем мы с вами. Хотя, должен признать, мышление у его народа своеобразное.  
«Антуан», вспомнила Зура, это тот здоровяк, который нес ее на руках. Она готова была поклясться, что в него превратилась огромная рыба, которая помогла ей не утонуть… нет, чушь.  
Так она и сказала.  
— Да нет, не чушь. Именно превратилась. Только не рыба. Морской народ ближе к наземным животным, таким как вы или я, чем к другим, живущим в океанах. Они не мечут икру, а сами рожают своих детей и выкармливают их молоком.  
— Да как угодно. Зачем он меня вытащил, как мне добраться обратно на большую землю и чего вы хотите от меня за помощь?  
— Сразу хватаете за жабры, я вижу, — чуть улыбнулся маг. — Мне это нравится. Отвечу по порядку. Вытащил он вас потому, что я его просил спасать людей, попавших в такое положение, а еще потому, что вы ему понравились — очень упорно сражались за жизнь. Обычно-то он эту мою просьбу выполняет с прохладцей... Добраться до большой земли вы можете на моей лодке, но сегодня пускаться в путь не советую — вот-вот разыграется сильный ветер, не хуже, чем вчера. Завтра и послезавтра погода будет спокойнее. Но я хочу попросить вас задержаться. Не потому что вы чем-то мне обязаны — мы с Антуаном спасли вас по морскому закону и не собираемся требовать платы. А потому, что у меня для вас есть работа, и я хорошо заплачу.  
— Работа? — Зура посмотрела на него недоверчиво.  
Ну неужели клеиться будет… Не похоже ведь.  
— Мне нужен телохранитель, — объяснил маг.  
— От кого вас тут охранять — от чаек, что ли? — фыркнула Зура.  
— Не здесь. Я собираюсь нанести ряд визитов… и на берег, и в подводное царство… — Лин вздохнул, посмотрел на горизонт, кивнул чему-то своему. — Я, добрая Зура, хочу остановить эту войну.

***

Война кормила Зуру, сколько она себя помнила.  
Когда Зура была совсем мелюзгой, вся жизнь проходила в повозках матери и в беготне между расставленными на бескрайней равнине шатрами. Материны брачные сестры показывали ей роскошные кошмы, ковры, шитые шелком, золотые и стеклянные чаши, и говорили: «Все это война принесла нам». Обводили рукой широкие степи кругом, высокое небо в мелких точках птиц и говорили: «Это все война принесла нам».  
Мы должны быть стойкими, рассказывали они. Мы должны быть сильными, ибо если не убережем нашу землю, ее отберут алчные жители пустынь с востока и с запада, с севера и с юга. Всякий, кто может драться, дерется; всякий, кто не может — чинит попоны, вяжет кольчуги, делает колчаны, готовит воинам еду.  
И сердце Зуры билось сильнее, когда она разглядывала материнскую кольчугу, свитую из тонкой и прочной проволоки: прикасаться к этому священному предмету ей не дозволялось.  
А если ей случалось увидеть, как по с лихими кличами по степи скакали парни и девицы на горячих конях, соревнуясь, кто кинет дальше аркан, кто кинжал, кто ловчее изрубит набитый сеном тюк на полном ходу, она, случалось, не могла сразу заснуть: лежала и подолгу мечтала, что вскоре вырастет, заплетет волосы в две косы и станет такой же как они. Какие они ладные, какие сильные были, как свистел ветер в ушах, когда брат сажал ее перед собой в седло, и как загадочно поднимались горы вдали, далекие, неподвижные!  
И ласково фыркали кони, задевая ноздрями ее щеки, когда она девочкой пряталась между их длинных узловатых ног, чтобы полюбоваться на учебу молодых.  
«Война!» — звенело в ушах, пело в сердце.  
У степного народа испокон веку девочек рождается больше мальчиков; а ведь много молодых воинов еще погибает в набегах и играх. Потому с давних времен, таких, что иного не помнят даже самые старые старики, заведено так: не все девочки учатся шить, плести циновки, выделывать кожи и мастерить повозки. Когда девочка вырастает до верхнего обода тележного колеса, старики и старухи ее осматривают — и руки, и ноги, и длину их, и соразмерность, и сколько родинок, и в каких местах. Если совпадут девять секретных признаков, такую девочку уводят в общий шатер к мальчикам.  
Там она с ними живет: учится скакать на коне, кидать аркан, махать саблей. С ними и выходит в круг костров, испытывать свою доблесть; как и мужчины, получает пояс и седло, если докажет, что достойна. Она даже жен брать может, чтобы заботились о ее пропитании и вооружении; такие женщины зовутся ее брачными сестрами, и она распоряжается их жизнями так же, как муж распоряжается жизнями своих жен. Одно отличие: не имеет права наказать их, если понесут ребенка от мужчины.  
Если же женщина-воин сама понесет, то отдает ребенка либо своим брачным сестрам, либо женам мужчины, от которого понесла. Но такое случается редко. Говорят, женщины-воины пьют специальные настои; а еще говорят, что от тренировок и обрядов их тела утрачивают женскую суть. Правду знают только старики, да еще они сами.  
Но иногда женщины-воины все-таки рожают детей. Зура и ее брат были детьми боевой матери, и потому никто не удивился, когда старики сказали свое слово и ее тоже отдали в шатер к мальчикам.  
А потом мать ее пошла против хана, и им с братом обоим пришлось бежать. Зуре тогда едва сровнялось восемь весен, брат был вдвое старше.  
— Что мы будем делать, акай? — спросила Зура, когда они дрожали в первую ночь, съежившись вдвоем под попоной. Четыре коня, стреноженные, ржали рядом в темноте. Небо нависало над ними, еще знакомое, но уже грозное и далекое. Словно чувствовало, что скоро они будут звать звезды чужими именами.  
— Воевать, — отрубил брат. — На востоке, бывает, хорошо платят выученным бойцам. Заживем мы с тобой, акай, как ханы, будем на золоте есть, в каменных домах жить!  
Зура тогда не знала, что брат говорил с чужих слов, что сам он никогда на востоке не был. Но правда в этих словах тоже была. С золота они есть не стали, а спали чаще под открытым небом, чем в каменных палатах, но война и тут их не оставила: дала кусок хлеба и глоток вина.  
Война кровава и ненасытна: рыщет по земле, рвет человеческую плоть, сводит с ума.  
Говорят, война как степной пожар: разгорается с одной искры, тушится до будущей зимы.  
Говорят, война как лавина: достаточно резкого слова — и десяти деревень не бывало.  
Зуре война дала все и отняла все. Она знала войну, ее приметы и ее повадки. Чувствовала нюхом, как чуют перемену погоды.  
За двадцать с лишним лет Зура не научилась ничему, кроме войны. Но война, сказать по совести, успела ей осточертеть. А так называемая мирная жизнь не привлекала ничуть.  
Прибрежная же война, хотя Зура в ней участвовала недолго, кипела уже года три. И продолжит, Зура знала, еще столько же.  
И маг говорит — остановить!  
Глупый человек.  
Но… спас ее вместе со своей ручной рыбиной или кто он там. Морской закон морским законом, а по закону степи такие долги не забывают.

***

Зура знала, что война неодолима и неостановима. Пока на Полуострове будут жить люди, а морской народ будет жить на шельфе, с причалов не перестанут уходить боевые корабли. С тех пор, как столичные картели пришли на побережье, рыбы перестало хватать на всех, это-то просто как дважды два. А значит, кому-то придется уступить.  
Лин же хотел остановить раскрученный маховик, сделать так, чтобы перестали везти на побережье оружие многочисленные мануфактурщики, рыбаки бы стали уважать интересы подводных жителей, а матери перестали бы учить своих детей: «Где ты видишь подлую рыбину — там убей!»  
Зура не знала, о чем это говорило: о безумии или дурости. Но чем больше она думала, тем больше ей казалось, что и сама она помутилась разумом: затея Лина начинала ее интриговать. Ее давно уже — года три, кажется, — ничего по большому счету не увлекало.  
Так почему бы не попробовать помочь волшебнику? На умалишенного он все-таки не походил, а вовремя сбежать от нанимателя она всегда успеет. Это едва ли не первое, чему учишься, когда начинаешь наемничать.  
Тем более, Лин предложил хорошую плату — не настолько хорошую, чтобы насторожить ее, но вполне щедрую, даже торговаться не захотелось. К тому же, без понуканий выдал задаток.  
Она ожидала, что они отправятся в путь на следующий же день. Чего откладывать? Но маг настоял, чтобы Зура сперва подлечилась.  
Это были странные три дня.  
Наемников нельзя назвать ни занятыми, ни трудолюбивыми. Молва говорит, что промежутки между набегами они проводят в пьянках и кутежах. Молва совершенно права: в самом деле, что еще делать человеку, который непрерывно рискует жизнью ради чужих интересов?  
Нет, кое-кто бережет серебро и золото, покупает дома и наделы земли, обзаводится хозяйством. Но их мало. И Зура точно не из их числа.  
И все же ей редко выдавался случай побездельничать в полном смысле этого слова. А тут она просыпалась рано утром под пропахшим солью и рыбой шерстяным одеялом и понимала, что не надо никуда идти: ни обивать подворья в поисках нового найма, ни чинить снаряжение (в одном из сундуков мага нашелся хороший топорик и пара ножей, а больше ничего у Зуры не было).  
Итак, она просыпалась и шла на берег, разгонять кровь и разминать затекшие со сна мышцы. Потом босиком карабкалась по покрытым рыжим лишайником скалам (в первый день сразу же закружилась голова, потом пошло гораздо легче).  
Камень в ухе потеплел уже к вечеру первого дня. Запястье под браслетом еще какое-то время чесалось, но тоже перестало: Зура восстанавливалась, и магия восстанавливалась тоже, приходила капля по капле…  
Интересно, каково быть таким магом, как Лин, или как эти могущественные волшебники, что живут в белых башнях на берегу? Их чары не зависят от силы их собственного тела: вышел к морю, опустил в него руки — и черпай сколько хочешь…  
Думая так, Зура до рези в глазах вглядывалась в неразличимо фиолетовую полосу на горизонте, казалось, мерцающую невидимым на солнце маревом. Не разобрать. А по морским меркам расстояние пустяковое.  
Все-таки океан больше любого человека. Больше нее, больше мага из белой башни, больше кого угодно. Бесконечная пропасть воды, наполненная чудовищами и неведомой жизнью. Уж лучше полагаться на собственные руки, ноги и нутро: они-то ее не подводили никогда.  
Об этом нутре следовало заботиться, поэтому на завтрак Зура искала и ела мидий: Лин питался в это время дня мерзким варевом из овсянки. Обедали и ужинали они вместе — жареной рыбой, салатом из водорослей, куда маг иногда разбивал яйцо чайки, пресными лепешками из муки, моллюсками, диким луком и иным здешним добром. Из материковых продуктов имелись только овсянка и мука. Были у мага и зерна кофе, из которых он варил напиток, одновременно горький и кислый на вкус. Зура его не одобряла.  
Помимо совместных трапез Зура была предоставлена самой себе.  
В первый же день, преодолевая головокружение, слабость и боль в побитом теле, она исследовала остров. Он оказался очень невелик: не нужно было и половины дня, чтобы по берегу обойти его целиком, обогнув чаячью колонию. Кроме камней да редкого кустарника и дикого лука ничего на нем не росло. Было, правда, два родника: один совсем маленький на дальнем конце острова, и другой, побольше, рядом с маяком. Этот второй Лин-Отшельник запрудил.  
Ах нет, у мага еще был огород. Но там росли странные побеги с заостренными концами и листьями неживого цвета. Зура и подумать не могла о том, чтобы употреблять такое в пищу.  
За три дня два раза она видела, как на скалы выбирается гигант Антуан и в чем мать родила топает по камням к маяку, оставляя мокрые следы. На Зуру он поглядывал с любопытством, но заговорить не пытался. Правильно делал: в обществе голых мужиков, да еще таких богатырских пропорций, она сразу начинала нервничать. А нервничая, могла и топором жахнуть.  
Один раз он вышел из маяка почти сразу и рыбкой нырнул с ближайшей скалы. Мускулистое тело под острым углом ушло в сине-зеленую глубину и, всего одно мгновение показавшись в ней белым, вдруг стремительно потемнело, изменив очертания.  
Другой раз Антуан проболтал с магом довольно долго, и вышли они из маяка оба, причем Антуан был уже одет по-человечески — как богатый мастеровой, небогатый купец или, скажем, как доверенный слуга в доме среднего достатка. Одежду эту точно по нему шили: попробуй найди такой размер с чужого плеча или мануфактурный!  
— Антуан останется на ужин, — сказал Лин-Отшельник.  
Ужин так ужин. Не Зуре возражать. С кем только ей ни доводилось сиживать за столом.  
Странная это была трапеза.  
Антуан оказался парнем разговорчивым и совсем молодым — Зура решила, что, будь он человеком, ему бы едва сравнялось шестнадцать или семнадцать. Поедая сырую рыбу, аккуратно для него нарезанную (они с Лином опять ели морского окуня, запеченного на углях, а потому с резкой морочиться не стали, разделяли прямо руками), он подробно вещал, чего и как нужно, а чего не нужно делать в подводном царстве.  
— Первым делом, не тушуйся, — говорил он Зуре. — Тебе покажется, что мы — ну, морской народ — странные: то ли тупые, то ли легкомысленные, то ли сожрать тебя хотим. Но это не так. И магия Лина вас прикроет, — он подумал и добавил как будто без всякой связи с предыдущим. — К тому же нам, морскому народу, вы, люди, кажетесь такими непонятными, костлявыми.  
— Как нам насекомые, — подсказал Лин. Глаза у него смеялись, и вообще он, судя по всему, наслаждался этой маленькой лекцией. — Но ты не бойся, я не дам раздавить нас туфлей.  
— Если все так зависеть будет от твоей замечательной магии, то зачем вообще я-то нужна? — резонно поинтересовалась Зура. — Под водой я никогда не дралась, ветер знает, что я там смогу вообще.  
— А-а! — Антуан вновь с важным видом поднял хвост от трески. — Не в этом дело. Морской народ всегда ходит стаями. У нас такого не бывает, чтобы поодиночке. Ну там у женщины после родов может такая причуда возникнуть — и все! Или еще маги, когда молодые и учатся, отдельно живут. Поэтому, если мастер будет один, у него нормального разговора ни с кем не выйдет. Даже если все будут знать, какой он важный человек.  
— А он важный? — не удержала Зура вопрос.  
Антуан начал было отвечать, но Лин остановил его коротким жестом.  
— Да как вам сказать, Зура, дочь Зейлар, — улыбнулся он. — Впечатление производить умею.  
Зура стиснула челюсти.  
То, что у степняков принято было именно так обращаться к детям боевых матерей — это еще маг мог где-то услышать. Но то, что мать Зуры звали Зейлар, знать ему было неоткуда. Зура уже больше десяти лет никому так не представлялась.  
Потом она подумала, что надо было бы задать еще вопрос: а где стая самого Антуана? И не возражают ли его родичи против того, что он знается с человеком?  
Но они уже убрали со стола, и Зура уже сидела под крупными надокеанскими звездами, сытая и благодушная, и колоть лишний раз шпилькой слугу мага не хотелось. Он не виноват, что его работодатель — тщеславный позер.  
Лин вышел из маяка, опустился на камень рядом с ней.  
— Завтра с рассветом выйдем. Поэтому советую отправиться спать, добрая Зура.  
— А ты раз имя мое знаешь, значит, знаешь, как ко мне полагается обращаться, — ответила Зура, не глядя на мага.  
Ей не нравился лицемерный здешний обычай ко всякому имени прибавлять «добрый» или «добрая».  
— Еще бы, акай, — маг улыбнулся, если судить по голосу.  
— Ну вот так и зови.

 

***

Торговые суда часто выходят в море с вечерним приливом, рыбаки — с утренним. Военные корабли, а в особенности мелкие шлюпы, что действуют на страх и риск своих капитанов, отправляются, когда бог на душу положит.  
И в этом, пожалуй, главное неудобство профессии наемника: никогда не знаешь, когда ждет наем, а значит — получится ли выспаться.  
То была ночь, безлунная и беззвездная; шел мелкий дождь, море волновалось, но настоящего шторма, как уверяли маги, не будет. Зура в этом особого утешения не находила. С другой стороны, дождь или не дождь — во время боя все равно вымокнешь.  
В этот раз у нее было задание: охранять магичку. На шлюпе она была единственной, что лишний раз говорило о дурости этой военной операции. Дурным ветром им голову надуло, вот что. К тому же, обычно на такие рейды принято ходить хотя бы двумя-тремя кораблями, а они шли в одиночку.  
Видно, хотел задешево и втихую пограбить жемчужную ферму морского народа — кто-то разведал ее местоположение и продал секрет, обычное дело. Зура обычно в такие дела старалась не встревать, больно уж сомнительно (хотя и разбогатеть можно быстро). Но в этот раз пролетела: шкипер нанимал ее и еще двоих воинов в помощь к кучке солдатни из официальных войск наместника — обычно дело, ибо ни у кого из этих бравых лучников не было браслетов. Вот Зура и подумала, что раз на корабле армейцы, то вылазка официальная, при поддержке нескольких судов.  
Оказалось — ничего подобного, просто командир лучников был в доле.  
Но это бы еще ничего, возьми они хотя бы двоих-троих магов. А так… Оставалось надеяться, что удастся под прикрытием ночи и дождя проскочить по-тихому, не нарвавшись на патрули морского народа.  
Волшебница к тому же и выглядела несерьезно. Сущая пигалица лет четырнадцати на вид. Короткие светлые волосы, пушистые такие. Кожа смуглая, как у большинства жителей Роны, сама тощая и маленькая, Зуре едва по подбородок. А гонору столько, будто она из высшей аристократии Ронельги: как поднялась на борт, так и простояла со вздернутым носом.  
Когда капитан приказал Зуре ее охранять, она посмотрела на Зуру так, словно та кинула на нее живого таракана.  
— А получше никого прислать не могли? — сказала она. — Много женщина навоюет?  
Она говорила поверх головы Зуры, но Зура только ухмыльнулась.  
— Побольше, чем младенец.  
Девчонка напряглась, глаза полыхнули обидой.  
— Бой возраста не разбирает!  
— Так и что под кимарой[3], тоже не разбирает, — пожала Зура плечами. И не удержалась, добавила: — Это обычно уже после боя смотрят. У пленников.  
Хотела еще сказать, что морской народ вообще любит насиловать, и не только девиц — по крайней мере, она так слышала — но удержалась. У девчонки и так глаза стали, словно парадные блюда, которые красоты ради вешают в харчевнях над очагом.  
В общем, они друг другу не понравились, так что рейс, можно сказать, сразу не заладился. А тут еще дождь зарядил. Но Зура, конечно, собиралась выполнять свою работу на совесть и держаться рядом с магичкой, как приклеенная — деньги-то она взяла.  
Вот только бой начался неожиданно.  
Шкипер прокричал от руля, что до выхода к точке атаки осталось с полчаса — скопившийся на палубе народ по цепочке передал это с кормы на нос, и Зура, стоявшая рядом с волшебницей у передней мачты, услышала тоже. Она знала, конечно, что бой всегда начинается раньше, чем его ждешь, но решила, что уж завязать-то своевольный шнурок на сапоге ей времени хватит.  
И опустилась на одно колено.  
Но не успела она разобраться со своевольной шнуровкой, как корабль качнуло, да так сильно, что Зуру повалило на бок. Свою подзащитную она, конечно, свалила тоже, но это оказалось хорошо, потому что над ними пыхнуло жаром, и Зура увидела краем глаза оранжевый отблеск: над головами прошла стена огня.  
Кто-то завопил: обожгло, наверное.  
Стрелы засвистели прямо над ухом: солдатня, видимо, принялась палить, и ладно бы в белый свет, так в черную ночь.  
— Свет! — рявкнула Зура, садясь и помогая магичке сесть тоже. И добавила непристойно.  
Волшебница ругнулась в ответ, но Зура удержала ее за плечо: над головами у них что-то пылало, кажется, парус. Из воды продолжали метать огонь, корабль кренился то в одну сторону, то в другую, угрожающе треща. В считанные секунды воцарился такой хаос, будто бой не только что начался, а продолжался уже пару часов.  
А волшебница, идиотка, так и пыталась подняться на ноги.  
— Тебе обязательно вставать?! Сидя не можешь?  
Волшебница закусила губу, прекратила дурить и выдала дрожащим голосом какое-то длинное заклятье.  
Почти немедленно корабль перестало раскачивать, зыбь улеглась; вокруг корабля в воздух взвились огромные круглые капли воды, и каждая светилась удивительным зеленоватым светом.  
Потом волшебница сказала еще несколько слов — и воздух вокруг нее закрутился водоворотом. Зура сгоряча подумала, что она напутала что-то, протянула руку — но поток воздуха отбросил ее, чуть не содрав кожу. Светлые волосы девчонки развивались, но сама она в центре водоворота чувствовала себя прекрасно..  
— Мне не нужна нянька! — крикнула она. — Я сама себя сберегу!  
Стоя на мокрой палубе, Зура наблюдала, как вихрь поднял девчонку в воздух, промчал над кораблем, попутно сбив огонь с паруса, — и метнул к серой ряби океана.  
Лихо! Слышала она о таком, но думала раньше, что только небесный народ умеет перебрасывать себя по воздуху воздушной магией. Ну да девчонка, небось, весит раза в два меньше Зуры — и раз в двадцать меньше любого из морского народа. Наверное, ей себя поднять легко.  
Зура кинулась к корме.  
В зеленом свете, что излучали водяные капли, вода казалась странно-белой, а тела морского народа в ней — пара десятков — очень темными. Известный фокус, Зура и раньше видела, как стихийные маги вызывали такой колдовской свет. Молодец, паршивка, в одиночку осилила.  
Но как бы не сдулась раньше времени. Стихийные маги черпают свою силу прямо из стихии, да, в этом смысле им истощение прямо над морем не грозит, но перенапрячься еще как могут.  
Слева и чуть дальше, позади основной массы морского народа Зура заметила стаю кракенов, которых погоняли двое рыб. Только этого не хватало. По всему выходило, что их единственному шлюпу не повезло наткнуться на большой отряд. Два-три стихийных мага, стая кракенов… Вот вам и проскочили втихую.  
Ну, по крайней мере, теперь их видно.  
На бегу Зура подняла руку с браслетом и толкнула чистой силой в один из темных силуэтов под водой. Попала. Вражину бросило в сторону, кровь, тоже темная в этом свете, выплеснулась в белую воду. Этого мало, они живучи…  
Но тут еще одна стрела вонзилась в тушу — молодец, лучник, достал-таки.  
Зура все-таки добежала до кормы, и ей стала видна ее волшебница — маленькая бестия и не думала тонуть или биться о воду. Она как-то (в полете?!) успела наколдовать себе льдину, на которую и приземлилась. Теперь она читала заклинание, и белая поверхность льда расползалась от ее ног все шире, сковывая мелкие волны.  
Зура знала, что то не простой лед: он мало того что охлаждает воду, так еще и вытягивает растворенный в ней воздух. Вот уже рыба поплыла кверху брюхом — к сожалению, пока еще обычная рыба, мелкая, а не та, с которой они сражались.  
— Что она делает, дурной ветер! — пробормотал какой-то лучник рядом с Зурой. — Зачем корабль бросила!  
«Затем, что защищать корабль — наше дело, — подумала Зура, — а ее — их бить. Первый раз, что ли?»  
Но вслух говорить ей было некогда, потому что подводные маги ударили опять — на сей раз ветром.  
Это, конечно, погано, что ветер подчиняется всем стихийным магам. С одним огнем они бы еще управились. Но оба сразу!  
Легкий шлюп чуть не повалило на правый борт; Зуру сшибло с ног, и ей пришлось хвататься за что попало. К счастью, шлюп строился с расчетом и на это тоже: высокие борта не дали никому вывалиться.  
Огненные дуги изогнулись на все небо, которое стремительно затягивали черные тучи.  
— Стреляйте, мудаки, небо вас разорви! — взвыл то ли шкипер, то ли командир лучников, Зура их не различала.  
Но как стрелять, когда палуба уходит из-под ног?  
С неба в воду ударили молнии: водные маги ими не повелевают, но могут вызывать вместе с непогодой. Выходит, девчонка пыталась поджарить их живьем.  
Похвально, и паршивка молодец, конечно, талантливая, но если бы их было хотя бы двое, вторая могла бы защитить корабль!  
Корабль, тем временем, кое-как выровнялся, не завалившись, и Зура вскочила на ноги — не только она, но и многие другие. Как выяснилось, очень кстати, потому что за борт уцепилось лоснящееся щупальце кракена: зверюга настойчиво и упорно наползала на корабль, плевать она хотела на стрелы. А где один кракен, там и другие, мать его дери.  
Зура выхватила топор: этих ее простецкой магией не прошибешь, слишком она слаба. В кракена полетело сразу несколько стрел, но что они ему — как зубочистки. Тут надо щупальца рубить…  
К счастью, кое-кто из лучников тоже оказался понятливым или просто опытным, похватали топорики. Первого кракена Зура срезала сама, окрасив палубу голубой кровью, с другим ей помогли. В сущности, не так они и опасны: твари вроде собак, но глупее лошадей, человеку не ровня. Главное — не попасть под ядовитые присоски.  
Да и вообще, стоило поймать ритм, как все стало просто, проще некуда. Щупальца лезли на борт, они их кромсали, вокруг все пылало — обычное дело, можно сказать, своя стихия, прямо как у мага. Ударить, повернуться, жадно глотнуть морской воздух, корабль опять качается, ухватиться за канат, ноги скользят…  
В какой-то момент Зура обнаружила себя вновь на носу, только почему-то бушприт указывал теперь на волшебницу, стоявшую посреди своей огромной магической льдины. Та казалась значительно дальше — то ли шкипер сам отвел и повернул корабль, то ли (что вероятнее), их отнесло этими волнами и ударами, хорошо еще, что не к горизонту.  
Но Зура заметила и кое-что похуже: на колдовскую льдину выползли кракены и медленно, с трудом отрывая от льда радужные щупальца (красивые все-таки твари!), окружали волшебницу.  
Среди них она увидела и человеческую фигуру: кто-то из морского народа превратился, должно быть. Она слышала, некоторые это умеют, но сама прежде не видела.  
— Лодку! — крикнула Зура. — Лодку спускайте на помощь волшебнице!  
Никто ее не слышал: те, кто не был занят сражением с кракенами, тушили корабль, который пылал в нескольких местах. То, что эта лоханка еще держалась на плаву, говорило, что хотя бы на защитные амулеты капитан не поскупился.  
На палубе бесновался хаос: под ноги Зуре укатилась чья-то обрубленная кисть, еще сжимающая топор.  
Да и пока бы лодку спустили, пока бы добрались до девчонки...  
Дальше она не рассуждала. Просто собрала все свои магические силы, сколько их ни было, разбежалась и прыгнула с корабля, оттолкнувшись и магией, и просто мышцами.  
...И что ей была та волшебница? Паршивка высокомерная, Зура и имени-то ее не знала. И она сама Зурино имя спросить не удосужилось. Да и капитану этому Зура тоже ничего не должна была. Одно дело взять деньги за честную работу и честно выполнять ее; другое дело — когда тебя пытаются надуть.  
Но она ни о чем таком в этот момент не думала. Просто кипела яростью.  
Ее магия швырнула ее на лед и оставила полностью: серьга в ухе стала горячей, словно раскаленный уголь. Плевать! Еще хватит сил!  
Теперь вскочить; колдовской лед скользил под подошвами сапог, но, по крайней мере, ее он не обжигал — ядовит был только для морского народа.  
Она разрубила ближайшего кракена чуть не пополам, метнула кинжал в другого. На льду они двигались медленно, но как же их много!  
А хуже всего — человек. То есть маг морского народа в человеческой форме. Он подбирался к девчонке-волшебнице, а она уже, кажется, выдыхалась: ее белый вихрь почти улегся, разве волосы только ерошил, да и молнии с небес не били.  
И, как на грех, он был очень далеко от Зуры, волшебница как раз оказалась между ними.  
Зура не могла даже ее окликнуть: имени надменная магичка так ей и не сказала.  
— Девчонка!  
Та обернулась к ней: белое-белое лицо и темные провалы глаз, впавшие щеки и тени на ключицах: плащ она где-то потеряла и стояла на льду только в кимаре с широким воротом и в штанах.  
Потом лед под ногами затрещал, ушел из-под ног и взорвался веером белых осколков, полосуя кожу. Колдовской свет погас, черная вода ударила больно.  
Ветер, утихший было, налетел вновь, вздымая волны; бросило сверху дождем.  
И никого, ничего не было видно, только обломки магического льда сияли вокруг.

 

***

_Рождаясь из соленой воды чрева, человек выходит в соленую воду океана, теплую и солнечную, и мать его, хоть терпит неудобства, радуется, что разрешается от бремени. Так и жизнь его проходит в радостях, играх и песнях, когда боль и страдания недолговечны, словно облака на небосклоне._   
_Зато те, кто родились во время шторма, приручили огонь и построили города._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

 

***

На третий день после ее появления на острове они снарядили лодку и отплыли в угодья морского народа.  
Почему-то все это время стояла хорошая погода. Зура так думала, что это обе стороны заключили перемирие и перестали осыпать друг друга подарочками в виде штормов и огненных смерчей. Можно было, конечно, спросить у Лина, но лишний раз давать ему повод покрасоваться своей осведомленностью не хотелось. Откуда он, интересно, вообще все узнает? С рыбами, наверное, разговаривает...  
Итак, погода была отличная, почти полный штиль. Но, едва они с магом заняли места в лодке, как старый, протертый кое-где до полупрозрачности парус вспух от ветра. Лодка чуть ли не приподнялась над верхушками волн и полетела так споро и скоро, как будто ее твердой рукой направлял лучший маг Побережья.  
А что, очень может быть, так оно и было. Может быть, Лин не просто так хвастался.  
И в самом деле: маг поглядывал на нее с почти мальчишеским блеском в глазах. Гордился. Ну точно ее брат, когда ему удалось первый раз завалить молодого кабанчика…  
— Невелик фокус, поднять ветер по желанию, — пробормотала Зура. — Кстати, Лин. Ты видел так, чтобы маг, совсем молодой, одновременно делал магический лед, швырялся молниями от шторма и волны еще усмирял?  
Лин поглядел на Зуру искоса.  
— Насколько молодой?  
Судя по голосу, он был слегка уязвлен — как будто Зура намекнула, что сам он ни на что, кроме фокусов, не способен — но виду старался не подать.  
— Лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать.  
Лин приподнял брови.  
— Катия Марел, ученица Слепого Кина, который, в свою очередь, был учеником Лераи... Она была на том корабле, который утонул той ночью… на котором ты плыла. Шлюп «Цветок пустыни». Мне уже рассказали.  
Зура сперва отметила, что она так за всю дорогу название этого гребаного шлюпа и не узнала, а потом вытаращилась на Лина. Ее охватило нехорошее подозрение.  
— Там был какой-то маг из морского народа, который превратился в человека. Кажется, он до девчонки и добрался. Не Антуан, часом?  
Лин вполне искренне изумился.  
— Нет, что ты. Антуан не маг и не может превращаться сам.  
— Врешь! Я видела, как он вылезал на скалы в человеческом облике.  
— Потому что я наложил на камни моего острова заклятье, которое позволяет ему менять облик по желанию, — терпеливо проговорил Лин. — И еще на одно местечко в скалах в окрестностях Тервириена, о котором тебе знать ни к чему. Но плавает он всегда только в своем урожденном облике. И никогда не лезет в драки. Антуан их вообще не любит.  
Зура пожала плечами.  
— Ладно, пусть так. Так что с той девчонкой?  
Лин вздохнул.  
— Погибла, конечно. Майя выловила ее тело на следующий день, Антуан мне рассказал. Морской народ не хоронит мертвецов и не понимает, зачем это нужно, но Майя в курсе наших обычаев, так что она растворила тело в море, как положено поступать с магами. Лучше бы вернуть семье, но я ее понимаю: транспортировать покойника — не самое приятное дело.  
Странное дело, Зуре ведь и не понравилось девчонка, но все-таки ей сделалось неприятно от того, что она не выжила. Будто холодным ветром повеяло.  
— Марел была очень способная девочка, — продолжал Лин, глядя на свои руки. — по крайней мере, так говорили. Когда-нибудь стала бы высшим магом. К сожалению, хотела всего и сразу… так случается. Когда ты только-только заключил контракт со стихией, магия дается очень легко. Но цена оказывается выше, чем поначалу думаешь.  
— И не боишься меня нанимать? — уточнила Зура. — Я ее, между прочим, охраняла, эту Катию Марел. И она погибла.  
— В бою охранять мага очень сложно, — Лин улыбнулся краем рта, — особенно если маг этому препятствует. Но я-то, в отличие от нее, прошу защищать меня от кинжала в спину. Точнее, от стилета: их удобнее прятать в рукавах во время дипломатических приемов, — помолчав, он добавил: — Вот еще одна причина, по которой эта война длиться не должна: слишком много магов на ней гибнет, и высших, и средних, и молодых, и старых… Не говоря уже о том, что рушится равновесие.  
Зуре не сильно-то хотелось вести диалог о разных магических заморочках, но синяя гладь моря не менялась, горизонт не приближался и заняться было решительно нечем, разве что языком чесать. К тому же Лин говорил на диво интересные вещи. Ей как-то не приходилось общаться со стихийными магами вживую, а о таких, чтобы не относились к простым воинам (да еще женщинам!) свысока, и слышать не приходилось. Ее новый наниматель, пожалуй, говорил порой снисходительно — но как старший с младшим, а не как аристократ с плебеем. Зуру это устраивало: в том, что маг старше, сомневаться не приходилось.  
— Что это за равновесие, о котором маги все время говорят? — уточнила она. — Я думала, это вроде как борьба добра и зла и прочие глупости, чтобы маги во зло силу не использовали. Как с этим ветер-то связан?  
Лин хмыкнул.  
— «Вроде как» — хорошо сказано! Именно что вроде как. При чем здесь добро и зло, когда эти материи так неуловимы, что одно от другого не отличить… Нет, тут все проще. А про «использование силы во зло» — это и впрямь сказочка. Для чародеев младшего возраста…  
— Так просвети неразумную, сделай милость, — предложила Зура, улыбаясь почти против воли, — таким едким сарказмом сочился голос мага. — Или это ваш цеховый секрет?  
Лин засмеялся.  
— Никаких секретов. А был бы и секрет… — маг пересел с носа на середину лодки, к Зуре. — Просто это не так-то легко понять. В храмовой школе ты ничего подобного не услышишь. Смотри. Равновесие — это полоса между морем и небом. Она всегда есть, но достичь его невозможно.  
— А попроще?  
Лин бросил на нее укоризненный взгляд.  
— Как раз объясняю. Равновесие — когда все идет так, как установлено от века. Когда законы природы не нарушаются и не прерывается цикл возрождения и гибели, в небе и в воде хватает воздуха для дыхания, когда земля рождает достаточно, чтобы прокормить тех, кто живет на ней… Вообще-то, оно нарушается постоянно по мелочи, но потом выправляется снова. В самих нарушениях ничего страшного нет.  
— Так в чем тогда дело?  
— В том, что люди злоупотребляют этим великим принципом, даже и без магии. Мы, двуногие, строим дома и пашем землю. Морской народ разводит одних рыб и истребляет других, устраивает кормушки на мелководье, возводит каменные башни со дна моря, разжигает огонь под водой. Небесный народ… ну, скотоводы центральной Роны скажут тебе, что воровство овец — это само себе нарушение законов природы, — Лин улыбнулся, словно приглашая ее разделить с ним шутку. — Но вообще-то когда-то они подняли землю в облака и оживили камень… Потому нам надо брать на себя ответственность за то, что мы с миром творим. А никто не хочет.  
— И ты что же — умеешь колдовать так, чтобы это равновесие не рушить?  
— Иногда умею. Не сейчас, правда. Просто у нас нет двух дней добираться до форпоста морского народа своим ходом.  
— Что, миру осталось считанные дни?  
— Не всему миру. Но этому его уголку — несколько месяцев.  
Слова Лина, неожиданно мрачные, как-то не сочетались с его спокойным лицом.  
— Ты мне не веришь? — проницательно уточнил у нее Лин.  
Зура пожала плечами.  
— Я подрядилась помочь. Мне не обязательно тебе верить.  
Вода мирно шелестела вдоль борта, покачивались в синей толще крохотные сиреневые на просвет медузки, и верить не верилось ни в какие катастрофы.

***

Катастрофы вообще нередко наступают внезапно.  
В ту зиму Зуре было одиннадцать… нет, кажется, двенадцать, и ей казалось, что самое худшее уже позади. Брат начал зарабатывать как наемник, дела шли уже почти неплохо. Правда, осенью его подставили с оплатой, а нового найма не находилось (мало кто воюет зимой), и они жили где-то в развалинах на окраине разрушенного войной Алгона, столицы княжества Тои, вместе с нищими, безработными актерами и прочими бедолагами.  
У них был свой угол и достаточно дров. Грязно, конечно, и тесно, совсем не то что в степи, но Зура считала, что ничего. Хотя брат злился.  
Кот приходил к ним каждый день.  
Он был старый, полуседой, с бельмом на глазу и порванным ухом. Зура делилась с ним едой, конечно, но кот тощим не выглядел и съедал подношения без жадности: либо он мастерски ловил мышей, либо кто-то еще его кормил. Поэтому Зуре нравилось думать, что приходит он к ней не за едой, а за лаской. Кот раскатисто урчал, лежа у нее на коленях, и из уголков его глаз катились слезы.  
Брат как-то долго смотрел, как Зура гладит его, и сказал:  
— Тебе уже пора убить живое существо. Этот подойдет.  
Зура засмеялась.  
— Я не шучу, — сказал брат и шагнул вперед, чтобы схватить кота за шкирку.  
Тот почуял недоброе, зашипел и забился Зуре за спину.  
День выдался особенно холодный, солнечный, и из-за спины у брата ярко-ярко светило солнце, а сам он оставался в тени. Его темный силуэт казался больше, чем был на самом деле.  
— Только попробуй! — Зура схватилась за нож на поясе. — Он мне доверился, акай! Я не буду его убивать!  
— Дура, — брат схватил ее за воротник, не обращая внимания на нож, и вздернул на ноги. — Добра же тебе хочу. Нельзя ни к кому привязываться.  
— А ты ко мне не привязан?!  
В Зуре стремительно набирало силу непонятное ей самой чувство, сродни обиде. Хотелось зареветь, то ли от досады, то ли еще от чего. Но это был недостойный повод для слез, поэтому она крепилась.  
— Неважно, привязан или нет. Нас двое во всем мире, вот я и забочусь о тебе. А этот кот что? Обуза!  
— Ты заботишься обо мне, а я буду заботится о нем, когда он тут! Он приходит и уходит, тебе-то что?  
Брат смотрел на нее еще несколько секунд. Лица его по-прежнему Зура разобрать не могла.  
— Вот что, — сказал он. — Тебе нужно знать, что может быть. Никогда не рано это знать. Ласкай свою тварь.  
И оттолкнул ее.  
Это было странно. Никогда еще брат не вел себя с ней так. Зура хотела потребовать ответа, но брат правильно сказал — их тут двое против всех. А он старше. Наверное, у него на все есть причина.  
Два дня спустя Зура все еще не забыла об этой стычке, хотя чувство тревоги притупилось. Сперва она боялась, что брат прибьет кота. Но кот был очень осторожен (то ли понимал, что брат его не любит, то ли привык беречься от врагов, то ли и то и другое) и сразу, выйдя из их убежища, нырял в кучи мусора. А потом брат пришел как-то особенно хмурый, но принес много еды и даже вино.  
Обычно он не велел Зуре пить много, но в этот раз все подливал и подливал ей, пока голова не закружилась. Потом взял за руку и повел куда-то. Зура уже была ему ростом по плечо: она быстро росла, у нее все время болели от этого кости. Обычно она старалась и вести себя как взрослая. Но тогда ей было приятно, что брат ее держит за руку, будто она все еще маленькая.  
Дальше она помнила плохо. Была какая-то темная комната, мягкая лежанка с подушками и толстый человек, который развязал одежду и начал тыкать ей в лицо своим мужским отростком. Зура не могла понять, чего он от нее хочет, а потом поняла и разозлилась.  
Она помнила, что ткань подушки скользила под пальцами, и тогда она разорвала верхний слой, а внутри оказалась вата, которая налипла на лицо. Помнила, что толстяк все время хватал ее за ноги, царапал мясистыми пальцами, и ей было неудобно. Потом долго не сходили синяки. Но брат учил ее хорошо.  
Вино не помешало: она давила и давила на подушку, пока толстяк, наконец, не перестал биться. Тогда Зура нашла кинжал в углу комнаты и подумала: отрезать отросток или нет? Запихать ему в рот, может?  
И дальше пришла в себя уже снаружи, под колкими зимними звездами. Брат, суетясь, отчищал от рвоты ее подбитую мехом зимнюю куртку.  
— Молодец, акай, — он говорил немного суетливо, возбужденно, и даже в звездном свете было видно, какие у него раскрасневшиеся щеки. — Молодец! Я же говорил, тебе надо… надо учиться…  
Только позже она нашла название тому чувству, которое душило ее досадой слез — и раньше, с котом, и потом, в этот момент. Предательство.  
Неотделимо от войны, особенно от войны против всех.  
Но глупо на это злиться или таить обиду. Все в человеческой крови. А кровь — это вам не вода.

***

Город морского народа поднимался из океана обыкновенной скалой. Ну ладно, не совсем скалой: была в нем определенная симметричность форм, и камень казался глаже, чем если бы его полировали ветры и дожди. Но сильного впечатления он не производил. Зура так и сказала Лину.  
— Кто же заботится о красоте фундамента? — риторически осведомился маг.  
И объяснил, что перед ними даже не фундамент, а вспомогательные постройки, нужные исключительно для вентиляции.  
— А где у этого города предместья? — поинтересовалась Зура.  
— У этого нет, это просто приграничный форпост. В больших городах бывают поселения-спутники. Но их мало. Морской народ не строит себе отдельных домов, они ведь постоянно путешествуют. Где же Антуан?  
Лобастая голова вынырнула из воды в паре метров от лодки, потом ближе. Громко не то бухнул, не то фыркнул воздух, вырываясь из дыхательного отверстия. Зура подумала: надо же, тут наверху — рыбы рыбами, а под водой даже строят жилища. Совсем как люди. И тоже зовут себя людьми.  
Лицо Лина помягчело, напряжение морщин ослабло.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Значит, пограничная стража нас пропустит. Антуан с ними договорился.  
— Так ты еще не был уверен, пропустят ли? — неприятно удивилась Зура.  
Мог хотя бы предупредить ее, что в любой момент лодку могут поднять на подводные копья!  
— Я замаскировал лодку, — ответил маг. — Так называемый «водный мираж». Снизу они разглядеть ее не могли. Но под водой эта магия не сработает.  
— Мы могли бы сменить обличья, — предложила Зура. — Так же, как ты превращаешь Антуана.  
Антуан тем временем плавал вокруг лодки, время от времени игриво подталкивая ее носом, словно поторапливал. Брызги воды блестели на сизой сверху, синевато-лиловой с боков шкуре.  
У Лина что-то блеснуло в глазах.  
— Превратиться-то можно, но мы под водой будем беспомощны, как дети. И такого же размера.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Заметила, как велик Антуан на суше? А он вообще-то размеров небольших. Взрослые мужчины его народа бывают и потяжелее. И даже женщины… нам с тобой хватит массы изобразить разве что малолеток.  
Зура сжала зубы. До сих пор она как-то не задумывалась о том, насколько велики и сильны представители морского народа. Когда она с ними сражалась, думать было особо некогда. В воде они были смертоносны, но не из-за размера, а из-за скорости. На суше или выпрыгивая на палубы не казались особенно большими. В длину мало кто из них превосходил человека. Но их литые мускулистые тела и впрямь весили немало. Потому-то они никогда и не поднимали себя из воды магией воздуха.  
— Не беспокойся понапрасну, акай, — Лин подмигнул ей, словно мальчишка. — У меня все схвачено.  
И перешагнул через борт лодки, легко, как будто там не синяя бездна готова была развернуться под его ногами, а оставалась твердая земля.  
Выпрямился. Встал. И в самом деле — земля.  
Зура перегнулась через борт. Мягкие кожаные сандалии мага словно стояли на ровном стекле, море даже волнами не шло в этом месте. Под этой стеклянной поверхностью также плыла ленивая сиреневая медуза.  
— Возьми меня за руку, дочь Зейлар, — сказал Лин, протягивая руку.  
Ох уж этот маг. Не нужна была Зуре его помощь, и уж тем более не боялась она его волшебства, пусть хоть изнамекается.  
Она перекинула ноги через борт и одним пружинистым движением… ушла под воду по пояс. Ушла бы и дальше, но Лин, охнув, успел схватить ее за ткань кимары на плечах.  
— Я же сказал — возьми за руку! Эта магия завязана на прикосновение!  
— Ага, спасибо, что объяснил, — прошипела Зура сквозь зубы.  
Легкая морская вода тем временем отхлынула от нее, забирая даже влагу с одежды; по коже прошел холодок. Оказалось, что они с Лином, почти обнявшись, стоят в центре воздушного кокона, а тот медленно погружается в воду.  
Лин был росту скорее среднего, чуть ниже ее (Зуре всегда говорили, что для женщины она очень высока), но сейчас они словно парили, воздух держал их — и лица оказались на одном уровне.  
«Ну точно, лет триста ему, — подумала Зура безрадостно. — Глаза старые».  
Синие волны же уже затопляли их, смыкались над головой, и Зура ощутила короткий приступ то ли паники, то ли головокружения. Она постаралась выкинуть эту чушь из головы; но, степные ветры их подери, почему опять вышло так, что она со всеми своими боевыми навыками спасовала перед чертовым магом-отшельником?  
— Ну вот, — тихо сказал Лин, выпуская ее из объятий, — теперь можно больше не держаться. Рекомендую осмотреться: по-моему, здесь очень красиво.  
Зура завертела головой.  
Серебристый воздушный кокон, окруживший их вдруг, совсем потонул в океане. Синяя мутноватая бездна не показалась Зуре красивой: если задрать голову, бело-желтые пятна света на поверхности воды начинали колыхаться, рождая намек на тошноту. Это при том, что Зуру никогда не тошнило на воде. А еще ей до зуда между ушей не нравилось, что вокруг не было никаких звуков, если не считать дыхания Лина или шороха его одежды.  
Серебряная капля погрузилась глубже, свет отдалился, и вода вокруг из голубой превратилась в размытый синий туман. Лин взял Зуру за плечо и осторожно направил, не разворачивая до конца.  
— Смотри туда, — шепнул он. — Там сейчас будет хорошо.  
Подземная часть города надвинулась на них из этой мути сперва темным силуэтом, потом, почти внезапно — ярким ковром, искусно сложенной многоцветной мозаикой. Розовая, желтая, сиреневая стена, во всполохах ярко-оранжевых лепестков и золотых соцветий… И вся она шевелилась, выпуская серебристые россыпи мелких и крупных пузырьков, колыхалась… дышала.  
— Что это? — спросила Зура, пораженная, забыв, что не собиралась ни на что отвлекаться. Она продолжала наблюдать за морем вокруг, ожидая нападения; но у всякой выучки, у всякого навыка есть предел.  
— Кораллы, — ответил Лин. — Обычно они в наших широтах не растут или растут не так густо. Но этот замок подогревается магией огня… Да посмотри сама. Видишь?  
Он указал рукой, и тут Зура заметила: то, что она сначала приняла за особенно причудливые растения в этом живом ковре, на деле — языки огня, заточенные в прозрачные сферы. Огонь трепетал и потрескивал, будто настоящий; к нему со всех сторон тянулись пузырьки воздуха, подпитывая горение.  
— Так вот она какая, магия огня, — пробормотала Зура, — когда не летит тебе в лицо. Всегда думала, за что создатели дали такую нелепицу морскому народу.  
Лин поглядел на нее искоса.  
— А почему небесный народ владеет магией земли, а такие, как мы, магией воды? Каждому дано то, без чего нельзя выжить, акай. Мы — жители пустынь. Только твоим родичам степнякам повезло иметь воду близко к поверхности земли, потому вы и не знаете магии. Так и морскому народу не выжить в холодных глубинах без огня.  
— А магию воды они не могут, значит? Даже научиться? Ведь люди-то… ну, такие, как мы… учатся магии воздуха.  
— Магии воздуха могут научиться все, если есть способности. А насчет морского народа сама подумай. Ты с ними сражалась. Если бы они владели этой магией — разве бы они не выгнали людей с Полуострова?  
Зура поджала губы, вспоминая против воли. Если бы морской народ еще умел насылать по своей прихоти шторм или обрушивать цунами на прибрежные города, у людей не было бы никаких шансов.  
Словно в ответ на мысли Зуры, она увидела темные тени, скользящие к их воздушной сфере. Повинуясь привычке и выучке, она схватила Лина чуть пониже локтя, отодвигая его себе за спину… Хотя что она могла тут сделать со своей боевой магией — любое неосторожное движение разнесло бы воздушную сферу.  
Темные тени приблизились, закружились вокруг них, показывая то плавники, то роскошные широкие хвосты-лопасти. На мордах у них были закреплены острые тараны — любимое оружие морского народа в ближнем бою. И, конечно, у каждого на шкуре красовалось клеймо, которое, подплыв близко, они давали хорошую возможность рассмотреть. Слабые боевые маги, не стихийники — такие же, как Зура. Если бы не под водой, она бы, пожалуй, даже рискнула помериться с ними силами…  
— Не нужно лишней агрессии, — настала уже очередь Лина брать ее за запястье теплыми пальцами. — Это всего лишь стражи ворот. Почетный караул, если хочешь.  
— Ты здесь заказываешь музыку, — пробормотала Зура.  
И все-таки она изготовилась толкнуть, защитить мага, выпихнуть его на поверхность... хотя бы на это ее последнего выплеска сил должно хватить. Знать бы еще, какая тут глубина.  
Что бы там ни говорил Лин, он нанял ее себя защищать, значит, в случае чего вся ответственность на ней.  
Одна из рыбин издала долгий низкий звук. К своему удивлению, Зура осознала, что поняла его: стражник спросил, те ли они, о ком его предупреждали: волшебник с супругой.  
Лин в ответ сказал по-человечески, громко и раздельно:  
— Да, мы те, о ком говорил Антуан.  
— Тогда следуйте за мной, — сказал стражник — вернее, издал рыбий визг, который Зура тем не менее восприняла как нормальные слова. Было от чего голове разорваться!  
Огромные рыбы скользнули в темный проход в коралловой стене. Серебряный пузырь воздуха поплыл за ними. Зура крепко ухватила Лина под локоть, прижалась к нему боком и пробормотала на ухо:  
— Они понимают все, что мы говорим? Почему я понимаю их?  
— Они понимают только то, что я им перевожу, — стесненно ответил Лин. — И ты понимаешь только то, что я тебе перевожу. Это магия, а не чудеса. Говори спокойно. Мало кто из подводных способен разбирать нашу речь. Да и нам их учить сложно.  
«Еще бы не сложно, — подумала Зура, — одни визги».  
Она не стала спрашивать, где сам Лин выучил этот невозможный язык. Он отшельник на острове, чем ему еще заниматься, как не разговаривать с рыбами.  
Лин тем временем продолжал.  
— Не могла бы ты меня отпустить, дочь Зейлар? Я старомодно воспитан, мне неуютно.  
— Надо же, супруги стесняешься, — но руку Зура выпустила. Хорошо помня собственное отрочество, она никому даже в шутку не стала бы навязывать прикосновения.  
Как ни странно, Лин чуточку покраснел — насколько можно было разобрать в этом освещении.  
— Антуан же сказал, морской народ всегда путешествует стаями. А в стаях все родичи, по крови или по выбору. Слово, которое он использовал, означает ближайшую пару. Сейчас ты мой партнер, Зура, нравится тебе это или нет.  
Зура ничего не успела ответить, потому что темный короткий коридор завершился и они попали во внутреннюю часть крепости. И слова у нее кончились.

***

_Помни, что главнее хода светил по небу — урчание твоего желудка. Потому что никто не знает доподлинно, взойдет ли завтра солнце, а вот что ты через несколько часов захочешь есть — тут и спрашивать никого не надо._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

***

Когда опускаешься под воду, сначала видно очень ясно и вода прозрачна. Потом вокруг начинается синяя бездна и все мутнеет. Бывает так, что и на расстоянии вытянутой руки трудно что-то разглядеть: только вплотную к предмету понятно, что он в точности из себя представляет.  
Но чистота воды тут ни при чем — все дело в солнечном свете. Если дно глубоко и с него не поднимаются облака ила, вода в нескольких футах от поверхности ничуть не грязнее. Однако на глубине света не бывает, и убедиться в этом нельзя.  
Так вот сейчас Зура убедилась.  
Огонь, горящий под водой, — зрелище, конечно, необычное. Сперва Зура увидела и осознала только это: розовые и рыжие лепестки пламени в серебристых воздушных коконах, переливы света — от золотого к голубому и обратно…  
Потом она поняла, что огонь не просто так горел, заключенный в прозрачные капли, как она видела на стене. Огонь… тек.  
Они с Лином вплыли в огромный круглый зал или шахту. Сравнительно небольшой диаметр зал искупал глубиной (или высотой?). Его стены образовывали колонны и многоярусные арки — некоторые просто изгибались над альковами, другие, похоже, вели в коридоры. Сперва Зура подумала «затопленный дворец», но нет, почти сразу стало ясно, что не затопленный — эти колонны, эти плавные изогнутые линии, эти округлые проходы сразу делались для того, чтобы находиться под водой. Вода не сточит такой узор, мох не зацепится за бороздки и впадинки…  
Освещен зал был жидким пламенем: струями и каплями огня, что приникали к колоннам и аркам, пересекали крест-накрест все свободное пространство, плавно изгибаясь в хрустально-прозрачной воде, или просто парили, скрутившись причудливыми фигурами… Отовсюду к окутывающим их воздушным коконам неслись цепочки мелких пузырьков, подпитывая горение.  
Плавать тут, должно быть, было трудно… или не труднее, чем ходить по комнате с расставленной в ней мебелью?  
— Во имя предков… — пробормотала Зура. — Это их приграничный форпост?! Как же выглядит королевский замок?  
— Куда более впечатляюще, — кивнул Лин. — Здесь они просто украсили на скорую руку к прибытию вождя… Морской народ любит огонь.  
— Я знала, что огонь — это красиво. Но чтобы так…  
— Когда я показывал Майе фонтаны Тервириена, она тоже впечатлилась. Она не думала, что вода — это так красиво, — улыбнулся Лин.  
— Кто такая Майя? — Зура сообразила, что слышит это имя уже второй раз.  
— Я вас познакомлю.  
Зура спохватилась: опять она отвлеклась на подводный мир. Пусть ничего подобного она раньше не видела, пусть сам Лин поощряет ее считать ворон — хотя уж он-то должен лучше знать! — все равно нельзя терять бдительность.  
И точно, интуиция сработала на ура. Только она более-менее собралась и приготовила заклинания на кончике пальцев, как в зал ворвалась целая стайка людей Морского Народа.  
Зура немного уже различала их: она знала, что мужчины темнее, более фиолетовые, как Антуан. Женщины же скорее серые, но с пятнами. Эта компания почти целиком состояла из женщин. Они хороводом закружились вокруг их воздушного пузыря (если, конечно, бывают объемные хороводы). Одна даже ткнулась носом в воздушную стенку.  
Зура испугалась, что магия Лина поддастся. Но воздушный барьер послушно расступился перед прибывшей. Она, правда, не стала вплывать до конца, ограничилась головой и то ли вскрикнула, то ли проскрипела что-то приветственное.  
Стало тут же понятно:  
— Мастер! Рада тебя видеть!  
— А я-то как рад, Майя! — тепло воскликнул Лин, даже не пытаясь перейти на язык морского народа. Он сделал руками движение, как будто плывет, и мигом оказался рядом со вторгнувшейся головой, обнял гостью примерно там, где должна была быть шея, даже потерся щекой о лоснящуюся серую шкуру.  
— Как дела, Майя? — спросил он. — Готов ли двор к беседе с нами?  
— Этот двор не готов ни к чему и никогда, — ответила женщина, и даже в переводе Зура уловила презрение. — Наш нынешний Великий Вождь — полный простофиля, хорошо еще, что его сестры не так глупы… Но ах, Мастер, знал бы ты, как враждуют между собой военачальники, а Вождь не способен выбрать одного из них и к одному прислушаться! Бывает ли так у вас, наземных? Мне кажется, до такой глупости способны дойти только мы! Уж лучше бы выбрал фаворита, как ваши короли!  
— У каждого народа своя глупость, моя дорогая, — проговорил Лин. — Ты уверена, что прочие нас не слышат? Не попадешь ли ты в неприятности?  
— А ты не увидел моего заклинания? — на сей раз Майя говорила почти кокетливо. — О, Мастер, какой комплимент! Я буду счастлива до завтрашнего вечера! Наконец-то мне удалось хоть что-то от тебя скрыть! Кстати, кто эта твоя очаровательная спутница? Для сухопутки она в самом деле хороша, прекрасный выбор!  
— Меня больше интересовали другие ее качества, Майя, — довольно строго произнес Лин. — Это Зура, мой телохранитель.  
— Зачем тебе телохранитель здесь? — удивилась Майя. — Это что, еще одна штука земного народа, которую мне не понять? И что до внешности — ну, уж повредить-то она никак не может, всегда приятнее девушка, на которую и посмотреть нравится, не так ли? Я только так выбираю себе помощниц! Пусть она трижды умница и хороша в магии, но если нет симпатичных плавников и сдобного круглого тела — она мне и даром не нужна!  
— Они все так много болтают? — пробормотала Зура.  
— Все! — жизнерадостно ответила Майя, кося в сторону Зуры черным блестящим глазом. — Мы думаем по-другому, красавица, мой отец уже должен был тебе об этом рассказать. И у нас у всех очень хороший слух.  
«Какой отец? — подумала Зура. — Неужели Лин — ее отец?! Никогда не слышала о полукровках! И вообще, говорят, у магов детей не бывает, нет?»  
Но поинтересоваться тонкостями родственных связей не успела, потому что Лин заговорил снова:  
— Еще раз: очень рад приветствовать тебя и твоих помощниц, Майя. Твой вкус действительно безупречен: насколько я могу судить, все они красавицы.  
— Кроме одной, — перебила его Майя (на самом деле она произнесла имя, но имя это осталось в голове Зуры тонким свистящим звуком, ничуть не похожим на человеческую речь), — она страшная, и шрамы ей не идут. Но увы, ей в самом деле нет равных.  
— Хорошо, кроме одной, — кивнул Лин. — А теперь не расскажешь ли ты, когда мне удастся поговорить с Вождем? Или с одним из генералов?  
— Так сейчас же! Я помню, что тебе сложно долго под водой, Мастер! Пойдем же!  
Голова пропала из стенки воздушного пузыря, и сама стена сомкнулась, как будто и не прорывалась. Майя и прочие разом собрались в… «Косяк», — подумала Зура. Их сильные тела тенями среди огней помчались в один из боковых коридоров, и серебряный пузырь поплыл за ними.  
— Теперь смотри в оба, акай, — тихо проговорил Лин. — Морской народ думает и в самом деле не так, как мы. Иногда сложно предсказать, куда вывернут переговоры. Если что-то пойдет не так, я постараюсь доставить нас обоих на поверхность. Может быть, потребуется и твоя боевая магия. И — будь готова задержать надолго дыхание по моей команде.  
— А если мы сядем там в лодку, что им помешает ее догнать?  
Лин как-то неприветливо улыбнулся.  
— Я.

***

Зура не помнила, сколько ей было лет, когда брат раздобыл первый браслет.  
Она еще не знала, что браслет ее: брат принес его для себя. Темный, незнакомый ей металл лежал широким кольцом на его ладони. Если присмотреться, казалось, что в глубине проскакиваю крошечные сине-фиолетовые молнии.  
— Какая красота, акай! — сказала она. — Я видела такие на некоторых наемниках. Это мода такая?  
— Не будь дурой, — веско сказал брат. — Это не мода, это магический предмет! Ты видела, некоторые воины могут находить спрятанное и отталкивать людей силой мысли?  
— Да. Я думала, когда мы с тобой станем драться совсем хорошо, так, как они…  
— Мы хорошо деремся, акай, — перебил ее брат. — Чтобы мы — да плохо дрались! Нет, акай, не поэтому нас не берут в банды.  
(Зура тогда не знала, что в слово «банда» жители гериатских княжеств вкладывают бранную суть: для нее «банда» означало всего лишь компанию воинов, которые нанимались богатым и знатным в охрану или для какого-либо дела… но, впрочем, язык Империи Рона и ее сопредельных княжеств она тогда знала плохо).  
— Все дело в том, что магия здешняя бывает двух видов, не то что у наших шаманок, — поучал ее брат. — Одна — у могучих магов, которые повелевают водой и воздухом, обводняют пустыню и служат королю, картелям или аристократам. Другая — у таких, как мы с тобой. У могучих людей, сильных телом и духом. Нужно только раздобыть магический предмет, и можно колдовать не хуже прочих. Этот я купил за золото у знающего человека.  
— Да, акай, но как же ты его наденешь? — Зура рассматривала браслет, как зачарованная.  
Браслет был очень узок: он охватил бы запястье ее брата, но тот едва ли пропихнул бы через него ладонь. Пожалуй, даже Зура не пропихнула бы, а у нее ведь руки были куда уже.  
— Тот человек сказал, что нужно накалить его на костре, — с сомнением проговорил брат. — Тащи жаровню!  
Тогда они жили не в развалинах, а снимали комнату в доходном доме. Отдельную, и поэтому жаровня у них была своя, ее не приходилось отбивать у десятка таких же как они в общем зале. Только хозяйка с кряхтеньем обязательно каждый вечер поднималась на второй этаж и скрипучим голосом напоминала всем постояльцам, чтобы не спалили дом.  
Было еще тепло, но они раздули уголья, и брат положил браслет на решетку. Металл изменился почти сразу: сделался золотистым, теплым, засиял пригласительно и даже, кажется, стал шире.  
— Ну вот! — довольно сказал брат, протянув за браслетом руку. Но, не успев схватить, он уронил браслет на пол, вскрикнув при этом.  
Крик был совсем не мужественный, но из уважения к брату Зура не хихикнула, только нагнулась подобрать браслет. На всякий случай она обернула ладонь полой кимары, но через ткань металл не казался даже теплым. Зура из любопытства коснулась его свободной — левой — рукой. Самым кончиком пальца, готовая отдернуть, если показалось. И охнула: браслет тут же разорвался, сделавшись золотистой лентой, метнулся по руке змейкой, обвил запястье и немедленно потемнел, показывая, что укрепился тут и никуда двигаться не намерен.  
— Ух ты! — сказала Зура. — Я ему понравилась?  
— Наверное, сломан, — с неудовольствием проговорил брат. — А я за него отдал два вырька[4]! Ну ничего, завтра разберусь с торговцем!  
Но «разобраться» с торговцем не получилось, тот стоял на своем:  
— Браслеты я делаю для всех одинаковые, — сказал он. — И все они одинаковые, пока заготовки. Раз ты не смог его взять, значит, тебе вообще магом быть не суждено. Обычные люди не могут даже коснуться тилидия, если его нагреть.  
— Как это я не владею магией! — подступил к нему брат. — Сам же говорил: люди, которые сильны духом и телом! Разве я не силен и тем и другим?  
— По-разному бывает, — уклончиво сказал торговец, но далее объяснить отказался. Зато перевел разговор: — Так если хочешь, я сведу тебя со знающим учителем для твоей сестры.  
Да, стало быть, Зуре было больше тринадцати: ее уже не принимали за мальчика.  
Брат был недоволен, но на учителя согласился.  
— Смотри, Зура, — сказал он ей, — только мы двое тут настоящие люди. А значит, должны держаться друг за друга. Ты выучишься магии, я научусь, как быть помощником боевого мага — есть свои приемы и для этого. И мы с тобой наконец-то заживем, как людям пристало! Больше не будем лить за золото свою кровь — только чужую.

***

Зуре показалось, что после зала, освещенного огнем, они влетели или вплыли в куда более оживленную часть замка. Сопровождавший их косяк придворных «женщин» быстро разросся, появилось больше фиолетовых и синих тел. Некоторые носили на головах пузыри воздуха — маги или стражи, татуировок в такой толчее не разглядеть. Зура знала, что и остальных недооценивать нельзя. Под водой у морского народа точно больше преимуществ.  
А может быть, ей только казалось, что тел стало больше. Она привыкла полагаться на зрение, слух и обоняние, но тут, под водой, все три чувства оказались почти бесполезны. Не разобрать было, кто и куда летел, и света почти не было, только редко на стенах мерцали сполохи огня. Они плыли по чему-то вроде галереи, в стенах которой через почти равные промежутки появлялись отверстия; в некоторых этих отверстиях бледнели желтые пятна солнца. Два раза их процессия оказывалась в крохотных помещениях, куда нужно было вплывать через люк на потолке. Потом люк под ними закрывался и открывался другой люк, наверху.  
— Шлюзы, — пояснил Лин. — Все, что выступает над поверхностью воды, сделано только для того, чтобы проводить под воду вентиляционные колодцы. А тут, внизу, чтобы эти ходы не затапливало, устроена система шлюзов.  
— Мог бы сказать раньше, — пробормотала Зура. — Я подумала, что нас сейчас запрут. Могла кинуться в драку.  
На деле Зура так не думала: она видела, как спокоен Лин, да к тому же, никто не стал бы их запирать вместе со свитой местных. Но пусть лучше Лин обманывается насчет ее сообразительности.  
— Не могла, — улыбнулся краем рта Лин, — я слежу. Но ты права. Мне стоило предупредить. Больше этого не повторится.  
Обманется такой, как же.  
Зура так и не поняла здешнюю архитектуру. Неясно было, как штурмовать это место, а еще меньше того — как ее охранять. У нее сложилось впечатление, что почти отовсюду можно было легко подняться на поверхность: ну да, ведь морскому народу нужно всплывать, чтобы подышать. Это наверняка делало крепость уязвимой для атаки с поверхности, а значит, морской народ должен был защищать свои воздушные колодцы. Но ни охраны, ни амулетов она не увидела.  
Наконец они попали в другой зал, меньше того, где повстречали Майю. Этот был освещен солнцем, а не огнями. Наверное, то была наполовину затопленная водой пещера.  
Свита как-то незаметно осталась «за дверью», то есть в одном из коридоров. Зура, Лин и Майя остались в солнечной синеве втроем.  
Майя вновь сунула голову в пузырь Лина и быстро проговорила:  
— Я пыталась договориться, чтобы Вождь встретил вас в сопровождении советника по земным делам и хотя бы одного из генералов, но у меня ничего не вышло, Лин! Какие бы слухи о тебе ни ходили, как бы тебя ни уважали, как бы я ни поручалась за тебя, пока для него ты просто курьез! Поэтому он прибудет сюда с родственниками и шутами! Прости меня.  
— Ничего, милая Майя, — Лин протянул руку и положил ей на лоб. — Всего этого можно было ожидать, — он чуть улыбнулся. — Но шутить я не намерен.  
— Но Лин, все еще хуже! Сегодня его ночная половина правит!  
Вот тут, кажется, Лин впервые дрогнул.  
— Как так вышло?  
— Не знаю, иногда такое бывает, а почему — понятия не имею!  
— Какая половина? — подозрительно спросила Зура. — Жена что ли?  
— Нет, — ответила Майя, — вторая половина мозга! У нас, морского народа, мозг… ну, это внутри головы, то, чем мы думаем…  
— Я знаю, что такое мозг, кроила черепа, — сухо перебила Зура.  
Майя продолжала как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Так вот, у вас, наземных, он один, а у нас — две половинки, и когда одна половина спит, вторая бодрствует. Это чтобы мы могли плавать непрерывно. Ночная половина, как правило, глупее дневной...  
«А можно еще глупее?» — подумалось Зуре.  
— Эта половина помнит все, что случилось днем, но как сквозь толщу воды... — Майя, кажется, запуталась.  
— Как сон, — подсказал Лин обеспокоенно.  
— ...И иметь с ней дело трудно...  
Зура краем глаза уловила какое-то движение под ногами: то есть под днищем воздушного пузыря, созданного Лином. Если, конечно, у пузыря может быть днище.  
Повинуясь жесту мага, заключавшая их серебристая сфера отплыла в сторону: еле успела, потому что мимо воздушной стенки выбросились вверх гибкие рыбьи тела. Они скользнули к поверхности, расплылись в разные стороны, вдоль стен… Не нужно было видеть татуировок, чтобы почувствовать мощную, хищную силу, с которой двигался каждый из них. Воины. И, как ни печально, под водой Зуре почти нечего было им противопоставить. Или она не знала, что.  
Ладно, хоть кракенов с собой не притащили...  
— Телохранители, — тихо сказал Лин. — Охрана. Сейчас сами придворные…  
Сами придворные плыли медленнее, и Зура быстро поняла, что это из-за воздушных шаров, которые все они, как один, носили на головах. «Не могут все быть магами!» — подумала Зура с некоторым возмущением. Но не стала спрашивать Лина, быстро сама догадалась, в чем дело, увидев у многих на плавниках специальные прищепки — все яркие, разноцветные, многие украшенные еще какими-то узкими лентами или лепестками, что тащились за ними по воде. Это могли быть просто украшения — а могли быть и амулеты, удерживающие магию. Зура сама иногда покупала такие для подмоги в бою.  
Тилидиевый браслет Зуры был совсем иной природы — он не удерживал магию при ней, а направлял ту, что внутри нее, — но все же она не удержалась и машинально коснулась запястья.  
Всего рыб появилось меньше, чем ей показалось сначала. Четверо охранников, пятеро придворных, и трое из них тут же прыснули в сторону, переговариваясь высоко и визгливо. Ни Лин, ни Зура, ни Майя не заинтересовали их ни капли. Лин, похоже, отвечал им полной взаимностью, потому что не озаботился переводом: Зура не понимала ни слова.  
Двое же приблизились к ним: темно-фиолетовый самец с непомерно разросшимся спинным плавником, который струился за ним в воде, словно петушиный гребень, и серо-пятнистая самка. Почему-то она сразу показалась Зуре очень старой.  
Они начали медленно огибать воздушный пузырь — Зура решила, что для них это то же самое, что для человека остановиться: ведь, в самом деле, рыбам, должно быть, трудно просто висеть в толще воды, тебя все равно будет немного относить в сторону.  
— Ну, — сказал самец энергично, — это тот самый чудак, которого ты нам обещала, Майя? Выглядит преотвратно, надо признать. А второй что? Его стая? Женщина, женщина, я вижу! Эти завитки ни с чем не перепутаешь, они, надо сказать, приятно смотрятся даже на этих уродцах. Эй, Майя, как ты думаешь, я уговорю ее остаться со мной наедине? Не хотелось бы заставлять, мне так не нравится заставлять!  
— Они тут не за этим, вождь, — возразила Майя, — они пришли обсудить важное и нужное дело, безотлагательное для нас всех! Если тебе приспичило разделить страсть с двуногой женщиной, лучше отправляйся на отмели от войны подальше, там их всегда полно.  
— И верно, верно, — согласился вождь. — Но ни о каких важных делах я не хочу говорить с народом, который крадет нашу рыбу! О развлечениях — еще куда ни шло, о развлечениях, а пуще того о плотских утехах я готов говорить с кем угодно! — Зура невольно подумала, что этот извращенец, должно быть, тоже едва вышел из подросткового возраста… как и Антуан видимо. Что, у морского народа доверяют верховодить детям?  
Вождь же тем временем продолжал, обращаясь, по всей очевидности, к страже:  
— Так что выкиньте их вон или умертвите, как вам проще.  
И он развернулся было плыть прочь, но тут заговорил Лин.  
— Постой, вождь. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы твой народ голодал и умер? А это может случиться уже этой зимой, если мы ничего не сделаем прямо сейчас.  
— Нет, не хочу, — насторожился вождь, вновь возвращаясь к пузырю. — Но ты-то тут при чем? Уж не угрожаешь ли ты, жалкое существо, голодом мне и моим людям?  
— Не я угрожаю, а война, — решительно произнес Лин. — Я, вождь, хоть сам из наземных, но разделяю твое негодование людьми, которые воруют вашу рыбу. И я согласен, что вы должны были дать отпор. Но война ведь не проходит без последствий.  
— Да! — с живостью воскликнул вождь. — Пока мы воюем, наземный народ не ловит рыбу, она плодится и размножается, и нам потом больше достается! Поэтому это полезная и нужная война, как бы меня ни пытались уверить в обратном всякие малодушные!  
— Обычно бывает именно так, — кивнул Лин, — но не в этот раз. Потому что бури, которые насылает на вас наземный народ, и огненные грозы, которые насылаете на наземный народ вы, уничтожили почти все отмели, где растут головастики-корьи. Если не успокоить небо и море и не очистить бухты от мути, этой осенью корьям негде будет отложить икру, к весне головастики не откормятся подо льдом, и летом нелини и рекка, которыми питаетесь и вы, и земной народ, не смогут есть корью и все передохнут или откочуют на другие отмели. Весь шельф вымрет. Хочешь ли ты этого, о быстроумный вождь?  
Вождь замедлился, словно пытаясь осмыслить слова Лина.  
Потом сказал:  
— Если это правда, то как вышло, что ты, маг из земного народа, заметил это, а никто из моих магов — нет?  
— Корьи мечут икру на отмелях, куда ваш народ заплывает редко, потому что опасается не уплыть обратно в море. Магов же, не в обиду будет сказано, о вождь, интересуют только человеческие поселения, где они могут поразвлечься с легкомысленными наземцами… как ты сам недавно говорил!  
Лина, казалось, ничуть не утомляла необходимость постоянно поворачиваться к вождю лицом: казалось, так он и будет крутиться, как волчок. Зуру же это все начинало раздражать.  
— Да, это верно! — поддакнул вождь. — Я люблю поразвлечься, и весь мой народ это любит.  
— Ну а война положила конец большинству из этих развлечений. Теперь в поисках развлечений вы плаваете не в окрестности Тервириена, а к островам, или на другую сторону Золотого Мыса.  
— Верно, верно, — поддакнул вождь. — Что же делать? Что ты предлагаешь, маг?  
— Мое решение очень простое, — сказал Лин. — И что особенно хорошо: от тебя, вождь, оно не потребует ровным счетом ничего, всего лишь разрешение действовать.  
— Вы, должно быть, совсем считаете нас за дураков, — вождь покачнулся в воде. — Никогда еще не было так, чтобы маг приходил к правителю за разрешением! Будь ваша воля, вы бы вылили моря на небо, а небо опустили бы в моря!  
Несколько свитских, что кружили вокруг пузыря воздуха вокруг вождя на разной высоте, засмеялись: ни с чем иным этот звук спутать было нельзя. К тому же они тряслись всем телом, как припадочные.  
— Мне бы не хотелось говорить о моем предложении, когда вокруг столько ушей, — продолжал Лин как ни в чем не бывало. — Если угодно вождю, это следует обсудить с ним и с теми людьми, чья помощь мне потребуется в воплощении моего решения.  
— А, вот уже и требуется помощь! — воскликнул вождь. — Это больше похоже на правду. Но всей правды земной народ не говорит никогда: плетут и плетут с двойным и тройным дном.  
— Но ведь и вы всей правды никогда не говорите, — Лин приподнял бровь, и, наверное, зря: вряд ли морской народ мог различить тонкости человеческой мимики. — То, что ваш народ думает о нашем, то, что мы думаем о вас, — все это как рябь на воде в летний день, глубин не затрагивает. Ты, вождь, вижу, до сих пор не понял, что я говорю серьезно и не намерен шутить с тобой. Ну так изволь увидеть.  
Он не сделал ни одного жеста, не сказал ни слова, но в воде вдруг словно по волшебству — а как же еще? — засияли нездешние яркие краски, задышал зноем прибрежный летний полдень. Скалы… Зура с удивлением узнала бухточку неподалеку от Тервириена, в которую часто ходила купаться: приметный почти круглый бассейн окружали красноватые скалы. В солнечные дни вода там сияла бирюзой и зеленью…  
И вот эта бухта оказалась перед ними… точнее — под ними. Пейзаж, видимый с высоты птичьего полета, парил внизу, и у Зуры мелькнула шальная мысль, что если нырнуть получше, пожалуй, можно там и оказаться.  
Но, конечно, такое чудо никакому магу не под силу. Да и пейзаж выглядел мутным, неярким…  
— Видите, — сказал Лин, — внизу, у входа в бухту.  
Так вот, у входа в бухту, за прибрежными скалами, вода была ощутимо светлой, совершенно зеленой. Далее начинались льды: белые и голубые глыбы самых причудливых очертаний, сверкающие на солнце. Даже на такой нечеткой картине, с такого большого расстояния видно было, как эти глыбы обтекают слезами, сетуя на жаркое летнее солнце. Тут и там виднелись впадины ослепительно-сапфировой талой воды.  
Зура тут же пожалела, что давно не купалась в этой бухточке: по краевым скалам можно было бы добраться до самих ледяных гор, позагорать на них…  
— Это — плоды работы наших и ваших магов, — сказал Лин. — Когда маги морского народа атакуют магией огня, маги моего народа защищаются льдом. Часть этого льда тает, часть разрушается штормами, которые насылают обе стороны. Большая же часть прибивается к берегу… Вот такие бухточки — она тут не одна — они блокируют полностью. Прошлым летом боевые действия велись не так активно, да и погода выдалась жарче. Этим же летом лед стаять не успевает. Поэтому пройдет еще несколько месяцев, и рыба на этом участке вымрет целиком.  
— Надо же, а я как-то никогда не думал, куда девается весь лед! — восхитился вождь. — Ну, искусством иллюзий ты тоже владеешь мастерски, маг. Я бы, пожалуй, позвал тебя своим шутом. Скажи, а что, кроме тебя ни один из магов побережья не заметил этого? Или они прислали на переговоры тебя?  
— Меня никто не посылал, я сам по себе, — ответил Лин. — Что же до других магов и просто обычных людей, знающих повадки рыб и морских тварей, сейчас я отвечать за них не берусь. Может быть, кто-то еще пытается добиться того же, что и я, но их голоса пока не слышны. Если так, хорошо: у нас будут союзники.  
— Что же это за план, маг, о котором мы столько слышим? Что-то ты пока не торопишься его разглашать.  
— Еще раз говорю тебе, вождь: поговори со мной с одним-двумя приближенными — и я расскажу тебе все в подробностях. Но план мой не предназначен для чужих ушей.  
Вождь морского народа, ни слова не говоря, описал очередной круг вокруг морского пузыря.  
— У меня есть слово, вождь, — сказала старая самка… нет, женщина, поправила себя Зура. — Позволишь?  
— Говори, сестра. Когда же это я отказывался тебя выслушать! — и ткнул ее носом в бок, не угрожающе, а скорее игриво.  
— Благодарю, вождь! На деле мы не видели подтверждений его словам, одни только миражи в стоячей воде. Я, конечно, вождь, как и все прочие, люблю миражи и фокусы, но они хороши на ярмарках и праздниках, никак уж не перед глазами вождя! Только наводят муть, крутят, вертят, а к чему крутят? Двуногие хитры и думают иначе, чем мы, доверять им нельзя. Пусть докажет сперва то, что не сорвал, а потом ты решишь, стоит ли говорить с ним серьезно. Но он уже и так отнял у тебя много времени. Почему бы не поступить по старому обычаю? Пусть поторопится”  
Услышав это, Лин изменился в лице. Не поворачиваясь к Зуре, он вдруг схватил ее руку возле локтя и сжал — человеку менее крепкому было бы, пожалуй, больно.  
(Не привыкни она немного к чудаку-магу за эти дни, тут бы ему и орать из-за сломанной руки).  
— Зура, дочь Зейлар, — сказал он вдруг странно формальным тоном. — Прошу вас, ничего не бойтесь и не делайте ничего опрометчивого. Я не допущу, чтобы с вами что-то случилось. Сделаю все, что будет надо.  
И от тона его, и от содержания речи у Зуры побежали мурашки, а рука — свободная, не та, за которую держал Лин — сама собой потянулась к висевшему на поясе ножу. «Что бы он там себе ни думал, — подумала она, — я тут воин...»  
— Хм, а это идея… — протянул вождь.  
Лин отпустил ее руку. Зура подумала, не пытается ли маг на самом деле ее подставить, но развить эту мысль не успела. Лин резко скомандовал: «Задержи дыхание!», и Зура набрала воздуха в грудь скорее машинально, чем повинуясь сознательному решению довериться в этом Лину. Тут же к ним метнулись фиолетовые рыбьи тени, и серебряный пузырь лопнул, оставляя Зуру в воде на произвол судьбы.

***

Когда они только бежали, у них было четверо коней: краса и радость материнского табуна, Ашифун, жеребенка которого Зейлар обещала поочередно то дочери, то сыну, когда они подрастут (впрочем, у Ашифуна должно было быть еще много жеребят!); Зурина кобылка Сейген, маленькая и ловкая; и две вьючные лошади, добряк Гнедко и обжора Ковылек.  
Еще в степи к беглецам привязались разбойники-кираны, которые хотели угнать лошадей, брата убить, а Зуру продать в рабство.  
Но брату и сестре удалось отбиться от передового отряда.  
Ашифун и Сейген мчались по степи так, что трава ложилась не только под их копытами, но и рядом, а Гнедко с Ковыльком отставали. Зура хотела поймать Гнедко за уздечку, но брат закричал ей: «Не нужно! Будут их ловить — и отстанут!»  
Так и случилось.  
Позже Зура узнала, что даже вьючные лошади степного народа считались у жителей соседних тараанского ханства достойными под седло если не дворянам, то уж зажиточным горожанам — точно.  
Той ночью Зура у костра тосковала по своим друзьям и жалела их. Возможно, то были зряшные слезы: как знать, вдруг их судьба сложилась лучше, чем у Сейген и Ашифуна.  
Сейген через пару дней охромела и, хотя брат делал припарку ей на ногу и пытался подрезать копыто, ничего не помогло. Скоро она совсем не могла нормально идти, а только ковыляла на трех ногах и жалобно стонала от боли.  
А вокруг их костра каждую ночь бродили волки…  
В общем, кобылу они закололи и напились ее крови, как то положено по обычаю. Зура раньше никогда не пила конскую кровь — детям это не дозволялось. Но брат сказал: ничего, акай. Выросла уже.  
Ашифуна потом пришлось продать богатым купцам в Черкеле. Гиблый был город, пустой; некуда деться. Только пустынные ветры выли на окраинах. Через пустыню было не перейти в одиночку, только примкнув к каравану. Но купцы не соглашались брать брата и сестру за отработку, ставили условие — коня.  
Зура первый и единственный раз видела, как брат плакал: прощался с Ашифуном. Ох, какой был жеребец! Статный, белогривый, как положено породистому степняку, поджарый и быстрый как ветер! Сколько он носил мать в сражения — и не сосчитать. А какие у него сильные были ноги, какая прямая спина, как он трепетал в предчувствии славной гонки! Было от чего заплакать.  
Но Зуре, честно говоря, было жальче Сейген, которую она сама кормила травой с ладошки, когда та была жеребенком. Ашифун-то оставался в живых...  
Но Ашифун не пережил переход через пустыню: один из оазисов замело песком, воды не хватило, и купцы забили всю живность, включая лошадей.  
Поэтому так и вышло, что, когда пришла пора наниматься в отряд, у них с братом не было на двоих даже одной лошади. А всем известно, что степняки сражаются лучше всего конными.  
— Ну, — сказал начальник отряда, — одна запасная кобыла у нас есть. Не разучился-то ездить верхом, Камил?  
Брат только презрительно раздул ноздри: легче разучиться ходить, чем держаться на лошадиной спине!  
— Ты только дай мне поводья, а там увидишь, как я разучился, Олвен, — сказал брат.  
Олвен и двое ближних его бойцов расхохотались.  
— Посмотрите, как отчаялся этот некогда гордый мальчишка! — сказал один. — Настолько, что готов ехать в бой на кобыле!  
И в Роне, и в Гериате считалось, что кобылы для битвы не годятся.  
Брат только пожал плечами. И, выше насмешек, подошел к лошади: сильной и крепкой, хороших кровей и хорошей выучки, хотя и ничего особенного. Брат погладил круп и гордо изогнутую шею, потрогал уши, пошептал в них, а потом раз — и вскочил в седло. И снова стал почти настоящий, почти как прежде.  
— Будешь держаться за стремя, акай, — сказал он Зуре. — И попытайся сшибить моих противников с седла.  
То был первый бой, когда Зура дралась с браслетом. Первый же ее настоящий бой, если не считать стычек в подворотнях. Тогда человеческой крови впервые попробовал ее топор. Да и браслет к исходу был в крови. И она сама.  
Но кутаясь потом ночью в одеяло у походного костра она вспоминала не дикие стеклянные глаза человека, которого сшибла магией с коня и потом вспорола живот; она вспоминала, как тоненько плакала Сейген.

***

План Лина явно не сработал.  
Пытаясь найти, как бы уцепиться за абсолютно гладкую, словно отполированную каменную стену, Зура пыталась сообразить, в чем именно он мог состоять. Но соображение работало плохо, потому что зубы стучали от холода.  
Вода теплая только у поверхности. Стоит окунуться чуть глубже, и почти сразу понимаешь, что сказочки о ледяных безднах, в которых живут неописуемые чудовища, — совсем даже не сказочки. Эти зыбкие глубины, в которых хрен знает что прячется — вот они, совсем под тобой. Их ледяное дыхание уже заставляет поджиматься беззащитные пальцы рук и ног.  
Только придурки, не имеющие ни капли здравого смысла, будут связываться с этими глубинами, да еще отдавать им часть — или всех — себя. Но кто сказал, что стихийные маги — не придурки?  
Вот Лин, например, свихнулся совсем.  
Долго ли поехать крышей, когда вокруг одна большая яма, наполненная чуждой, непонятной жизнью, такой же сумасшедшей, как этот долбаный морской народ.  
...Зуру втолкнули в эту камеру уже совершенно обессиленную борьбой, почти истощившую запас кислорода. Она тут же метнулась куда-то, не соображая толком, вверх или вниз — вода сопротивлялась усилиям измученных рук совершенно одинаково. Ха. И это ей раньше казалось, что глупо думать, будто под водой можно потерять направление?  
Наверное, Зура плыла вниз — потому что под руками оказалась железная дверь, нет, люк. Она заколотила в него, потом, чуть придя в себя, попыталась подцепить край ногтями — тоже бесполезное усилие, но хоть не такое отчаянное. Грудь разрывалась от горячей боли, перед глазами темнело и плыло. Больше всего хотелось открыть рот и вдохнуть, ну ведь вдохнуть, пожалуйста, наверняка же можно, не может быть, чтобы не получилось…  
Вдруг люк распахнулся, и Зура отчаянно рванула туда, уже понимая, что еще раз она этот коридор не осилит: ее волокли — сколько? — минуты полторы, и она отбивалась, воздуха не хватит… Но вдруг, против всякой вероятности, наверху поплыли белые желтые пятна.  
Солнце!  
Мир в голове Зуры сразу перевернулся: она осознала, что, думая, что плывет вниз, на деле плыла вверх. Рванувшись к этим желтым пятнам, она очень скоро выскочила на поверхность, хватая ртом воздух. В голове билась единственная мысль: «Спасена!»  
Через минуту или около того, когда удалось отдышаться, стало понятно: ни хрена она на самом деле не спаслась.  
Зура вынырнула в центре светового пятна посреди подводной пещеры или, может, грота. Нет, пожалуй, пещеры: у грота обычно есть пляж, который обнажается в отлив, а тут никакого пляжа, никакого даже повышающегося берега не было. Все стены кругом уходили в воду на глубину где-то в полтора Зуриных роста. Сине-голубая прозрачнейшая вода мирно покачивалась; плески эхом отражались от круто уходящих вверх куполообразных стен. Абсолютно гладких стен. Абсолютно гладких, даже не покрытых мхом стен.  
Оказавшись в смертельной опасности, люди не ругаются. Людьми овладевает цепенящее отчаяние, которое куда опаснее водяного холода, медленно сосущего из тела тепло.  
Зура не любила впадать в отчаяние, поэтому сначала все-таки выругалась.  
Потом нырнула и попыталась открыть железную дверь в полу пещеры.  
Но увы, усилия под водой впрок не шли. И у Зуры не было дыхания, чтобы сказать хоть одно заклинание. Да и знала она их немного. А обычный силовой толчок…  
Она толкала дверь сырой магией, пока у нее не кончился воздух, потом всплыла на поверхность, жадно глотая сырую затхлость пещеры. Дверь либо была заблокирована магией, либо с той стороны ее запирал хороший железный засов, против которого, как известно, нормального приема нет.  
Следующим проектом Зуры были выяснить, можно ли забраться по стенам.  
Переводя дыхание она оплыла свою пещеру (та оказалась совсем небольшой) кругом, тщательно ощупывая стены настолько, насколько доставали ее руки. Она искала хоть что-то: выступ, трещину, за что можно зацепиться и карабкаться дальше… Тщетно: трещины, конечно, были, но ухватиться за них сумела бы только муха.  
Да что ты будешь делать.  
Лин сказал ей: ничего не делать, и в особенности никаких глупостей. Что этот придурок мог понимать под глупостями? Сам-то… Уверял, что придет за ней. Трижды ха. Таким заверениям Зура не поверила бы и в детстве. Как мог спасти ее Лин, когда против него были не только рядовые воины морского народа, но и маги? Такие, как он, прекраснодушные книжники, могут обещать что угодно. Будто одни их желания способны что-то изменить. Может быть, и способны: Зура знала, что вся магия завязана на волеизъявлении и силе мыслей. Но настоящий мир не таков, и чужая воля не подчиняет его, словно бессловесную воду. Лин, должно быть, забыл об этом, прожив столько лет отшельником на крошечном острове. Или никогда и не знал.  
Это даже если считать, что Лин в самом деле рассчитывал спасти ее.  
Прислонившись к стене, Зура успокоила биение сердца — ничего, ничего, отставить панику, это не родная жаркая степь, но так быстро ты не замерзнешь — и припомнила всю ситуацию, которая так быстро завершилась ее пленением в каменном мешке. Показалось ей или нет, что Лин сразу понял, о каком таком (кстати, о каком?) обычае говорили вождь и его дряхлая спутница?  
Зуре очень редко казалось что-то: воину без наблюдательности не жить, а дожила же она как-то до двадцати шести лет. Значит, она была права. Лин и в самом деле что-то предвидел. Можно допустить, что Зуру взяли в заложницы, чтобы вынудить Лина сделать что-то, связанное с их миссией и с разговором, который Лин вел с вождем, надо думать…  
И если Зура действительно заложница, и если Лин действительно знал заранее, что она может оказаться в таком положении (конечно, знал!), то можно допустить (нельзя не допустить), что именно по этой-то причине он и взял ее с собой. Не то чтобы ему не нужен телохранитель среди морского народа, просто Зура в этом качестве бесполезна.  
Итак, он ее попросту подставил. Чтобы она сгинула в этой ловушке. Именно поэтому Майя, союзница Лина, за нее не вступилась и не помешала воинам морского народа ее схватить.  
А Антуан? Его-то вообще где дикие ветры носят?  
Дойдя до этой мысли, Зура развернулась и стукнулась лбом о гладкий камень, придерживаясь руками. Несильно — сотрясение мозга ей сейчас совсем не улыбалась. Возможно, потом и придется разбить себе голову о камень, чтобы не мучиться утоплением, но это Зура решила оставить на совсем крайний случай. Еще неизвестно, что мучительнее...  
«Дура ты дура, — свирепо подумала она про себя. — Учит тебя жизнь, учит, а ты ничему так и не научилась!»  
Ей следовало куда подробнее расспросить Лина обо всех его делах. Похрен, что у воинов-наемников это не принято, похрен, что задаток взяла, — все равно расспросить. Дело-то исключительное. Чего он планирует добиться визитом к морскому народу. Кто он вообще такой, прах его побери. Для чего он все это затеял...  
Ладно, ее подвела благодарность. Все-таки не каждый день ей спасали жизнь люди, которые не мечтали получить ее в плен и содрать с нее выкуп. И — чего греха таить — Лин ей понравился. Улыбочки эти его, очки, залысины, то, что он звал ее «акай»… Знала она таких книжников: порой капризные, порой склочные, но часто безобидные, а иные и вовсе благородные... Ей показалось, и этот такой.  
Зря. Не бывает благородства, только выгода. Не бывает безобидности — только неумение ударить.  
И свой выкуп, если подумать, она Лину все равно заплатила. Может, ее служба еще и подороже обернется, чем если бы он взял деньгами.  
Да. Куда уж дороже. Если она потеряет тут свою жизнь...  
Но она не потеряет. Никто не спасет — но ей и не надо. Зура с детства сама за себя. За двадцать с лишним лет не пропала — и теперь не пропадет.  
Зура оттолкнулась от стены и в два гребка отплыла на середину помещения. Что терять время! Она начнет сейчас, пока этот гребаный холод еще не высосал из нее все силы. Начнет... и будет отдыхать, рассчитает магию, сделает все правильно, четко и точно. Ее жизнь зависит от этого. А значит, магия не подведет, не может подвести.  
Она подняла руки вверх, работая ногами, чтобы не пойти ко дну, переплела пальцы в нужном жесте и толкнула вперед, вкладывая точно отмеренное количество силы.  
Импульс ушел куда нужно. К сожалению, Зуру оттолкнуло отдачей, и она ушла чуть дальше и вниз, чуть не нахлебавшись соленой воды.  
Отфыркиваясь, она всплыла на поверхность и увидела в стене напротив маленькую выемку, над которой курился дымок.  
Что ж... меньше, чем она рассчитывала, но лиха беда начало. А потом, если сделать приличный уступ, на нем можно будет отдыхать...  
Он подняла руки второй раз, запрещая себе сомневаться.

***

_У каждого моря свой вкус, и плотность воды, и глубина, и рисунок волн, и рыбы обитают в них все разные. Но все моря есть океан: можно плыть по нему из конца в конец и обогнуть весь мир, ни разу не наткнувшись на сушу. Как же обездолены те, что цепляются за свои острова в море и в небе, не понимая правды! Главное счастье для таких — найти свою смерть в воде._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

 

***

Зура плавала в середине пещеры лицом вверх, раскинув руки и ноги. Здесь, в световом пятне, вода была (или казалась) почти теплой. Как на грех, сейчас солнце в небе скрывали легкие облака. Небо отсюда, со дна залитой водой рукотворной (или чем они там творят, эти гребаные рыбы) пещеры выглядело серым, невесомым, словно накидки, подбитые горностаевым мехом… Вечереет. Скоро солнце скроется совсем.  
Эх, а хорошо бы сейчас такую накидку. Не потому что теплая — не так уж Зура и замерзла. Просто она была бы сухой. Эта дерьмовая соленая вода ей уже вот где. И одежда неприятно липла к телу. А уж сапоги она сбросила давно, они валялись где-то на дне.  
Хорошо, что пока не хотелось пить. Прошло всего-то часов пять. Правда, знающие люди говорили, что можно выжить, если пить морскую воду понемногу — по глотку, по два…  
Вряд ли Зура всерьез начнет страдать от жажды. Скорее, она уморит себя, пытаясь выбить себе ступеньки.  
Пока ступени поднимались только до трети стены, где-то в рост Зуры над уровнем воды. Нечего было и думать, чтобы дотянуться с последней до края отверстия в потолке, повиснуть на руках и выбраться наверх. Нужно еще как минимум столько же. А сил не осталось.  
Простая, «низшая» магия — та, для которой нужны браслеты, серьги или еще хер знает какие тилидиевые украшения с прибамбасами — тем хороша, что ею владеют многие. И учиться много не надо. Так, поупражнялся несколько недель или месяцев, смотря у кого сколько таланта, и все, готов боец.  
Другое дело стихийные маги, вроде Лина: они встречаются редко, учатся долго и вообще в целом не от мира сего. Выдумали себе какое-то равновесие, целую философию, живут в беломраморных башнях (если говорить о Тервириене или столице империи, городе Ронельге)... Нет, простецкая магия, та, которая дала возможность Зуре одной стоить целого десятка отъявленных вояк, совсем не такая. Она не обрушит ни на кого волну, не подымет ураган и не заставит землю парить в облаках. Она просто толкнет, ударит с силой и на расстоянии; может быть, если кто-то очень искусен, позволит ненадолго отвести глаза или заморочить голову…  
И Зуре, в общем, всегда этих навыков хватало.  
Их бы и сейчас хватило, умей она, как стихийные магии, черпать силы из моря или в буквальном смысле из воздуха, а то и из земли под ногами. Что-то это как-то опять было связано с равновесием, о котором болтал Лин и о котором не прочь были порассуждать и другие маги в своих научных трактатах. Но по-простому это значило только то, что их источник магии не иссякал никогда.  
Низшая магия — дело другое. Она расходует вполне материальную энергию, оставляя дрожь в мускулах и тянущее чувство в животе. Зура знала воинов, которые падали замертво, израсходовав слишком много магии. Поэтому она носила серьгу: как ограничитель, сигналку, неприкосновенный запас…  
Сейчас серьга раскалилась уже до того, что терпеть ее в ухе было трудно. Еще пара ударов — и начнет обжигать. И тогда — то самое, от чего ее откачивал Лин три дня на острове. Ни пошевелиться, ни встать, ни сесть…  
Поэтому Зура лежала без движения в световом пятне, пытаясь расслабить ноющее тело и найти потаенные запасы. Уж чем-чем, а своим телом она владела хорошо. Если бы получилось поспать, было бы совсем прекрасно. Сон очень восстанавливает силы, почти как еда. И если спать — то сейчас, пока солнце не ушло, и не похолодало.  
Но она сомневалась, по совести говоря, что удастся заснуть. Любому контролю есть пределы. Сейчас вбитый годами тренировок навык послушания противился вбитому же рефлексу _никогда_ не засыпать спиной к опасности. А внизу у нее было несколько метров этой самой опасности, худшего сорта: зыбкой, холодной, сосущей безнадеги. И вокруг тоже только она. И вообще опасность в водной форме как раз заливалась в ноздри, потому что…  
Зура рывком изменила положение тела, погрузив ноги и наклонившись плечами вперед. Так она лучше могла контролировать свои движения и, вдобавок, видеть, что происходит внизу, у дна. Очень вовремя: вода пришла в движение, крутнулась воронкой, потянув Зуру с собой. Она еле успела схватиться за одну из собственноручно пробитых выемок: ей совершенно не улыбалось оказаться пассивной участницей этого представления.  
Между тем вода расступилась, образовав воздушный коридор до самого низа, до железной двери. Дверь же с оглушительным скрежетом распахнулась.  
Нет, не просто распахнулось: ее выбило струей воды, такой мощной, что, находись Зура у нее на пути и не ударь ее самой этой дверью, ее бы, пожалуй, сбило или разрезало потоком. Дверь же прогрохотала где-то наверху, внезапно стемнело. Подняв глаза, Зура увидела, что она пришлась точно в отверстие и застряла там, частично вписавшись в круг.  
Не менее пораженная, Зура опустила взгляд вниз, в воду. Но вода пошла рябью, и в наступившей полутьме толком ничего было не разглядеть. Поэтому когда кто-то вынырнул рядом с Зурой, она без лишних раздумий истратила на него один из последних своих зарядов — двинула от души.  
Будь она в состоянии получше, его бы отнесло к задней стене, а так — просто притопило. Отпустив выступ, Зура нырнула за нападающим: схватить в захват, достать нож — то, что у морского народа нет шеи, не значит, что им нельзя перерезать горло, а второй-то раз они ее врасплох не заставят!  
Но, к удивлению Зуры, одна ее рука ухватила вполне обычные человеческие волосы, другая — поймала в захват вполне обычную человеческую шею.  
Только многолетний опыт молниеносных решений позволил Зуре не сломать эту шею тут же.  
Отфыркиваясь, она вынырнула бок о бок с Лином-Отшельником, ее гребаным нанимателем.  
— Ну, Зура, — простонал тот, пытаясь одновременно убрать со лба налипшие волосы и стереть капли с очков, — я-то думал, водная магия и дверь послужат для тебя достаточным сигналом! Да, я опоздал… но это не повод так набрасываться!  
Зура испытывала сложное чувство, которое не смогла бы даже толком описать. Ей хотелось то ли все-таки вновь схватить Лина в захват и закончить начатое, то ли от души его расцеловать. И все это камнем прижимало огромное удивление.  
— Опоздал? — все, что смогла она выдавить из себя.  
— Они, знаешь, сперва не хотели внимать… хорошо, что один из генералов оказался человеком вменяемым, в отличие от вождя и его сестры… Но потом-то вечно были проволочки: то ключ не могли найти, то перепутали, в каком воздушном мешке тебя заперли… Никогда не был в одной из таких, прелюбопытное устройство. Наконец мне все это надоело, и я попросту вышиб дверь.  
— То есть это ты? — прохрипела Зура (горло все-таки пересохло). — Ты и так можешь?  
— Конечно. Нехитрый фокус. В общем и целом, это, конечно, может отразиться на нашей миссии, но вряд ли в худшую сторону… Зура? Зура, что с тобой?  
А с Зурой было все в порядке. Зура смеялась.

 

 

[1] Здесь и далее «человек» означает представителя любого из трех разумных народов, в зависимости от того, кто говорит.  
[2] Большинство региональных религий континента Гесия больше похожи на философские учения. Их основной догмат — поклонение четырем стихиям. Исключение степные племена с их культом предков и небесный народ, который напрямую поклоняется своим умершим магам.

[3] Кимара — верхняя рубаха, которую обычно надевают поверх сорочки. Женщины носят ее до пят и подпоясывают широким поясом, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру, мужчины носят до середины бедер поверх штанов.  
[4] Вырек — золотая монета. Называют так по мелкой пустынной птице, изображение которой гравируется на обороте. Официально валюта империи Рона, имеющая хождение и в приграничных гериатских княжествах, именуется «гелот».


	2. Выгода суши

Лин собирался в посольство на сушу долго и артистично. Для начала он таскал воду магией из океана, потом магией же ее и опреснял. Выглядело это зрелищно: представьте, над скалами взлетела этакая огромная капля мутной морской воды со всякими там рыбешками и кусками водорослей, а потом, выплюнув над морем рыб, ухает в огромный чан. В завершении спектакля Лин долго и со вкусом отмывался в этом чане, жалуясь, что вода, мол, слишком холодная.  
— Почему бы тебе не нагреть ее? — забавляясь, поинтересовалась Зура.  
Лин не услышал за плеском. А вот Майя, которая сидела рядом с Зурой на плоском камне, ответила, снисходительно щурясь:  
— Он же не владеет магией огня, милая.  
— То есть морозить воду они могут, а разогревать — нет?  
— А откуда они энергию возьмут на разогрев? — удивилась Майя. — При заморозке-то энергия выделяется. Правда, я вот в юности тоже думала: а что если двуногий маг воды наморозит, а на выделившуюся энергию остальное разогреет? Это же так просто! Но нет, у них никак не выходит. Не умеют они этими штуками управлять.  
Майя говорила на ронском наречии довольно медленно, с сильнейшим акцентом: неправильно ставила все ударения и делала паузы для дыхания в середине слов. Но грамматически все ее предложения выстроены были безупречно.  
Для Зуры, однако, все эти рассуждения об энергиях, заморозке и разогреве звучали бесполезным шумом.  
— А почему ты не погреешь? — выбрала она из речи Майи главное. — Ты-то умеешь.  
— Действительно, — засмеялась Майя, — почему? — но так и продолжила сидеть на теплом камне, даже пальцем не пошевелила.  
Зура покачала головой. В человеческом обличье Майя выглядела типичной жительницей Полуострова: смуглая, с выгоревшими до белизны волосами, с серо-зелеными искристыми глазищами. Ну разве что чересчур высокая и крепкая, но, пока она сидела, это было не очень заметно. Образ безыскусной рыбачки довершала домотканая кимара до середины икры, подпоясанная расшитым фартуком. На вид Майе было лет шестнадцать, но Зура уже знала, что настоящий возраст волшебницы ближе к сорока — всплыло в разговоре. Как и прочие представители морского народа, Майя говорила много, хотя большую часть ее слов никак нельзя было применить к делу.  
— Эй, Лин! — Зура поднялась на камне во весь рост, сделавшись, таким образом, видимой магу. — Попроси Майю, чтобы подогрела тебе воду, а?  
Маг охнул и тут же присел, как будто его видно было из-за чугунного края чана.  
— С ума сошли! — крикнул он, стуча зубами. — Зачем вы за мной подглядываете?!  
— Мы не подглядываем, — ответила Зура в ответ. — Мы тут загорали. Тебе надо было смотреть, где мыться собрался.  
Маг произнес несколько слов — судя по интонации, непечатных, но язык Зура не узнала, — а потом кисло ответил:  
— Еще не хватало магу воды попросить помощи с водой! Оставьте меня в покое, бесстыжие женщины. Кстати, Зура, тебе бы тоже не мешало помыться!  
— Меня соль на коже не беспокоит, — пожала плечами Зура и снова вытянулась на теплых камнях.  
Запрокинув голову, она смотрела на башню маяка и думала, что жизнь, как это ни удивительно, хороша.

***

С воды Тервириен, карабкающийся по холмам к двойному пику гор, выглядел пестро: беленые кварталы простых жителей с неожиданными мазками ярких цветов уступали место богатым домам купцов и банкиров из желтого и розового камня; из густых темно-зеленых пятен сосновых скверов прорастали белые башни волшебников (пять с половиной штук). Снизу, от моря, отлично было видно место впадение Виры в Теру, где размыто голубел в утреннем солнечном тумане крупнейший городской храм четырех стихий. Школьный колокол как раз бил, слышно было даже отсюда.  
Зура подумала, что если все пройдет хорошо, нужно будет заскочить туда, оставить четвертак — на удачу.  
Лодка, влекомая волшебным ветром Лина, вошла в бухту Тервириена, провожаемая завистливыми взглядами моряков. Сам Лин стоял на корме и являл собой внушительную фигуру — на дне одного из своих сундуков он откопал парадную одежду. Состояла она из белоснежной сорочки с расшитым воротом и обшлагами, которые выглядывали из-под более короткой полотняной кимары — кстати говоря, тоже с вышитым орнаментом спереди. Хотя бы штаны, слава четырем ветрам, были без вышивки. Зато на зеленом шелковом дарколете[1] свободного места не осталось от ромбического узора, и даже бисон[2] Лин скрепил на виске причудливой брошкой в виде морского конька. Ни дать ни взять придворный.  
К этому всему еще прилагались длинноносые туфли на каблуках. Последние делали Лина выше Зуры, чему, кажется, он втайне радовался. Но в лодке обутым было очень уж неудобно, поэтому туфли, завернутые в мешковину, лежали под лавкой, а сам Лин при всем этом великолепном наряде был босиком.  
Порт в этот час, на исходе утра, казалось, кипел нездоровым оживлением: вернувшиеся с утреннего лова рыбаки разгружали лодки, в конце пирса развернулся рыбный рынок, хозяева ресторанов и харчевен отчаянно торговались за каждую паршивую вистигу… В общем, бардак стоял тот еще.  
Перемирие с морским народом длилось уже несколько дней и должно было продлиться еще несколько недель, пока обе стороны зализывали раны. По условиям перемирия лов рыбы был запрещен, поэтому крупные рыболовецкие суда картелей томились на приколе. Что касается рыбаков, то они, наоборот, оживились: их низенькие лодки могли легко проскользнуть мимо сторожевого судна на траверзе бухты. Кроме того, как рассказал Лин, многие отчаливали из деревень в окрестностях Тервириена — все эти деревушки были рыбацкими, и там рыбаков никто не охранял.  
Война, как пояснил Зуре маг, была до некоторой степени даже выгодна этим рыбакам: раньше они не могли конкурировать с прибылями картелей, а теперь все суда компаний выходили в море с вооруженным эскортом, потому что их сделал своими мишенями морской народ. На маленькие лодки морской народ отчасти не обращал внимания, отчасти и не мог их найти. Поскольку цена на рыбу предсказуемо выросла — рыбаки срывали куш.  
— Временно, — со вздохом объяснил ей Лин. — Потом, когда рыба вымрет, им придется хуже всего. Их семьи будут голодать. Но мало кто из рыбаков заглядывает так далеко.  
Их суденышко приткнулось к одному из дальних причалов среди рыбацких лодок. И легкость маневрирования, и надутый парус, и сам вид Лина выдавали в нем волшебника. Брошенную Лином веревку, не сговариваясь, подхватило сразу несколько рыбаков. Многие к тому же ему кланялись.  
— Мастер Лин! — воскликнул один, видимо, узнав. — Надо же, показались в городе! Чем мы заслужили такую честь?  
То был высокий бородатый тип слегка пиратского вида, в выцветшем красном платке. Сперва Зура подумала, что он издевается, но вовремя распознала искреннее уважение.  
— Ничего хорошего не случилось, добрый Нитар, увы, — покачал головой Лин. — Помоги-ка мне… да, вот так.  
Без малейшего смущения Лин оперся на руку бородача, надевая туфли. Зура тем временем взяла из лодки их сумку — точнее, сумку Лина, потому что у самой Зуры вещей почти не было, — и протянула ему. Телохранитель — не слуга, руки у него должны быть свободны.  
(С другой стороны, много ли толку от Зуры было в пещерах морского народа? Может, стоило хоть вещи таскать…)  
Лин повесил сумку на плечо, кивком поблагодарив Зуру. Рыбаки же старались держаться от Зуры подальше и даже особо в ее сторону не смотреть. Ну, тут ничего нового: в Империи Рона вообще степняков недолюбливали, считали их поголовно не то умертвиями, не то колдунами. Да и женщины-воины в Роне появились всего лет десять как, когда сняли запрет на продажу женщинам тилидиевых браслетов. Среди наемников-то Зура давно чувствовала себя своей. А вот обычные люди...  
— Зачем же вы приехали, мастер? — расспрашивал бородач-Нитар. — На рынок за покупками?  
— Нет, к сожалению, у меня дела поважнее, — вздохнул Лин. — Я держу путь к дому достопочтенного Вартиана, старшего поверенного из «Борголоды». Знаете вы такого?  
— Кто ж его не знает! — кивнул Нитар. — Достопочтенный Вартиан хоть и молод, но успел уже… прославиться. Спесивый больно. Если вдруг нужно страху на него нагнать — обращайся, — он недоговорил, но подмигнул.  
— А ведь не откажусь, добрый Нитар, — Лин ответил серьезно. — Если пять-шесть человек твоей артели сопроводят меня до этого дома…  
— Что это ты задумал, мастер? — Нитар тоже посерьезнел и заговорил тише.  
— Скажи, нравится ли тебе война, добрый Нитар?  
— Да как тебе сказать… — Нитар уклончиво погладил бороду. — Ты и сам знаешь. Картели нас прижали, что не вздохнуть. С войной стало легче. Но все-таки от этих магических штормов, будь они неладны, мы потеряли больше хороших парней, чем от любых морских неурядиц! Вот если бы такие перемирия случались почаще… — потом он напрягся. — Ты, никак, хочешь прекратить войну, Мастер? Помню, ты говорил об этом.  
— Хочу, — Лин кивнул. — Если она продлится дольше, Тервириен погибнет.  
— Не знаю, что будет потом, — возразил Нитар. — А сейчас нам живется лучше, чем пару лет назад. Картели-то, если завладеют полной властью на шельфе, церемониться не будут.  
— А что если не будет власти картелей? — тихо проговорил Лин. — Что если всегда будет перемирие, сплошные ограничения для картелей и никаких ограничений для вас? Как ты на это смотришь.  
Глаза у Нитара были темными, почти утонувшими в продубленной коже и сеточке морщин. А щеки толстые, дряблые. Зура вдруг поняла, что он старше, чем показался ей сначала. Может быть, ему даже лет семьдесят.  
— Если так… хорошо для нас, — медленно проговорил Нитар. — Но зачем тебе это? Ты маг. Живешь на старом маяке, никто тебя не трогает. Помогаешь нам иногда с погодой и рыбой — спасибо тебе. Но в эти все дела лезть тебе для чего?  
Лин пожал плечами.  
— Может, мне просто надоело, что маяк не работает? — тут Лин сделал паузу, как бы давая рыбаку осмыслить свои слова. Потом положил руку ему на локоть. — Подробнее мы с тобой позднее поговорим. Пока же знай, что я задумал дело, нужное и тебе, и мне, и твоим рыбакам, и всему Тервириену.  
— Только город еще не знает, да? — хмыкнул Нитар.  
Потом гаркнул совсем другим голосом, зычным, на весь причал:  
— Эгей, бездельники! Доброму мастеру Лину нужна наша помощь! Бросайте свои гнилые лоханки и повеселимся как следует!

 

***  
 _...Признаюсь, сперва я довольно долго спрашивал себя: разумны ли они?.. Потом понял, что с тем же успехом мог бы спросить себя, разумен ли я, и успокоился._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

_******* _

Их процессия производила сильное впечатление. Все рыбаки были косматы, бородаты, плечисты, многие в разноцветных платках на голове, а кинжалы за широкими поясами наводили на мысли отнюдь не о потрошении рыбы.  
Лин держался среди этой пестрой ватаги совершенно естественно, но своим не выглядел. Разговоры и грубоватые шутки его совершенно не задевали, скользили будто бы над головой. Он вежливо улыбался, один раз перекинулся парой слов с Нитаром — на этом все. Зура старалась все время идти у Лина за левым плечом и бдительно смотрела по сторонам — отрабатывала звание телохранителя.  
Ближайшие к порту улицы криво и косо скакали вверх-вниз, постепенно взбираясь выше: Тервириен стоял у подножия гор-близнецов, Атар и Тиар. Далеко вперёд заглянуть было нельзя, повороты таили неожиданные сюрпризы, да и обороняться на подъеме в случае чего — приятного мало. Булыжник встречался далеко не везде, кое-где уличную грязь покрывали деревянные доски, а где-то и досок не было.  
Когда Зура первый раз прибыла в Тервириен, в здешние кварталы как раз начали проводить канализацию; из-за войны работы затянулись да так и не были закончены, и это чувствовалось по благоуханию.  
Верхние этажи домов выступали над нижними, между некоторыми окнами были натянуты веревки с мокрым бельем, мешая обзору; между домами бродили собаки, голые дети, ящерицы разной величины и даже свиньи.  
— Топор остер! — вдруг громко и пронзительно закричал кто-то, и Зура тут же схватилась за собственный.  
— Горит костер!  
Но нет: это дети, видите ли, решили поиграть: собравшись на крыльце в переулке, голосили считалку:  
— ...будешь пузыри пускать, выходи, тебе искать…  
Зура хмыкнула и руку опустила.  
Вот поэтому она и ненавидела телохранительскую работу в городах, бралась за нее, только когда совсем припирало безденежье. Слишком сложно в такой обстановке разобрать угрозу, еще сложнее — ее устранить.  
Но все же Тервириен ей всегда скорее нравился. Даже самые бедные домишки были белеными, а на некоторых соседей, видно, находил стих, и они красили несколько примыкающих друг к другу строений в ярко-синий, ярко-розовый или цвет яичного желтка. Некоторые дома раздвигали уверенно вросшие в здешний каменистый берег сосны, которые никто и не думал срубать, а на крутых подъемах кое-где ради удобства пешеходов сделаны были ступеньки.  
Зура знала, что ближе к Тере улицы одевались камнем, а набережная выглядела лучше, чем в столице. Там же, с видом на устье, возвышались знаменитые башни тервириенских магов — пять или даже шесть, если Бен Лакор покончил уже со своим долгостроем. Но в сторону реки они не пошли, а свернули на запад, в квартал, где раньше жили купцы и ростовщики, а теперь располагались представительства картелей и крупных мануфактур. Здесь же проживали и наиболее высокопоставленные служащие…  
Здесь, конечно, булыжником было крыто уже все, а дома красовались друг перед другом причудливой лепниной. Утреннее солнце весело сверкало в мелких стеклах старинных окон, ветер унес прочь портовые запахи — идти бы да радоваться, что не месишь грязь. Но Зура только разглядывала встречных-поперечных и смотрела, не таит ли кто арбалет под плащом и не тянется ли к ножу на поясе.  
Дом Вартиана стоял вторым и третьим в ряду абсолютно таких же: узкие, стиснутые с боков соседями каменные фасады с каменными ступенями. Двери в жилые помещения располагались на высоте второго этажа. Первые этажи, наверное, были отданы под склады — окон в них не было. О том, кому принадлежит этот дом, говорила медная табличка с именем Вартиана и стилизованным изображением ибиса — знаком картеля «Борголода».  
Дойдя до нужного крыльца, их орава остановилась, и Нитар твердо постучал по чугунному столбу у подножия лестницы молотком.  
— Эй, торговец! — заорал он. — К тебе важный гость пришел! Выходи!  
На все это остановились поглазеть несколько зевак, но близко не подходили — смотрели издалека. Лин стоял с важным и надменным видом — ни дать ни взять придворный. Зура подумала, не снять ли ей с пояса топорик и не принять ли угрожающую позу, но решила не переигрывать.  
Дверь распахнулась, и на крыльцо выбежал человек — чуть постарше Зуры, пухлощекий, рыжеволосый, в расшитом золотом атласном халате, накинутом поверх кружевной ночной сорочке, тапочках и в ночном колпаке. Зура думала, такие колпаки носят только древние старики. Ничего-то она, видимо, не понимала в жизни нормальных людей.  
При виде их компании на лице у него отразились сложнейшие эмоции — удивление, страх, некоторое отчаяние, легкий расчет. Потом все это сменила довольно натуральная радостная гримаса.  
— Мастер Темсин Лин! — воскликнул он. — Как я счастлив, что вы посетили мой скромный дом! Входите же скорее!  
«Темсилин, — подумала Зура со смешком. — «Морской конек» на диалекте побережья. Понятно, почему он не пользуется этим именем! О чем только думали родители?»  
Тут она вспомнила, какой брошкой был заколот бисон Лина, и ей захотелось захихикать вслух.  
Только уже в дверях до нее дошло: если Лин — это фамилия, а не имя, то ведь речь же идет об аристократическом роде! О герцогах Трелоро! Или просто совпадение?  
Зура запросто могла бы представить Лина герцогом или сыном герцога. Может быть, если он в самом деле из сильных мира сего по праву рождения, его миссия не так уж и безумна? Может быть, даже вполне осуществима?  
Как-то даже не верилось. Зачем ему тогда она, Зура? Зачем этот торговец Вартиан, если на то пошло, если он может быть вхож к самому императору или регентшам? Нет ответа.  
Кажется, именно этот вопрос занимал Вартиана. Именно его он задал первым, когда провел их в свой кабинет: мрачную и захламленную комнату, где шторы, кажется, не раздергивались принципиально.  
Лин без лишних церемоний опустился в вартиановское кресло для посетителей, стряхнув с него грязную рубашку, и произнес:  
— Ты ведь получил мое письмо, Вартиан. И даже ответил согласием.  
— Я не успел! Я только собирался… — парень в волнении ходил туда-сюда по комнате. — Ах, мастер Лин, в недобрый момент вы явились.  
— Ну, собирался или уже ответил, это неважно, я видел в воде, что ты собираешься ответить согласием, — кивнул Лин. — А что касается недоброго момента — я знаю и сам. Военные действия затянулись дольше, чем предполагал адмирал Калис, и он крайне недоволен как тем, что приходится пользоваться услугами наемников, так и тем, что эти услуги оплачивают картели. И адмирал уже был готов отправиться в столицу, чтобы добиться отправки послов к морскому народу — но занемог. Перемирие было заключено, но на этом все. Я так понимаю, картели продолжению военных действий тоже не рады: и «Борголода», и «Троммалия» уже потратили на войну гораздо больше денег, чем предполагали, а монополия на этом побережье им все равно не светит…  
— Нет-нет, — покачал головой Вартиан. — Недовольны только местные служащие картелей. Штаб-квартиры готовы еще побороться за рыбные угодья Полуострова, и требуют от нас не жалеть усилий… Право же, вот я и говорю, в недобрый час вы явились, мастер!  
— Ну, раз не ты, Вартиан, отравил адмирала Калиса, то и бояться тебе нечего, — заметил Лин легкомысленно. — Не волнуйся: я приехал, чтобы выручить и тебя, и твое прямое начальство, и даже ваших конкурентов. Просто следуй плану, который я изложил в письме…  
— Кстати, больше никогда так не делайте! — перебил его Вартиан. — Может, я и новичок в этих делах, но я знаю, что такие письма открыто не рассылаются!  
— Ну, я уж точно не новичок. С чего ты взял, что я рассылал его открыто? — Лин приподнял брови. — Его принес мой доверенный человек, а чернила предназначались только для твоих глаз, никто другой бы их не увидел.  
— Да, вы не новичок… — пробормотал Вартиан с непонятной интонацией. — Что ж, мастер… я прикажу подготовить вам лучшую комнату. Надеюсь, вы правы. Надеюсь также, что вы не самоуверенный одиночка, каким мне сейчас кажетесь. Потому что если это так, никакая магия в мире вам не поможет.  
— Тут ты прав, — задумчиво проговорил Лин, — никакой магией не заставишь людей поступать разумно. Но мой план сработает, и ты, Вартиан, в итоге окажешься главой этого филиала или даже всей компании. Если, конечно, сам будешь следовать разумному поведению.  
Первый раз Зура видела такого Лина: не только спокойного, не только уверенного, но даже как будто слегка угрожающего.  
Даже Вартиана, кажется, проняло. Он только вздохнул и покорно вызвал служанку.

 

***

Лина разместили в лучшей спальне особняка — длинной мрачной комнате, отделанной в старинном стиле. При спальне имелась обширная гардеробная, где стояла кровать для слуги гостя. Зура решила, что ей там будет в самый раз.  
— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость, — начал Лин. — У Вартиана множество комнат, он вполне найдет тебе…  
— Не учи меня, как тебя охранять, — оборвала его Зура, и маг не стал дальше спорить.  
Лин отворил ставни, впуская в темноватое помещение шум и гомон городского утра. Единственное окно выходило не на улицу, а на внутренний двор, где у Вартиана росла старая груша и разбиты были какие-то грядки. Ниже шел склон холма, по которому опускались крыши других домов. С высоты казалось, будто они прилегают друг к другу плотно, как чешуя на шкуре ящера. А там, ниже и дальше, синело в прозрачной дымке море.  
Безмятежное и, на первый взгляд, безжизненное. Но именно море кормило этот край. Именно море служило источником сил Лина, и его он, видно, любил без памяти, раз собрался рисковать ради него спокойной жизнью. И вообще — жизнью.  
Зура никогда не могла бы понять эту любовь. Другое дело — степь… Но даже степь давно стала для нее туманным воспоминанием.  
— Скажи, — спросила Зура, — вот ты говорил о перемирии, о болезни адмирала, о том, что его отравили… о делах картелей… что ты узнал, что Вартиан согласен с твоим планом. Как ты вообще все узнаешь на своем острове? Антуан, что ли, для тебя шпионит?  
— Из Антуана плохой шпион на суше, — покачал головой Лин. — Если он появляется на рынке в Тервириене один, без моего сопровождения, его принимают за местного дурачка. Нет. Просто я смотрю в воду. Рассказывать долго. Но если подашь вон те умывальные принадлежности, я тебе, пожалуй, покажу.  
Зура приподняла бровь в некотором удивлении, но послушно сняла с комода тазик и кувшин, протянула оба Лину.  
Тот поставил тазик на пол, налил в него воды. Закатав рукав, маг обмакнул в тазик руку, а затем коснулся влажными пальцами лица, обведя полукружьями глаза и лоб. Зуре показалось, что водные полоски начали слегка светиться.  
— Я предпочитаю морскую, картинка выходит стабильнее, но это личное, — заметил Лин. — Многие водные маги, наоборот, лучше работают с пресной, тут уж кто чему учился… Но для целей демонстрации нам большая точность и не нужна. Дай-ка руку.  
— Что, тоже работает на прикосновении? — уточнила Зура, вкладывая пальцы во влажноватую ладонь мага.  
— Да. Или так, или смазать твои веки водой… Но если тебе покажется, что я угрожаю, ты меня, пожалуй, придушишь, так что не буду рисковать.  
— Да нет, разве что руки переломаю. Ну, что теперь?  
— Смотри в тазик.  
Посмотреть было на что.  
Поверхность воды, секунду назад совершенно гладкая, так, что просматривалось медное дно, вдруг помутилась, словно взвесь поднялась из несуществующих глубин. Эта взвесь заклубилась, принимая разнообразные контуры, складываясь в очертания домов, башен…  
— Тервириен? — уточнила Зура.  
— Да, башни магов, — кивнул Лин. — Видишь, это башня Лераи Светлой… Она одна из самых старых. Но сама Лерая вовсе не так стара, как заставляет всех думать. Раньше в этой башне жил Брит из Геллано. Лерая победила его в поединке, когда он окончательно сбрендил и начал насылать на город всякие бедствия… А до Брита башня принадлежала его учителю, легендарному чародею Асу, основателю города.  
— А кто учил тебя, Лин?  
— Меня-то? Учился всему понемногу, у того, у другого...  
Башня и впрямь впечатляла. Мутная взвесь не передавала цветов, но, клубясь все гуще, мельчайшими частицами прорисовывала все детали, вплоть до листиков плюща, которые окутывали каменные стены до высоты второго этажа. Картинка не была неподвижной: листики плюща шевелились.  
— Ты и будущее вот так в воде можешь увидеть? — спросила Зура.  
Ходили такие слухи про самых старых чародеев — тех, которым океан дарует неограниченную силу.  
— Нет, конечно, — Лин бросил на Зуру удивленный взгляд. — Как тебе это в голову пришло? Настоящее и прошлое — сколько угодно. А будущего ведь еще не случилось. Но будущее знать и не надо.  
— Что значит «не надо»? Все только этого и хотят.  
— По опыту, акай, люди боятся будущего. Как и знаний вообще, — лицо Лина погрустнело. — Будь это не так, вряд ли понадобилось бы то, чем мы сейчас занимаемся. Но я отвлекся. Допустим, я видел в воде вчера, что каждое второе утро к леди Лерае приезжает бакалейщик и привозит ей свежей зелени, хлеба и мяса, которые слуга забирает у дверей. Я также знаю, что слуга этот вчера перебрал в трактире на радостях от того, что его сварливая сестра вышла наконец замуж. И именно сейчас, вероятно, храпит беспробудным сном… Впрочем, это можно проверить, — пока Лин это говорил, картинка действительно сменилась, показав образ какого-то небогатого дома с людьми, храпящими на полу, на столах и на лавках. — Видишь, вот этот, с бородкой клинышком, по благородной моде — это он. И значит, что?  
— Что?  
— Продукты будут так и лежать у дверей: зелень завянет на солнце, молоко в кувшине свернется… Лерае это не понравится, но сама она вниз не спустится... Самое время нанеси ей визит, — подмигнул ей Лин.  
— Почему самое время?  
— Потому что иначе она нас и на порог не пустит. Нрав у старушки крутой. А так продукты пожалеет: с возрастом она стала бережливой.  
«А тебе-то самому сколько лет?» — ворчливо подумала Зура, но вслух не спросила: побаивалась ответа.

***

_...Самое дикое, глупое и противоестественное правило, какое я слышал у наземных: «не играй с едой». Бедняги. Сперва я думал, что они по темноте своей не понимают, чего лишаются. Потом уразумел, что к едокам пища попадает уже многократно мертвая. Дразнят, загоняют и умерщвляют ее совсем другие люди. Их игры называются «охота», «готовка» и еще «земледелие» — последняя самая сложная и красивая (если вы видели пшеничное поле на закате, вы поймете, что я имею в виду), но интересной ее не назовешь._

 

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

 

***

Судя по всему, Лину было лет двенадцать — с таким заговорщицким и одновременно торжествующим видом он показал Зуре на бакалею: кувшин с молоком и какие-то свертки, аккуратно сложенные у крыльца. От одного свертка шел аппетитный запах копченостей, но никто — даже бродячие собаки — на него не позарился. И не удивительно. Связываться с имуществом мага себе дороже.  
Лин подхватил с заднего крыльца кувшин со сливками, небрежно бросив Зуре:  
— Возьми остальное.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя охраняла, руки у меня должны быть свободны, — предостерегла она.  
— Если Лерая решит стереть меня в порошок, ты разве что успеешь закрыть меня своим телом, а мне бы этого не хотелось, — серьезно проговорил Лин. — Да и добраться до меня ей это не помешает.  
— Ты же сказал, что ты лучший волшебник побережья, — насмешливо произнесла Зура. — А сейчас говоришь, что перед ней беспомощен.  
— О, я искуснее нее, — без малейшего намека на шутку или на обиду проговорил Лин. — И потенциально гораздо сильнее. Это не значит, что прямо сейчас она не может стереть меня в порошок. Но то, во что она превратилась… Здесь, акай, ты увидишь, что происходит с такими, как я, в конце жизненного пути. Хотя сливки ей приносят отменные, должен признать.  
Лин приподнял крышку кувшинчика и мечтательно понюхал. Выражение лица у него было самое кошачье. Зура против воли подумала, что нужно будет и в самом деле купить ему молока: наверное, маг-отшельник его редко пьет...  
Первое, что ощутила Зура, шагнув через порог — это сырость и мерный, гудящий шум. Влажность тут была, как в той самой подводной пещере, и это сразу заставило ее поежиться.  
Первый этаж башни, куда они попали через заднюю дверь, просматривался насквозь. Серый сумеречный свет падал непонятно откуда, скрадывая расстояние до стен; то ли они в двух шагах, то ли башня изнутри больше, чем снаружи…  
Источник шума и сырости стал понятен сразу же: вся внутренняя поверхность стен представляла собой размеренно шумящий водопад, словно башня была соткана из воды и только притворялась снаружи каменной.  
Все это должно было бы быть красиво. Зура же только напряглась.  
Короткий взгляд на Лина сообщил ей, что и маг тоже сник, словно выцвел; дурачество его и легкомыслие словно остались снаружи, а здесь, в башне, он как будто ссутулился.  
Стекающая по стенам вода образовывала на полу башни бассейн где-то в палец глубиной; в нем сновали какие-то тени: медузы, крошечные осьминоги, сероватые тельца рыб… Подкралось ни на чем не основанное, но неприятное предчувствие, будто эти рыбы (и уж точно эти медузы) ядовиты. А еще из-за ряби и неверного света казалось, будто теней на полу больше, чем существ. Или не казалось — кто их, магов, знает…  
От входа к винтовой лестнице в центре зала вела приподнятая над водой мраморная дорожка, но еще прежде чем они дошли по ней, Зуре стало понятно, отчего запил тот слуга. Поживи тут хоть месяц...  
Ступени лестницы были отделены друг от друга широкими промежутками, перил не было. Белый пористый материал не скользил под ногами, но отделаться от мысли, что вот-вот поскользнешься и полетишь вниз, было невозможно.  
А еще этот шум постоянный…  
Второй этаж был скрыт от идущих по лестнице сплошной стеной падающей воды. Водопад продолжался и на третьем этаже, и на четвертом; от случайных брызг во время подъема Зура успела слегка вымокнуть. Так и замерзнуть можно. Лин ее тоже беспокоил: он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как они вошли (впрочем, прошло минуты две от силы), и в левом уголке рта у него появилась нехарактерная складка. Неприятное местечко, что ни говори. Неудивительно, что бакалею этой тетки даже собаки не трогают.  
А на пятом этаже море поглотило их с головой. Или так показалось Зуре.  
Здесь водопад не отделял лестничный пролет от жилого пространства башни. И наконец-то появились окна, высокие и стрельчатые, но светлее от них не стало — солнечные лучи здесь казались зелено-голубыми и тусклыми. В воздухе словно висела мелкая голубоватая взвесь или туман. Воды, правда, не было — ни на стенах, ни на полу, ни на потолке. И появилось чувство, что каждое движение дается с трудом. А еще — что не хватает воздуха.  
Зато фигура волшебницы, стоявшая напротив них, в проеме между двумя окнами, словно висела в толще воды. Зелено-голубое одеяние из множества полупрозрачных слоев (Зура и названия-то для такой материи не знала) обвивало высокую точеную фигуру и тихо, еле заметно колыхалось. Так же лениво шевелились в воздухе черные кудри волшебницы, будто струились в неведомом неторопливом течении.  
От этого становилось особенно не по себе. Лину, кажется, тоже. Но он без колебаний, с видимой беспечностью шагнул со ступеней на мраморный пол и двинулся к хозяйке башни. Зура последовала за ним.  
На ее телохранительский взгляд, в комнате ничего особенно не угрожало Лину: ни оружия на стенах, ни грозных стражников в заколдованных доспехах…  
И все же, несмотря на отсутствие очевидной опасности, она кожей чуяла опасность, не менее грозную, чем если бы на Лина наставили десяток арбалетов. Она вспомнила его слова про кидаться «прикрыть собственным телом». Куда, собственно говоря, кидаться? Прилететь магией может с любой стороны.  
«Ого, — подумала Зура, — ты и впрямь собралась его прикрывать? А он тебе даже еще не заплатил толком…»  
— Лерая, — Лин, остановившись шагов за десять до волшебницы, низко, старомодно поклонился.  
Лерая была высокой, статной женщиной. Выглядела она молодо, лет на сорок самое большее. Возраст виделся в мелочах: в морщинках вокруг глаз, в высохшей коже рук. Но почему ее прозвали Светлой, Зура никак не могла понять: разве что то была та тонкая разновидность юмора, которая требует называть Малюткой самого дюжего бойца в отряде.  
Кожа ее была настолько темной, что загаром это никак нельзя было объяснить. Густой шоколадный цвет, похожий на свежую глину, встречался иногда у купцов, прибывших с востока, с Миора, хоть они и редко заплывали сюда. Зура до сих пор была знакома только с одним темнокожим наемником, но и тот казался светлее: его отец все-таки был ронцем. Откуда эта-то тетка здесь взялась? Тем более кучу лет назад… а сколько ей лет, кстати?  
Лицо Лераи тоже походило на ронские не больше, чем лица степняков: слишком резко намеченные скулы, слишком широкий нос, слишком полные губы… Красивая женщина, да, но для напряженных нервов Зуры эта красота тоже показалась неприятной.  
— Лин-отшельник, — проговорила Лерая. — Что же, ты наконец решил идти ко мне в помощники? Вдвоем с тобой мы многого можем добиться. Ты всегда ставил перед собой грандиозные цели.  
В голосе Лераи чудилось что-то, похожее на шум волн в найденной на пляже раковине.  
Зура постаралась не выдать своего беспокойства. Неужели в этом и состоял план Лина? Что-то ей волшебница не нравилась.  
— При всем моем уважении, я действительно ставлю перед собой значительные цели. Но цена меня устроит не любая, — Лин поклонился.  
— Чрезмерна ли цена, что платят все наши товарищи?  
— Как хорошо, что вы об этом заговорили, потому что я пришел поговорить именно о цене. Цене, которую придется заплатить за бездействие, — Лин говорил спокойно, даже вкрадчиво. — Госпожа Лерая, я знаю вашу историю. Вы были первой на этом берегу. Вы заключили союз со здешним морем и возвели свою башню, когда Тервириен был только маленькой рыбацкой деревушкой. Вы видели падение герцогства Адисского, вы видели становление империи Роны. Я не верю, что вы хотите увидеть, как этот берег опустеет.  
— Берег никогда не становится пустым по-настоящему.  
Лин взмахнул рукой, и в воздухе появилась уже знакомая Зуре картина: бухта, перегороженная льдом. К ее удивлению, она уменьшилась, отодвинулась в сторону, и рядом с ней возникли другие. Несколько бухт, линия побережья, какой-то остров — один, другой… Совершенно разные береговые линии, совершенно разные рельефы: где-то скалы, где-то берег был пологим… Одинаков был только подступивший к берегу вплотную белой каймой лед. Зура подумала, что он похож на застывший жир в котелке с супом. Она любила жирные блюда, а обитатели здешних пустынь жир жалели…  
Лерае, кажется, не понадобилось ничего объяснять. Ее темные глаза перебегали от изображения к изображению, потом она нетерпеливо сказала:  
— Да, я все это знаю. Лед несколько охлаждает воду — ничего смертельного. Морские животные почти не замечают битв, бушующих на поверхности. Потому я и советую магам бить по морскому народу на глубине…  
— К сожалению, это они заметят, — вкрадчиво проговорил Лин. И дальше рассказал то же самое про кормежку корьи, что Зура от него уже слышала.  
— Этого не будет, — решительно отмела Лерая его доводы. — Корьи не вымрут сразу во всех бухтах.  
— Но их станет меньше, и рыбе придется добывать пропитание в других краях или умереть. Уйдет рыба — уйдут картели. Уйдут и обычные рыбаки, потому что им станет нечего есть. Кто-то — в лучший мир… Кто-то подастся странствовать в поисках лучшей доли. Тервириен придет в упадок, обезлюдеет. Только белые башни магов будут стоять призраками былого могущества.  
— И только выжившая из ума старуха будет обитать в одной из башен, это ты хочешь сказать? — насмешливо вопросила Лерая, словно волна отхлынула от галечного берега с легким шипением. — Даже случись такое, мне-то что с того? Я тоже всегда могу уйти… в море.  
Зура наконец поняла, что ей напомнило шум из раковины: голос волшебницы казался бесплотным, почти воображаемым. То ли был, то ли чудился. Еще в башне каждый раз становилось словно бы чуть темнее, когда она говорила.  
— Для человека, который всегда готов уйти в море, вы изрядно участвуете в делах людей, — заметил Лин. — Возможно, немного преждевременно говорить, будто они вас не касаются?  
Вопрос Лина звучал не дерзко, сочувственно. Лерая ничего не ответила, но воздух как будто потемнел еще немного. Зура подавила желание потянуться к оружию и понадеялась, что Лин знает, что делает.  
Еще Зуру слегка удивили его слова: волшебница казалась сущей отшельницей в этой башне. Если ей даже еду носит единственный слуга, о какой вовлеченности в дела людей можно говорить?  
— Гораздо легче мне поверить в то, — мягко продолжал Лин, — что вы сейчас выгадываете время, собираясь отправить меня восвояси, а тем временем составить собственный план действий. Но нам некогда играть с правителями и торгашами. Вы уже это чувствуете, даже если еще не знаете. Наверняка чувствуете. После двухсот лет в местной политике…  
Воздух, похожий на море, словно пошел рябью: Лерая не то смеялась, не то гневалась.  
— Да, двести лет в политике! Двести лет, чтобы стать первой. Я никогда не была самой сильной, мальчик; может, ты и прав, когда стоишь тут и воображаешь, что сильнее меня. Но я лучше всех умела выживать, и ни ты, ни этот наглец Бен не сможете меня потеснить.  
— Я и не думал теснить вас. Вы знаете меня, Лерая; вы знали мою учительницу. Я просто живу на острове Забвения, который раньше назывался островом Встречи, и иногда зажигаю там огонь в маяке. Я бы не потревожил вас, если бы не видел опасности. И, обратите внимание, я пришел не к Бену — к вам. Я знаю, что вы имеете больший вес, это правда. Но еще я знаю, что с ним разговаривать, увы, бесполезно. Он далек от каких бы то ни было соображений о благе этих мест.  
Лерая задумалась. Она думала довольно долго: только колыхалась темная воздушная вода, и пробегали по ней солнечные блики. Зуре становилось все явственнее не по себе. Почему-то ей начало казаться, что Лин и вовсе держится из последних сил.  
— Ладно, — сказала Лерая. — Что ты задумал и что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Я хочу сплести заклинание, — проговорил Лин. — Такое, равное которому никогда не было прежде. Это заклинание не даст ни морскому, ни наземному народу вылавливать рыбы больше оговоренного. Тогда воевать будет больше не за что.  
Повисло молчание, и даже Зура не смогла вполне скрыть свое удивление и разочарование. И это все? Это великолепное решение предлагал Лин? Ради него он поднял столько шума, ради него Зура мариновалась столько времени в той затопленной пещере? Да что б он! Если бы она слышала эту его идею во время переговоров с морским народом, ни за что на свете не стала бы она сопровождать его здесь, распрощалась бы с ним на берегу и пошла бы искать нормальный подряд, только чокнутый маг ее и видел!  
— Ты либо наивен, либо пытаешься меня провести, — наконец сказала Лерая. — Я помню тебя подростком, Лин. Ты всегда слишком верил в людей. Но чтобы настолько! Неужели ты думаешь, будто они примут твою идею?  
— О, разумеется, не слишком охотно, — безмятежно произнес Лин. — Но хорошие идеи всегда просты. Все, что мне нужно, — это участие наземного народа в переговорах с морским народом, потому что без согласия правителей я не могу наложить такое заклинание, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
— Ты мог бы, — перебила его Лерая. — Мог бы, если бы не был глупцом и последовал бы примеру всех порядочных магов.  
— Но я этого не сделал и делать пока не собираюсь, — проговорил Лин, и в тоне его на сей раз звучала любезная, но совершенно недвусмысленная сталь. Похлеще, чем во время разговора с Вартианом. — И потом, ничего хорошего из этого бы не вышло. Если бы я сплел такое заклинание втихую, люди все равно убивали бы друг друга.  
Теперь в воздухе явственно разлился смех.  
— А для тебя это действительно важно, Лин? Не только благополучие моря, не только равновесие. Но и люди? Чтобы они, как ты выражаешься, не убивали друг друга? Дело, достойное дурака!  
Лин ничего на это не ответил.  
— Хорошо, — ответила Лерая наконец. — Я не буду мешать тебе. Хотя затея твоя все равно пуста. Если бы можно было сплести заклинание, которое так бы действовало на море, мы бы давно уже повелевали не просто водой, а всем океаном. И все правители и на земле, и в море ходили бы у нас по струнке.  
— Я могу, Лерая, — спокойно произнес Лин. — Я — лучший маг из всех, что рождались на этом берегу, ты знаешь.  
— О да, вынуждена согласиться в этом с самим морем, — на сей раз Зура не смогла понять ее интонацию. — Но отдай ты ему часть себя, был бы и сильнейшим.  
Лин только поклонился ей.

***

Когда они вышли из башни, Лина трясло. Зуре самой было приятно выбраться словно бы из-под воды на яркий солнечный свет — время близилось к полудню, и яркие лучи играли на разноцветных крышах окрестных домов. Ей показалось даже, что у нее закружилась голова. Но Лину пришлось явно хуже: он по-настоящему пошатнулся на ногах, попытался опереться на старую изгородь из красного песчаника, вдоль которой они шли, промахнулся и, пожалуй, упал бы, не перехвати Зура его руку.  
— Вот же старая карга, — пробормотал Лин, вытирая разом взмокшее от пота лицо. — Силы тянет похлеще воронки!.. Вот уж сколько захапала, совсем ничего от нее не осталось, а все ей мало.  
В его голосе звучали злость, досада и что-то похожее на восхищение. Зура уже почти оставила попытки разобраться во всех странностях этого человека — во всяком случае, разобраться самостоятельно. Поэтому она просто потребовала:  
— Объясни. Почему ты называешь ее каргой? Тебе-то самому сколько?  
Из их разговора Зура уже поняла, что Лин гораздо моложе Лераи: если она в политике лет двести, то он явно не больше ста.  
— Сорок девять… — Лин хрипло закашлялся. — Чтоб тебя! Горло дерет, как будто кричал часов десять! Вот что значит говорить против воли архимага…  
Зура подавила возглас восклицания. Сорок девять! Надо же. Она была уверена, что по доброй воле моложе девяноста никто отшельничать не станет… А то, как он покраснел, когда она шутки ради прижалась к его руке? От старика такая реакция воспринималась как-то иначе...  
— Архимаг? — спросила она о другом. — Что-то я первый раз слышу, что у вас есть иерархия кроме звания сильнейшего.  
— Это не иерархия, это… возрастная градация, что ли? Только не вполне возрастная.  
Лин, все еще бледный, присел на подножие изгороди, из которой вырастала более высокая чугунная ограда. Вытер лоб и с отвращением посмотрел на мокрую ладонь.  
— Совсем я отвык от этих штучек… В общем, ты знаешь, что маги могут жить дольше и получить больше власти, если они отдают часть тела океану? Они не выглядят, как калеки, потому что море возвращает им их тело назад, но это что-то вроде как арендовать собственный дом, который ты продал.  
— Естественно, — Зура кивнула. — Про это все знают.  
Она еле успела проглотить фразу, что, мол, про Лина-то она думала, что он давно почти весь в море растворился, потому и ведет себя так странно.  
— Ну вот… Двести лет назад Лерая была слабой волшебницей. Очень слабой от природы, я гораздо сильнее ее тогдашней. Но сейчас она почти всю себя отдала морю, и море вошло в нее, стало ее частью. Все, что ты видела в башне — это не прихоть ее, а необходимость. Она не может жить иначе. Она даже говорить не может — голос, который ты слышала, звучал просто у тебя в голове. А ведь еще она поддерживает связь со всеми браслетами! Это воистину страшное существование.  
— Какими браслетами? — уточнила Зура. — Как мой? — она подняла левую руку. — Я знаю, что глину для них делают маги.  
— Не делают, просто заряжают. Некоторые слабые маги только этим и живут. Я так в молодости платил за книги… Сильный маг к тому же может сделать вот что: зарядить глину так, чтобы всегда знать, где находится браслет, серьга или кольцо, которые из него сделали, а иногда и получать кое-какие сведения о его владельцах… Лерая печально знаменита тем, что у нее таких браслетов целая армия. Она поэтому не может ни на секунду отлучиться из башни.  
— Ого, — против воли Зура схватилась за свой браслет. — Так что, она следит за кучей народа? А может, и за мной следит? И все это войны?  
— Нет, за тобой не следит. Лерая дарит свои браслеты как знак великой милости. Люди носят их добровольно. Не только воины. Если ты не знала, люди, владеющие простецкой магией и могущие позволить себе браслеты, встречаются и среди купцов, и ремесленников, и даже богатых земледельцев.  
— Ты меня совсем за неуча держишь? — слегка обиделась Зура. — Знаю я об этом, конечно. Даже сама подрабатывала на каменоломне, когда найма не было. Но про то, что среди нас, мелких магов, есть шпионы великих магов, впервые слышу.  
— Между тем, их довольно много. Они поставляют Лерае и таким как она информацию, а те в обмен дарят их своим покровительством. Все ее браслеты помечены литерой «Л». В Тервириене их сейчас человек восемь, в остальной области — еще пятеро, и трое в Ронельге. Политические амбиции Лераи ограничиваются полуостровом, но она любит иметь глаза и уши в столице. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я обратился к ней?  
— Еще как понимаю, — кивнула Зура. — Хорошо, а чего она хочет при этом раскладе? Она твоя союзница или противник?  
— На самом деле? Не знаю. Надеялся узнать после нашего сегодняшнего визита, но так и не понял. По идее, Лерая совершенно нейтральна. Именно поэтому она мне пообещала не мешать. Что на деле — посмотрим…  
Зура ругнулась.  
— Понятно, почему у меня всю дорогу чесались то ли руки — пырнуть ее ножиком, то ли ноги — драпать оттуда.  
— Очень здравая реакция, — без тени юмора согласился Лин. — У тебя прекрасные инстинкты, акай.  
Все-таки Лин произносил словечко «акай» очень правильно, даже придыхал на букве «к» как надо, будто знал язык степняков. Надо будет спросить у него, где он так научился.  
— В общем, несмотря на влажную атмосферу, выжат я этим разговором досуха, — пожаловался Лин. — А ведь до вечера придется нанести еще визит. Если не возражаешь, я буду пока опираться на твою руку… Не возражаешь? Спасибо.  
— Можно личный вопрос? — спросила Зура, подавая руку.  
— Конечно.  
— А ты-то сам что отдал океану? Палец? Руку?  
Зура решила, что Лин все-таки выглядит моложе своего возраста, лет на сорок. А значит, лет с десять назад он тоже прибег к этому пути магов.  
Лин бросил на нее короткий взгляд.  
— Ничего не отдал. Поэтому у меня не хватило бы сил справиться с Лераей. И за это Лерая меня упрекала.  
Странно. Если бы Зура не знала лучше, она могла бы поклясться, что Лин боится.  
Но чего?  
Вдруг Лин ее руку особенно крепко сжал.  
— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Не будет она нам мешать… Ну, бабушка, ну удружили. Не пойму только, в каком смысле, в хорошем или плохом…  
Зура хотела спросить у него, что он имел в виду, но быстро поняла сама.  
Им преградили путь и явно не собирались пропускать просто так.

***

_Мой друг и многократный спаситель, человеческий маг, которого я называю здесь Морским Коньком, неоднократно повторял, что в обществе двуногих любовные вопросы лучше не обсуждать: можно, мол, ненароком попасть в неловкую ситуацию. Не ставя под сомнение его мудрость, замечу тем не менее, что почти все разговоры у них сводятся в итоге к любовным играм._

 

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

 

***

Даже простецкой магии нельзя научиться на одних инстинктах. Нужен наставник. Но разыскать его не так-то просто, особенно если тебе шестнадцать лет и ты переползаешь из безденежья в полную нищету и обратно. Уж Зура-то знала это как никто.  
Тут нужно начать немного издалека.  
Вдоль восточной границы Империи Роны тянутся многочисленные княжества, раздираемые спорами, раздорами и приграничными дрязгами, многим из которых перевалило за тысячу лет и столько же еще они будут насчитывать. Альрамо, Тессилак, Теренция, Тай-Гериат… несть им числа. Южные княжества несколько побогаче, потому что через них проходят сухопутные торговые пути и они имеют выход к морю; северные гораздо беднее. Когда-то давно Рона пыталась их завоевать, польстившись на земли, плодородные даже без орошения; но тогда княжества нашли в себе силы объединиться; с тех пор Рона не повторяла попыток. Может быть, империя сообразила, что в горах и долинах Гериатских гор воевать можно бесконечно (что доказывают сами феодалы княжеств), может быть, решила, что выгоднее оставить этот буфер: ведь с одной стороны к княжествам подходит пустыня, за которой — загадочная Степь, а с другой — Оразский Халифат, и если Халифат каким-то образом решит все-таки перемахнуть пустыню…  
Так вот, княжествам перепадает от торговли с Халифатом и с лежащими за морем странами; еще здесь делают вина, ткут шерсть и… да вот, пожалуй, и все. Золото, зарабатываемое на этом, оспаривают друг у друга князья, графья и герцоги самого разного достоинства и амбиций. Каждому, разумеется, нужны личные отряды. Наемникам здесь платят не так много, как в том же иностранном легионе Роны или в личных отрядах оразских ханов, зато работенка непыльная и по большей части ты сам себе хозяин. Нужно всего лишь прийти вовремя с оружием в нужное место — занять деревню, например, или в городе постоять возле чьего-то господского дома. Хлопот никаких, знай ешь и пей за счет нанимателя. А то еще бывает, нужно просто проучить кого-то. Или сразиться с другим отрядом, помельче (равных драк банды стараются избегать).  
Но случаются и ситуации экстренные. Вот как в тот раз, например, когда их банду какой-то купец подрядил ограбить склад конкурента, а там в охране оказался самый настоящий маг! Не из великих, понятное дело, которые с водой на ты и ветру шепчут, но посильнее обычных браслетных бойцов. А у него в помощи было, к тому же, два или три наемника.  
Их всех раскидали, как трусливых ящериц, а командира отряда маг еще и унизил, макнув лицом в нечистоты. Отряд потом ему собрать не удалось, и Зура с братом стали искать нового нанимателя.  
Но никто их почему-то брать не хотел.  
— Это все потому, что ты плохой маг, — ворчал брат. — Вот никто и не хочет связываться.  
«Да, — думала Зура неприязненно, — а вовсе не потому, что о последнем нашем командире ходит дурная слава, а герцог Борийский заключил перемирие с советом Влавы, и теперь во всей влавской области долгожданное перемирие! Нужно идти дальше на юг!»  
Но вслух она ничего брату в таком случае не отвечала. Знала, что если просто дать ему выговориться, он покипит — и успокоится. Все лучше, чем расширять брешь. Кто у них есть кроме друг друга?  
А на юг перебираться все равно не на что: за последнее дело они так золото и не получили, старые запасы, по словам брата, подходили к концу.  
Пока суд да дело, чтобы как-то заработать, брат устроился конюхом к какому-то богатею, а Зура — таскать подносы в трактир.  
Лоен, молодой еще человек, но опытный, весь покрытый шрамами боец, был в этом трактире завсегдатаем. Он первый заметил, что браслет у Зуры на руке никак не украшение.  
— Эй, девица, — сказал он. — Раз ты мелкий маг, что ж ты в харчевне работаешь?  
— За императора замуж хочу, уж конечно, он тут объявится, — бодро ответила Зура. Она быстро переняла у других девушек их манеру отвечать на подобные вопросы. Хотя на императора Роны и прочую аристократию плевать хотела.  
Лоен расхохотался.  
— А то я не узнаю боевого товарища, которому с наймом не повезло! Мой тебе совет, сестренка: подалась бы ты в саму Империю. На юге они вечно кого-то усмиряют, наемников хватает всегда.  
— Что ж ты сам не подашься? Пузо мешает?  
Лоен хмыкнул: пузо у него было не сказать чтобы большое, не сразу заметишь.  
— А если на дорогу денег нет, — продолжил он, — так мелкому магу быстрее заработать, таская грузы на браслете, чем кружки с пивом разносить.  
Тут Зура наконец сообразила, что Лоен, наверное, с самого начала издеваться над ней не желал, а пытался поговорить почти по хорошему. Она подошла к его столу на шаг ближе.  
— Да я как-то… — пробормотала она. — Разве так можно? Я только с седла кого-то скидывала…  
— Ну-ка, — он схватил ее за руку, подтянул браслет к себе. Зура напряглась, но позволила ему: в бесцеремонном прикосновении не было угрозы. — Ну-у, девица, ты даешь! Браслет чистый, без насечек… Ты вообще не мерила свою силу, не училась никак? Где ты его хоть взяла? Любовник подарил?  
— Брат купил, — Зура выдернула руку. — Я и не знала, что этому учатся. А что за насечки?  
Лоен хмыкнул.  
— Ну, специальной школы ты не найдешь… Некоторые бойцы поопытнее делятся с учениками. Не даром, понятное дело.  
— Сколько?  
— С тебя — час за час. Час я с тобой занимаюсь, час ты со мной. Не бойся, в накладе не останешься.  
Зура не сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду. А когда поняла, только зубы сцепила.  
— Не хочешь — бог с тобой, — пожал плечами Лоен. — Учись сама как знаешь. Или будь неумехой, мне-то что.  
Зура развернулась на пятках и пошла прочь, к стойке, забыв, что несла пиво к дальнему столу.  
Она не стала говорить с братом о предложении Лоена. Она вообще старалась не разговаривать с ним о магии лишний раз: Зура знала, что брат завидует, и завидует тем более бессильно и отчаянно, что пропасть между человеком, способным к магии хоть немножко, и тем, кто не способен к ней совершенно, не могут преодолеть никакие тренировки. А еще…  
Брат всегда старался сделать, как для них лучше. Найти заказ повыгоднее, банду или «бригаду» получше. Спорил до последнего насчет их доли в добыче; выучил ради этого полдюжины наречий, которые были тут в ходу, чтобы их не облапошили (самой Зуре языки давались туго, она худо-бедно навострилась болтать только на основном ронском и понимать еще парочку).  
Просить у него денег из их скудных запасов, чтобы выучить ее магии…  
Но все-таки Зура не стала полагаться на слова Лоена. Пораспрашивала и нашла еще одного учителя, какого-то старичка, держащего школу в богатом каменном доме на центральной улице. Он твердо сказал, что воинов они не учат, а учат только тех, кто желает использовать магию для мирного дела — каменотесов и тому подобное; а если бы и учили, лично он бы не взял в обучение девицу в штанах.  
Что же касается воинов, то, наверное, если воин брал ученика, то учил его всему, и этому тоже. У Зуры же никогда воинского наставника не было: ее готовили старики еще дома, в племени. А потом учил брат.  
Несколько дней она все время возвращалась к мысли об учебе. Браслет, еще недавно такой удобный, словно жег руку.  
А если поспрашивать других воинов? Но даже помыслить об этом было невозможно. Настоящими воинами, «акай», людьми были только они с братом. Все остальные — жалкие недоразумения. С ними можно было сотрудничать, даже сражаться бок о бок иногда. Но обратиться за помощью без необходимости? Легче отрезать себе палец.  
Через три дня бесплодных поисков, размышлений и попыток наняться хотя бы охранять груз (попадались караваны только через пустыню, в Халифат, куда ни Зура, ни ее брат не хотели), она вновь подошла к Лоену, когда тот сидел в харчевне в назначенный час.  
— Предложение еще в силе? — спросила Зура безразлично. — Час за час.  
Бывают времена, которые не покорить. Иногда приходится сжимать зубы и выбирать самое неприятное — чтобы потом времена сделались лучше.

***[1]

Тервириен стоит на берегу моря, а потому даже в полдень тут нет настоящей жары. Этим вовсю пользовался вышедший им навстречу из переулка незнакомец с самоуверенно непокрытой головой — плотный, но не толстый рослый человек с благородной сединой в короткой бородке и на висках. А двое его дюжих спутников пользовались местным климатом, чтобы носить плотные кожаные безрукавки, из тех. что защищают от скользящего удара саблей. У каждого были тилидиевые браслеты, а у одного еще и серьга. Собратья по ремеслу, значит.  
Лицо одного из них даже показалось Зуре смутно знакомым — мир тесен. Второго она не знала.  
Их предводитель (или, лучше сказать, наниматель) выступил вперед, заложив большие пальцы за широкий, расшитый бисером пояс, слегка покачался на носках.  
— Молодой отшельник, — проговорил он с нехорошей весомостью высокомерного ветерана в отношении подростка. Незнакомец выглядел как бы не моложе Лина, но интонации его смешными не звучали. — Все-таки показал свой нос в Тервириен.  
— И вы, уважаемый Бен Лакор, обижены, конечно, за то, что я заглянул к госпоже Лерае, но не почтил своим визитом вас, — кивнул Лин. — Объяснимо. Но, к сожалению, у меня очень мало времени. А вы не из тех людей, с которыми можно договориться быстро.  
— Поэтому ты счел, что можно меня проигнорировать? — Лакор практически рычал. Ростом он был выше сутулого, худощавого Лина и в своем темно-красном дарколете с серебряным шитьем поверх ярко-алой кимары выглядел гораздо ярче, внушительнее.  
— Нет, — ответил Лин. — Я счел, что куда проще будет тебя одолеть. Ты ведь, кажется, любишь так решать вопросы с заезжими магами? Но, правда, я не думал, что ты будешь сам нарываться на драку посреди городской улицы, словно предводитель какой-нибудь банды.  
Зура подумала, что Лин гораздо лучше умеет обращаться со словами, чем иногда можно подумать по его речам, а еще что Бен Лакор сейчас разозлится окончательно и полезет в драку с кулаками. Но тот только хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Что ж, — сказал он. — Ты изрядно подготовился, Отшельник. Но вывести меня из себя не так-то просто, как, должно быть, говорит молва. Жду тебя и твою… — он окинул Зуру холодным взглядом, — степнячку на дуэльном лугу перед закатом.  
После чего развернулся на каблуках — хлестнули по воздуху новомодно разрезанные полы дарколета — и удалился. Телохранители следовали за ним по пятам.  
— Та-ак… — пробормотала Зура. — Ты что, только что впутал меня в магическую дуэль с этой троицей?  
— Прошу прощения, я знаю, что для тебя это впервые, — совершенно искренним тоном (Зура ни на миг не поверила в эту искренность) проговорил Лин. — Но все это не так страшно, как кажется. Лакору всего семьдесят лет. Изначально он был средненьким магом и еще не успел набрать столько силы, сколько Лерая. Мы с тобой его одолеем.  
Зура закатила глаза.  
— Да не сомневаюсь. Но зачем он вообще ломанулся тебя вызывать?  
Лин коротко улыбнулся.  
— Я же сказал, у Лераи везде шпионы. Она знает, как Бена раздразнить. Бен еще ни разу не пропустил ни одного нового мага, который приехал в город. Он как бойцовый петух. И поэтому в политике величина небольшая… Лерая же явно хотела нас прощупать.  
— Это плохо?  
— Ничуть. Лучшего способа продемонстрировать, кто я такой, чем победить его, нет. Тервириенцы обожают дуэли Бена. Вот увидишь, на закате там соберется полгорода.  
Зура только ругнулась.

***

_Люди суши с нашей точки зрения выглядят то существами без царя в голове, то существами, нарастившими такие тяжелые панцири из запретов и обязательств, что в них и с места сдвинуться невозможно. Сколько лет жил среди них, так и не понял, как это сочетается. С другой стороны, ведь страстью к пониманию заразили меня наземные жители…_

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

 

***

На поляне под корявыми чахлыми соснами, что редкими группами покрывали склон, собралось действительно очень много народу — не пол-Тервириена, даже не четверть, но порядочно.  
Мальчишки сидели на ветках сосен, взрослые стояли и сидели на камнях и прямо на земле. Зрители растянулись аж до самого берега внизу.  
Заметила Зура в толпе и нескольких подозрительно рослых, двухметровых господ — очень уж они напоминали превращенных выходцев из морского народа. А еще вроде бы мелькнули под чьим-то старомодным плащом кожистые крылья — неужели кто-то из воздушного народа пожаловал? Да нет, наверняка показалось.  
Ближние ряды гостей были заняты публикой поважнее, кое-кто даже притащил с собой складные стулья. Но большинство расположились прямо на земле, кое-кто — на торчащих из травы валунах. Зура как-то само собой выхватила из толпы несколько дам и господ в почти одинаковых темно-синих, шитых серебром дарколетов.  
Одна из них показалась Зуре главной. То была женщина примерно возраста Лина, в таких же, как у него, очках. Она восседала на складном стуле чопорно, будто проглотила аршин. Лицо ее казалось суховатым, некрасивым в общепринятым смысле: с острым вытянутым носом, с узкими губами, с круглыми совиными глазами. Но обаяние сильной личности чувствовалось даже сквозь эти черты, даже на расстоянии.  
— О, гляжу, ты обратила внимание на Ассоциацию волшебников Тервириена, — одобрительно произнес Лин у Зуры над ухом. Точнее, «над ухом» не вполне правильное слово, ибо волшебник только до уха ей и дотягивался.  
«Сунулся под локоть» было бы точнее, потому что ей пришлось отдернуть руку, дабы не зашибить мага ненароком.  
— Что это еще за ассоциация? Я думала, Лерая и Бен Лакор — единственные, кого здесь нужно опасаться.  
— По отдельности — да. Но есть множество более слабых магов, чья сила, однако, выгодно выделяет их из рядов воинов и мастеров с магическими браслетами. Именно они преимущественно сражаются с морским народом. Именно они создают эти ужасные айсберги, которые-то и причина их несчастий. Именно их в первую очередь кормит и поит война, и им больше всего терять… Сюда, в Тервириен, за последний год стянулись маги-наемники из всей Роны.  
— Как-то непохожи они на наемников, — с сомнением проговорила Зура.  
И впрямь, компания в синем выглядела, за неимением другого слова, сытой. Большинство людей там были уже немолоды, многие — округлых форм. Самый юный господин, где-то ровесник Зуры, стоял рядом с раскладным стулом главной дамы, по-хозяйски облокотясь на спинку. Зура дала бы ему лет около тридцати или чуть меньше.  
— Нет, эти-то — нет. В Ассоциацию Тервириена входят почтенные волшебники, которые связали себя со здешним морем, а потому никуда уже отсюда не могут уйти…  
— Как Лерая?  
— Примерно. Такой же силы им не видать, хоть совсем в морской воде растворись, но принцип тот же. Они крепко держат в руках основные прибыли... Которые, в свою очередь, не более чем крохи со стола картелей. Руиша Салем заправляет всей этой компанией, хотя номинально главой Ассоциации считается ее старший брат Риуна Салем. Вот он, рядом.  
— Этот молодой?  
— На самом деле он почти на десять лет старше. Видишь, какие правильные черты лица? — действительно, молодой человек был почти до неприличия красив, полная противоположность сестренке. — Говорят, он очень боялся утратить молодость, потому устроил связь с морем куда раньше, чем это было бы разумно…  
— А в каком возрасте разумно?  
— Обычно рекомендуют лет сорок. Так вот, Руиша — наоборот. Она моя ровесница, даже чуть старше. И тем не менее она все еще сохраняет полную самостоятельность, единственная из всех них… К сожалению, она меня ненавидит, ну и остальные в Ассоциации тоже особой любви не питают. Не знаю, удастся ли поладить. Мне с ней точно договариваться бесполезно. Если только через посредника...  
Зура поглядела на Лина с интересом.  
— Слушай, ты что, трахнул ее и бросил?  
Лин ожидаемо и неудержимо заалел ушами и щеками.  
— Ничего подобного! — проговорил с видом оскорбленной невинности.  
— Отказался трахнуть?  
Румянец залил и шею.  
— У нас, если можно так выразиться, сословные разногласия, и не надо опошлять...  
— Ясно, ясно, — прервала его Зура, внутренне забавляясь. Про себя она все равно была уверена, что чье-то разбитое сердце или неудовлетворенные желания сюда затесались: на пустом месте непримиримая вражда не растет. Лин же сам говорил: люди редко поступают разумно. Зато часто руководствуются своими чувствами. — Зачем же они пришли сюда? Позлорадствовать?  
— Скорее, Руиша хочет меня показать своим спутникам: кто я такой, и с чем меня едят. Смотри в оба, Зура. Они не самый опасный наш враг в этой игре, но неприятностей могут доставить — мало не покажется.  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Может, чего нового скажешь?  
Сама дуэльная лужайка представляла собой широкую полосу разнотравья, где в примятой траве белели и желтели звездочки незнакомых Зуре цветов, длиной где-то в двести шагов и шириной в сто. Из-за какой-то причуды рельефа здесь, на склоне холма, образовалась практически плоская площадка. Этот кусок земли находился меньше чем в полумиле от северной окраины Тервириена; все-таки достаточно далеко от центра и это, пожалуй, объясняло, почему людей тут не было больше.  
Зура знала, что вообще-то в Империи Рона магические поединки запрещены, но знала она и то, что в каждой провинции подходили к запретам столицы по-своему. Вот здесь, на Полуострове, видно, считалось, что если бой происходит не в городе, так все в порядке.  
А может, императорский советник боялся недовольства горожан, если он лишит их зрелища… Или с военными действиями ему было не до того.  
Сперва на середине поляны встретились Бен и Лин. Коротко поговорили о чем-то, потом оба синхронно развели руки — и по поляне пронесся холодный ветер, очерчивая ее границы. Магия воздуха, так называемая «воздушная стена». Зура слышала об этом заклятье. Его применяют для поединка магов, чтобы случайными рикошетами не задело публику.  
Потом оба сделали знак воинам подойти.  
Бен Лакор с изысканной вежливостью предложил Зуре выбирать, против кого из его двух телохранителей она готова выйти. То была обычная любезность, однако Зура почуяла подвох. Оба были крупными детинами, но один — ощутимо субтильнее. Другой же вообще казался гороподобным.  
Видимо, большинство дуэлянтов в таких обстоятельствах выбирали сражаться с тем, кто поменьше, и тут-то он и демонстрировал незадачливым, почем фунт лиха. Как раз его лицо Зуре было несколько знакомо. Представляя, Бен Лакор назвал его Эрмесом Тианом. Память подсказывала, что боец он — опытный и безжалостный. Может быть, выбрать гиганта и выбить их из накатанной колеи?  
Но нет. Для женщины Зура была плечистой и высокой, но большинству вояк сходной с ней профессии не доставала и до подбородка — а рост и мышечная масса определяют физическую силу. К счастью, обучение, выдержка, тактические умения и выносливость несколько выравнивали шансы, а магия так и вовсе позволяла ей склонить чашу весов в свою пользу. Но все это работало только до определенной степени. Какой смысл выбирать в противники детину, против которого толком не будет работать ни один твой силовой прием?  
В общем, взвесив все за и против, Зура выбрала «субтильного». Он тоже был выше и массивнее, чем она, но не чрезмерно. Наверное, будет шанс на победу. Лишь бы Лин не подвел.  
В глазах Бена Лакора мелькнуло что-то вроде торжества, но сам Тиан и его напарник никак не изменились в лице.  
— Без непоправимых увечий? — уточнил он у Зуры.  
— Я предпочла бы еще и ноги-руки не ломать, — добавила она.  
Тиан мрачно хмыкнул.  
— Попробуй сломать мне, не возражаю.  
Зура только пожала плечами.  
Все дисциплинированно разошлись к границам воображаемой площадки шириной в десяток шагов. Потом полем битвы будет служить вся дуэльная лужайка, но то потом.  
Маги чуть поклонились друг другу. Зура и Тиан последовали их примеру.  
В последний момент Лин положил руку на запястье Зуре и сказал:  
— Помни, что я всегда тебя прикрою.  
И бой начался.  
Зуре случалось сражаться в паре с волшебником всего один раз, и было это давно. С Лином же они парный бой до сегодняшнего дня не тренировали. Если подумать, Зуре следовало на этом настоять еще когда они были на маяке, но ей и в голову не пришло, что придется участвовать в дуэли, а в обычной схватке она привыкла полагаться на себя. Кое о чем они условились в доме Вартиана: Лин будет подпитывать ее через браслет и создаст охраняющую решетку. Остальное уже на Зуре.  
Все начиналось обыденно: они с Тианом медленно обходили друг друга по часовой стрелке, пробуя то один выпад, то другой. Зура сразу вытащила нож и держала его в правой руке. Не потому что не была уверена в своих силах, просто не хотелось пижонить.  
Тиан явно рисовался: нож его еще висел в ножнах на поясе.  
Впрочем после первых пробных выпадов Зура неохотно признала, что, пожалуй, у него есть право и на самоуверенность, и на рисовку: двигался Тиан очень ловко, легко. Вот поглядев на таких ребят, как он, и создают потом легенды о волшебном народе из холмов, который ступает, не примяв травы. А как он бил! Даже от проверочного выпада его Зура ушла с трудом.  
Тиан пользовался очень распространенной на побережье школой боя, но банальное не всегда плохо. Владел он ей с блеском. Зура решила, что кое-какие ухватки, усвоенные ею от брата, могут дать преимущество. Но не слишком большое: степняков (и даже степнячек) среди наемников за последние пять лет стало куда больше, кое-что из ее арсенала он мог уже и видеть.  
Для начала Зура попробовала самое простое — толкнуть его магией по ногам, чтобы упал. Похоже, Тиан почувствовал воздушную волну, но блокировать ее другим порывом магии не стал — попросту подпрыгнул, пропуская удар, и прямо в прыжке сам ударил магией — да так сильно, что у Зуры встали дыбом волоски на коже, и она скорее инстинктивно, чем сознательно поняла: ее сейчас снесет. Ни уклониться, ни закрыться…  
Она машинально поставила простейший щит, прежде чем успела задуматься, что такая сила удара — за пределами возможностей обычного «браслетного» мага, что будь у нее такая сила в той подводной ловушке, она бы сделала себе ступеньки вдоль стены и выбралась бы в два счета. Так же инстинктивно она была уверена, что щита окажется недостаточно, что он не отменит удар, самое большее, смягчит его.  
Но браслет запульсировал теплом у нее на руке, и щит буквально отбросил атаку. А еще — из травы поднялись, словно змейки, гибкие серебристые струи воды. Зура не знала, откуда эта вода — то ли из грунта, то ли доползла из ближайшего ручья — и ее это не особенно интересовало. Главное, что Лин пришел на помощь, и пришел вовремя. Энергия собственного тела не ровня энергии, которую черпаешь из стихии.  
Такие же струи воды окружили ее противника, поднялись до пояса, сплетясь в решетку из правильных ромбов. Заходящее солнце вспыхивало и сверкало в них, заставляя воду светиться изнутри золотым и нежными пастельными тонами. Ну, это-то Зуру не особенно интересовало, это пусть интересует живописцев… Но Тиан прыгнул вперед сам, и прыжок этот был быстрее и дольше, чем можно было ожидать.  
Зура еле успела метнуться в сторону, чтобы ее солнечное сплетение разминулось с Тиановым кулаком.  
В движении она прошла сквозь несколько водяных струй, окруживших ее. Ничего подобного она раньше и представить себе не могла.  
Ей почудилось, будто вода не обогнула ее, расступаясь, как то положено воде, а прошла насквозь через ее тело, оставив за собой невидимый, но вполне ощутимый след. Зуре как будто стало вновь пятнадцать. Все сомнения покинули ее, тело налилось упругой силой, такой свежей и звенящей, что заставляла вспомнить детство. Сама от себя не ожидая, она ушла от атаки Тиана, сделав сальто через голову, хотя в этом совсем не было нужды, и в здравом уме Зура предпочла бы что-нибудь менее зрелищное.  
А еще… Нет, это вовсе было бы странно, и потом Зура даже не была уверена, что ей не почудилось. Но пригрезилось, будто Лин положил руки ей на плечи и что-то шепнул на ухо. Она даже не слышала что, но сам его жест сделал ее такой счастливой, будто он был ее возлюбленным и только что положил ей под ноги всю степь, свободную и открытую из конца в конец.  
Смешно. Она уже давным-давно не думала ни о возлюбленных, ни о степях.  
Зура выпрямилась лицом к лицу с Тианом. Тот довольно неприятно усмехался, и водяные струи, словно змеи, обвивали его руки, не касаясь.  
Зура не видела себя, но знала, что водная решетка, оплела ее до подбородка, так же не касаясь тела.  
— Ну наконец-то что-то серьезное, — сказал Тиан.  
На сей раз Зура пошла в атаку первой.  
Чувство было удивительным. Почти как гонка верхом по равнине, когда ветер бьет в лицо, от солнца слезятся глаза и приходится прижиматься к вспотевшей лошадиной шее, смеясь от счастья. Или еще: будто бежать или драться, когда много дней проходила с набитыми песком мешочками, привязанными к ногам, а потом их сняла.  
Лучше всего было то, что вода повиновалась ее приказам! Будто она была настоящим стихийным магом!  
Лин предупреждал ее об этом эффекте, но заодно говорил, что повиновение это будет очень относительным: вода будет повторять ее движения и метаться в ту же сторону, примерно так.  
— Я, конечно, постараюсь следить за тобой и тебе помочь, — сказал он, — но, пока мы не сработаемся, ошибки неизбежны. Думаю, мои навыки в этом отношении все равно лучше навыков Лакора, но не будь чересчур беспечной.  
И все же к своему удивлению Зура обнаружила, что вода слушается малейшего ее приказа. Это било в голову почище молодого вина.  
Как можно не хотеть этой силы? Чего можно тут бояться? Да она бы на месте Лина!..  
Эх, ей бы такие возможности в тех морских боях!  
Она отдала поединку всю себя. Но битва не ограничивалась ими двумя: маги сражались тоже. Несколько раз мимо Зуры и Тиана промчались водные струи; один раз два гигантских водных бича схлестнулись прямо над их головами, вызвав в толпе удивленные охи и ахи и обдав всех веером брызг.  
Другой раз поляну вдруг стремительно окутал туман, но почти сразу этот туман разогнал ветер. Потом траву под ногами Тиана сковало льдом, тогда как Зура продолжала стоять на твердой земле, и тот чуть было не поскользнулся, но почти сразу льдом покрылся и участок, на котором стояла сама Зура.  
Она покачнулась, чуть не потеряв равновесие, но тут водные струи, обвивавшие ее ноги, впервые пришли в движение помимо ее воли и будто подтолкнули вперед. Зура почти сразу поняла, что имеется в виду: она видела, как зимой мальчишки гоняют по льду в замерзших бухточках, даже сама пробовала. Раз, два…  
Тиан не ожидал от нее такой прыти и не успел защититься; Зура наконец-то смела его защиту и заломила руку в болевой прием — вот она, эффективность банальности. Водяная струйка скользнула с ее запястья и обвилась еще и вокруг горла Тиана, перекрывая ему дыхание.  
— Сдаешься? — резко спросила она. — Или проучить вас с мастером еще?  
— Сдаюсь, — сдавленно просипел Тиан.  
Зура тотчас отпустила его.  
Вода опала, изморозь исчезла. Зрители разразились воплями — то ли восторга, то ли возмущения. Зуре было все равно: теперь, когда вода ушла, она вдруг поняла, что дышит тяжело, что взмокла не только от брызг, но и от пота, и что спину и ноги немилосердно ломит. Еще бы! Обычный бой продолжается минуту, ну две от силы; здесь же они сражались минут десять. Что бы там ни было в воде, что помогало поддерживать ее силы, оно, очевидно, не обладало безграничными возможностями.  
Лин, кажется, прекрасно это понимал.  
Он подошел к ней и опустился рядом на корточки (сама Зура все еще сидела на земле, а Тиан валялся рядом, сжимая больное запястье). Положил руку ей на плечо.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он серьезно. — Лакор оказался чуть более серьезным противником, чем я думал. Если бы не твои навыки, ничего бы не вышло.  
Зура потрогала серьгу. Нет, ощущения ее не обманули: она была нормальной температуры тела, не горячей и не ледяной. Битва истощила ее обычные, физические силы, но магического резерва не затронула.  
— Для этого ты меня и нанял, так? — спросила она, выговаривая с трудом.  
Лин кивнул.  
— Кстати, хочу поговорить с тобой на этот счет. Когда вернемся к Вартиану. Нужно же тебя посвятить в наши планы подробнее.  
«Уже наши?» — хотела спросить Зура, но промолчала.  
Маг поднялся и протянул Зуре руку, чтобы помочь ей встать. Она смерила Лина взглядом и хотела сказать ему, что ей будут помогать вставать всякие там хлюпики, только если у нее будут сломаны обе ноги, но почему-то передумала.  
Оперлась о предложенную ладонь, резко поднялась. Лин охнул от внезапной нагрузки, но выдержал. Улыбнулся ей.  
— С боевым крещением нас, акай.

***

Они явились к Вартиану, овеянные славой победителей Бена Лакора.  
Зура догадывалась, что Лин организовал это заранее, потому что как-то из толпы зрителей появились давешние рыбаки, из них составилось что-то вроде сопровождения, и они продефилировали через улицы Тервириена.  
Конечно, все это не дотягивало до какой-нибудь процессии вернувшегося с войны владетельного князя: никто не бросал в них цветами, молодые женщины не выглядывали на улицы и не падали в обморок… Но все-таки! Они шагали, вооруженные факелами, в вечерних сумерках, а над ними в воздухе сверкали и переливались водяные струи, порабощенные Лином.  
Чтобы полюбоваться этим зрелищем, за ними вприпрыжку неслись и дети, которым давно пора было бы спать, и взрослые, которым следовало проявлять больше осторожности.  
Бена Лакора многие знали, но немногие любили. Ему доставалась едва ли треть того же уважения, которым пользовалась Лерая — которую изрядно побаивались. Если бы подшучивать над ним открыто не опасались из-за силы его магии, Бен Лакор находился бы на положении городского шута.  
Слух о том, что он был побежден отшельником с дальнего острова, мгновенно разнесся по всему городу.  
Зура ожидала, что Вартиан начнет их упрекать, и уже готовилась не обращать внимание на его бурчание. Но, к ее удивлению, молодой честолюбивый купец только что дорожку перед ними не разостлал.  
Он встретил их на крыльце, провел в дом с поклонами и говорил так вежливо и уважительно, словно и не было недавней размолвки.  
— Что, Вартиан, поднял я немного твои акции с владельцами картелей? — хмыкнул Лин, когда тяжелая дверь отсекла их от веселящегося эскорта, оставшегося на улице.  
— Пока — да! — кивнул Вартиан, в его голосе на миг мелькнула мечтательность. — Мне уже приходил гонец от самого Главного Казначея, с просьбой… Но все еще может измениться!  
— Не изменится, — Лин хлопнул его по плечу. — Не беспокойся. И выкати моим сопровождающим бочонок вина, я знаю, у тебя есть прошлогоднее. За все будет уплачено.  
Вартиан страдальчески заломил брови, но только и пробормотал, что год-де был на редкость удачный и он надеялся это вино отложить про запас. Зура знала, что это он больше для проформы: на деле прошлый год, из-за побочного воздействия высвобождаемой на побережье магии, не слишком благоприятствовал виноделию.  
Лин отправился наверх, в свою комнату, и поманил Зуру за собой. Когда они остались одни, он распахнул захлопнутые слугами ставни и жадно вдохнул ночной воздух, прилетевший с моря.  
— Ох, Зура, — сказал он. — Все-таки город — это сущее издевательство над человеком, особенно магом! Сам не понимаю, как я мог так долго жить среди этих каменных стен?  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? — спросила Зура, привычно игнорируя лишние слова, хотя могла бы заметить, например, что без каменных стен ему бы и у себя на острове негде было скрыться от непогоды.  
Лин обернулся к ней. В комнате горела лампа со свечой, и этот огонек отражался в стеклах его очков двумя сияющими точками.  
— По-моему, это ты хотела поговорить, — сказал он. — Там, на лужайке… может быть, это звучит слишком выспренно, но мне показалось, что между нами наконец-то возникло… что-то вроде связи. И что ты хочешь спросить что-то…  
Зура потерла руку с браслетом.  
— Все дело в этой штуковине, — сказала она мрачно. — Мы с тобой очень гладко работали. Для первого раза. И ты говорил о победе, как о деле решеном, словно в моих способностях не сомневался. Но ты ведь ни разу не наблюдал меня в деле! Не по-настоящему.  
— Антуан наблюдал. Тогда, до того как спас. И потом я видел, как ты тренируешься и разминаешься на острове.  
— Возможно, — согласилась Зура. — Но что он там мог разглядеть в шторм, да еще из-под воды? И работу ты предложил мне сразу, особенно не расспрашивая. Ты вел себя так, будто отлично знаешь, кто я такая и чего я стою. Тогда я списала все это на то, что ты каким-то образом обо мне слышал или даже видел меня… Среди наемников на этом берегу довольно мало степнячек. Но все это странно.  
— А если я смотрел в воду? — не похоже было, будто Лин пытался ей солгать. Он, скорее, подкидывал объяснение за объяснением и смотрел, как она с ними справляется.  
— И об этом я тоже думала, — согласно кивнула Зура. — Но тут большой вопрос: откуда ты знал, кого искать? Я не самая лучшая из всех наемников. Нет, я хороша, лучше большинства, не буду скромничать. Но не настолько хороша, чтобы обо мне слагали легенды. И потом, откуда ты мог знать, что я окажусь тогда в воде, и послать за мной Антуана?  
— Значит, ты догадалась.  
— И догадалась, и слышала. Ты, когда он только меня принес, сказал, что он молодец, что меня нашел. Или вроде того. И хочешь знать, что я думаю?  
— Что? — Лин с любопытством склонил голову.  
— Что вот этот браслет, — Зура покрутила браслет вокруг своего запястья, — сделал ты. Что ты почему-либо не разорвал с ним связь, так же, как Лерая Светлая. Я не знаю, почему ты это сделал и как этот браслет попал ко мне…  
— Я эту связь восстановил, — перебил ее Лин. — Я же сказал, я такие делал в молодости. Куда они разошлись потом, мне неизвестно. Но когда я понял, что мне нужно… разобраться с этим делом… я сперва не знал, как к этому подступиться. Задача представлялась мне огромной, как сам океан. Тогда я стал делить ее на этапы. Я обдумывал вероятности, я смотрел в воду… И в конце концов понял, что для того чтобы мне осуществить все так, как я хочу, мне нужен помощник. Не слуга, не наемник — человек, который разделит мои цели и будет мне помогать. В идеале, воин.  
«Тот, кто подставится вместо тебя», — подумала Зура, но без злости. Она уже знала, что Лин этого в виду не имел. Он действительно имел в виду только это: человек, чьи навыки дополнят его собственные.  
— Тогда я долго пытался восстановить связь со своими браслетами… — продолжал маг. — Я продал их не так уж много, — кажется, что-то нехорошее отразилось на лице Зуры, потому что Лин торопливо добавил. — Через такую связь, устаревшую и заключенную без согласия владельца, нельзя увидеть много. И уж точно я не мог заглянуть в твою память или прочесть мысли, не волнуйся!  
— Тебе надо волноваться, — процедила Зура.  
— Едва ли, — Лин улыбнулся. — Я увидел обрывки. Характер, представления, принципы… Я не знал о тебе почти ничего. Кроме того, что ты — подходящий мне человек. Не знал, что ты женщина, что тебе двадцать семь лет, что тебя зовут Зура, дочь Зейлар. Я, правда, понял, что ты из степей, потому что их образ был очень ярок, и я знал, где ты примерно находишься. Тут мне очень помогла Майя, и рыбаки, и еще некоторые другие люди, с которыми я поддерживаю время от времени контакты… Удалось навести справки.  
— Для отшельника ты очень уж много знаешь людей.  
— И не говори, — поддержал Лин. — Сам удивляюсь. Этот мир куда теснее, чем кажется, — он вздохнул. — Ну и потом, когда я тебя нашел, уже выяснилось, что ты ушла в тот боевой поход на корабле… — Лин щелкнул пальцами. — Запамятовал.  
— «Гнев бури», — подсказала Зура.  
— Да-да, «Гнев бури». Тогда я послал Антуана на поиски и смог даже показать ему твое изображение в воде. Прости. Мне следовало сказать сразу. Но тогда ты бы точно решила, что от меня лучше держаться подальше. Даже сейчас, уже зная меня и зная, что ничего плохого я не хотел, ты злишься.  
В тот момент Зура даже не знала, сердита она на мага или нет. Также она не была до конца уверена в чистоте его намерений. Но с первым его заявлением вынуждена была согласиться.  
— Поэтому ты взял меня с собой в подводный город? Хотя я там тебе была и не нужна?  
— Да. Нужно было познакомить тебя с этим всем получше. Вот, теперь ты знакома. И лучше прочих представляешь, что я собираюсь делать. Видишь ли, ты честна и верна до глубины души, но ты не из тех людей, которых можно привлечь рассказами о благе других или о гибели морских животных и голоде людей.  
«Гордиться тут нечем, — подумала Зура. — Но, пожалуй, я такая и есть».  
Лин тем временем продолжал.  
— Тебя можно привлечь интересом, риском, новыми горизонтами — вот я и попытался... Прости, если все это выглядит так, будто я хочу тобой управлять. До некоторой степени так оно и есть. Я… никогда особенно хорошо не умел обращаться с людьми, и отшельничество не пошло мне на пользу. Но мое первоначальное предложение остается в силе. Если хочешь, я щедро награжу тебя за дни службы, и мы разойдемся.  
Он говорил искренне, его голос слегка дрожал. Может быть, это было игрой. Но в любом случае нужно отдать Лину должное: если он и подталкивал Зуру к тем или иным решениям, сам он не чурался своей доли работы и рисковал всегда не меньше нее.  
И еще вот что: почему-то после поединка Зуре особенно хотелось ему верить. Будто до сих пор она шла по пустыне и высохла до самых костей, а Лин как-то напоил ее, напитал опять. Может быть, он и хотел, чтобы она так чувствовала. Может быть, так вышло случайно.  
— Ты сказал, я лучше других представляю, что ты собираешься делать, — медленно проговорила Зура, все еще обдумывая его предыдущую речь. — Но я не знаю главного. Как можно остановить войну? — она наконец задала вопрос, который зрел в ней страшно давно. — Война — это как стихия, как пожар, или как буря. Я всю жизнь иду за войной, но так и не поняла, почему она разгорается!  
«...Правда, и не старалась по-настоящему».  
— Иногда, конечно, все как сухостой: одна искра — и занялась. Но иногда этот сухостой стоит годами, и годами, и сколько помнят самые старые старики — а искры все нет. А иногда соседи вроде бы живут рядом, и мирно, и правители женят детей. И потом на ровном месте все… вспыхивает.  
— Ты права, сравнивая войну со стихией, — раздумчиво ответил Лин. — И я с удовольствием расскажу тебе то, как это понимаю. Но помни, что на деле точно не знает никто.  
— Ты поумней меня, — пожала плечами Зура. — Но и у меня своя голова на плечах есть, я это помню. Скажи, как думаешь, а я решу, соглашаться или нет.  
— Резонно, — чуть улыбнулся Лин. — Ну что ж, изволь… Из всех стихий тебе как воину ближе огонь, мне — вода. Поэтому я буду говорить о воде. Возьмем волну. Океанская волна несокрушима и способна обрушить любой дом, возведенный человеком. Но сама по себе она состоит из множества капель, и каждая из них — прах. Я могу смахнуть эту каплю ладонью, могу высушить ее теплом кожи, могу вовсе втоптать в землю. Капли вовсе не движутся все в одном направлении. Это видно, если рассматривать воду внутренним, магическим зрением… или просто внимательно приглядеться…  
Говоря это, Лин провел рукой по воздуху, и в нем соткалось то, о чем он говорил: мельтешение капель.  
«Позер», — подумала Зура. Но смотрела, зачарованная.  
— Каждая капля движется сама по себе, — продолжал Лин, — но траектории большей их части совпадают. Оттого кажется, что волна монолитна и несокрушима, — капли слились в волну, которая всхлестнулась и бесшумно опала. — Так и война. Ее делают люди. Короли и маркитантки, торговцы, которые поставляют припасы, и промышленники, что куют мечи и стрелы. Мало кто из них на самом деле хочет убивать. Мало кто наслаждается убийством живого существа, даже и непохожего на нас. Но жажда наживы, или власти, или приключений, или просто стремление выжить во многих людях сильнее трусости или миролюбия.  
Он осекся. Вздохнул. Зачем-то потрогал светильник. Потом продолжил, уже спокойнее.  
— Да, весь маховик не остановить. Но само существование этого маховика — иллюзия. Большинству людей даже в Тервириене нет до войны дела, а в Ронельге о ней и вовсе судачат только в светских салонах — кумушек на рынке или у колодцев война на побережье вовсе не трогает. Им просто нужно на что-то жить, кому-то сбывать товар… а гибели своей или других они не хотят, хотя, в общем, то, что происходит вдали от них, их не очень трогает.  
Так вот если найти тех немногих, кто находится на нужном месте и обладает нужной властью… если запугать их, подкупить, предложить выбор… да что угодно! Тогда-то война и утихнет, выродится в вялые стычки, а то и вовсе сойдет на нет. Я верю, что это можно сделать, акай. Уговорами, лестью, шантажом, запугиванием… Точечным воздействием. Можно. Если действовать достаточно быстро и по обеим сторонам фронта разом.  
Лин сидел на стуле, устало свесив кисти рук с колен и наклонившись вперед. Свет от лампы падал под таким углом, что Зура словно воочию увидела его молодым — может, своим ровесником, может, еще моложе. Низкорослый маг с его очками и залысинами показался ей статуей мудреца или героя. В первый раз увидев такую на постаменте в Алгоне, Зура дернула брата за край его кожаной куртки и спросила: «Акай, это его маги превратили в бронзу? За что?»  
Зура протянула Лину ту свою руку, что была с браслетом.  
— Ну вот давай и выясним, — сказала она. — Установи полноценную связь или как там она называется… Если уж я подрядилась тебя охранять, я тоже хочу всегда знать, где ты находишься.  
Лин вздохнул.  
— Я не то чтобы _всегда_ знаю, где ты находишься, я могу это узнать, если захочу… Ладно, ладно, это детали.  
И он взял ее за запястье.  
Почему, интересно, он никогда не берет просто за руку?

***

После поединка с Беном Лакором Лин стал в городе человеком известным. Тут же поплыли слухи, что это не просто маг Лин-Отшельник, а «тот самый» Темсин Лин, который был когда-то помощником министра финансов; и еще слух, будто лет десять назад Лина поперли с должности именно за то, что он противостоял нелюбимой простыми людьми финансовой реформе. Все это повысило его популярность.  
На самом деле Лин как раз за этой реформой стоял — и руководство картелей отличнейшим образом вспомнило это. Без всякого труда ему удалось добиться встречи с главой картеля «Борголода»; на очереди были остальные трое. (Фактически делами заправляли два самых больших, но другие два тоже вполне могли вставлять палки в колеса).  
Они выходили со званого обеда председателя картеля «Четыре Ветра», когда Лина попытались убить.  
Обед этот тянулся и тянулся, а Зура даже за столом не сидела, стояла у дверей, и никто ей поесть не предложить. Оттого, подсаживая Лина в коляску извозчика, Зура замешкалась, отвлеклась на проходящего мимо торговца пирожками. Дурацкая ошибка, любительская… но иногда они случаются.  
А потому стрелка она не увидела — почуяла. Тем, за кем следят, хорошо известен этот тяжелый взгляд на затылке. Каким-то чудом Зура умудрилась вовремя толкнуть Лина; тот, охнув, неуклюже полусвалился-полусполз на пол коляски. Дротик же вонзился в обшивку сиденья, пропоров ее — и тут же растекся лужицей.  
— Остроумно, — ошарашенно пробормотал Лин.  
— Да нет, ничего особенного, — не согласилась Зура. — Видимо, Ассоциация магов встрепенулась. Нанесем визит? Ты же говорил, что это придется сделать.  
Лин кивнул. Было видно, что ему не по себе — волшебника чуть не колотило. Но брал себя в руки он быстро, с каждой секундой он казался все спокойнее и спокойнее.  
— Очень странно, — прошептал Лин. — Очень странно. Почему она так? Кажется, я где-то крупно ошибся…  
— Куда? — только и спросила Зура.  
Если бы Лин спросил ее, Зура бы сказала, что нужно вернуться к Вартиану — маг явно не в состоянии был заниматься сейчас делами. Но Лин сказал ей другой адрес, и Зура только кивнула.  
— Белая набережная три, — скомандовала она извозчику.

***

_Дома мне частенько случалось слышать, что наземные только и хороши, что отлавливать их в прибрежных водах и иметь: руки, мол, удобные. Должен сказать, что те, кто так думает, многое упускают! Не только руки._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

 

***

Этот жар — тоже что-то вроде войны. Только другой. И так же нужно уметь перетерпеть, затаиться, ударить вовремя. Только так можно победить.  
Лоен оказался хорошим учителем. Во всех смыслах. Н деле он никогда не настаивал на соблюдении их договора дословно: занимались они магией по вечерам, на окраине города, и иной раз он гонял Зуру там и несколько часов. Потом они шли к Лоену, в комнату на третьем этаже доходного дома, и ложились в постель. Там он иной раз Зуру имел, иной раз не имел — говорил, что устал или еще чего. Но она все равно спала рядом с ним: на этом он настаивал.  
— Приятно, когда рядом с тобой лежит молодая девчонка, что ни говори.  
Первый раз, услышав, что для Зуры он был действительно первый, он поскреб заросший подбородок и пробормотал:  
— Будь я человеком получше, тут-то я бы и отказался. Но я такой, какой есть. Но я уж постараюсь, чтобы больно тебе не было, девочка.  
И больно действительно не было. Было не бог весть как хорошо, но ничего так. Терпимо. А потом, к исходу второй недели, даже иногда становилось приятно. Зуре, пожалуй, даже нравилось, когда твердые ладони Лоена обхватывали ее под ребрами; когда жесткие пальцы гладили ее грудь, сжимая соски; и, когда прошел первый дискомфорт, пожалуй, даже начало нравиться ощущать его внутри себя — было в этом что-то и от езды на лошади, и от магии, когда тело распирает изнутри чисто нервное напряжение, и все мускулы дрожат.  
Но начал ли нравиться ей сам Лоен? Нет.  
В первую ночь она выскочила из его дома до рассвета, когда еще даже молочники не появились на улицах и, несмотря на саднящую боль между ног, пошла обратно на пустырь, где тренировалась дробить магией камни, как Лоен ее научил. Потом она купила у разносчика жирную лепешку с лотка. Запах жира напомнил вдруг о прежнем: о купце, перьях в подушках, о крови на ее руках, и как она вытирала пальцы о снег. Впервые в жизни Зуру немилосердно вырвало.  
Ладно, сказала она себе потом. Наемник всю жизнь испытывает свое тело. Всю жизнь тащит его сквозь тренировки. Всю жизнь ставит себя на край. Для женщины продавать свое тело за деньги — позорно. Но она не за деньги. Она за науку. И, кстати, постельным делам тоже пришлось бы учиться рано или поздно…  
Это тоже такой бой. Затаиться, обезоружить.  
...В войсковых обозах следуют маркитантки, потому что где бой, там и ебля, ничего не поделаешь. Вот. Она сама себе маркитантка. Дело житейское. Она решила сама в этот раз. Никто ее не продавал и не подталкивал.  
Брат, кстати, ни о чем ее не спрашивал. Нет, первый раз спросил, куда это она, когда Зура сказала, что уходит на вечер и на всю ночь. Она сказала правду: что нашла человека, который согласился учить ее магии.  
— Будь осторожна, — только и сказал он. — Возвращайся живой, акай.  
— Это уж не волнуйся, — ответила Зура небрежно.  
Лоен рассказал ей про серьгу, как отслеживать свое состояние с ее помощью. Даже подарил самую первую. На исходе двух недель он сказал ей:  
— Ну все, чему мог, я тебя научил. Это наша последняя ночь.  
И в эту ночь он был с ней как-то особенно, непривычно мягок. Зуре это было странно: она едва замечала его ласки и даже немного скучала. Но Лоену заподозрить не дала. Не сказать ведь, чтобы она совсем была наивной идиоткой в этом смысле: они с братом всегда ютились по таким местам, что Зуре пришлось наслушаться разговорчиков всяких разных. Были среди их соседей и шлюхи, старые и молодые. Зура быстро поняла, что из подслушанного применить к делу и как. Поэтому Лоен о ее скуке, кажется, даже не догадался.  
В конце он сказал, прижимая ее к себе:  
— Вот что, малышка… Я тут подумал… Ты девчонка хорошая, серьезная, но в наемниках пропадешь. Тут надо немножко с катушек быть слетевшим. Нет у тебя безжалостности нужной. Я видал баб в этом деле, но дело все-таки не женское. Ты у меня не такая. У меня ферма есть… не здесь, в Оксии. От отца осталась. Там запущено все маленько, но… Может, ты б захотела там пожить?  
— Нет, — коротко сказала Зура.  
— Да ладно, не отказывайся сразу, — он прижал ее к себе ближе, зашептал в шею, обдавая горячим дыханием, и Зуре нестерпимо захотелось освободиться. Но она не знала, насколько еще их договора хватает, поэтому лежала смирно. — Ты девица сопливая, но маг неплохой. Среди фермеров магов мало, а так мы бы там с тобой мигом хозяйство подняли. Да плюс я еще пока мечом махать могу — это еще деньги. Вдруг у тебя живот расти начнет?  
— Не начнет.  
Разбудили Зуру среди ночи топот сапог и стук древков алебарды. Городская стража Влавии; они немилосердно ярко светили фонарем, грубовато перешучивались и оттащили Лоена в тюрьму как шпиона Тай-Гериата. Зура не оказала им сопротивления только потому, что Лоен крепко сжал ее руку и велел не дергаться. А потому ее бросили в камеру с проститутками, не имеющими храмовой лицензии.  
Ночь была неприятной, но утром, когда их всех выгнали на «общественные работы» — убирать мэрию — Зуре удалось сбежать.  
Больше она о Лоене не вспоминала.  
И, конечно, ребенка никакого не было. Ей немногое успели рассказать до того, как она покинула род и его земли, но этому всех девочек из боевых шатров учат сразу же, как только забирают от матерей или кормилиц: боевые женщины степей не рожают детей, если сами того не захотят; и даже в этом случае не всегда.

***

Выводы, сделанные Лином после посещения третьего дома по Белой набережной, заставили его поторопиться.  
Зура мало понимала его бормотания о железных кораблях и выжигании океана до дна, но была абсолютно согласна с тем, что ускориться надо. Правда, скоро она выяснила, что пытаться охранять Лина, когда он крутит хвосты всем кошкам Тервириена на предмет ловли рыбы, — дело пропащее.  
Мало того, что кто-то — то ли обозленные маги средней руки, то ли их союзники — еще два раза покушался на жизнь Лина (а один раз — на жизнь самой Зуры), так еще ей пришлось выполнять кучу лишних, чисто распорядительских обязанностей. Ни дать ни взять, секретарь при важной особе. Иной раз не то что не хватало времени поесть и поспать: не хватало времени даже переплести косы, приходилось кое-как смазывать их маслом и переплетать только концы.  
Правда, она не стала больше заниматься охраной Лина в гордом одиночестве, а сколотила ему целую команду: во-первых, рыбаки за хорошую плату несли вахту вокруг дома Вартиана; во-вторых, она сманила к ним телохранителя самого Вартиана, в сопровождении которого тот ходил порой на Биржу («Вы не представляете, какие там нравы!»). В-третьих, к ее удивлению, к ним пришел наниматься Тиан.  
— Бен меня выставил, — пояснил он. — Ну и ладно, не больно-то он мне нравился. Вот насчет Малыша Джаса жаль: мы с ним хорошо сработались. Но и с тобой можем, ты ничего.  
Зура поразмыслила, нанимать его или нет. Что ее беспокоило больше всего: Тиан был бойцом не слабее, может быть, в чем-то и посильнее ее. Как бы не отказался подчиняться женщине, еще и чужестранке.  
Но держался он уважительно и казался человеком опытным и надежным — из тех, что отрабатывают свое жалование. И Зура решила рискнуть.  
Она, кстати, узнала, откуда у Лина деньги. Тот еще в молодости умудрился сколотить неплохое состояние, но не торговыми делами, а какими-то другими, более загадочными. Он действительно был из «тех самых Линов», но — побочная ветвь. Его отец занимал непыльную должность смотрителя государственных торговых архивов. Сам же Лин сперва учился магии, потом по какой-то причине, которую он Зуре не назвал, пошел на государственную службу и дослужился там до помощника министра финансов.  
Там-то он и прокрутил ту самую реформу, которая, по словам Лина, спасла имперские провинции от распада (а по словам кумушек у колодцев была сущей занозой в заднице). Сама Зура судить о ней не могла, ибо дореформенной Империи не видела: Лин ушел со своего поста семь лет назад, как раз когда она закончила скитаться по приграничным княжествам и окончательно осела в Роне — если можно назвать оседлым состояние, когда тебя мотает из провинции в провинцию.  
В общем, Лин держал свои средства в каком-то банке, часть еще в каком-то, а еще каким-то банком попросту владел, хотя всеми делами занимался управляющий.  
— Наверняка он меня нещадно обворовывает, — объяснил Лин Зуре добродушно, — но дело не разваливает. В нашем договоре сказано так: либо я выплачиваю его наследникам солидное содержание после его ухода на пенсию или смерти, либо он ставит сына на ту же должность, либо, если я умираю раньше, не оставив наследника, банк уходит его семье.  
— Надеюсь, банк этот не в Тервириене? — только и спросила Зура. — А то еще и от них тебя охранять…  
Лин рассмеялся.  
— Нет, даже не в Роне. В Северной Оксии.  
Зура слегка расслабилась. Действительно, даль несусветная.  
— На самом деле, как ты понимаешь, все это золото мне для жизни не требуется, — серьезно проговорил Лин, когда отсмеялся наконец. — Когда-то было очень приятно его зарабатывать, но на траты даже тогда толком времени не хватало. Теперь же... Мне нужно совсем немного, только чтобы покупать на материке те продукты, без которых на маяке сложно, да перевозить их… Но, если бы пришлось, я бы прожил и с одного моря.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнула Зура. — Но теперь-то ты рад, небось, что от них не избавился? Столько взяток раздал — у меня голова кружится считать.  
— Вот и не считай, — посоветовал Лин, — потому что, когда дойдем до Ронельги, суммы станут астрономическими.  
Взятки Лин раздавал, в основном, для того, чтобы пробиться к тому или иному важному лицу. В остальном же он действовал тоньше: уговорами и разговорами. Зура и раньше знала, что Лин горазд трепать языком, но уже через несколько дней у нее сложилось впечатление, что он мог бы, если бы захотел, продавать морскому народу воду, в которой они плавают… ну, может быть, всем, кроме его вождя — тот для этого туповат. Как объяснил Лин как-то Зуре, растирая виски после одной утомительной беседы, «дураков убалтывать сложнее всего. Ты, вроде бы, уже все аргументы нашел, все подобрал, он со всем согласился… а ночью поговорил с женой — и наутро все начинай сначала!»  
Но тем не менее дело двигалось.  
Зуре запомнился разговор с одним из высокопоставленных управляющих картеля «Борголода» — того самого, где подвизался и их гостеприимный Вартиан.  
Разговор происходил в великолепном кабинете с видом на гавань Тервириена и башни магов на другом берегу реки. Кабинет был темен, гулок, со сводчатым потолком. Всем своим видом он напоминал о том, что романтика морской торговли не менее жива, чем в прошлые два века: по стенам здесь висели скрещенные мечи и палицы, с потолка свисали модели кораблей.  
Хозяин кабинета, Роз Тейкалин, был высоким, плечистым и громогласным человеком со шрамом на лице, без двух пальцев на левой руке и с деревянной ногой. Легко можно было представить, как он ломал палубы одним из орудий, осевших потом вдоль стен. Тем не менее еще перед встречей Лин заметил Зуре, что за фасадом прямодушного рубаки, этакого бывшего пирата, прячется делец хитрый и опытный.  
У Лина с ним был долгий разговор, в течении которого волшебник и показывал ему записи, и даже рисовал что-то на стоящей в углу грифельной доске. Зура прислушивалась краем уха, но больше следила, чтобы Тейкалин, доведенный до белого каления очковтирательствами Лина, не схватил бы один из смертоубийственных предметов и не прошелся бы магу по голове.  
Наконец торговец-пират сказал.  
— Магистр Лин, я не буду спорить с вами, что боевые действия, как они есть, действительно больше оттягивают у нас денег, чем приносят прибыли. Но надо же думать о конкурентах. «Борголода» никогда не чуралась честной битвы. Мы не можем сейчас отступиться: это только покажет конкурентам нашу слабость.  
— Вопрос в том, что достанется вам в результате этой битвы, — вкрадчиво произнес Лин. — Говорю вам, очень скоро тут вовсе не останется рыбы. Сейчас вы вкладываете средства в войну в расчете на то, что лет за пять этот регион окупит все потраченное. Но кого вы обогащаете на деле? Уж не «Троммалию», которая продает оружие?  
— Мы владеем и частью «Троммалии», как вы знаете. Наши интересы не пострадают в любом случае.  
— Я также знаю о намечающемся браке, — улыбнулся Лин. — Одея Тралиен — чудесная девушка, но стоит ли она разделения компании?  
— Как вы… — Тейкалин посмотрел на Лина с удивлением, и тут же хмыкнул. — Да, мог бы и не спрашивать это у человека, за один день поставившего на уши весь Тервириен. Я точно знаю, что эта сделка была защищена от магического зрения!  
Лин пожал плечами.  
— А вы также знаете, что прямое наблюдение через воду — еще не все. Можно о многом догадаться, если просто подумать и сделать выводы. Сейчас мои выводы говорят, что вы разоритесь, если война не будет остановлена. А вот если будет, причем тем способом, о котором я говорю, через квоты… Нужно ли упоминать, что если вы поспешите, добрый Тейкалин, большая часть квот достанется именно вам?  
— Вы не можете это обещать, — заметил Тейкалин довольно холодно.  
Лин пожал плечами.  
— А вы не хотите узнать, что еще я знаю о «Троммалии»? Или о картеле «Четыре Ветра»?  
Тут Тейкалин рассмеялся настоящим утробным, пиратским смехом.  
— Вы умеете вести переговоры, магистр, — он подошел к двери, приоткрыл ее и крикнул в щель. — Эй вы, бездельники, принесите вина! — вновь обернулся к Лину. — Ну что, теперь начнется настоящий разговор.  
Позже Лин объяснил Зуре, что Одея Тралиен, довольно-таки вздорная старая дева, приходилась дочерью владельцу «Троммалии», и что ее брак с племянником одного из партнеров, стоящим во главе «Борголоды», оговаривался и откладывался уже лет десять. Роз Тейкалин, как легко было догадаться, принадлежал к противникам будущего свекра.  
Разговор с выздоравливающим адмиралом Калисом оказался далеко не таким колоритным. Признаться, Зуре немного хотелось увидеть настоящего адмирала; ей нравилось, как звучит его титул. К тому же, сражаясь отчасти под его началом, она решила, что командир он дельный и морскую битву вести умеет.  
Однако в жизни адмирал оказался невзрачным человеком еще ниже Лина ростом, с желтоватым лицом и негромким голосом. И принял он их в самом обыкновенном кабинете, заваленном бумагами — ни дать ни взять кабинет обычного клерка.  
Отравление — или болезнь — сильно повлияли на Калиса. У него даже подрагивали руки. Но выслушал он Лина с непроницаемым лицом, а потом сказал:  
— То, о чем вы говорите, я не могу формально поддержать. Это будет граничить с нарушением приказа моего главнокомандующего.  
— Вы можете отправить в столицу свою резолюцию, где вы считаете, что предлагаемое мною решение более целесообразно, чем военные действия.  
— Не мое дело решать, что целесообразнее военных действий, что нет, — адмирал дернул плечом. Потом добавил: — Зря вы наняли в помощь себе наемника. Их участие плохо отражается на армии.  
— Понимаю, — Лин склонил голову.  
— И мне не нравятся маги, — продолжил адмирал. — Вы вечно крутите-вертите. Уховертки. А ведь меня обязали сотрудничать с такими как вы уховертками. Ассоциация магов Тервириена. Я должен верить, что они сотрут подлых рыб в порошок. Ха.  
— И это мне понятно, ваше превосходительство, — кивнул Лин.  
— Ну раз понятно, так идите прочь, — сварливо ответил адмирал.  
Когда они вышли из пропахшего чернилами и бумажной пылью помещения адмиралтейства на жаркую улицу, Зура спросила:  
— Неудача? Он нас послал?  
— Да нет, удача, — улыбнулся Лин. — Он только что подтвердил, что Ассоциация магов что-то задумала. Подтвердил, что отправлял в столицу по крайней мере одну депешу о том, что наемники разлагающе действуют на дух флота и он не хотел бы пользоваться их услугами. Ну и наконец, сказал, что ему не нравится эта война, и он не будет нам мешать.  
— Охренеть, — пробормотала Зура. — По-моему, ты ошибаешься. Ничего такого он не говорил.  
— Ну тогда дело плохо, — подмигнул ей Лин.  
Вот так, шантажом, посулами, ложью и правдой в разных долях Лину удалось буквально за несколько недель сделать то, что Зура никогда бы не сочла возможным: он добился принципиального согласия трех основных картелей, имеющих интересы в Тервириене, на прекращение боевых действий. Прошение, составленное и подписанное их главами, должен был везти в Ронельгу сам Лин.  
Они наметили отъезд на конец недели — нужно было утрясти еще кое-какие дела с канцелярией императорского наместника, который лично так Лина и не принял. Лин, однако, надеялся добиться аудиенции до конца недели.  
Но тут как-то под вечер в заднюю дверь особняка Вартиана постучался необыкновенно плечистый человек в плаще с капюшоном и сообщил, что у него письмо для мастера Лина.  
Человек этот оказался Антуаном, а письмо было от Майи — пергаментная страница, испещренная нечитаемыми для Зуры значками речи морского народа.  
Прочтя это, Лин сказал, что его подозрения относительно Ассоциации магов подтвердились и что ехать нужно на следующее утро, бог с ним, с наместником.  
И они отправились.

***

За узкой полосой хорошо увлажненных земель, что идут по берегу моря на полуострове, через весь континент тянутся долгие опаленные солнцем пустыни и полупустыни. Рек здесь немного, оазисы встречаются редко. Центральная река Империи, великая Рона, на которой стоит город Ронельга, в самом широком месте разливается всего на три-четыре полета стрелы; в более богатом водой крае ее бы сочли зазнавшимся ручьем. Если бы не водная магия, дарованная двуногим бескрылым людям неведомыми создателями мира, на этих равнинах неоткуда было бы возникнуть ни земледельческим поселениям, ни большим городам.  
А если бы не зариаты, люди никогда не могли бы расселиться здесь.  
Зура зариатов никогда не любила. Они ей казались своевольными и непонятными. Другое дело лошади — норовистее, быстрее, сообразительнее, и умеют сражаться не хуже людей. Но ни один конь не мог бы пересечь пустыню так, как зариат, которые практически не пили воды, к тому же могли питаться пустынной колючкой и идти и день и ночь, отдыхая всего два-три часа.  
Конечно, по холке зариата не погладишь: у них вообще холки нет, только короподобный панцирь, из которого высовывается длинная шея с плоской головой да четыре стволопобные ноги.  
Сначала Зура попробовала уговорить Лина взять все-таки лошадей и отправиться хорошими дорогами, вдоль человеческих поселений, а не прямиком через пустыню. Риска так было все-таки меньше. Но тот только головой покачал.  
— До Галата и впрямь поедем на лошадях, дорога тут одна. Но потом — посмотри на карту. Зачем делать такой крюк? Нам нужно добраться до Ронельги как можно быстрее, покуда все эти замороченные мною люди не опомнились. Да и морской народ нужно обработать как можно быстрее. Считай как хочешь — верхом на зариатах мы сэкономим как минимум неделю, а если немного повезет, то и больше.  
— Ох говорили мне — не связывайся с авантюристами, — пробормотала Зура. — Ну ладно, ты у нас главный. Но что будешь делать в Ронельге, если так торопишься? Думаешь, Голос голосов вот так возьмет и примет тебя? Люди месяцами ждут аудиенций!  
— А ты была когда-нибудь в столице? — вкрадчиво спросил Лин.  
— Не доводилось как-то.  
— А я был. Предоставь все мне, все будет в порядке.  
Зура только хмыкнула. И подивилась про себя: как это так она начала волноваться за успешный исход миссии Лина больше, чем сам Лин?  
Будь ее воля, Зура бы собрала в дорогу отряд человек из семи. Конечно, ситуация с разбойниками на дальних дорогах в империи сейчас получше, чем десять лет назад, но все равно радужной ее не назовешь. Однако Лин это запретил.  
— Я думаю, нас постараются остановить, — сказал он. — Сейчас успех нашего плана зависит от того, как быстро мы доберемся до столицы и добьемся назначения официального лица для участия в переговорах. Это все, как ты понимаешь, зависит от меня. Если нашим противникам удастся меня убить по дороге или просто достаточно задержать, мои планы потерпят неудачу. А большой отряд легче выследить.  
— Большой отряд также сложнее задержать.  
— И предателя в него подсадить легче… Нет уж. Для охраны хватит тебя и Тиана.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что Тиан не предатель? Он парень из тех, кто любит легкие деньги.  
— У Тиана, конечно, есть своя цена, но продается он только один раз. Это, мне кажется, очевидно. Ты ведь сама его одобрила.  
И все-таки Зура не могла не беспокоиться. Правда, ей стало чуть легче, когда с ними вызвался Антуан.  
— Я обошел все моря, но мне всегда хотелось посмотреть на ваши пустыни. Думаю, я уже достаточно привык к человеческому телу и выдержу переход.  
— Не вздумай только превращаться посреди города и плескаться в фонтане! — предупредил его Лин.  
— До сих пор сердишься на Майю за тот случай? — хмыкнул Антуан. — Не сердись: она же совсем еще девчонка. И потом, была ночь, никто ее не видел.  
Зура толком не знала боевых качеств Антуана, но четко была уверена, что уж он-то против Лина козней строить не будет. Хотя бы потому, что если бы морскому народу требовалось Лина убить, они бы убили его давным-давно.

***

Они выступили в путь на рассвете — в тот непродолжительный час, когда в Тервириене рыбаки уже вышли в море, пекари уже поставили хлеб в печи и вкушают заслуженный завтрак, а весь остальной город еще не проснулся, и единственный слышимый звук — море, которое мерно и ритмично накатывает на скалистый берег.  
Город цеплялся за них клочьями тумана, но в остальном задержать не стремился.  
— Возвращайтесь как можно быстрее, — нервно сказал Вартиан на прощание. — Вы знатно задурили им голову, Лин, но я не думаю…  
— О, несколько недель дурь продержится, — отвечал Лин довольно легкомысленным тоном. — Да и город поможет. Тервириенцы вспомнили прежние, мирные времена и надеются на лучшее. Нельзя сбрасывать со счетов влияние толпы…  
— Толпу легко повернуть.  
— Поэтому-то я и договорился с моими друзьями в городе. Не тревожься, Вартиан. Помни, что если уж влезаешь играть со взрослыми дядями, главное — уверенность. Держи лицо.  
Он сказал это таким тоном, что Зура думала, он вот-вот взъерошит купцу волосы — Лин сидел верхом, ему пришлось бы только слегка нагнуться. Но нет.  
— А сам-то ты уверен? — спросила Зура у него, когда мимо них поплыли каменно-деревянные улицы города, замершие в белесом, просвеченном солнцем летнем тумане. — Уверен в этом купчишке? Что он не предаст нас?  
— Нет, я не уверен ни в чем, — Лин повернул к ней безмятежное лицо. — Но я, скажем так, до разумных пределов полагаюсь на свое умение судить о людях. Думаю, Вартиан достаточно умен, честолюбив и при этом трусоват, чтобы следовать моему плану. Но это я тебе уже говорил. Правильный вопрос, Зура, будет такой: уверена ли ты во мне?  
Зура пожала плечами.  
— Я своих слов назад не беру.  
— Да, — тихо проговорил Лин. — Даже интересно, насколько именно это глубоко в тебе сидит…  
— Что именно? — довольно резко спросила она.  
— Ты очень умна, акай. Ты умеешь наблюдать, судить о людях, делать выводы. Но когда ты принимаешь решения, ты поступаешь, как правило, следуя вбитым в тебя в детстве правилам поведения, согласуются они с реальностью или нет… Например, ты четко видишь сейчас, когда я раскрыл перед тобой карты, что шансов на успех у меня не так уж много. И тем не менее продолжаешь следовать за мной. Хотя я был полностью готов к тому, что ты уйдешь и мне придется искать себе другого телохранителя.  
— Говори потише, — посоветовала Зура. — Тиан услышит.  
— А ты смотри внимательней, — говоря так, Лин откинул капюшон, и Зура увидела, что губы его не шевелятся.  
Он говорил молча, как Лерая Светлая в ее башне!  
Видя ее удивление, он указал на ее запястье.  
— Браслет, — пояснил он. — Теперь, когда связь установлена, я всегда могу поддерживать контакт с тобой… более или менее. Лерая, конечно, куда сильнее меня: она может вот так мысленно говорить с любым на расстоянии прямой видимости. Будь ты чуть внимательнее, то заметила, что я давно говорю с тобой о важном, не шевеля губами.  
— Ладно, — кивнула Зура. — Предупреждение понято. Я слишком сильно тебе доверяю.  
Мысленно она ругала себя последними словами: надо же было не заметить! С другой стороны, Лин имел дурацкую привычку заводить конфиденциальные разговоры на ходу, глядя в сторону или в плохо освещенных помещениях.  
И действительно, когда она стала так уж доверять магу, что даже не приглядывалась к нему?  
— Да нет же, я не это имел в виду! — расстроенным голосом проговорил волшебник, на сей раз явно вслух.  
Зура его проигнорировала и придержала поводья своей кобылки, чтобы чуть приотстать и оказаться замыкающей их группы — на этом месте ей, собственно, и полагалось находиться; Тиан с Антуаном, которые очень быстро поладили между собой, ехали впереди.  
Больше она до самого вечера почти не говорила с Лином, хотя нельзя сказать, что это было сделано специально.  
Полуостров не так уж велик: верхом, одвуконь в узком месте его можно проехать меньше, чем за день, что они и сделали. Они избегали крупных городов, но Галат, стоявший на самом перешейке, миновать было нельзя. Они достигли его поздно вечером, уже на закате. Человек Лина, неразговорчивый тип в пустынном «пыльном» плаще ждал их на окраине пустыни с запасами воды и пищи, двумя помощниками и пятью зариатами в поводу.  
— Хорошие звери, — сказал он, — а вот эта, Звездочка, умеет искать воду.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Лин, награждая человека мешочком с монетами, — в воде недостатка не будет.  
Тот только с сомнением покачал головой. Он и его люди взяли в повод их лошадей и были таковы. Зура провожала свою кобылку Тамрин с некоторой печалью: ни в какое сравнение с боевыми она не шла, но ходоком была хорошим. И характер добрый...  
Зариаты — совсем другое дело. Они таращились на нее бессмысленными мордами, которые, казалось, совсем ничего не выражали.  
— Правда, красавцы? — с любовью спросил Лин, поглаживая одну из плоских, морщинистых морд. — Я больше люблю морских, но и сухопутные одно загляденье.  
— Это и в море водится? — поинтересовалась Зура с отвращением.  
— Да, называется «черепахи», — ответил Лин. — Намного меньше. Ладно, я беру этого добряка. Разбирайте, кто больше понравится, а вот Звездочку лучше оставить под груз — может, она и ищет воду, но характер у нее, я смотрю, строптивый.  
По мнению Зуры, характером они отличались все примерно одинаковым — упрямы были, что твои камни. Но Лина слушались, и с его помощью им всем удалось навьючится и даже преодолеть первые несколько миль до ночной стоянки почти без потерь. Зурино чувство собственного достоинства (она дважды сорвалась с мягкого кожаного панциря, прежде чем сумела усесться) не в счет.  
Закат в пустыне неимоверно красив. Воздух прозрачен и чист на много миль вперед; изломанные линии гор слоями встают на прозрачном розовом и голубом небе, а облака тянутся над головой разноцветными клиньями. Еще красивее звездное небо: ему здесь не мешают огни факелов и газовых фонарей, оно мерцает и трепещет бесчисленными звездами от горизонта до горизонта. Только неподвижными темными глыбами висят в этой звездной пустоте летающие острова небесного народа, буде один-другой сюда занесет; но они тоже над пустыней летают редко, предпочитая прибрежные или поречные области, где есть чем поживиться.  
Но ночевать под этим небом приятного мало: если днем в пустыне безжалостный жар прожигает до костей, то ночью такой дубак, что зуб на зуб не попадает.  
Опытные путешественники стараются идти все-таки по ночам и первую половину дня, а отдыхать днем. Их небольшая группа торопилась, поэтому было решено идти первую ночь, остановиться на ночлег утром и выспаться до вечера; а там уже продолжить путь, сократив дневной отдых до минимума, только чтобы дать передышку зариатам. Люди могли отдохнуть и в седле.  
Первую ночь Зуре в седле выспаться не удалось. Может быть, потому, что седло, в котором можно усидеть на широкой спине зариата, совсем не походило на лошадиное, и она чувствовала себя по меньшей мере неустойчиво. Может быть, виновато было беспокойство. Слишком уж гладко как-то складывалась эта поездка. Что, тервириенские маги просто так взяли и отпустили их? Да и остальные, кому планы Лина становились поперек горла… Рыбаки вроде поверили ему. Но если вдруг они встрепенутся, вспомнят об упущенных выгодах…  
Война нужна людям, без войны они так же не могут жить, как без самой крови, что течет по их жилам, — вот что твердо знала Зура. Нельзя обмануть естество.  
И уж тем более не может обмануть его Лин своими улыбочками и заявлениями, что все это плевое дело, главное — потянуть за нужные ниточки.  
Одно Лин точно сказал верно: проще всего устранить его на подходе к столице.  
Ландшафт вокруг, однако, не баловал разнообразием: та же ровная растрескавшаяся земля, те же колючки… Звезды давали очень мало света, но белесая земля слегка мерцала; позже взошла луна, обдав холодным сиянием далекие горы впереди. Если повезет, они будут в предгорьях завтра на закате…  
К утру стало совсем холодно, так, что воздух, вылетев изо рта, превращался в пар. Зура даже спрыгнула с зариата и пошла рядом с ним, чтобы согреться. Тиан и Антуан тоже поступили так, а Лин, кажется, совершенно безмятежно заснул в седле и даже не подумал проснуться.  
— Эй, — она догнала его зариата и пихнула мага кулаком в бедро. — Если ты заснул, то как ты знаешь, что мы идем куда надо?  
— Зариаты умеют ходить по прямой, — зевнул Лин. — Да и я ведь маг. Я почувствую, если мы собьемся с курса. Не волнуйся.  
— А даже если и собьемся, — мечтательно проговорил Антуан, — разве это не интереснее: посмотреть новые места?  
— Эта пустыня везде одна и та же!  
— Не-а, — ответил Антуан, хихикая, как подросток. — И море, и пустыня везде разные.  
— Эй ты, рыбина, — проговорил Тиан с раздражением, — разве не боишься загнуться от жажды?  
— Когда мне это будет грозить, тогда я и начну этого бояться, — пожал плечами Антуан.  
Потом луна зашла, и пустыня погрузилась в непроницаемую темноту. Зура, никогда не ходившая этими дорогами, надеялась, что линовское «шестое чувство» их не подведет, потому что ей начинало казаться, будто ходят они по кругу… Эх, надо было учиться ориентироваться по звездам, пока учили… Над степью-то всегда облака, бесполезно...  
Наконец небо с одной стороны начало светлеть, и Зура с удивлением обнаружила, что, во-первых, рассвет по левую руку, как ему и следует быть, во-вторых, что горы на горизонте стали гораздо ближе.  
Сама местность тоже изменилась. По обе стороны от них поднялись высокие скалы, сложенные из слоистых разноцветных пород. Растительности стало больше, кроме колючек появилась жесткая, как бритва, трава и даже крошечные кустики. Это означало, что где-то тут в скалах может быть вода.  
— Воды немного, — проговорил Лин охрипшим со сна голосом. — Но где-то здесь должна быть пещера. В ней торговцы раньше останавливались… в некоторые годы рядом бьет источник. А если не бьет, я ему помогу.  
Они напились из родника — крошечной струйки, сочившейся между камней, — и расположились в пещере, которая, правда, была больше похожа не на пещеру, а просто на широкий навес. Зариатов привязали у камней возле родника. Пока солнце стояло невысоко, тени им там хватало; потом, сказал Лин, зверей придется переместить.  
Тиан занялся приготовлением то ли ужина, то ли завтрака, пока Зура на всякий случай обходила кругом их стоянку. Все было тихо. Даже слишком. В степи обязательно какие-то звуки: хоть мыши в траве шуршат или змеи, над головой часто кричит какая-то птица. А тут — ничего. И моря не слышно. За прошедшие годы Зура к нему привыкла.  
Лин перехватил ее, когда она уже возвращалась в пещеру.  
— Не сердись на меня, акай, — сказал он мягко. — Говорил с утра, не подумав.  
— Ты — и не подумав? — хмыкнула Зура.  
— И правда, не похоже на меня, — Лин сокрушенно покачал головой. — На тех, кто ближе, обращаешь внимания меньше всего, хотя надо бы наоборот… В мое оправдание могу сказать только, что друзей у меня давно уже не было.  
— А Антуан? А Майя?  
— Да, пожалуй, их я могу назвать друзьями… но слишком по-разному мы думаем. Даже при том, что для своего народа они сущие уникумы… В общем, я не хотел тебя обидеть или намекнуть, что ты плохо справляешься со своими обязанностями.  
— Поняла, — кивнула Зура. — И мне не следовало обижаться на такую мелочь. Сама не знаю, почему я так резка была. Может, не выспалась.  
— Тогда все в порядке? — Лин смотрел на нее снизу вверх, не только из-за роста, но еще и потому, что Зура стояла на уступе.  
Она спрыгнула, чтобы оказаться почти вровень с ним.  
— В порядке.

***

— Железный корабль? — повторила Зура за Лином, переводя взгляд с него на Антуана и обратно. — Что страшного для морского народа в железном корабле? Ну, жечь его будет сложнее, зато по раскаленному металлу люди тоже не очень-то попрыгают.  
— А что ты на меня смотришь, я даже сам там не был, там были девочки Майи, а я только бумажку принес, — Антуан пожал плечами.  
— Дело не только и не столько в железном корабле, — нахмурился Лин. — Меня больше пугает эта странная вода, которую они разлили там по скалам. Майя пишет, что она «меняет природу воды на обратную».  
— Что это значит?  
— У меня есть версия, но я не думаю, что это возможно в больших масштабах… Впрочем, Майя пишет неуверенно. У меня складывается впечатление, что она и сама не понимает до конца, она ведь маг огня. Просто отдает дань поэтическому стилю.  
— Это она может, — со знанием дела подтвердил Антуан.  
— Не думаю, что «научились использовать энергию молний» — это поэтический стиль, — нахмурилась Зура, разглядывая листок с запиской. — Но ведь Майя сама мне доказывала, что водные маги этого не умеют?  
— Ну, вызывать-то молнии мы можем — вместе с грозами. Только управлять ими не умеем. Может быть, они как-то справились с ними немагическими методами? Не было печали! В любом случае, нужно выступать как можно быстрее.  
Зура не могла с этим не согласиться. На душе у нее скребли ящерицы. И без тервириенских магов, которые активно противодействовали Лину, дело обещало быть сложным; а уж с ними...

 

***

_Даже не знаю, беда ли их или благо, что они могут сами выбирать себе семьи..._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

***

Вновь в путь двинулись ближе к закату.  
Дневной сон на жаре не слишком-то всех освежил, даже Лин казался приунывшим. Зура чувствовала себя лучше прочих: она привыкла подолгу странствовать по солнцепеку. Тиан, который караулил вторую вахту, дремал в седле; Антуан что-то бормотал себе под нос.  
Совсем на закате, когда они вступили в предгорья, где от камней поднимался особенно удушливый жар, а скалы отбрасывали длинные, обманчивые тени, Зура впервые нарушила молчание.  
— Расскажи мне о столице, Лин, — сказала она. — Я правда там не была ни разу. А интересно знать.  
На деле ей было не так уж интересно. Просто, чувствуя себя лидером их маленького отряда (несмотря на старшинство Лина, тот благоразумно отдал ей руководство в вопросах безопасности), она понимала, что долгое молчание и жара на пользу им не пойдут. Ну не песню же было заводить.  
В Линовом же умении рассказывать она была уверена.  
— Все это кажется сейчас таким далеким, — покачал головой Лин. — Я лет девять там не был… Нет, меньше, восемь. Но все-таки я с нетерпением жду.  
— Повидать старые места?  
— Не столько, нет… Помнишь, я говорил, что там, в Ронельге, почти никому нет дела до Тервириенских проблем и Полуострова в целом? Они больше переживают о бесчинствах небесного народа… да и то эти кражи волнуют по большей части пастухов и скотовладельцев…  
— Тебя это расстраивает? — уточнила Зура.  
— Скорее, освежает. Напоминает, что мы пока еще не вершители судеб мира.  
— Говори за себя, — пробормотал Тиан. — Мне, может, в кои-то веки было приятно работать на вершителя судеб.  
— О, конечно, — улыбнулся Лин. — Если только из этих соображений, друзья, я готов повернуть колесо истории. Но вообще-то лучше гордись тем, что помогаешь Антуану.  
— Ага, уже начинаю, — Тиан, ехавший с Антуаном бок о бок, пихнул его в плечо. Тот в долгу не остался.  
— Я серьезно. Может, через тридцать лет о нашей экспедиции вспомнят только потому, что Антуан допишет наконец-то свою «книгу земли».  
— Нет, мастер, — ухмыльнулся Антуан, — ты мне это название не навяжешь.  
— А что? Книга моря, книга земли…  
— Большое слишком. Какая тебе книга моря? О море может каждый дурак написать. Вот об одной капле…  
— То есть книга капли? — хмыкнула Зура.  
— Книга волны! Нет в нашем языке слова «капля».  
— Тонкое наблюдение и верное, — одобрил маг. — Мелочи очень важны. Так что, назовешь свою книгу о суше «книга камня»?  
— Книга пыли, — покачал головой Антуан. — Сам же говоришь все время: пыль, прах на ветру…  
— Справедливо. Хорошее название.  
Летающий остров небесного народа объявился над ними уже ночью, и если бы не лунный свет, они могли бы его и вовсе не заметить. Но — заметили. Зура отвязала лук и заготовила на всякий случай стрелы. Не то чтобы небесный народ хорошо воевал: оружие у них было из плохого металла, если только не ворованное, силенок натянуть лук им не хватало, и в рукопашке они бескрылым не соперники — мелкие были больно и хилые. Но все равно, если на тебя такие налетят толпой, мало не покажется.  
К счастью, не налетали. Вообще ни одного живого человека они в небе вокруг острова не увидели, и Тиан даже объявил остров вымершим — мол, видел он такие, ими никто не управлял, и они просто без толку носились себе по небу. Но в конце концов, напрягая зрение, Зура разобрала, как от воздушной скалы отделились две крылатые фигуры. Сперва было непонятно, куда они полетели, но очень скоро Лин вдруг осадил своего зариата и закричал:  
— Всем стоять!  
Маг продолжил уже другим тоном и даже на другом языке, в котором Зура опознала карканье небесного народа:  
— Что вы от нас хотите, уважаемые?  
Этот язык Зура немного знала: в отличие от языка морского народа, он вполне поддавался нормальным голосовым связкам, хоть горло потом и болело.  
Она легонько постучала своего зариата по голове — голосовые команды эти твари не воспринимали — и заставила зверюгу поравняться с зариатом Лина. Тут-то она и увидела гостей: тощие, большеглазые, большекрылые, похожие на подростков в заляпанных грязью плащах, они сидели на камнях и таращились на них.  
— Вы — мастер Лин-отшельник? — спросил один из них пискляво.  
— Так меня называют, да, — кивнул Лин.  
— Шаманка Урсти просит сказать, что за вами погоня, — проговорил второй. — Пятеро стихийных магов. Они упустили вас в, — тут Зура слово не поняла, — но к перевалу могут догнать.  
Лин молча поклонился: то еще достижение, сидя верхом. Парочка распахнула «заляпанные плащи» (на деле просто крылья, но в лунном свете пигментные пятна казались грязью) и снялись с места так же быстро, как и появились. Если бы от их писка у Зуры не разболелась голова, она бы решила, что они ей почудились.  
— Краткость и лаконичность — несомненно, одно из их положительных качеств, — Лин невесело улыбнулся одной стороной рта. — Ну что ж.  
Он развернулся к своим спутникам.  
— Все слышали и поняли?  
— Я не понял, — поднял руку Тиан.  
Ему пересказали.  
— Пятеро магов, — резюмировал Лин. — Я думаю, наша знакомая Руиша Салем и ее подручные. Это очень опасно.  
Говоря так, Лин выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным.  
— Ты же сильнее ее как маг, — удивилась Зура.  
— Когда есть вода. Когда поблизости воды нет, наши силы примерно равны… Но это ничего. Они отстают минимум на сутки. Я думаю, они не успеют нас догнать до ущелья, если мы поторопимся.  
— Но отдохнуть днем надо, — возразил Тиан. — Загоним зариатов иначе.  
Лин потер лоб.  
— Может быть, я смогу магически снять с них усталость… Ладно, посмотрим, сколько нам удастся пройти до рассвета, там решим. В путь.  
Остаток ночи, хоть мучительная жара и спала, прошел совершенно безрадостно. Они подгоняли зверей, хотя и не решались торопить их чрезмерно. Еще одной запланированной остановки, небольшого родника в предгорьях, достигли совсем на рассвете, когда все предметы вокруг казались зыбкими и полупрозрачными.  
Этого тусклого света не хватало, и Зура попросила Лина зажечь магический огонь.  
Маг поднял из родника большую водяную сферу и заставил ее светиться тусклым зелено-голубым светом. С ее помощью Зура вполне целенаправленно осмотрела площадку.  
— Зачем это нужно? — удивился Антуан. — Мы же все равно не будем тут отдыхать. А ты скорпионов боишься.  
— Тихо, — оборвал его Тиан.  
Он-то сразу понял, что искала Зура, и эта мысль ему понравилась не больше, чем ей.  
Родник разливался в небольшую лужицу, на дне которой скопился жесткий белесый осадок. За камнем возле лужицы Зура обнаружила пробитую флягу. Вытекшая из нее вода ночью превратилась в иней.  
— Люди тут были совсем недавно, — проговорила она.  
— Что, какие-то путешественники идут впереди нас? — не понял Антуан.  
— Нет, боюсь, это не путешественники, а вторая партия наших старых знакомых, — проговорил Лин. — И я думаю, они будут ждать нас в ущелье.  
— Вторая партия?  
— Они решили взять нас с двух сторон, — объяснила Зура. — Я еще удивилась, почему они нас нагоняют, как это они так запоздали выйти за нами. Но если они вышли заранее и намереваются встретить нас спереди… На перевале Зей-Мерион я никогда не была, но судя по описанию Лина, устроить засаду там — делать нечего.  
— Надо же, как они нас боятся, — хмыкнул Тиан. — Целая засада! Нет бы подстеречь на равнине и взять в тиски, раз все равно гонятся двумя отрядами…  
— На равнине они боялись, что я подниму грунтовые воды, и тогда им не поздоровится, — покачал головой Лин.  
— Ты в самом деле мог это сделать? — удивилась Зура. Уж на что она хорошо знала мага, и то не всегда понимала, когда он хвастается, а когда говорит серьезно.  
— Мог бы, но без крайней надобности не стал бы. Мы шли через такие места… там кое-где под нами были по-настоящему большие резервуары подземных вод. Проломи я крышу пещер, и там бы целые области превратились в зыбучие пески или просто обвалились бы…  
— М-мило, — пробормотала Зура, думая, как бы приучить Лина говорить ей такие вещи заранее. Ее порядком раздражало, когда она, вроде бы отвечающая за безопасность чертова мага, оставалась в неведении.  
Одно утешало: сами будучи магами, Руиша и прочие знали возможности Лина лучше Зуры. А значит, до гор нападения можно было не опасаться.  
— Вот что, — сказала Зура. — Если их там хоть с десяток, а Лин может пользоваться только самой простой магией, нам так просто не пробиться. Поэтому выход один. Вперед пойду я и сниму их засаду, пока они этого не ждут.  
— Совершенно исключено! — твердо заявил Лин, поправив очки. — Это идиотский план, полный ненужного, самоубийственного героизма!  
Зура только хмыкнула.

***

Солнце уже забралось по небу довольно высоко, когда Зура перешла предгорье. До сих пор она ехала верхом на зариате, нагловатом самце по прозвищу Хвастун, выжимая из него всю скорость, на которую зверь был способен (то есть скорость легкого человеческого бега). Теперь же она оставила своего скакуна, совершенно выдохшегося, придавив его повод камнями для проформы. Она знала, что Лин и остальные его подберут на пути сюда.  
Спешившись, она сделала для разминки несколько упражнений; потом легким шагом пошла вверх по перевалу. Пока еще можно было держаться тропы; за несколько переходов до места, где преследователи могли разместить засаду, она сойдет в сторону и попытается подобраться к ним с тыла. Лин ей поможет.  
Маг больше всех протестовал против ее плана.  
Он довольно быстро согласился, что лучший их шанс миновать засаду — отправить кого-то вперед. Согласился и с тем, что лучше отправлять Зуру, а не Тиана, потому что с магией у нее дела обстоят получше за счет связки с Лином. Тиан тут, кстати, протестовал, но у Зуры сложилось впечатление, что больше ради проформы.  
На деле Зура тоже не слишком хотела рисковать. Но у нее не было другого выбора.  
Мало ли по каким законам живут эти разумные рыбы и сам Лин; Зура живет по тем законам, что если ты взялся делать дело, то уж должен делать его до конца.  
Так вот, самым существенным возражением Лина было то, что Зура, мол, совершенно не знает местность и не сможет застать тех, кто стережет их, врасплох. На это Зура ответила:  
— Но ты-то ведешь себя так, будто уже был здесь. Стало быть, ты все знаешь?  
— Я был здесь два раза, — кивнул Лин. — Мне уже случалось добираться из Ронельги до Полуострова и обратно в обход основных путей. Но тебе-то это как поможет?  
— Ты показал мне, что можешь говорить со мной, не размыкая губ. А на расстоянии можешь? А видеть моими глазами?  
Лин только вздохнул. И по этому вздоху Зура поняла — может. Только надеялся, что она не догадается.  
Ох уж его самоуверенность. С его точки зрения лучший план — ломиться всем вместе и надеяться, что пронесет. Нет уж. Она-то знает в этом толк, она все сделает чисто и быстро. И не погибнет. Пусть Лин не надеется.  
«Надеюсь, акай, я вовсе не на это, — довольно сухо проговорил Лин у нее в голове. — Надеюсь я на то, что нам удастся добраться до Ронельги в сжатые сроки и сделать все, что положено сделать. А для этого мне нужна ты во главе отряда».  
«Спасибо на добром слове. А теперь не отвлекай, если только не хочешь сказать что-нибудь стоящее».  
Нет, правда, Зура всерьез думала, что Лин пересаливает с трагичностью. Она не собиралась умирать. Даже серьезных ранений получать не собиралась. Как-то раз она сняла десяток часовых в одиночку, и хоть бы что. Просто ни Лин, ни Тиан не видели ее в настоящем деле. Поединок — это все-таки не то. А в подводном городе она и вовсе была совершенно беспомощна. Но тут-то под руками и ногами не бесполезная сине-голубая зыбь, тут самые обычные камни и земля. Тут она не подведет.  
«Я не думаю, что ты подведешь! Зура, если причина этой вылазки — доказать что-то...»  
«Ш-ш-ш. Кому сказала, перестань подслушивать. Мне просто надоело, что все веселье достается тебе».  
Нужно отдать Лину должное: он не соврал и действительно прекрасно знал эту местность. Благодаря его советам Зура подобралась близко к уступам, которые нависали над тропой через перевал — тропу можно было узнать по тому, что на ней меньше прочего громоздилось обломков.  
Зура поспорила сама с собой, что их еще не ждали по-настоящему.  
Если бы все шло по первоначальному плану, они бы подошли к утреннему роднику уже после восхода солнца и остановились бы там переждать жару. Потому, решила она, они, скорее, просто коротают время, выставив одного-двух часовых.  
«Где бы я поставила часового?»  
«Ты меня спрашиваешь?» — удивился Лин.  
«Нет, себя… Ага, точно. Вон он».  
Первого она сняла легко. Просто один точный выстрел из лука. Дрожь тетивы еще замирала у нее в руках, а тот уже валился на землю, булькая кровью в горле. Закричать он не успел.  
«Ты в самом деле ничего не чувствуешь, когда убиваешь людей», — сказал у нее в голове Лин, и Зура даже не могла бы определить, что было в его тоне больше: восхищения или отвращения.  
«Если придется убивать, допустим, тебя, буду долго переживать, — пообещала она. — А этот тип мне не знаком».  
Лин, кажется, поперхнулся там у себя, поэтому Зура сочла нужным пояснить:  
«Ты не думай, что я вот так запросто могу тебя убить. Даже если ты меня один раз предашь, ты же меня спас один раз. Нет, даже два. Так что заработал, считай, фору».  
На это Лин не ответил даже междометием.  
Второго часового Зура сняла ножом в горло. Горло всегда было ее любимой целью: так человек не может крикнуть. Он упал у ее ног, и она подумала: хорошо, одним меньше, больше шансов Лину прорваться.  
Кажется, в этот раз незаметно не получилось: Зура увидела, как что-то мелькнуло на другой стороне тропы и выше по склону, как будто край чьего-то плаща укрылся за камнем. Неприятно. И не снимешь поганца, спрятался…  
Вот оно, колесо войны. Ты думаешь не о том, что будет потом, а о том, что будет дальше, в следующий миг, в следующий час. Не о судьбах целого города, или страны, или десятка деревень, а о судьбах тех, кто ближе всего к тебе. И с этого кормится война.  
Может быть, Лин и прав, что сумеет приглушить битву в одном случае, на крохотном клочке земли, на крохотный промежуток времени. Но человеческая натура ему не по силу.  
Впрочем, Зуру сейчас и не волновало, что ему под силу или нет. Строго говоря, ее не должно было даже волновать, сумеют ли Лин и двое его спутников, с ее помощью или без нее, добраться до Ронельги. У нее было дело, и ей стоило торопиться.  
Нужно было, наверное, подняться выше, поискать там, где мелькнул плащ. Но, повинуясь наитию, Зура наоборот взяла ниже, туда, где над тропинкой нависал скальный козырек. Какой-то причудой судьбы там притулилось самое настоящее дерево — скрюченное, словно узлами завязанное, покрытое жесткими колючками вместо листьев, но все-таки дерево.  
«Сокора, они довольствуются влагой, что выпадает на камнях, и случайными осадками, — проговорил Лин. — Там, должно быть, глубокие трещины, где скапливается вода, раз дерево способно выжить. Молодец, хорошая мысль. Магу логично выбрать именно это место...»  
Маг там действительно оказался. Точнее, волшебница. Женщина сидела, скрестив ноги, под воздушными корнями дерева. На земле перед нею стояла чашка с мутной водой, в которой крутились какие-то смутные фигуры.  
Зура не успела еще изготовиться для броска ножа, как женщина закричала.  
— Терек! Они прямо за мной!  
Тут Зура нож все-таки бросила, но, к сожалению, промазала. Женщина извернулась, встретилась с ней взглядом. Лин был прав: Руиша, глава тервириенских магов средней руки.  
В следующий миг струя мутной воды из миски хлестнула Зуру по лицу, та еле успела отпрянуть.  
«Ты могла блокировать!» — возмутился Лин.  
Словно в ответ на его слова Зура почувствовала, как тело наливается прежней веселой силой — точно так же, как во время поединка с Тианом и Беном Лакором. Зура сжала зубы.  
Она хотела сказать Лину, что разрешила ему установить эту связь только ради советов по местности; что сейчас, когда из-за отсутствия воды его силы ограничены, ему не стоит расходовать их понапрасну; что гораздо разумнее ему, Лину, сохранить нетронутый резерв, чтобы потом, когда они доберутся до этого перевала, разобраться с теми, кого не сможет или не успеет прикончить Зура… Но все это они обсуждали до ее ухода. И, честно сказать, эта тема успела ее премного утомить.  
Поэтому Зура попросту прервала контакт с Лином. Она никогда не делала этого, только теоретически знала, как примерно следует поступать в таком случае, и не ожидала, что получится с первой попытки. Но получилось, пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.  
Веселая сила тут же покинула ее. Еще заболело колено — а Зура и не думала, что стукнулась им! — и сильно захотелось пить. Да и утренняя жара, хоть и смягченная ветром здесь, на перевале, вдруг навалилась с утроенной силой. Надо же. Она и не знала, что полагалась на связь до такой степени.  
И как-то стало вдруг одиноко. На это она совсем не рассчитывала.  
Внизу под ней кроме Руиши появилось еще двое фигурантов. Они рассредоточились и начали огибать ее, чтобы взять в кольцо. У Зуры, к счастью, оставалось позиционное преимущество: она была сверху. Но вот тот самый плащ, который мелькнул выше по склону… Эти трое все были в светло-серых пустынных накидках, а Зура явственно видела край синей ткани…  
И вообще, сколько их тут еще прячется? Они-то ее видят плохо: смотрят на свет, ее плащ сливается по цвету с камнем… Только поэтому, видимо, на нее не обрушился град их магических штучек.  
Зура подняла руку и выпустила заряд магии в сторону, вызвав сход потока мелких камушков и щебня. А сама бросилась в другую сторону.  
Предстояло побегать.

***

_Они очень легко, поразительно легко теряют ориентацию в пространстве. Хотелось бы мне сказать, что они так же легко теряются в хитросплетениях своих интриг, но увы! Наземные целеустремленны и жестки. С их точки зрения мы можем быть наивны, как дети._  
 _...Но те, кто слышал, как они поют, ни за что не поверят в их серьезность._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга пыли»** _

 

***

Белая набережная казалась скорее серой в свете загорающихся на ней газовых фонарей. Фонарям вторили окна выходящих на набережную одинаковых старинных зданий. Когда-то здесь располагались склады, позже, когда район облагородили, облагородили и эти фасады; и все равно они оставались прискорбно одинаковыми, отличаясь только вывесками над дверями различных контор.  
Третий дом почти ничем не отличался от своих соседей, а знак Ассоциации магов над ним — три белых диска — выглядел, пожалуй, даже бедно и неказисто.  
Внутри все выглядело так, будто Ассоциация еле наскребла денег на контору в приличном месте и средств на ремонт уже не осталось: чистые беленые стены, простецкие деревянные скамьи в приемной… У картелей-то повсеместно сиденья были обиты тканью или даже кожей.  
В этой бедной приемной стоял бедлам: двое почтенных магов, полуседых и просоленных до мозга костей, наседали на юного паренька-писаря в традиционной черной мантии. Тот вяло отмахивался; на столе его, грозясь обвалиться, громоздились горы бумаг. На скамейке сидела женщина в чепце — судя по всему, обыкновенная горожанка. К ней прижимался маленький мальчик.  
Едва Лин и Зура переступили порог, волшебники прекратили свою свару и враждебно оглянулись на них. Юный писарь пискнул:  
— Подождите, я сейчас сообщу госпоже Салем...  
Но Руиша появилась и сама, распахнув тяжелую дубовую дверь кабинета.  
Она выглядела точно так же, как на лужайке: сухая непреклонная женщина в очках. Даже одежду не сменила, только вместо дарколета накинула на синюю кимару черную узорчатую шаль. Зуре было удивительно, кто это мог замерзнуть в Тервириене таким теплым вечером. Но у всех свои причуды.  
— Проходите, — сказала она отрывисто.  
Кабинет Руиши был таким же белым и бесприютным, как и остальные помещения Ассоциации. Еще он был очень длинным: от входа нужно было пройти к столу, расположенному в самом конце, вдоль аллеи из книжных шкафов, забитых картонными и кожаными папками.  
А у стола не предусмотрено было даже кресла для посетителей: видимо, предполагалось стоять.  
Руиша, впрочем, и сама не села: она встала напротив стола и посмотрела на вошедших холодно.  
— Госпожа Салем, — мягко проговорил Лин, — совсем недавно меня попытались убить. Я полагаю, это был один из ваших людей?  
— Что навело вас на эту мысль? — Руиша приподняла бровь.  
— Орудие преступления, стрелка из воды — она ведь создана магией. К тому же, я чувствовал, что неподалеку в переулках находилось как минимум двое сильных магов.  
Руиша приоткрыла было рот, но Лин мягко остановил ее.  
— Я понимаю, что вы хотите сейчас мне сказать. Что не все слабые стихийные маги состоят в Ассоциации. Что вы не ведете учет приезжих магов, а очень многие приезжают в Тервириен, чтобы поживиться на боевых действиях. Наконец, что без орудия преступления, которое рассыпалось в водяную пыль, доказать и вовсе ничего нельзя. Но к чему лукавить?  
— А я думала, вы-то лукавить как раз любите, — фыркнула Руиша.  
— Я чувствую, что кто-то пытается вредить мне со времен поединка с Беном Лакором, — покачал головой Лин. — Это влияние не слишком сильное, но оно повсюду. И я знаю, что это вы, Руиша. Поговорим откровенно. Почему вы это делаете? Я знаю, что вы не любите меня, но вы всегда были умным и ответственным руководителем. К чему тратить на меня ресурсы Ассоциации?  
— К чему тратить ресурсы Ассоциации на того, кто хочет малодушно вынудить магов Тервириена сдаться? — Руиша невесело, горько улыбнулась. — Вы представляете все последствия того, что вы делаете, Темсин?  
— Мне хочется верить, что да.  
— Вам хочется верить! — она фыркнула. — Вы — великий маг. Вы пытаетесь предсказать, что случится через десятилетия, через века. Но вы не понимаете. Если наши маги откажутся воевать, мы заклеймим себя трусами и слабаками. Мы проигрываем морскому народу. Отступить — значит расписаться в том, что маги Тервириена всегда будут на вторых ролях...  
— Не думаю, что это верно.  
— О да, вам, великим магам, вторые роли не грозят.  
— Руиша, боюсь, что это вы не понимаете. Если ваши маги путешествовали по побережью, они видели лед, блокирующий бухты. Возможно, вы не знаете, что этот лед приведет к тому, что корью...  
— Малодушные оправдания, — перебила его Руиша, побледнев. — Вы, Темсин, жалкий пацифист, который всегда боялся занять место, принадлежащее магам по праву. Со всеми этими вашими сказочками про равновесие. Учтите, что я не из этого лагеря. И от меня вы не получите ничего, кроме противодействия.  
Теперь уже побледнел Лин.  
— Руиша... вы рассчитываете покорить море? Полностью подчинить его себе? Правильно я понимаю ваши слова?  
Волшебница стояла прямо и неподвижно, ничуть не похожая на величественную Лераю, но не менее грозная. Даже если ее грозный вид был иллюзией.  
— Мне надоело бояться, Темсин Лин, — сказала она. — Вас или океана.  
И тут Зуру осенило. Она вспомнила, каким было лицо Лина, когда они выходили из башни Лераи. Вспомнила, как он сказал — или не он, или кто-то другой? — о морской воде, которая всегда готова поглотить тебя. Вспомнила, как он описывал Руишу и ее брата: Руиша, мол, как я, до сих пор не связала себя с морем, а Риуна чересчур боялся старости, и поэтому поспешил...  
«Так вот почему Лин до сих пор сам по себе!» — поняла Зура.  
Ей стало ясно: Лин до сих пор не обменял часть своего тела на большую силу и не прекратил стареть! Он рискует смертью или слабостью не потому, что не хочет отказываться от свободы перемещения — те, кто отдал себя океану, ведь всегда связаны с ним. И даже не из гордости, не потому, что хочет всего добиться собственными магическими силами. Лин попросту боялся. Будучи магом воды, общаясь с океаном на ты и дружа с его народом, Лин в глубине души отчаянно боялся моря.  
Зура хорошо понимала его. Она помнила, каково это, когда тебя швыряет черная бездна, и когда голубая зыбь расступается под ногами и руками, и когда тебя душат многие и многие слои воды над головой.  
Может быть, отчасти именно поэтому он и затеял все это дело. Сделать что-то для спасения хотя бы этого клочка океана. Стать с ним вровень. Показать, что у него, у человека тоже есть свои силы в сравнении со стихией.  
Что же затеяла Руиша для того, чтобы справиться со своим страхом?  
Кажется, Лин понял, что она поняла. Они встретились глазами, и маг то ли кивнул, то ли качнул головой  
Когда они вышли из здания Ассоциации магов Тервириена, он спросил Зуру:  
— О чем ты догадалась, акай?  
— Руиша готовит что-то типа твоего заклинания, но покруче и убийственное? Что-то, чтобы вырезать весь морской народ?  
— Не знаю, заклинание это, магическая машина или сущность, — вздохнул Лин. — Но, по всей видимости, ты права. Нужно попросить Майю разведать...  
— Она разведает, — кивнула Зура. — Майя может. А пока что?  
— А пока мы делаем то же самое. Только быстрее, — Лин вздохнул. — При всех ее недостатках, нужно отдать Руише должное: она великолепна. Как держалась!  
...Но Майя не разведала. По крайней мере, разведала не до конца. Все, что она узнала: тервириенские маги действительно задумали нечто, и они прячут это в одной из бухт к западу от Тервириена. Все. В одном она не сомневалось: ударь они, вожди морского народа тоже приведут в движение более мощные силы.  
Иными словами: возможно, вместо того, чтобы остановить войну, Лин способствовал тому, чтобы она вспыхнула с новой силой.  
Зура не собиралась этого допустить. Ей ведь тоже стало это важно. А еще — очень не нравилась эта сучка Руиша Салем, аж до дрожи.

***

Беготня — это не такое уж захватывающее событие, как может показаться.  
Зура не знала, сколько прошло времени. Ей казалось, много, но солнце не успело забраться по небу высоко, и тени лежали примерно там же.  
Она умудрилась положить еще двоих из магов, но это было нелегко. У них было меньше умения, чем у нее, но больше сил. А в конечном счете все сводится к этому. К силе. К выносливости.  
Сейчас Зура сражалась с одним из нападающих, прижатая спиной к крутому склону. Топорик против меча: не идеальная комбинация, но сойдет.  
Она уже задыхалась, ее противник — невысокий мужчина с сединой на висках — выглядел немногим лучше. И остальные (а их оставалось еще трое) не били ее магией только потому, что истощили себя предыдущими ударами. Руиша сидела поодаль на коленях, баюкая вывихнутое запястье.  
Проблема была в том, что и Зуру уже успели ранить. Как минимум два раза.  
Боли в ноге она не чувствовала, но в сапоге у нее хлюпала явно не вода. А вот левый бок отдавался тупым ощущением всякий раз при неловком замахе. Ныли натруженные мышцы.  
Ну и серьга.  
Серьга в ухе и браслет накалились, как угли. Так и казалось — еще немного, и будут обжигать.  
— Может, сдашься? — крикнула Руиша с земли. — Деньгами не одарим, но оставим в живых и дадим воды.  
— После того, как я уложила половину ваших? Не думаю. Ах нет… — Зуре удалось задуманное: топор рубанул седого по руке и, когда тот выронил меч, она добавила противнику по шее. — Больше половины.  
Пятеро. Еще трое осталось. Кроме того, в синем плаще. Где-то он прячется? Если только он ей не показался. А ей могло показаться. Солнце… белые скалы…  
Руиша рыкнула. Вокруг нее соткался веер крохотных капель — откуда она взяла неиспарившуюся воду, ведомо только диким ветрам. Может быть, во фляге хранила на всякий случай, может, была у нее какая другая заначка. Эта бешеная женщина как была, с вывихнутым запястьем, бросилась на Зуру, и та поняла в каком-то проблеске ясности, что капли прорежут ее насквозь. Но серьга — как уголь…  
Все же Зура вздернула магический щит: почти рефлекторно. Серьга почти тут же обледенела. Все.  
А между тем, ведь было еще двое магов. Из-за боли в руке Зура неловко держала топорик, и ей пришлось двинуть Руишу топорищем. Она обернулась к атаковавшему ее сбоку — и вдруг чуть не захлебнулась струйкой воды, попавшей ей прямо в нос и в рот. А между тем чей-то меч вошел ей в живот.  
Говорят, что раненые не успевают подумать о чем-то связном. Но Зура подумала. Даже две мысли. Во-первых, что от ранений в живот умирают долго и трудно, но пустынная жара, а более того истощение всех сил ей помогут; во-вторых, что Лин будет справедливо считать себя виноватым, хотя она, Зура, точно винить бы его не стала: все там будем. Ей хотя бы удалось помочь со стоящим делом напоследок.  
Так она упала на камни, а потом на запястье ей, в том месте, где кожа особенно нежная, наступили каблуком.  
— И верно, — проговорила Руиша, — ты убила больше половины наших, сучка. После такого и впрямь легко не отделываются.

***  
А дальше было непередаваемо ослепительное солнце. И встревоженное, белое до пепельности лицо Лина, которое это солнце закрывало, и руки, которые… которыми…  
...он тянул кровь из ее тела и называл ее дорогой и милой, или ей показалось? Нет, насчет идиотки точно не показалось.

 

 

[1] Дарколет — прямая парадная одежда, как мужская так и женская, носится поверх кимары. Летняя шьется из шелка или полотна, без рукавов и застежек. Зимняя делается из шерсти, бывает с рукавами и пуговицами на петлях.  
[2] Бисон — квадратный головной платок. Мужской, как правило, меньше, завязывается сбоку на виске или сзади. Женский больше, завязывается по обстоятельствам (знатные дамы охватывают им только прическу и не закрывают шею, простые женщины, особенно во время хозяйственных работ, завязывают вокруг шеи). Еще его носят на арабский манер, перехватив бечевой или металлическим обручем. В помещениях носить не обязательно.


	3. Личная цена

 

Если бы можно было проваляться всю дорогу в забытьи, было бы гораздо легче.  
Но увы.  
Забытье то приходило, то отпускало. Когда оно накатывалось мертвым океаном, то погребало под собой, оставляя только чувство тяжелого, болезненного удушья. Когда оно отпускало, Зура отлично осознавала, где она: трясется, привязанная к спине гигантской черепахи-зариата на горных тропках, и вокруг немилосердное солнце или ночной ледяной холод.  
От перевала до Ронельги в прежнем темпе им оставалось бы меньше суток, но из-за времени, которое потратили на засаду, получилось больше. Хорошо, что зариаты всегда идут примерно с одной и той же скоростью, не то их неминуемо нагнала бы погоня. Особенно рассвирепевшая, надо думать, от того, что они расправились с засадой.  
В итоге их все-таки нагнали, но уже в предгорьях с обратной стороне хребта, где были зеленые деревья, ручьи и даже речка — Риета, приток Роны. Поэтому атаковать погоня не решилась.  
Все это рассказал Зуре Тиан, который ехал вровень с ее зариатом и следил, чтобы веревки, которыми была привязана Зура, ее не задушили (или ей хотелось надеяться, что он за этим следил). Сама Зура ничего толком не понимала, а после не могла вспомнить.  
— Все ты, капитан, — сказал ей Тиан уважительно, обращаясь так, будто она была командиром отряда наемников. — Если бы не ты, взяли бы нас в клещи. А так мы с Антуаном добили засаду — ни луком, ни мечом он особо не умеет, но в рукопашке на него положиться можно… Однако раны у тебя… Ей богу, если бы не наш маг, я бы сказал, что ты не жилец. А так, может, еще подрыгаешься. Если довезем.  
— Спасибо… на добром слове, — пробормотала Зура, пытаясь облизнуть спекшиеся губы.  
— Ты уж постарайся, — Тиан наклонился к ней низко, так, что губы чуть не задевали ее ухо.  
И добавил что-то еще про Лина, но Зура уже это что-то не могла разобрать в солнечном мареве.  
Влаги не хватало. Никакой влаги. Весь мир был ссохшимся, растрескавшимся и пылающим, словно печь. Прекрасное сверкающее море у подножия маяка или даже вонючие волны, накатывающие на пирс Тервириена, — все это осталось где-то очень далеко, все это было сказкой. Водные маги… не было их никогда. Была только раскаленная дичь, были только душные базальтовые горы, где у нее кончались стрелы и приходилось орудовать тяжелым мечом, и не было конца бою, потому что…  
А потом вода все-таки потекла ей в рот, влажные руки омыли ее лицо и стало легче. Это был Лин, Зура без тени сомнений знала, что это Лин. Кажется, она пыталась поймать его, удержать, но только не удавалось даже поднять руки…  
Позже Лин ей приснился.

***

Неизвестно, можно ли назвать такое видение сном. Зура не видела Лина, если не считать рук. Эти руки, перепачканные свежими чернилами, как раз что-то писали, Зура даже смутно понимала что. Вот странно: обычно во сне Зура никогда не могла открыть книгу и прочесть ее… впрочем, книги ей почти никогда и не снились. А тут, разбирая под пером Лина отдельные слова, Зура даже откуда-то знала даже то, что еще не было написано.  
То была «докладная записка» — Зура в жизни не видела докладных записок — и рассказывала она о положении дел в приграничных воюющих княжествах Гериатского хребта. С этим предметом Зура была как раз хорошо знакома, но то, о чем писал Лин, ей как-то никогда не приходило в голову. А Лина волновало, что постоянные войны между этими княжествами усиливают неспокойствие на границах Империи Рона. Не столько даже из-за банд наемников, сколько из-за того, что приграничное население нищает, а купцы и компании, торгующие через те места, задирают цены втридорога.  
Но даже не это главное, писал Лин. Главное, на что я должен обратить внимание Вашей светлости, что ныне многие дворяне пользуются этими беспорядками, дабы беззастенчиво укрывать часть своих доходов или переманивать из гериатской области крестьян, которые живут на их землях без регистрации и не платят подушную подать. Казна теряет огромные средства.  
Если беспорядки продолжатся, лет через десять они могут привести к отложению Дагата и Остии. Все это необходимо пресечь, но жесткие меры не дадут ничего, только разожгут костер недовольства сильнее. Что нам надобно по моему скромному мнению, Ваша светлость, так это реформировать систему налогообложения. Войны утихают тогда, когда воевать или поддерживать войну перестает быть выгодно, а потому я предлагаю...  
«Ну и ну, — подумала Зура, — я всегда знала, что имперцы богатеют на беспорядках в Гериате, но никогда не думала, что кто-то из них против! И тем более не думала, что именно из-за Лина я потеряла там постоянную работу...»  
Еще через секунду она догадалась: «А я ведь из головы Лина смотрю… И знаю его мысли, по крайней мере, некоторые...»  
И в самом деле: Лин поднялся, и угол зрения сместился вместе с ним. А встал он потому, что в дверь постучали.  
Вся остальная комната была не в фокусе, Зура с трудом могла ее рассмотреть. Видела только, что обстановка здесь богатая, что окно высокое (дворец, значит?), что из него видно звездное небо, и что над столом, за которым писал Лин, висит несколько крупных магически светящихся капель воды.  
Что-то недовольно бормоча себе под нос, Лин распахнул дверь.  
В освещенном обычными свечными светильниками коридоре за порогом стоял молодой парень — пожалуй, помладше Зуры лет на пять. Он немного походил на Тиана: такой же высокий и широкоплечий, такой же темноволосый, с такими же лихими бровями. На этом сходство кончалось. Эрмес Тиан всегда выглядел и вел себя как человек немного себе на уме. У нынешнего ночного гостя все лицо, от квадратного подбородка до светло-серых ясных глаз и высокого чистого лба дышало открытостью и добродушием. Короткая красно-зеленая кимара лейтенанта дворцовой стражи, перехваченная кожаным ремнем, совершенно не вязалась ни с его молодостью, ни с внешностью.  
«Щенок», — подумала Зура, а Лин подумал, что это чей-то племянник по протекции.  
— Добрый вечер, мастер Лин, — парень молодцевато поклонился, отчего подпрыгнули вихры у него на макушке. — Я…  
— Милс Тревон, начальник моей охраны, — закончил за него Лин ровным тоном. — Надо же. Я говорил, что в охране не нуждаюсь, особенно во дворце. По всей видимости, мои слова восприняли всерьез и прислали мне церемониального офицера.  
Зура никогда прежде не слышала, что бы Лин говорил настолько желчно.  
Парня, однако, такой прием не обескуражил.  
— Как вам угодно, мастер, — сказал он. — А все-таки позвольте мне и моему человеку осмотреть ваши покои.  
— Я уже сам проверил их магией.  
Зура после такого тона плюнула бы, развернулась и ушла. Парню, должно быть, хорошо платили, или он очень ответственно понимал свой служебный долг, потому что настойчиво продолжил:  
— Магия чует магические ловушки, господин, вам это известно не хуже меня. Но яд, который испаряется на воздухе или при контакте с телом, вы найти не сможете.  
— Неужели нашу доблестную дворцовую стражу научили разнюхивать яды?  
— Нас — нет. А вот этих милах почти и учить не приходится.  
С этими словами парень посторонился, открыв дорогу другому плечистому стражнику, тоже в дворцовой кимаре, но попроще, возрастом постарше и ростом пониже. Этот стражник вел на поводке… ну, еще одну черепаху. Размером она была куда меньше зариата, взрослому человеку по колено, с длинным, как у ящерицы, телом и вовсе без панциря: только несколько роговых пластин вдоль позвоночника. Двигалось это создание быстро и ловко.  
Сквозь сон-видение Зура почувствовала, что Лин очарован. Он с детства любил этих сухокожих умных созданий, находил их морды выразительными, а манеры интересными.  
— Как его зовут? — спросил Лин.  
Стражник с поводком посмотрел на Лина почти в ужасе и подтолкнул своего питомца вглубь комнаты. Милс Тревон ответил за него:  
— Дени. Только это девочка. Я слышал, она любит печенье. У вас случайно нет?  
— М-м-м… мне приносили ужин, надо посмотреть, — ответил Лин рассеянно.  
Его неприязнь к вторженцам рассеивалась, улетучивалась куда-то в раскрытое окно.  
И уж совсем она улетучилась, когда Дени в самом деле нашла яд между страницами одной из книг Лина.  
«Да, — подумала Зура голосом Лина, просыпаясь, — в тот раз меня пытался отравить помощник премьер-министра, но не из-за налогов, а из-за серебряных рудников...»  
Видение исчезло, истаяло. Но мир перестал качаться, тошнота и жар отступили, хотя и навалилась сокрушающая слабость. Вокруг теперь была плоскость чистых простыней — куда шире спины зариата. А за кроватью начиналась комната, просторная, тоже очень светлая, и на стуле рядом дремала служанка.  
Надо же.  
«У него получилось, — подумала Зура, устало закрывая глаза. — Мы добрались».

***

Когда в следующий раз сознание вернулось к Зуре, сиделка бодрствовала. Она помогла ей разобраться с естественными надобностями и умыться — все это давалось тяжело и болезненно — а еще напоила Зуру бульоном из ящерицы.  
Телодвижения Зуру совершенно обессилили, поэтому она погрузилась в какое-то белое марево и с трудом осознала, когда в комнату вошел Лин. У ноги его бодро перебирала лапами та самая черепахо-ящерица из сна. Ну или точно такая же: Зура их не различала.  
Кажется, Лин решил, что она спит, потому что постоял недолго, глядя на нее. Зура подумала, что надо как-то подать ему знак, что она бодрствует, однако ей было отчаянно лень. Хорошо было видеть Лина и знать, что с ним все в порядке, но говорить с ним ей не было совершенно никакой надобности.  
Лин нагнулся очень низко к ее лицу — почти как для поцелуя. Но целовать в его намерения явно не входило: лицо было напряженным и встревоженным. Потом он вздохнул с облегчением, распрямился и вышел из комнаты.  
«Смотрел, дышу ли, — подумала Зура. — Ясно».  
И ее охватил новый сон.

 

***

В день летнего солнцестояния, когда Ронельга гуляет от зари до зари, все харчевни, рестораны, уличные кондитерские и кабаки откровенно низкого пошиба забиты толпой самого причудливого вида. Тут никто не удивится ни степной наемнице в кожаных штанах, ни чернокожему купцу с далекого Миора; и уж точно двое мужчин в дешевых потрепанных накидках поверх дорогих полотняных одежд внимания не привлекали.  
Эта пара пробиралась сквозь толпу в молчании, но не мрачном, а скорее усталом и удовлетворенном. Они были похожи на людей, которые только что провернули какое-то важное и сложное дело и теперь устали настолько, что не хотят даже говорить, но при этом находятся в добром расположении духа.  
Одним из них был Лин, другим — тот стражник, Тревон. В новом сне лейтенант выглядел лишь немного старше, но значительно более заматеревшим. Он даже двигался с тяжеловесной угрозой, какая появляется с годами у некоторых бойцов.  
Зура больше не смотрела «из головы» Лина: она как бы выглядывала из-за плеча волшебника. Сам Лин все время выпадал из фокуса, зато она отлично видела его одежду, простецкий белый бисон, перехваченный шнуром из конского волоса, видела скрепленный фибулой выцветший голубой плащ вместо щегольского дарколета, но черты лица как-то ускользали. Пожалуй, он был моложе, чем она привыкла, волос больше… а может, и нет.  
Ясно, что она видела прошлое, но какие именно годы — сказать трудно.  
Наконец пара добралась до каменной веранды, нависшей над садами центра города. Ронельга кудрями садовой зелени убегала вниз; на далеком горизонте смутно виднелись гребни гор. Небо плыло серым, розовым и бледно-зеленым: цвета были такие яркие и чистые, какие Зуре никогда не приходилось видеть даже над пустыней.  
Либо над Ронельгой действительно удивительно красивые закаты, либо Лин по какой-то причине запомнил его таким.  
Здесь, прямо на террасе, в беспорядке стояли круглые столики, и сбивающиеся с ног официантки разносили всем желающим пиво в огромных кружках и кактусовую настойку в крохотных чашечках.  
Лин и Тревон присели за столик у самого парапета — тот чудом освободился перед самым их приходом — и спросили вина.  
— За очередное спасение моей драгоценной жизни, мой друг, — улыбнулся Лин, поднимая бокал.  
— За то, чтобы ты улучшил свои манеры, тогда, глядишь, не придется спасать тебя так часто, — в тон ему ответил Тревон.  
— Ты видишь, я работаю над этим, — Лин пожал плечами. — Трудно всего добиться в одночасье. Я не самый дипломатичный человек в Ронельге.  
— Мягко говоря! Мне удивительно, как ты до сих пор удержался на своем посту, мастер.  
— А ты еще поговори, уволю, — пригрозил Лин беззлобно, и Тревон только засмеялся.  
К ним кокетливо приблизилась девушка с розой в волосах. Чересчур широкий вырез открытой кимары, надетой прямо на голое тело, чересчур тугой пояс, подчеркивающий бюст, и обилие побрякушек выдавали род занятий без малейшей двусмысленности.  
— Желаете приятно провести вечер, господа?  
Лин выпрямился и скривил губы, видимо, чтобы произнести нечто довольно резкое, но Тревон его опередил.  
— Извини, красавица, здесь тебе ловить нечего, — сказал он, возвращая ей отработанно очаровательную улыбку. — Этот человек — стихийный маг, а я сейчас на службе.  
Девица смерила Лина взглядом, фыркнула и удалилась бормоча: «Маг, тоже мне! Сказали бы сразу, что мужеложцы...»  
Лин и Тревон переглянулись, одновременно усмехнувшись.  
— Кстати, мастер, — продолжил Тревон, — мне давно очень любопытно… — он запнулся, явно подыскивая слова. — Прости, если любопытство неуместное или если я и в самом деле вторгаюсь в какой-то цеховой секрет. Я все хотел спросить…  
— Не мужеложец ли я? — Лин приподнял бровь.  
— Да нет, я бы узнал, если бы к тебе водили мальчиков, — махнул рукой Тревон. — Просто о магах ходит столько слухов… Стихийные маги действительно не берут любовниц и очень редко женятся, а стихийные волшебницы, — он смущенно усмехнулся, — мягко говоря, наоборот. Ты, насколько я знаю, и вовсе блюдешь целомудрие. Либо я даром ем свой хлеб...  
— Не даром, — качнул головой Лин. Вздохнул. — Не думаю, что это тайна. Трудно назвать секретом факт, который знает столько людей… Но мы не любим его афишировать.  
Он посмотрел на закат, отпил еще глоток. Почему-то Зура ощутила вкус на языке так, как будто пила сама: пряное, прохладное, обманчиво легкое — молодое вино из тех, которые ударяют в голову незаметно и подло.  
— Ты слышал, должно быть, что у стихийных магов и волшебниц очень редко бывают дети?  
Тревон кивнул.  
— Но иногда все-таки бывают. Обычно когда те очень молоды…  
— Да. Можно стать родителем до церемонии посвящения. После этого море — или огонь, или земля, насколько я знаю, у других рас все точно так же — отбирает наше семя. Оно перестает передавать новую жизнь, но начинает передавать сведения о нас самих.  
— То есть… — начал Тревон.  
Лин кивнул.  
— Если я возьму женщину в свою постель, наутро она будет знать мои секреты. Может быть, не все, может быть, не самые опасные, но даже если один-два… Мало кто из нас может похвастаться настолько чистой душой и незапятнанным прошлым, чтобы рисковать этим с кем угодно, — Лин улыбнулся краем рта.  
— Хм… — Тревон как будто задумался. — А если не… ну, не доводить дело до конца? Много есть разных способов…  
— Магия — это не грубая механика, — покачал Лин головой. — Достаточно достаточно долгого телесного контакта. Я слышал, до некоторой степени помогают защитные средства… но все равно риск остается. У волшебниц же все, как понимаешь, наоборот. Мужчина дают, женщины принимают. Опытная волшебница, разделив с мужчиной ложе, может узнать о нем все. Впрочем, об этом говорить тем более не принято.  
Тревон, кажется, смутился и явно пытался подобрать какие-то слова. Потом подобрал наконец-то:  
— Мастер, я не знаю, знаешь ли ты… То есть я не знаю, был ли ты хоть раз…  
— Был, — перебил его Лин.  
— Женщины тоже… выделяют жидкость. Как же с этим?  
— Полагаю, они готовы рискнуть тем, что любовник узнает имя куклы, с которой они играли в детстве, или кличку их домашнего питомца, — Лин пожал плечами. — Не те объемы. Но я никогда не был настолько накоротке с какой-нибудь волшебницей, чтобы спросить. У них свои… все-таки секреты, я бы сказал.  
— А разве тебя не женщина учила магии?  
Лин выглядел шокированным.  
— Вот именно, учила! Не могу же я говорить на такие темы с учительницей!  
Тревон засмеялся.  
— А все-таки тебе бы довериться кому-нибудь, мастер, — сказал он. — Хорошая добросердечная женщина…  
— Да, но она должна быть еще и равной мне, — прервал его Лин. — Какой-нибудь честной простушки недостаточно. И потом, ты забываешь еще об одном.  
— О чем же?  
— Жизненный срок. Что если я полюблю ее? Не будет ли это жестоко по отношению и к ней, и ко мне, когда я разделю себя с морем?  
— По-моему, ты усложняешь, мастер. Пока ведь ты еще человек, а не порождение моря, — Тревон проказливо прищурился. — Значит, и жить надо по-человечески. Ты с твоим влиянием можешь заполучить любую, только ткни пальцем.  
— Возможно. Но для себя этого делать не буду.  
То была расчетливо расставленная ловушка, и Тревон в нее попался: глаза у него предсказуемо вспыхнули.  
— А для меня? Лет через пять, когда мне понадобится хорошая жена, чтобы делать карьеру дальше?  
— Вот лет через пять и поговорим, — буркнул Лин с деланой сердитостью, вновь отпивая вина.  
Зура чувствовала: на деле у него было легко на сердце. Словно бы он наконец поделился с кем-то частью груза, который тяготил его, даже если тот, для кого он говорил, не понял и половины.  
Зура чувствовал: там было что-то темное, что-то глубокое, похороненное за нежеланием Лина искать себе женщину. Но туда ей не было хода.

***

_Если жена приблизилась к тебе и говорит, что хочет перейти к другому мужу, представь, что в то же самое время другая женщина приблизилась к своему мужу и говорит ему, что хочет стать одной из твоих жен. Море гонит одну волну к берегу, а другую — вглубь._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

 

***

В следующий раз, когда она пришла в себя, на ногах у нее лежало что-то тяжелое. Зура дернула ногами раз, другой. Неведомый груз приподнялся, переступил лапами и оказался живым.  
— Дени! — воскликнул голос Лина где-то за пределами поля зрения Зуры. — Брысь с кровати немедленно!  
Груз исчез, по полу пробежали быстрые шаги.  
— Эта долбаная ящерица залезла на меня! — пораженно проговорила Зура, пытаясь присесть.  
Лин помог ей, поддержал. Он действовал одной рукой — в другой у него была чашка с каким-то напитком, под глазами залегли тени. За окном стемнело, и только ночник на столике возле кровати давал слабый желтый свет.  
— Дени не ящерица, — проговорил Лин. — Она — сут, дальняя родственница зариата. В гериатских княжествах их называют сулатами, может, ты слышала…  
— Не слышала и не видела, — отрезала Зура.  
— Ну да, они живут в пустыне, а не в горах. И приморский, и высокогорный климат их очень быстро убивает. А в Ронельге и других пустынных селениях их испокон веку приручают и держат как домашних питомцев. Они ловят кровососущих скорпионов и мелких грызунов. Очень острый нюх.  
— Дени, — Зура почувствовала, что мысли и память наконец-то приходят в относительный порядок. — Как во сне. Она мне снилась, она яд нашла у тебя на книжке!  
Лин спал с лица.  
— Вот как… — пробормотал он. — Ну да, этот эффект был вероятен.  
Зура прикрыла глаза, вспоминая остальные подробности сна… снов. Симпатичный парень Милс Тревон, предотвращенные покушения, ящерица эта, докладная записка, праздник летнего солнцестояния, надоедливая проститутка…  
— Так, — пробормотала Зура, — объясни пожалуйста, почему мне снится твое прошлое, и в этом прошлом ты объясняешь, что такое бывает, если маг с кем-то переспал? Когда мы с тобой успели потрахаться, и почему я об этом ничего не помню?  
В голове у Зуры вертелись самые дикие мысли, но она не спешила озвучивать их вслух. Дважды она в присутствии Лина валялась в полностью бессознательном состоянии; состоянии полового коврика, если называть вещи своими именами. Но Зура уже знала Лина достаточно, чтобы твердо понимать: он ни в коем случае не стал бы насиловать израненную и истекающую кровью женщину. Наконец, были ведь свидетели: Тиан, Антуан…  
Лин выпрямился, будто пытаясь за несколько секунд преодолеть многолетнюю сутулость.  
— Постарайся, пожалуйста, избегать этой вульгарной манеры речи, — несколько чопорно произнес он. — Мне она не нравится.  
— Ничего не обещаю, — Зура попыталась принять положение поудобнее и поморщилась: раны болели. К тому же, очень хотелось пить. — Что это у тебя в кружке?  
— Общеукрепляющий травяной настой.  
— А как же твои кофейные зерна?  
— Они бодрят хуже. На-ка.  
Лин подержал ее голову и помог ей напиться. Вкус был препротивный, почище кофе, но от него действительно как-то сразу прочищалось в голове.  
— Зачем ты пьешь эту гадость? Так все плохо?  
— Очень много дел… — Лин присел на стул возле кровати, поставив кружку на колено. — Я к тебе зашел только затем, чтобы отдохнуть. В твоей комнате меня как-то не решаются беспокоить, Тиан всех отгоняет. Но в остальных частях дома он такого сострадания не проявляет. Говорит, что телохранитель, а не наседка.  
— Сочувствую, — на деле Зура сочувствия не испытывала: Лин напросился сам. И вообще, он был жив и здоров, это главное. — Ну так все-таки. Почему я вдруг вспоминаю твое прошлое? И… — это ее действительно беспокоило. — Это что, из-за связки? Потому что если ты вдруг начнешь вспоминать мое…  
— Нет-нет, — Лин помотал головой. — Не из-за связки. Ну или… не только из-за нее, хотя она могла усилить эффект. Это из-за того, что я перелил тебе свою кровь.  
Зура слышала о подобных фокусах. Ходили слухи, будто некоторые врачи и маги рисковали такое проделывать. Но то всегда была лотерея: никогда нельзя знать, какая кровь кому подойдет. Иногда перелитая кровь выручала больных, иногда убивала вернее всякого яда.  
— Ты рисковал.  
— На самом деле нет, — Лин качнул головой. — Моей учительницей магии была Кровавая Бесс.  
— Ого! Эта, из считалки? — Зура процитировала по памяти: — «Топор остер, горит костер, кипит Кровавой Бесс котел, будешь пузыри пускать, выходи, тебе искать»?  
Лин улыбнулся.  
— Я помню другую: «Тетка Бесс в котел бросала жаб, мышей, кусочек сала...» Но это все легкое преувеличение. «Кровавой» ее прозвали в самом буквальном смысле: она изучала свойства крови. Была одержима идеей научиться контролировать людей через их кровь.  
— Это возможно? — Зура облизнула мигом пересохшие губы.  
— Если и возможно, Бесс за всю жизнь так и не поняла, как такого добиться, — Лин пожал плечами. — Человечеству повезло. Зато она определила, что иногда встречаются такие люди, чья кровь подходит всем, а иногда такие, которые могут принимать любую кровь. Это можно понять, если провести над кровью кое-какие процедуры… Меня она тоже использовала в качестве подопытного. Поэтому я знал, что моя кровь подойдет тебе в любом случае.  
— Спасибо, — Зура покачала головой. — Как ты еще об этом вспомнил… Ты же не лечил людей последние двадцать лет?  
— Я вообще никогда не лечил людей. Хотя Бесс преподала мне основы. Но ты лежала там, и я… — он поморщился и сделал такой жест, будто стряхивал с себя что-то. — Бывают моменты, когда просто хватаешься за любую соломинку.  
Волшебник помолчал немного, и Зура молчала тоже. Где-то далеко, за окном, негромко играла музыка. Наверное, было еще не слишком поздно, может быть, всего лишь вечер. А может быть, и глубокая ночь: кто-то рассказывал Зуре, что Ронельга никогда не засыпает по-настоящему.  
— Почему ты спросила про двадцать лет? — осторожно поинтересовался Лин.  
Было видно, что на самом деле он хочет знать другое: что именно видела Зура во сне и сколько из этого она поняла. Но спросить прямо по каким-то причинам не решается.  
— Я видела всего два каких-то кусочка с разницей лет в пять, — успокоила его Зура. — Что первый был лет двадцать назад — это так, догадка. Ты там писал докладную записку о положении дел в гериатской области. А потом стражники привели эту ящерицу, и она нашла книжку…  
— Семнадцать лет назад, — кивнул Лин. — А потом?  
— А потом — день летнего солнцестояния, когда ты разговаривал с тем лейтенантом о проклятии магов.  
— Ты поняла про проклятье? — Лин поднял брови. — Милс, кажется, тогда подумал, что это скорее мелкое неудобство… — он запнулся.  
— Ну, я слышала об этих рабынях, — Зура скривилась. — Сплетни, конечно. И об убийствах, и о борделях… Твоему другу Тревону же, наверное, и в голову ничего такого не пришло.  
То, что мужчинам вообще не свойственно думать с точки зрения слабого пола, Зура не добавила. Себя она к слабому полу тоже не относила, несмотря на все перенесенные неприятности.  
— Да, все верно, — скупо заметил Лин, — Милс тогда был еще немного наивен.  
— Он потом тебя предал? Ты поэтому уехал из Ронельги и стал жить на маяке?  
Лин поглядел на нее с удивлением и со страхом, почти с паникой. Его руки задрожали, ему даже пришлось поставить кружку с отваром, которую он до сих пор держал, на столик.  
— Тревон никогда меня не предавал, — проговорил он с безупречными интонациями и гневным напором прирожденного дипломата. — Ни разу. И я никогда не терял ни богатства, ни влияния, ни связей. Ты имеешь шанс в этом убедиться. Если видения о моем прошлом вновь придут к тебе, а ты по каким-то причинам не будешь держать язык за зубами.  
С этими словами он поднялся и вышел.  
Разгневанный уход оскорбленного человека это напоминало мало: скорее, паническое бегство. Или что-то посередине.  
Еще и угроза эта дурацкая. Хоть обижайся на него.  
«Браво, — сказала Зура самой себе. — Мо-ло-дец».

***

Когда Зуре было двадцать три года, брат решил осесть. Он задумал жениться на дочери владельца трактира, обустроить свою харчевню и зажить припеваючи.  
Причем он не собирался держать притон для таких же как он отставных вояк, о нет! Это было бы заведение в приличном районе для приличных людей: рантье, служащих, зажиточных ремесленников…  
— Куда приятнее, чем кобылам хвосты крутить, да? — белозубо смеялся он. — Эх, еще бы можно было нескольких жен завести, совсем было бы хорошо. Но здешние женщины толсты, полногруды, мне и одной хватит.  
Ему тогда было лет около тридцати; он был красив, говорил ровно и без всякого акцента — словно родился в Роне. Нездешний разрез глаз и белизна кожи, правда, не давали спутать его с местным, но в глазах той самой полногрудой дочери трактирщика они придавали ему особую прелесть.  
Будущий зять, видимо, счел Зуриного брата человеком оборотистым. Поладили быстро, он одолжил ему свою лучшую стряпуху и помог устроить заведение. Денег Камилу хватало: Зура согласилась отдать ему и свою долю их общих сбережений.  
Правда, когда оформляли купчую на трактир, в договоре было только имя Камила: по законам Роны незамужняя женщина может владеть недвижимостью только с согласия отца или брата.  
— Да зачем, — сказал Камил, — или думаешь, я тебя обижу?  
Зура не думала. К тому времени она уже почти не сомневалась, что дай Камилу волю — он ее и подносы таскать припряжет, и замуж выдать попытается с выгодой для себя.  
Поэтому она просто пожала плечами и сказала:  
— Как знаешь.  
На следующее утро с утра зарядил дождь: самая паскуда уезжать по раскисшим дорогам. Поэтому тот день Зура провела в недостроенном трактире, на чердаке, слушая, как молодая жена брата суетится внизу, а сам брат покрикивает на маляров, что штукатурили стены изнутри.  
Жена брата пришла к ней в обед, принесла супа и настойки.  
— Ты бы не уходила, Зура, — сказала она нерешительно, комкая передник. — Камил очень тебя сильно любит. Он сам не свой. Но гордый и не скажет.  
Зура хмуро на нее поглядела.  
— Ты тоже гордая, я знаю, — поторопилась добавить невестка. — Но что делать? Женщине нужно умнее быть, делать первый шаг. Ведь вы же родная кровь, одни в целом мире. Сейчас уйдешь — потом всегда будешь жалеть.  
— Не бойся, денег обратно требовать не буду, — хмуро сказала Зура.  
— Это, конечно… — невестка вновь помяла передник, неловко села на голый пол рядом с Зурой (та сидела, скрестив ноги). — А если убьют тебя? В одиночку-то? Каково будет Камилу?  
Зура расхохоталась.  
— Кто, думаешь, берег его шкуру последние восемь лет? — спросила она. — Одной мне будет даже полегче.  
На следующий день стояла прекрасная погода, и Зура ушла, не оглядываясь. Больше она в тот город не возвращалась. И даже не увидела, какие у Камила и его жены пошли дети. А ей было немного любопытно, похожи ли они на нее. Нет ли среди них девочки, которую он назвал «Зура» (сильная) или «Зейлар» (зоркая)…  
Хотя куда там. В Роне девочкам давали имена цветов.

***

На следующий день у Зуры разыгрался жар. Все виделось смутным, зыбким. Тени скакали по стенам и говорили нечеловеческими голосами. Плыли по ветру конские гривы, брат Камил входил и выходил прямо через стену, грозил ей чем-то. В бреду Зура вновь становилась маленькой и бессильной, пыталась спрятаться, сползти с кровати. Но кровать тянулась и тянулась белым ледяным полем, все не кончаясь.  
Потом появился Лин, взял ее лицо холодными пальцами. Зуру вырвало, и жар отступил. Совсем как тогда, в поездке.  
Впрочем, может быть, это ей привиделось.  
По-настоящему Лин объявился уже на следующий день. О чем они говорили, Зура толком не помнила; помнила, что маг извинялся, и довольно прочувствованно. Корил себя за вспышку темперамента, пытался что-то объяснить. Зура его останавливала. Ей все было понятно; дело житейское.  
Потом потянулись одинаковые дни выздоровления.  
Если бы не сводящее с ума безделье, Зура даже радовалась бы, что ей приходится лежать в постели, тогда как у Лина и минутки свободной не было. Он постоянно пропадал в каких-то салонах, на каких-то приемах, на совещаниях — тайных и не очень. Сопровождал его почти всегда Тиан. Антуан оставался в доме с Зурой. Не то чтобы по-настоящему приглядывал за ней, но общаться в огромном доме было не с кем, а Антуан, как истинный сын своего народа, толком никогда не мог заткнуться. Даже в одиночестве он всегда бормотал себе под нос.  
Поэтому львиную долю времени он проводил у кровати Зуры, рассказывая ей разные байки. Она не возражала, хотя от некоторых историй ум заходил за разум. Думали эти рыбы не как люди, это точно.  
Одна из первых, посвященная народному герою, которого Антуан, не особо мудрствуя с переводом непроизносимых имен, называл просто Героем.  
— ...И тогда, после совета с мудрыми старухами, Герою удалось создать пузырь воздуха, который был тяжелее воды, и удалось ему погрузиться в самую глубокую впадину. Там-то он увидел чудеса, равных которых мы представить не можем. Но все, что мы знаем об этих чудесах — это слова героя, который успел сложить свою последнюю песню. Потом воздух у него кончился, и толща воды раздавила его.  
— Это сказка?! — спросила Зура, пораженная.  
— Нет, конечно, — пожал плечами Антуан. — Это совершенно правдивая и очень хорошая история. Просто она произошла так давно, что никто в точности не знает, случилась ли она на самом деле.  
— Что в ней хорошего? — поразилась Зура. — Ты ведь не рассказал, что случилось с героем в расщелине. К тому же он так и не спасся и не получил в жены сестру вождя, как хотел.  
— Сказать, что он спасся — легко, — покачал головой Антуан. — Сердце радуется, когда говоришь хорошие вещи. Гораздо сложнее рассказать такое, чтобы молодые люди не захотели нырять в расщелины, очертя голову. А они устроены так, что непременно попробуют.  
— Ты говоришь, как старик, — сардонически заметила Зура.  
Антуан засмеялся своей белозубой улыбкой шестнадцатилетнего.  
— Ты знакома с моей дочерью, Зура. Как по-твоему, старик я или нет?  
— Что? — Зуре показалось, что она ослышалась.  
— Майя — моя дочь. Ты разве не поняла? Вообще-то, у нашего народа редко бывает, чтобы родители и дети оставались близки после того, как дети вырастают. Но у нас с Майей особый случай. Не принято, чтобы молодые маги росли в стае. Обычно их с родителями из стаи высылают, чтобы маг быстрее научился уму-разуму и не сбивал с толку остальных ребятишек, которым расти обычными. Но моя спутница умерла, когда Майя была крошкой, поэтому с ней ушел один я. И ни разу об этом не пожалел…  
Антуан помолчал, глядя на золотые лучи, которые широкими полотнищами проникали в окна.  
— Раньше, — сказал он, — когда волны были молодыми, а ветры любопытными, у нас было принято, чтобы маги в годы своего возмужания и их родители совершали кругосветные путешествия. Для нашего народа это не так трудно, как для вашего. Можно плыть и плыть, время от времени огибая сушу и острова. А чаще даже и огибать не приходится. Другое дело, что у нас, как и у вас, есть враждующие государства. Лин называет их союзами племен. И границы этих племен не очерчены на земле столбиками.  
Зура хотела сказать, что на границе Роны, например, столбики тоже стоят только на дорогах, а в лесу или в поле их не найдешь, но не стала перебивать Антуана. Он тем временем продолжал.  
— Границы этих водных пространств меняются в зависимости от течений, времени годы и кочевий косяков рыбы. Нельзя нарисовать политическую карту водных угодий; а если можно было бы, то разноцветные пятна ползали бы по ней, как ваши букашки. Чтобы понять, не заплыл ли ты случайно к врагам, нужно постоянно слушать песни, которые ветер разносит над морем. Только так можно не попасть в неприятности. Неудивительно, что раньше путешествия были хорошей школой для магов, проверкой их на прочность… Стать родителем мага считалось делом почетным, но и опасным. Было даже такое проклятие — чтоб тебе мага родить.  
— На суше тоже такое есть, — кивнула Зура. — Только оно длиннее. «Чтоб тебе мага родить и внуков не видать».  
— Наземные жители очень чадолюбивы, — кивнул Антуан. — Это все потому, что у вас нет племен и кроме родителей о детенышах некому позаботиться. Ну я к тому, что вот так с молодежью давно уже никто не путешествует. Это считается слишком опасным и ненадежным. Молодые маги с родителями просто живут отдельно, но плывут теми же маршрутами, что и их стаи… Иногда поселяются в городах, начинают учиться ремеслу раньше, чем это было принято... В городах очень много магов, без них нельзя было бы эти города построить.  
— Это верно, — кивнула Зура, вспомнив виденную ею крепость морского народа. — Значит, вы с Майей вот так жили вдвоем, отдельно от стаи? И потому стали ближе друг к другу?  
Она подумала про себя, было ли это хоть чем-то похоже на их жизнь с братом. И тут же решила, что нет: ведь Антуана и Майю никто не объявлял изгоями.  
А все-таки трудно было переварить, что Антуан — отец волшебницы. Зура долгое время считала его вообще слугой Лина. Потом поняла, что это не вполне так. Антуан ему, несомненно, служил, но в том же духе, что и сама Зура. А еще он безмерно уважал волшебника и как будто… отдавал долг чести, что ли? Может, Лин ему жизнь спас когда-то.  
— Не совсем, — лукаво прищурился Антуан. — Мы с ней правда отправились в кругосветку. Это было лет тридцать назад по вашему счету. Ох и здорово было! Ох и намучился я с ней! Но такого рода приключения и делают человека мудрецом и героем, — добавил он без ложной скромности.  
Зура расхохоталась, но быстро прекратила, потому что мешала боль в животе. Антуан на нее не обиделся.

 

***

_Довольны и сыты будут те, кто следует вдоль косяков рыбы и строит города на своем пути, чтобы останавливаться в них время от времени. Поэтому детей, которые хотят изучать магию и плыть пустыми волнами, слагая песни о новых течениях и землях, следует заставлять в одиночку сражаться со всей стаей согласно древнему обычаю. Но доводить дело до конца я не советую. Те, что вступят в такую драку, редкостные идиоты, и их следует отпустить поступать так, как они хотят._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

 

***

Однажды, недели через две, когда Зура уже начала худо-бедно вставать сама с кровати и даже предприняла несколько вялых попыток исследовать особняк, Лин вечером зашел к ней.  
Она сидела в кресле (постель надоела до зуда) и читала найденный в библиотеке роман. Дело продвигалось туго, потому что Зура вообще неважно читала на ронском, если речь не шла о договорах найма, а язык у этой книженции был архаичный. Но сюжет ее захватил и бросать не хотелось.  
Речь шла о приключениях трех друзей, которые решили во что бы то ни стало вывести на чистую воду убийцу отца одного из них. Просто убить обидчика им почему-то показалось мало; они хотели, чтобы о его злодеянии узнали все. Пытаясь разоблачить преступника, они не скупились на остроумнейшие трюки, и раз за разом садились в лужу. Чаще, правда, не из-за своей глупости, а по дурацкому стечению обстоятельств.  
— Не согласишься поприсутствовать при одном разговоре? — мягко поинтересовался у нее Лин. — Это не обязательно, но я хотел бы, чтобы ты увидела этого человека и составила о нем свое мнение. От его участия зависит осуществление нашего плана.  
После такого вступления Зура не могла не пойти, как бы ей ни хотелось узнать, чем закончится предприятие героев с банковскими векселями. Тем более, до конца книги оставалось еще больше половины, а значит разумно было предположить, что и в этот раз они успеха не добьются.  
Человек, который ждал Лина в его кабинете, был невысок ростом, седовлас, с очень густыми черными бровями. Глядя на такие брови, трудно бороться с желанием дернуть за них или постричь.  
Он был очень богато одет и учтиво встал при входе Зуры. Может быть, принял за кого-то другого: чтобы не тревожить подживающие раны, она носила расшитую растительными узорами широченную льняную кимару до пола, а под ней — тонкую хлопковую сорочку. В таком духе одевались аристократки Ронельги, разве еще добавляли украшенный самоцветами пояс. Зуре и в голову не пришлось бы нацепить на себя такие тряпки, но других в особняке не нашлось (или Лин ей так сказал), а эти дорогие ткани оказались на диво удобными. И одежда почти подходила ей по росту. Может, самую чуточку коротко, зато ходить не мешает…  
— Мастер Гаррис, позвольте вам представить Зуру, дочь Зейлар, мою ближайшую помощницу и доверенное лицо по вопросам безопасности, — сказал Лин. — Зура, это его светлость Эйхель Гаррис, мой наставник в политических вопросах и добрый друг. Ныне он занимает должность помощника главного казначея, которую когда-то занимал я. Именно в его доме мы сейчас гостим.  
— Министра финансов, говори уважительно, Темсин, — произнес Гаррис, вновь садясь. — И дом этот вовсе не мой, он как был твой, так и остается. Я здесь не живу, и денег тебе за него не платил. А что мои слуги за ним присматривают, так это вовсе не трудно.  
— Мастер Гаррис — беспринципный интриган, — проговорил Лин светским тоном, — но ему нравится изображать из себя благородного мужа старой школы.  
Гаррис захихикал.  
Зура не знала, что на это сказать. Наверное, решила она, ее позвали для того, дабы этим двоим было перед кем развернуться. Многие пикировки теряют всю прелесть от того, что их некому слушать.  
— Итак, — проговорил Гаррис, когда с представлениями было покончено, а Зура неприметно расположилась в кресле в углу кабинета, — мне очень неприятно, что ты только сейчас соизволил посвятить меня в свою главную проблему.  
— Ты уже две недели как знаешь о моей проблеме, — не согласился Лин.  
— Ну, о том, что ты за нее выдавал, во всяком случае. Ты хочешь, чтобы нам в Ронельге было дело до какой-то вашей шельфовой войны, с ведением которой прекрасно справляется наместник провинции на деньги местных компаний…  
— Уже не справляется, — перебил его Лин. — Уже шлет в Ронельгу одну депешу за другой, чтобы его сложности приняли во внимание. Война, ты понимаешь, не сводится к тому, чтобы проучить рыбину-другую, как с пеной у рта утверждают патриоты. Да и ситуация с картелями… Ты правда хочешь, чтобы вопросы, вступит ли Империя в войну или нет, решали денежные мешки?  
— Я бы не назвал это полноценной войной. Так, полицейские операции. Там наемников гибнет куда больше, чем регулярных частей.  
Эта фраза Зуру задела, но она, естественно, не подала ни голоса, ни вида.  
— Очень скоро она может стать таковой. А все благодаря Ассоциации магов Тервириена.  
— Да, — кивнул Гаррис. — Вот потому я и раздосадован, Темсин, что ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь. Не думал ли ты, что нам, правительству Империи, следует первыми узнать о том, что наши подданные изобрели абсолютное оружие?  
— Будь моя воля, об этом бы вообще не узнал никто, — вздохнул Лин. — Уж тебе, мастер Гаррис, я думаю, не занимает опыта понять, к чему это приведет?  
Гаррис печально улыбнулся.  
— Я магическими способностями никогда не обладал. Мне никогда не было понять ваши бредни о равновесии и прочих тонких материях. Поэтому, признаюсь, какое-то время я обдумывал, нельзя ли в обход тебя договориться с тервириенскими магами и использовать их открытие, чтобы освободить прибрежные области для Империи…  
— Я предвидел, что ты можешь так думать, Гаррис, — спокойно кивнул Лин, пропустив «мастер», — и принял меры.  
— Это соображение меня и остановило… в числе прочих. Я помню, какой ты хороший игрок, даже если порой позволяешь сантиментам брать над тобой верх. Во-вторых, я вспомнил ту очаровательную девушку, встречу с которой ты организовал мне два года назад… волшебницу из морского народа. Майя Леро ты ее называл.  
«Леро, — подумала Зура. — Путешественница. Ну да, конечно».  
Гаррис тем временем продолжал:  
— До сих пор под впечатлением. Та стена… мда, — он потер бороду, улыбнулся криво, едва заметно. — Как-то никогда не наблюдал работу магов огня вблизи. Поражает, поражает. И она там не одна такая, насколько я понимаю.  
— Там не меньше магов, чем у нас, — кивнул Лин. — И в связи с отсутствием у морского народа государственной системы как таковой, можно сказать, что все они на государственной службе.  
— Мне не больше твоего хочется, чтобы такие ребята принялись давать нам отпор или мстить, если уж на то пошло. Не сомневаюсь, что в итоге мы их одолеем… но какой ценой! Мы не готовы к опустошению всех прибрежных областей… Поэтому я согласен поддержать тебя и сохранить это открытие втайне. Хотя мне не нравится, что ты придержал его.  
— Сам подумай, что вышло бы, если бы я стал говорить об этом в открытую?  
Гаррис покачал головой.  
— В моем возрасте по-настоящему думать-то уже не приходится, все заменяет жизненный опыт. И мой жизненный опыт говорит: никто не стал бы заниматься этой миссией. Голос Голосов еще молод, его регентши честолюбивы. Они бы ухватились за возможность оставить шельф Тервириена за собой… В конце концов, единственный выход к морю, если не считать Северного… но кто его считает. Все это вызывает один единственный вопрос: почему ты вообще мне рассказал?  
В этот момент старик посмотрел на Лина так внимательно и остро, словно до сих пор дремал, и только в этот момент проснулся.  
— Я рассказал тебе только потому, что ты способен понять, что цена слишком высока, — ответил Лин. — И ты один способен использовать свое влияние, чтобы с нами в миссию послали не официальное разрешение от Голоса, но и достаточно высокопоставленного чиновника, который имел бы полномочия подписать договор от императорского имени. Пусть даже в качестве блажи, но послали.  
— Ты задумал больше, чем просто договор о количестве выловленной рыбы, — пробормотал Гаррис. — Ну да, ты всегда метил высоко… Ты задумал договор о ненападении. Но зачем тебе нужно, чтобы его подписало официальное лицо? Ты ведь знаешь, что это не гарантия… если только…  
Вдруг старик глухо расхохотался, стуча себя по колену. Это были страшные каркающие звуки. Зура подумала, что если Гаррису сделается плохо, Лин его, пожалуй, не откачает — с него же уже песок сыпется.  
Лин же терпеливо ждал, пока гость отсмеется, еле заметно улыбался и не выказывал ни малейшего признака беспокойства. Зура, однако, знала, что на деле волшебник нервничает, напряжен, как струна.  
— Магический контракт, как в борделях, — снова расхохотался Гаррис. — Н-да, мой мальчик, я всегда знал, что ты невысокого мнения о нашем государственном аппарате, но равнять его со шлюхами…  
— Ваше чувство юмора, как я вижу, не поблекло, — заметил Лин. — А ваши познания впечатляют. Я не думал, что вы разбираетесь, как устроены бордели для магов.  
— Ну, учитывая, что устраивал их в свое время именно ты, грех мне было пропустить дела своего подопечного… — Гаррис со всхлипом втянул воздух и кое-как унял смех. — Ладно, ладно, Темсин. Я понял, чего ты от меня хочешь. Следующий вопрос: что ты готов мне за это предложить?  
— То, чего вы хотите больше всего, — проговорил Лин. — Мир. Вы, Гаррис, старый грязный интриган, но я-то знаю. Вы всегда были против войн. Поэтому вы помогли мне с Гериатом. Поэтому вы поможете мне сейчас. Я вам на блюдечке предлагаю достойный венец всей вашей жизненной работы, мир на всех границах. От такого не отказываются.  
Гаррис выпрямился, посмотрел на Лина с хитрецой.  
— Вот не думал, что меня, Гарриса-Вояку, кто-нибудь обвинит в миролюбии.  
— Вы затеяли пять войн на своем веку, да, — Лин пожал плечами, — но мне ли говорить вам, что все эти войны были назревшими, неизбежными и разразились ли рано или поздно без вашего участия? Сейчас я ваш естественный союзник, а вы мой.  
Гаррис фыркнул.  
— А еще, — продолжил Лин, — усиление тервириенских магов вам поперек горла. Вам всегда не нравилось, что даже слабаки оттуда сильнее, чем вся магическая гвардия Роны, но поделать с этим ничего не могли. И вот у вас шанс утереть им нос…. — он помолчал. — Ну же, мастер, не ломайтесь. Признайте, что я пришел и протянул вам на серебряном блюде все ваши чаяния.  
— И перевесил на меня две трети своих проблем! Если я поставлю на тебя, а ты...  
— Да бросьте, — Лин пожал плечами. — Я всегда выигрываю. Так или иначе.  
— Один раз ты проиграл, — Гаррис бросил на Лина короткий кинжальный взгляд. — Леди Арииса тебя уела.  
Лин был готов к этому уколу: он, кажется, чуть ли не пропустил его мимо ушей.  
— Я не совершаю одной и той же ошибки дважды. Поддержите меня — и все ваши противники в Ронельге и за ее пределами заткнутся раз и навсегда.  
Быстрота его ответа дала понять Зуре: на самом деле фраза про леди Ариису его задела. Несмотря на то, что он был готов к удару. Что за притча?  
— Что ж… — Гаррис начал с кряхтением, опираясь на трость, подниматься с кресла. Лин без спешки приблизился к нему, чтобы помочь, и какое-то время учитель и ученик сверлили друг друга взглядами. — Язык у тебя всегда был хорошо подвешен, Темсин. Этому даже учить не пришлось. А может, тебя твоя магичка натаскала, чтоб ей ни штиля, ни ряби… Я готов попробовать. До тех пор, пока мне самому не придется прилагать никаких усилий. Ты знаешь, я стар. У меня еле хватит сил добрести до могилы.  
Лин поклонился ему, провожая за дверь. Зура собралась было встать и пойти за ними следом — вообще-то в нынешнем состоянии толку от нее было мало, но так просто бросить Лина без охраны она тоже не могла. Однако волшебник только махнул ей рукой: сиди, мол.  
Минут через десять, проводив гостя до выхода, он вернулся в кабинет и упал в то самое кресло, где только что сидел Гаррис. Его трясло и, кажется, ноги не держали. Он закрыл лицо руками и с силой потер, будто пытаясь стереть с лица усталость.  
— Дело плохо, да? — спросила Зура. — Старик тебя обманывал. Я чувствовала, ты знаешь, что он тебя обманывает…  
— Да нет, — качнул головой Лин, — на самом деле поддержит. Войны он действительно не хочет, тут я попал в точку. Другое дело, Зура, что на нас лежит гораздо больше, чем прекращение этой самой ссоры из-за рыбы. Мы, дорогая моя, теперь призваны не допустить взаимного уничтожения двух наших рас. Мастер Гаррис мне любезно про это напомнил.  
— М-да, — только и сказала Зура в ответ.

***

Ночью Зуре приснилась леди Арииса Торан, та самая, которая якобы обвела Лина вокруг пальца.  
Никакими интригами эта леди не занималась, магию не изучала и вообще трудно было представить, что она способна хоть в чем-то Лина одолеть.  
Это оказалось изящнейшее создание лет шестнадцати, окутанное облаком золотистых кудрей. Золотистыми казались и ее смуглая кожа, и даже ее светло-карие глаза — может быть, от того, что она одевалась во все оттенки пчелиного меда. Это солнечное видение пило вместе с Лином цветочный чай в пронизанной солнцем гостиной какого-то богатого дома.  
— Вы понимаете, леди, что иногда вопрос карьеры — это вопрос верности нужному человеку, — говорил Лин. — А кто, как не хорошая жена, способна поднять своего мужа до недосягаемых высот!  
Леди лукаво кивала, щурилась и прикрывала рот рукой, когда изящно откусывала от бисквита, поданного вместе с чаем.  
«Он же ее просто сватает, — поняла Зура. — Ну надо же!»  
Тут же она ощутила смутную, но тяжелую тревогу.  
С этой тревогой и проснулась.

***

Больше всего Зура боялась, что ее выздоровление задержит отбытие из Ронельги. Она знала, что им нужно спешить; что срок, который им отведен до того, как маги Тервириена не попытаются уничтожить весь морской народ на шельфе, неизвестен. А потом боялась, что ей придется остаться в Ронельге, дабы не задерживать Лина.  
Было бы обидно ухлопать столько сил и крови на это заведомо безнадежное предприятие и не довести его до конца. У нее зубы сжимались при одной мысли.  
Лин ей потом рассказал другое: больше всего он боялся не уложиться в месяц. А это было вполне вероятно, даже более чем. Дела в Ронельге традиционно делаются неспешно, особенно дела серьезные. Даже занимай он по-прежнему официальный дворцовый пост, и то было бы сложно провернуть все с наскоку. Теперь же ему предстояло полагаться на Гарриса, еще на нескольких старых приятелей да на компрометирующие материалы о нескольких сановниках, что не успели устареть за последние семь лет.  
— А ты не представляешь, с какой скоростью стареет некоторый компромат, — жаловался он Зуре, забредя вечером в ее комнату с млеющей Дени на руках. — Кажется, засек ты некоего господина с танцовщицей, узнал, что он ей и дом купил, и от супруги прячет… а прошло пять лет — и семейство супруги попало в опалу, так что теперь неверный муж в своем доме полный хозяин, что бы ни творил. И как в таких условиях работать? Впрочем, — оборвал он себя, — я сам виноват, но не скажу, что жалею о перемене образа жизни.  
И все же каким-то образом Лину удалось справиться всего за три недели. Узнав кое-что о столичных нравах, Зура начала считать это чудом похлеще его магии.  
Посольство для отправки к «рыбам» было готово. Во главе его поставили секретаря министерства мира, одного из протеже Гарриса. Зура сама до отъезда его не видела, но Лин ей сказал, что человек это толковый, хоть и безынициативный. Надежный, в общем.  
Разумеется, по дорогам двигаться до Тервириена было дольше, чем через пустыню: путь должен был занять минимум неделю. Зура рассчитывала, что за это время ее раны заживут окончательно.  
— Но ведь тервириенские маги узнают, что тебе удалось, — сказала Зура. — Что помешает им нанести упреждающий удар? А потом, мол, победителей не судят?  
— О, — проговорил Лин, — это сложная политическая проблема, — и улыбнулся. — Видишь, с одной стороны, раз Голос голосов согласился оказать поддержку мирным переговорам, те, кто противодействует им, автоматически совершат государственную измену. Потому-то магам Тервириена так важно было перехватить нас до того, как мы прибудем в столицу. С другой, многие тервириенские маги сами выходцы из Ронельги, у них тоже есть здесь связи. Поэтому они знают, что полного единодушия среди сильных мира сего нет. И если они ударят сейчас и одержат победу, то могут потом рассчитывать на снисхождение… С третьей стороны…  
— А бывает третья сторона?  
— Бывает сколько угодно. Так вот, с третьей стороны мы убили Руишу Салем, а она была сердцем тех, кто стоял за нападение. Я надеюсь, что с ее гибелью споры между магами затянутся, и это выиграет нам время. В любом случае, делать уже нечего. Единственный выход — добиться ареста их всех, а это практически невозможно. Да и не за что.  
— Или убить, — Зура приподняла брови.  
Лин поглядел на нее с укоризной, грустновато улыбнулся.  
— Тервириен и Галат притягивают к себе всех мало-мальски сильных магов Роны. Даже прелести столицы, даже высокая плата за поддержание каналов и орошение садов ничто по сравнению с открытой водой. Будь ты, дочь Зейлар, лучшей убийцей на континенте и будь ты способна перебить всех этих магов в одиночку, я бы и то не стал тебя об этом просить.  
Зура подумала и задала другой вопрос:  
— Тогда не грустно ли это, что все эти маги, как ты говоришь, цвет ронского волшебства, решили прикончить морской народ до последней рыбины?  
Лин не ответил ничего.  
А Зура думала о колесах войны, что проходятся по плодородной земле, выдирая растения с корнем. И о том, что кое-что, видимо, в человеческой природе неизменно.

***

За день до отъезда Лин попросил Зуру сопровождать его в город.  
— Это… не то чтобы необходимость, — сказал он, слегка краснея. — Просто мне до сих пор неловко, что я так вспылил, когда ты посмотрела мои воспоминания. Вот и хочу тебе кое-что рассказать сам. И показать заодно.  
У Лина при этом был такой вид, будто он не знал, то ли раздуваться от гордости, то ли краснеть от стыда. Ему очень это шло: он становился моложе и как-то ближе.  
Когда запряженная лошадьми повозка, в которой они ехали, свернула в тихий центральный район, где заборы были особенно высокими, а за каждым еще рос ряд высоких колючих деревьев, Зура интуитивно почувствовала, что речь пойдет об истории с борделями, на которую намекал Гаррис.  
Она хорошо представляла, как выглядят из себя дешевые публичные дома. Но дорогие, оказалось, совсем на них не походили: дом себе и дом, больше похожий на обычный особняк. Стоял он в роскошном тенистом саду, дверь им открыл слуга, а встретила и предложила в гостиной чаю хозяйка — милая женщина средних лет с ямочками на щеках.  
— Мастер Лин! — воскликнула она, обняв волшебника и расцеловав его в обе щеки. — Сколько лет вы уже к нам не заглядывали! Да еще в такой очаровательной компании! Неужели моя новая постоялица?  
Зура не знала, то ли ей обидеться на женщину, то ли наоборот, возгордиться. Она догадывалась, что в такое роскошное местечко брали на работу юных красавиц, а не мускулистых дылд под тридцать.  
— Хватит дразнить мою помощницу, Лиза, ты отлично знаешь, кто она такая, — засмеялся Лин. — Уж кто как не ты в курсе всех городских сплетен!  
— А вот ты, я смотрю, наделал шуму, — укоризненно проговорила Лиза. — Куда делись все твои таланты проворачивать дела тихо, незаметно и из-за чужих спин?  
— Старею, наверное, — Лин беззаботно пожал плечами. — Дорогая моя, скажи, с кем ты сейчас работаешь для составления контрактов?  
— Все с тем же, с Дарианом Ассольдом, как будто кто-то еще в Ронельге умеет колдовать так, как он, с тех пор, как ты уехал! — укоризненного проговорила Лиза. — Хотя ему, конечно, до тебя как от земли до неба. А цены назначет немилосердные.  
— Да-да, все сильные маги стягиваются на Полуостров, я в курсе, — кивнул Лин. — Как только построят наконец прямую дорогу, я буду посылать тебе заготовки для контрактов сам.  
— Тебе же как владельцу это будет выгоднее, — улыбнулась хозяйка.  
— Вот кстати. Я, наверное, теперь долго не вернусь в Ронельгу. Мне хотелось бы передать собственность над заведением тебе и девочкам. С тем, чтобы каждая получала долю в зависимости от срока работы, и новенькие тоже могли со временем на нее претендовать.  
Лиза уставилась на Лина так, будто у него выросла вторая голова.  
— Как в торговых товариществах? У нас? Лин, я тебя обожаю, но не сошел ли ты с ума?  
— Увы, как проста и приятна была бы жизнь, будь это правдой, — вздохнул Лин. — Нет, просто дело, в которое я влез, сложное и скользкое. Кто знает, чем оно кончится и когда я смогу посетить вас опять…  
— Ты что, пытаешься подстраховаться на тот случай, если казна заберет твое имущество? — Лиза прикусила губу, и Зура вдруг поняла, что недавно распорядительница борделя сказала правду и действительно обожает Лина. — Даже не знаю, что сказать…  
— Просто вызови вашего законоведа и собери старших девушек, подпишем документы, — мягко проговорил Лин. — Они у меня уже с собой. А пока ты будешь их собирать, проводи нас с Зурой в особую кладовую. Хорошо?  
Женщина как-то дергано кивнула, поднялась и провела их обшитыми деревянными панелями коридорами в маленькую комнату без окон, где и оставила одних.  
Вдоль стен комнаты ярусами шли бесчисленные полки, заставленные стеклянными флаконами — небольшими, словно для духов — на треть или около того полными прозрачной жидкостью. При свете свечной лампы каждый флакон имел едва уловимый оттенок: золотистый, розовый, бледно-лиловый… Будь у Зуры чуть менее острое зрение, она, пожалуй, не смогла бы его различить.  
— Это магические контракты на неразглашение знаний и непричинение вреда, — проговорил Лин. — Заключаются между гетерами и клиентами. Мое собственное изобретение. До этого считалось, что магия не способна повлиять на волю людей, — он говорил невесело, как будто совершенно не хвастался достижением.  
— Это нужно затем, чтобы проститутки после ночи любви не шантажировали клиентов? — уточнила Зура. — Вот удивлена, что ты уделял этому столько внимания…  
— Я бы не уделил. Но так вышло, что это больная для меня тема… Ты уже знаешь из снов, что у меня практически никогда никого не было… партнерш.  
— И ты придумал этот контракт, чтобы найти себе девицу?  
— Нет, — прервал ее Лин, вновь слегка покраснев. — Я так и не… решился воспользоваться плодами своего открытия самостоятельно. Видишь ли, стопроцентной гарантии оно все равно не дает. Девушка не сможет причинить вреда магу сознательно, а он ей. Но что если попадется сумасшедшая, которая будет считать, что разглашая секреты мага, она оказывает ему услугу? — Лин сделал паузу, словно давая Зуре осмыслить сказанное, затем продолжил. — Нет, я сделал это, чтобы уничтожить фундамент торговли женщинами и избавить многих так называемых «жен» магов от унизительного домашнего заключения. Или, точнее, добиться, чтобы меньше появлялось новых.  
Зура кивнула: об этом она слышала.  
— У тебя получилось, — сказала она. — Я знаю, многие торговцы живым товаром разорились, когда начали возникать эти бордели, или переключились на продажу преступников в каменоломни… Только я не знала, что все дело в магическом контракте.  
— Ну вот, теперь ты видишь, — Лин развел руками. — Конечно, я создал только самый первый бордель — этот. Потом-то они начали возникать, как травы в пустыне весной. Низшие и слабые маги не могут создавать магические контракты, но, допустим, уже наша знакомая госпожа Руиша Салем с этим справилась бы. Поэтому в каждом городе есть хотя бы один…  
— Они хоть проценты тебе платят? — хмыкнула Зура.  
— Я не брал патент. Патентовать магические средства муторно, врагу не пожелаешь, — ответил Лин ей в тон. Потом добавил серьезно: — Я не горжусь этим. Бордели — тоже не лучший выход. Позорно, что нравы в нашем обществе таковы, что приходится торговать человеческим телом.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой заключили такой контракт? — вдруг догадалась Зура. — Давай, я не против.  
— Нет! — Лин пришел в неподдельный ужас от этого предположения. — Нет, что ты! Мне это и в голову не приходило! — он взял себя в руки и объяснил: — Я хочу, чтобы такой контракт заключили морской и наземный народы. Или хотя бы те их части, что живут на Полуострове и возле его шельфа.  
Тут Зура поняла, над чем смеялся Гаррис. И чуть было не захохотала тоже.

***

Зура так и не узнала, какое положение Лин официально занимал в их миссии. Вроде бы главой считался тот самый посланный чиновник, Линиан Мариенд. Но его всю дорогу было не видно и не слышно, и как-то выходило, что распоряжался всем Лин. Например, безопасностью всего обоза занималась Зура с Тианом в качестве помощника; глава охраны Мариенда держался особняком, но распоряжения ее выполнял.  
Однако, несмотря на все усилия, им не удалось добраться до Тервириена быстрее, чем за неделю.  
В городе остановились на двое суток, пока Лин договаривался о чем-то с Лераей Светлой и с другими волшебниками, слишком сильными, чтобы входить в Ассоциацию, а также организовывал корабли для миссии. Тут пригодился наместник; Зура сама моталась к нему с письмами.  
Еще они с Тианом собственноручно (для большей важности) отвезли письмо Бену Лакору — тот их, как следовало ожидать, на порог не пустил, но послание Лина принял.  
Вдобавок нужно было организовать охрану дома Вартиана и соседнего с ним особняка, который Лин без лишних сложностей попросту снял в аренду — в нем разместили Мариенда со свитой… В общем, на Зуру навалилась наконец-то часть тех хлопот, которые она пропустила в Ронельге. Вот еще один повод порадоваться ранению. Теперь-то она не только умом поняла, но и прочувствовала, отчего Лин за последний месяц стал выглядеть почти на десять лет старше — то есть наконец-то на свой возраст.  
— Чтоб я еще раз нанялась для такого дела, — пожаловалась она Тиану, когда они возвращались от Бена Лакора. — Нет уж! Лучше буду караваны охранять.  
— Ты-то? — хмыкнул Тиан. — Ну-ну.  
— Это ты о чем?  
— Да никуда ты уже не денешься от волшебника, капитан. Я-то вижу, он тебя зацепил. Нет, может, и уйдешь на более спокойные хлеба, но ненадолго. Если мы все живы останемся, а он зачем-то позовет — вернешься как миленькая.  
Зуре словно плеснули горячей воды в лицо. Вспомнился брат и сделалось мерзко. Откуда самообладание взялось, непонятно, но она умудрилась только пожать плечами:  
— Как будто с тобой не то же самое.  
— Почти, — охотно кивнул Тиан. — Я со многими магами работал, но Лин — самый интересный. Это, знаешь, даже неприятно. Я больше свободу люблю, но такого человека бросить трудно. А у тебя с ним еще и связка… Гиблое дело, все.  
«Хоть не сказал, что я в него влюбилась, — подумала Зура с неприязнью. — Это все всегда скоры предположить».  
Вечером дня отбытия, когда и Мариенд, и Лин уже перебрались на корабль, Зура разбиралась с последними мелкими делами в доме Вартиана. Нужно было спешить — корабли уходили с ночным приливом.  
Она вышла на крыльцо, перекинув через плечо сумку с бумагами Лина, которые ей принес курьер. И увидела, что у крыльца ее дожидаются.  
Ожидавшего она сразу же узнала.  
На всем протяжении пребывания в Тервириене Зура больше всего опасалась новых покушений со стороны Ассоциации магов. Но ни одного не последовало. Это, признаться, тревожило больше всего.  
Причины для такого молчания было две: оптимистичная и пессимистичная. Оптимистичная заключалась в том, что прогнозы Лина оказались верны, и что с гибелью Руиши у Ассоциации иссяк запал, а заодно они не хотели рисковать монаршьим гневом.  
Пессимистичная версия гласила, что удар они уже подготовили и готовы нанести его со дня на день, наплевав на любые негативные последствия.  
Так вот, потому странно было увидеть Риуну Салема возле крыльца вартиановского дома.  
День выдался пасмурный, но к вечеру тучи разошлись, и клонящееся к закату солнце бросало на мощеные улицы богатой части Тервириена снопы щедрого золотого света. В этом свете отчетливо видно было, что темно-синий плащ Риуны — именно плащ, а не дарколет, как же она раньше не заметила, что он так старомоден — точно того же оттенка, что мерещился Зуре на горном перевале в пустыне. Кстати говоря, того типа в синем плаще они так тогда и не нашли…  
Но нет, это не мог быть Риуна. Лин же сказал: он уже отдал часть себя морю, а значит, не может удаляться от него.  
Риуна выглядел точно таким же, каким она запомнила его во время дуэли чуть более месяца назад: юный, почти неприлично красивый мужчина с такой улыбкой на губах, которую Зура не постеснялась бы назвать блядской. Хотя, пожалуй, не при Лине, раз уж ему не нравится «вульгарный лексикон».  
— Добрая Зура, — он чуть поклонился.  
— Добрый Салем, — ответила она так же вежливо. — Если вы пришли повидаться с мастером Лином, то опоздали.  
Не похоже было, что он пришел собственноручно мстить ей за сестру. Во-первых, не лез за этими их фирменными ледяными дротиками. Во-вторых, такие склизкие ребята вообще редко делают дела собственными руками, если можно чужими.  
— Нет, я пришел поговорить именно с вами. Вижу, что момент не совсем удачный, вы торопитесь, — он развел руками. — Но что поделать. Мое время тоже страшно ограничено: последнее время на меня свалились все дела Ассоциации. Однако я не отниму у вас более двух-трех минут. И поговорить мы можем прямо на улице, вот хоть тут, у забора.  
Зура спустилась с крыльца и встала в двух шагах от Риуны у решетчатой ограды. Улица была пустынна, только на другой ее стороне маячили еще два синих дарколета: должно быть, охрана Риуны. Что ж, браслет и серьга были при ней. Она их не боялась.  
Риуна посмотрел ей в глаза, холодно, мрачно. Блядская улыбка погасла.  
— Да, я был на перевале, — сказал он ей уже без всякого намека на вежливость. — В виде водяного призрака. Спросите у Лина, он, вероятно, знает, что это такое. Хотя может и не знать. Высшие стихийные маги всегда относились к нашим придумкам с пренебрежением, — он скривил губы.  
— Зачем вы мне это говорите? — Зуре стоило огромных усилий не потянуться сразу к мечу на поясе.  
— Так проще всего объяснить, почему я пришел именно к вам, — Риуна вздохнул. — Вы, конечно, считаете, что я собираюсь мстить за сестру и прочая подобная чушь. Нет. Руиша всегда была прагматиком, она бы не одобрила месть. Она позволила эмоциям взять верх, вы ее обыграли, тут все честно. Но если вы думаете, что победа в одной схватке — это победа в войне, тут вы заблуждаетесь.  
«Ничего себе, как говорит! — промелькнуло в голове у Зуры. — А Лин думал, что он марионетка сестры… Выходит, ошибался?»  
— На стороне Лина — Голос голосов, — сказала она вслух. — Вы думаете, что победите в войне против всей Роны?  
— Риторика, — отмахнулся Риуна, — голос — он голос и есть. Сегодня говорит одно, завтра другое. Человеческая природа — вот что важно. Вы идете против нее.  
— Знаете что, — сказала Зура, — я просто охраняю Лина. Уж не знаю, о чем вы хотите со мной поговорить, но о его делах — бесполезно. Ничего нового я вам не скажу и убедить его бросить вы меня не убедите. Ну, можете попытаться убить, но тоже не советую, — она показала зубы. — Маловато вас для этого будет.  
— Да нет, — Риуна качнул головой, — я выбрал именно вас из-за вашей несомненной преданности. Вы ведь готовы были умереть за него. А сейчас я предлагаю вам шанс его спасти.  
— От вас что ли?  
— От меня или от такого как я. Или от картелей. Или от интриганов из Ронельги. Вы что, не понимаете? Сейчас Темсин Лин очаровал их всех, околдовал, заговорил зубы — но когда договор будет заключен и война окончена, поднимут голову те, кто потерял доходы. Пусть даже не открыто, но они будут охотиться за Лином. Будут мстить. И рано или поздно своего добьются.  
По уму разговор следовало прервать и слать Риуну туда, где солнце не светит. Но этот неприятный тип озвучивал то, о чем Зура и сама думала, притом уже довольно давно. Поэтому она не стала разворачиваться и желать ему всего хорошего сквозь зубы. Просто деланно пожала плечами:  
— Да ладно. Маги неуязвимы. Что сделаешь тому, кто всегда может уйти в море? Или вы сейчас грозите лично мне, как близкому лицу? Так вот, имейте в виду, Риуна Салем…  
Тот ее прервал.  
— Да не угрожаю я вам. И даже Лину не угрожаю. Но замечу, что в море он не уйдет. Он как моя сестра: боится его до дрожи. А жаль, была бы жива сейчас, — у него на лице мелькнула такая гримаса, будто он в самом деле любил сестру и сожалел о ее гибели. — Я просто предлагаю вам подумать о последствиях. А еще вот о чем. Война — это нормальное свойство всех рас, что наземной, что водной. Даров природы уже не хватает на всех. Лин может отложить неизбежное — но потом его самого сметет. А заодно и всех, кто рядом с ним.  
— Что же предлагаете вы? — спросила Зура насмешливо. — Предать его, чтобы вы могли успеть раньше?  
— А вы сами подумайте, добрая Зура, — без улыбки произнес Риуна. — Счет идет на дни. Одна небольшая задержка — и позиции морского народа в переговорах будут сильно поколеблены.  
— Думаю. И знаете, что я думаю? — Зура смотрела Риуне прямо в глаза. — Что вы вконец отчаялись, раз хватаетесь за такие соломинки. И значит у Лина все равно что получилось.  
С этими словами она все-таки отвернулась от Риуны и пошла по улице прочь. А сама гадала: что ему на самом деле надо было от нее? Может, заколдовать хотел? Да вроде не похоже... Надо Лина попросить, пусть проверит.

***

В первую ночь на корабле Зуре снилось отрывками много разного. Больше всего — почему-то стеллажи, где в одинаковых деревянных коробках без передней стенки лежали сложенные свитки.  
Она куда-то шла между этими стеллажами, а коридоры перекрещивались, свитки плыли очертаниями, превращаясь в ряды одинаковых толстых кожаных книг с цифрами на переплетах, а потом — не менее одинаковых папок.  
И двери, кругом были двери. Они появлялись между стеллажами совершенно внезапно, порой тогда, когда их нельзя было предугадать. Некоторые светились, из-под некоторых начинала сочиться кровь. В конце концов — а по субъективному ощущению это длилось очень долго — Зуре начало казаться, что это все одна и та же дверь.  
«Что за чушь», — подумала она и захотела проснуться.  
Проснуться у нее почти получилось, но удержали всхлипывания. Она пошла на звук и увидела мальчика лет десяти, съежившегося в нише за двумя огромными, в человеческий рост глобусами. Его одежонка, очень богатая, запылилась, а на длинных, связанных на затылке волосах осела паутина.  
— Зура, — сказал он, подняв к ней знакомые серые глаза. — Я не хочу об этом думать.  
Зура взяла его за руку, чтобы увести отсюда, но ничего у нее не вышло. Куда бы они не шли, обязательно впереди оказывалась та самая дверь. В конце концов мальчик вырвал руку из ладони Зуры и, шмыгая носом, сам решительно толкнул ее.  
Там, за дверью, не оказалось ничего особенного, хотя Зура почти ожидала увидеть чье-то мертвое тело. Просто темный кабинет с погасшими огнями, вроде бы тот самый, который она видела в другом видении, когда познакомилась первый раз с Дени. На сей раз за окном небо светилось розовым туманным рассветом, а бледная женщина в белом платье, что стояла возле этого окна, казалась призраком. И, как у многих призраков, руки у нее были в кандалах.  
— Зачем ты сделала это? — спросила у нее Зура голосом Лина.  
Девушка не улыбалась.  
— Ты убил человека, который был мне дороже жизни, — сказала она. — Любить способны все, даже такие как ты. Если ты любил своего друга, то теперь знаешь, каково мне.  
Тут Зура ее узнала. Это была Арииса Тарон, правда, совсем-совсем другая.  
Она гордо вскинула подбородок, и тут кабинет захлестнуло алым морем, солонее и горше зеленого. Море отхлынуло, выбросив Зуру прибоем на мраморный пол незнакомой спальни, уставленной вазами. Столько цветов она не видела никогда — уж очень дорого они стояли. Срезанные, преждевременно убитые соцветия пахли тяжело и сладко, но тяжелее был запах свежей крови, что заливала ее руки и колени.  
Ибо Зура стояла на коленях на полу, подставив руки под голову лежащего Милса Тревона. Совершенно зря: едва ли шишка на затылке сейчас всерьез беспокоила стражника: у него было серьезно, хоть и не до конца перерезано горло. Зура прижимала руку к ране, кровь текла ленивым потоком сквозь ее пальцы, и он силился что-то сказать ей, глядел умоляюще стекленеющими глазами, но вымолвить ни слова не мог.  
А потом взял и превратился в Лина.

***

Зура никогда не страдала от морской болезни, но путешествия на кораблях ее также не вдохновляли. Работа — это работа, ее приходится делать, и если для этого нужно ходить в море, ничего не попишешь. Но что хорошего, когда весь мир вокруг тебя ужимается до узкой деревянной палубы и вонючих трюмов, да еще начинает раскачиваться! Не говоря уже, что корабли всегда кишели крысами, тараканами и прочей живностью, которую она предпочитала не видеть у себя в супе.  
Путешествие должно было продлиться всего пару дней, но все равно приятного мало.  
И все же Зура проснулась в своем узком неудобном гамаке, чьи веревки немилосердно впивались в тело, не от запахов, не от духоты и даже не от качки. Ее разбудил сон — кошмаре или видение — и она долго бестолково пялилась в темноту, не зная, как поступить.  
Наконец она села в гамаке и не без труда выбралась из него, стараясь не разбудить прочих храпящих. В этой части кубрика, отгороженной от матросской, спали они с Тианом и Антуаном, а еще секретарь и два телохранителя Мариенда. Самому Мариенду капитан уступил свою каюту, перебравшись к штурману, а Лин спал в пустующем лазарете.  
Туда-то Зура и направилась. Босиком — так удобнее ступать по деревянной палубе.  
В лазарете горел свет: Лину тоже не спалось. Волшебник протестовал, что в открытом море ему ничего не грозит, но Зура заметила, что во сне любой уязвим, и настояла на ночной охране. Сейчас была очередь Тиана, и они играли с Лином в карты. Судя по всему, маг проигрывал и был этим обстоятельством обескуражен.  
— Мне нужно поговорить, — сказала Зура, появляясь в дверях.  
Вообще-то, они уже говорили по прибытии на корабль: Зура рассказала Лину о разговоре с Риуной, тот принял к сведению. Ну и объяснил ей заодно, что «водный мираж» — это наваждение вроде того, каким он когда-то укрывал их лодку от патрулей морского народа. Оно может принимать формы человеческого тела и маг может наблюдать через этот мираж из развития событий. А чтобы создать такое наваждение, много воды не надо, можно хоть из фляжки плеснуть.  
Но сейчас Зуре нужно было обсудить вещи более серьезные.  
Тиан только искоса на нее посмотрел и сразу все понял.  
— Так уж и быть, не считается раздача, — сказал он, складывая карты.  
— Я тебе буду должен четвертушку, — покачал головой Лин.  
— Иди спи, — посоветовала Зура Тиану. — Следующая вахта все равно моя.  
— Это я всегда готов.  
Тиан вышел и дверь за собой закрыл.  
Тут же в лазарете сделалось темно, почему-то темнее, чем на всем остальном корабле. Сиял только свечной фонарь, стоявший на койке возле кровати Лина — самой настоящей, не гамака. Ему-то, небось, никуда веревки не врезались.  
Лин поднял правую руку ладонью вверх и прошептал несколько слов. Огонек свечи в лампе поколебался и затих. В комнате откуда-то потянуло прохладой.  
— Теперь можно говорить, — сказал Лин. — Я пустил вдоль стен ветер, он заглушит наши слова.  
Удобно все-таки. После всех этих фокусов с водой немудрено и забыть, что стихийным магам повинуется и воздух. И правильная предосторожность: на корабле слышно далеко.  
— Я опять видела твой сон, — произнесла Зура без предисловий. — Сколько мне еще их видеть?  
— Уже догадался. Не знаю, сказать по чести, — Лин покачал головой, потер лоб. Видно, спать ему хотелось еще как, но измученный разум не давал телу покоя: Зуре такое состояние было знакомо.  
— А сколько увидела та женщина, с которой ты спал? — уточнила Зура. — Которая погибла потом?  
— Которую убила моя учительница, Кровавая Бесс, — уточнил Лин печально. — Ты и это видела?  
— Так, кусками, — Зура дернула плечом. — Ну, догадалась больше. Там была такая библиотека или архив… с дверями. И за дверями прятались воспоминания.  
— Интересный образ… — Лин вздохнул. — Это, наверное, архив, смотрителем которого был мой отец. Мы жили в соседнем доме, и в детстве я все время сбегал от нянек. Любил там прятаться. Мой отец казался удалившимся от дел, но на самом деле вел довольно насыщенную политическую жизнь. Ему нравилось оставаться в тени. Разумеется, я там видел и слышал много такого, чего маленькому мальчику не стоило видеть и слышать… Можно сказать, интрига у меня в крови.  
— Что же ты там такого услышал?  
— Разное. Большая часть этих тайн уже быльем поросла — как никак, лет сорок прошло или даже больше. А некоторые и до сих пор могут ужалить. Илейна видела в моей памяти как раз пару подобных эпизодов… Я был глупец и доверял ей. А она решила заработать. Но я бы ее пальцем не тронул, — в голосе Лина звучала искренняя боль. — Я бы попробовал купить ее молчание. Но леди Бесс рассудила по-другому. Считала эту историю своей персональной ответственностью — она, видишь ли, не предупредила меня заранее о мерах предосторожности.  
— Илейна? — удивилась Зура. — Не Арииса?  
Лин удивился тоже.  
— Нет, с чего ты взяла? Илейну я встретил, когда мне было пятнадцать, госпожа Тарон была гораздо позже, и я никогда… А. Вот что ты видела и не поняла… — он осекся. — Арииса Тарон была дочерью одного высокопоставленного сановника. Я сосватал ее за своего друга и протеже, Милса Тревона. Он увидел ее как-то на прогулке и влюбился без памяти. А она убила его в первую брачную ночь.  
— Ну и нравы… — пробормотала Зура.  
Ей вспомнился мальчик, который шептал, что не хочет об этом думать.  
— Она считала себя вправе отомстить. Так вышло, что я отправил на казнь ее тайного возлюбленного. Очень умная леди: по Ронельге даже слухов никогда не ходило о ее романе. Иначе бы я знал и никогда бы не свел их с Милсом… — Лин говорил ровно, даже мягко. — Да нет, я должен был догадаться. Обязан был. Она решила, что Милс достаточно мне дорог, чтобы отомстить. Не просчиталась. Я бы охотнее погиб сам…  
Зура чувствовала: его вот-вот затрясет, как того мальчишку из сна.  
«Зачем я об этом заговорила, — подумала она, — ну какого хрена. Не могла подождать, что ли, знать все захотелось… само бы выветрилось со временем… Подумаешь, одним перерезанным горлом меньше, другим больше, мне и самой ведь не небо и облачка снились все время…»  
— Лин, — сказала она. — Дерьмо случается. Это не значит, что себя надо винить за все подряд. Этот мир не ты создавал.  
И сама не заметила, как, а рука лежала у него на плече — теплом под льняной кимарой. Правильно сказал Тиан: этот маг умел цеплять.  
Много она встречала людей, а таких как он — никогда.  
Никто не обвинил бы Зуру в чрезмерном сострадании, но впервые ей невыносима была мысль, что она никак не может помочь и что ей нечем утешить. Лин был жив, а тот парень — мертв, и многие другие в жизни Зуры тоже остались на том свете или далеко, не докричишься.  
Там, где рука на плече, там и вторая рука на шее, гладит по мягкой коже, задевая щетину у края челюсти — никакой раны, никакой надорванной жилы, кровь не течет между пальцами.  
Идиоты говорят, что «любовь» — та любовь, что между потными телами — делает людей ближе. Зура знала лучше. Никого она не сближает и не дает ничего, кроме забытья и короткого удовольствия. Это еще в лучшем случае. А в худшем потом наступает мерзость, ибо никогда мужчина не выглядит более жалким.  
Но почему-то толкает иногда, бьет под дых, и единственный верный боевой инстинкт говорит: сделай так, утешь так, а потом будь что будет. Разберетесь. Лин ведь не Лоен и не один из тех, с кем она случаем развлекалась до-после боя. Он ей доверяет. А она ему. И пара-другая часов забытья — для него сейчас самый ценный дар. Да для нее тоже.  
У Зуры пару раз спрашивали, можно ли ее поцеловать; она отвечала, как придется. Лина она и спрашивать не стала — кто их знает, этих мужчин, еще обидится. Решила, что если нельзя, оттолкнет ее, да и все.  
Он не оттолкнул. Наоборот вцепился, как утопающий в доску, когда бездна со всех сторон, крутит и вертит, а под океанской поверхностью ходят кракены. Был жаден, неловок, неумел, но целовал ее шею и плечи так, словно напиться не мог из родника.  
— Покажи, — шептал. — Скажи, как надо. Милая моя, хорошая…  
И Зура показывала, и выгибалась, и подсказывала без всякого стеснения — и как надо, и как не надо. Вдруг на какой-то миг стало хорошо до головокружения. Не обычной радостью тела, а звонким, четким ощущением правильности, словно вот наконец-то она была с тем, с кем хотела быть, без всяких преград и условий.  
«А ведь правда, — подумала сквозь истому. — Правда. Так оно и есть. В первый раз».  
И еще подумала с каким-то сладким, удивительным испугом, что будь такое возможно, этому чокнутому волшебнику она бы и ребенка родила. Может, даже двоих. Сколько попросит.  
Потом наваждение схлынуло, и стало почти как обычно. Но все-таки лучше.  
Она оседлала его сама, сверху, и двигалась не в такт качке, не слушая, как скрипит койка — слушала только, как он вздыхает под ней, и стискивает ее руки и плечи до синяков, и шепчет что-то, то ли признания, то ли обрывки заклинаний.  
Затем Лин притянул ее к себе, чтобы поцеловать так крепко, будто весь мир за пределами корабельного лазарета кончился и истаял в небытие, одни они остались и одни они имели значение.  
У них обоих были мокрые соленые лица, но кто именно плакал, Зура так и не поняла.

 

***

_В нормальных стаях три дела делают вместе: охотятся, растят детей и устраивают любовные игрища. Зачем же тогда мы находим себе пары? Я так думаю, все потому, что кожа под плавниками у нас очень нежная, а сами почесать мы носом не достаем…_

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»** _

 

***

Зура помнила, что с первого взгляда та крепость у берегов Тервириена, где они побывали с Лином в самом начале, не произвела на нее ни малейшего впечатления. Во всяком случае ее надводная часть.  
Город, к которому они приближались сейчас, казался куда живописнее.  
Так же, как и крепость, он выглядел обычным скалистым островом. Но если те скалы были ровными, как стол, и гладко отполированными, то эти вырастали из воды в разные стороны и под самыми причудливыми углами, а выкрашены были в самые яркие цвета — даже с далекого расстояния было видно.  
— Ты же говорил, они не заботятся об украшении своих фундаментов, — тихо сказала Зура.  
— Это город на главном маршруте, да еще на перекрестке… — пояснил маг. — Что-то вроде столицы. Многие живут тут постоянно. И еще рядом фермы. А столичные жители любят пускать пыль в глаза, из какого бы народа они ни были.  
— Это уж точно, — усмехнулась Зура, и тут же сделала постную рожу, когда на нее оглянулся секретарь Мариенда.  
Лин, по-своему истолковав этот взгляд, приблизился к чиновнику.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Линиан. Вы все поймете, я вам буду переводить.  
— И все же я не уверен, что нам стоит спускаться под воду, — ворчливо проговорил тот, хотя Зуре почудился за этим ворчанием настоящий страх. — Вы мне говорили, у них нет надводных строений, но вот, я же вижу скалы! Мы могли бы выйти на них, а морской народ пусть пошлет своих представителей, и тогда…  
Лин как-то говорил Зуре, что Мариенд хорошо хотя бы тем, что говорит «морской народ», а не «рыбы».  
— Это ведь не настоящие постройки, к сожалению. Это верхушки вентиляционных шахт. И ходить по ним несподручно, проще провалиться. Вы будете смешно выглядеть. Мы не можем этого допустить.  
— А бултыхаясь в воде я не буду выглядеть смешно?  
— Не будете, — улыбнулся Лин. — Вы будете выглядеть величественно, я об этом позабочусь.  
И в самом деле: когда пришла пора спускаться под воду, Лин не просто создал огромные пузыри. Эти пузыри еще и начали сиять, разгоняя подводный полумрак: тот, в котором находились Лин и Мариенд пылал величественно алым, тот, в котором оказались Зура и мариендовский телохранитель — ярко-голубым; ну и третий, для Тиана и мариендовского секретаря, — ярко-желтым.  
Зура вспомнила, что Антуан рассказывал ей: морской народ очень уважает яркие цвета. Чтобы украсить свои подводные жилища, они делают специальные сухие краски, способные выдержать многолетнее воздействие морской воды. Но краски такие, понятное дело, стоят дорого. Разноцветное сияние, вероятно, производило на них сильное впечатление.  
А фокус, скорее всего, простенький: Лин ведь частенько заставлял светиться водяные капли, чтобы при их свете читать или писать.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Мариенд в такой оправе действительно начал выглядеть величественно, но и смешным тоже не казался.  
Под водой «столица» морского народа ничем не походила на маленький форпост. Во-первых, наружных стен не было, не было и залов или коридоров: город весь, целиком состоял из ажурных каменных структур, многие из которых были раскрашены столь же ярко, что и надводные скалы. На глубине, впрочем, эти цвета не выглядели кричащими или чрезмерно яркими: вода их скрадывала, смягчала.  
У самой поверхности их встретил почетный эскорт: штук десять рыбьих тел с печатями стражей и в этих их специальных боевых намордниках. Закружились, завертелись. Лин сделал вид, будто вовсе на них внимания не обращает.  
Одна из рыб без намордников (Зура почему-то решила, что это Майя, хотя на деле она не умела различать) выплыла вперед и что-то призывно пропела-просвистела. На сей раз Зура осталась без перевода, поэтому могла только догадываться, что она звала их следовать за собой.  
Позднее Зура спрашивала себя, как ей удалось запомнить так много о подводном городе. Вроде бы она не особенно смотрела по сторонам, больше стараясь держаться начеку — на случай, если их почетный эскорт выкинет что-нибудь дурацкое. Но каким-то образом все складывалось в живой образ: и подводная растительность, росшая на этих каменных структурах не как попало, а, она была уверена, в определенном порядке, словно клумбы в дворцовом парке; и причудливые символы на отдельных постройках — Антуан рассказывал ей, что зажиточные семьи пишут свои фамилии на домах несмываемой краской — и барельфы удивительной красоты, которые изображали паукообразных тварей с конечностями одинаковой длины — Зура почти сразу поняла, что такими морской народ видит жителей суши.  
Лин потом говорил ей, что они специально нырнули в таком месте, чтобы добраться до дворца максимально быстро, и что их путь был очищен от зевак. Но Зуре тогда показалось, что они плыли долго, и пресловутых зевак она увидела в изобилии — морские жители чуть меньшего размера, чем ей было привычно. Они шныряли и крутились среди ажурных построек и караулили в зарослях водорослей, если те встречались по пути, переговариваясь высокими, ломкими вскриками.  
Нетрудно было догадаться, что это дети и подростки: от них-то нигде не скрыться.  
Почему-то эта догадка вдруг гораздо сильнее, чем рассказы Антуана, отдававшие неуловимой чуждостью, чем сам вид этого города, заставил Зуру припомнить: рыбы ведь тоже люди. Такие же, как мы.  
Подумалось вдруг: может, среди них есть какая-нибудь девчонка-оторва, то ли сирота, то ли почти, которой нравится драться, а в куклы она не играла, потому что кукол отродясь не видела… или что тут у них вместо кукол...  
«На нас лежит ответственность куда больше, чем кажется, — говорил ей Лин грустно всего несколько дней назад, — я думаю, всему материку предстоят тяжелые времена. Пресной воды становится меньше, пустыня настигает, меняются морские течения. Потому мы уже не торгуем с морским народом так, как всего пару сотен лет тому назад. Но без этой торговли уже не выжить ни нам, ни им. Договорившись, мы не просто утрясем взаимоотношения на крохотном клочке суши и крохотном клочке воды — мы, может быть, сделаем шаг навстречу новой эпохе...»  
Не то чтобы Зура поверила или не поверила его словам: они казались ей не более близкими ей, чем тогда, когда он разглагольствовал о том, что море вокруг Полуострова вымрет через пару месяцев. Но впервые она поняла их — сердцем.  
Хотя ей по-прежнему казалось, что каким бы Лин ни был молодцом и дипломатом, он слишком много на себя берет.  
...А они, между тем, вступили в тронный зал Вождя морского народа.

***

У наземных жителей тронный зал обычно предваряется дворцом. Дворец начинается с ворот, которые стараются поразить своей помпезностью; их даже открывают, словно проводят ритуал. Трубят герольды, специальный слуга стучит посохом и объявляет вошедших…  
То ли у морского народа дворцы так и не появились, то ли они не отличались по виду от остального города, вот Зура и пропустила.  
Догадаться, что они вот-вот попадут «куда-то» можно было только по шлюзу, через который пришлось проплыть. Но шлюз этот не отличался от прочих пышностью отделки, а потому Зура совершенно не ожидала, что, миновав его и всплыв навстречу пятну света, они окажутся не в очередном воздушном колодце, а в громадном рукотворном гроте.  
Стоило вынырнуть из теплой бирюзовой воды, как становился виден огромный зал, чьи стены поднимались сводом огромного купола. Но там, где у обычного купола была бы верхушка, находилось огромное круглое отверстие, откуда на воду падал сноп золотистого света.  
Все это неприятно напоминало бы ловушку, в которой Зуре пришлось отсиживаться, если бы не размеры пещеры. Она была огромна — куда больше бальных залов в особняках Ронельги. К тому же сводчатые стены украшал причудливый орнамент из драгоценных камней и зеркал. Солнечные лучи, отраженные от этих вкраплений, танцевали по всему гроту, ложась разноцветным пятном на стеклянный балкон, что оказался прямо перед прибывшими.  
Балкон этот походил на миску, до половины погруженную в стену. Сквозь стеклянную поверхность хорошо были видны тела нескольких людей морского народа. Они плавали там друг за другом, будто самые обычные рыбы, время от времени всплывая. Один или двое колыхались у поверхности постоянно: может, старики, а может, просто самые важные тут. Один из них поднял голову и провизжал-прощелкал что-то.  
Из пузыря, где находились Лин и Мариенд послышался ответный визг и щелканье. Ничего было не понять, и Зура быстро прекратила обращать внимание. Все равно, она знала, основные договоренности уже были достигнуты: лично Лином и через Майю. Видно, сегодня у Великого вождя в голове была нормальная, дневная половина, и сюрпризов он не не преподносил.  
Зура знала, что этот прием с послом от Голоса голосов — не более чем видимость, вежливая фикция. И договор уже подготовлен, и Лину позволят прочитать свое заклинание или что он там хотел сделать…  
Заскучав, она стала оглядываться по сторонам — и увидела в стене нишу, откуда вбок уходил коридор. В этой нише, высунув над водой голову, висела Майя и делала отчаянные жесты руками. Именно руками: она была в человеческом виде.  
Ну и ветры тут дуют, подумала Зура. Надо же. То ли это совершенно нормально, что какие-то посторонние голые люди плавают в королевском дворце, то ли Майю тут настолько все знают, что ей можно вообще все, то ли она тоже какой-нибудь водный мираж на себя навела. А что. Хмарь гнилая эту волшебницу знает.  
Между тем, жесты ее были совершенно недвусмысленные: подойди, мол, ко мне.  
Зура быстро прикинула, сможет ли выскользнуть незамеченной. По всему выходило, что сможет: их пузырь парил за пузырем Лина и посла. Их охрана в намордниках собралась по большей части вокруг волшебника, на Зуру никто и внимания не обращал. К тому же, за свечением сложно разобрать, сколько фигур внутри… Можно надеяться.  
— Не обращай внимания на то, что я сейчас сделаю, — шепнула Зура телохранителю Мариенда, которого звали Крог (она не поняла, имя это или фамилия, и не стремилась уточнить).  
— Эй, ты переговоры сорвешь!  
Он попытался схватить ее за руку, но Зура была к этому готова и легко выскользнула из воздушной сферы, не повредив ее.  
Неожиданно вода оказалась холоднее, чем казалось. Да и двигаться в ней было тяжелее во много раз. Зура запоздало сообразила, что больше месяца не плавала и только-только оправилась от ранения: тело привыкало заново.  
Но браслет был все еще на руке Зуры, серьга — у нее в ухе, а связь с Лином, сильная как никогда, дремала в сознании. Ей стоило только обратиться к ней, как вода послушно расступилась, окутав облаком пузырей. Она рванулась вперед, к стенке грота, быстрее, чем способна была плыть сама.  
«Зура?» — поинтересовался Лин мысленно.  
«Твоя подружка зовет, — ответила она легкомысленно. — Не знаешь, что ей надо? Может, ревнует?»  
«Сомнительно, — Лин казался встревоженным. — Уверен, ты разберешься, а мне нужно переводить».  
И исчез из ее сознания.  
Майя-в-человеческом-обличье ухватила Зуру за предплечья, утащила в тень коридора, прижала к стене. Не очень приятное ощущение: вблизи стало очевидно, насколько волшебница крупнее. Большинство людей обнаженными кажутся беспомощными, но на волшебницу из морского народа это правило не распространялось. Чисто физически Зуре нечего было ей противопоставить, а если еще принять в расчет магию…  
— М-м-м, все-таки ты красавица, — промурлыкала Майя ей в ухо, — с чего ты взяла, что я буду Лина к тебе ревновать? Скорее уж, наоборот… Но сейчас точно не в ревности дело. Ваши тервириенские маги зашевелились. Выдвигаются.  
Зура ругнулась.  
— Вот именно, — веско подтвердила Майя. — Так что, милая Зура, я тебя у Лина одолжу. Мне нужен если уж не водный маг, то хотя бы его проводник. Скажи «пока».  
И в один миг она, уже в облике гигантской рыбины, потянула Зуру за собой в тоннель.

***

Ночью на корабле они лежали рядом, тяжело дыша. Койка была узкой, места вдвоем едва хватало: Зуре пришлось разместиться наполовину на Лине. Волшебник, впрочем, не возражал. Кажется, даже наоборот: он осторожно гладил ее по спине, по волосам, словно не мог остановиться.  
— Только попробуй относиться ко мне теперь по-другому, — пробормотала Зура ему в шею.  
— О чем ты? — рука на ее спине замерла.  
— Только попробуй беречь меня или еще какую глупость в этом роде, — желчно пояснила Зура. — Я тебя охраняю, и еще сражаюсь за тебя, если нужно. Если то, что сейчас случилось, тебе помешает, лучше вовсе об этом забудь. Это ничего не значит.  
Можно было сказать проще: «Не смей относиться ко мне, как к женщине». Но почему-то у Зуры язык не повернулся.  
Лин только прижал ее крепче — откуда силы взялись.  
— Мне не справиться без тебя с этим делом, — пробормотал он ей в волосы. — Но… как насчет потом? Боюсь, забыть у меня не получится. Зура, я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, но если вдруг…  
Зура хотела сказать: «Замуж я за тебя ни за что не пойду, если ты об этом. Жена — это собственность мужа, а я никому не принадлежу». Она даже подобрала слова. Но в последний момент передумала.  
— Вот когда наступит твое «потом», тогда и подумаем.  
Нет, ей и в самом деле в страшном сне не привиделось бы замужество с Лином. Кроме всего прочего, он ведь наверняка захочет вернуться на свой остров, к маяку, жрать рыбу и беседовать с чайками. Для Зуры это не жизнь, она там свихнется последними мозгами за пару-тройку дней…  
Да, она уважает Лина. Пожалуй, доверяет ему. Может быть, даже любит. Но любовь — штука неуловимая, для душевного равновесия ее маловато.  
И все же обижать Лина ей совсем не хотелось. Даже мельком.  
— Разумно, — пробормотал Лин, возобновив свои поглаживания. Даже волосы перебирать начал. Это было приятно. — А Майя тебе говорила, что я с ней спал?  
— Что? — Зура приподнялась на локтях, удивленно уставилась в лицо волшебнику. Ничего похожего на ревность не было, просто новость ее ошарашила. — М-да, тебе точно нравятся женщины выше ростом…  
Лин улыбался. Кажется, даже грустно улыбался, но в полутьме было не разобрать.  
— Она была в своем изначальном обличье.  
«Ни хрена себе... » — подумала Зура. Лин же между тем продолжал:  
— Это была ее идея. Я тогда недавно перебрался на остров. Я был… ну, скажем так, не в лучшей форме. Сначала она начала разговаривать со мной просто из любопытства: ее интересовало, что это за чокнутый наземный маг решил вести подобный образ жизни. Мы тогда еще не воевали с морским народом, но отношения уже были напряженными. Кончилось тем, что мы подружились. Она учила меня языку морского народа, я рассказывал ей о жизни наверху. О себе особо не распространялся, но о случае с Илейной раз намекнул, и она догадалась. У них, как ты понимаешь, та же проблема.  
— Сложно представить. Они и так все о себе выбалтывают первым встречным.  
— Ты удивишься, но нет. Те личные тайны, которые у них есть, они хранят весьма тщательно… Просто личных тайн у них не так много, и многие из них для нас удивительны. Совсем не то, что мы сочли бы тайнами. Так вот, поскольку их стихия — огонь, их «проклятие» завязано не на обмен жидкостями, а всего лишь на страсть. От него в равной степени страдают и мужчины, и женщины.  
— Повезло, — заметила Зура с сарказмом.  
— Вот-вот… Майя предложила в качестве эксперимента попробовать, преодолеет ли «проклятье магов» межвидовой барьер. Мне это показалось дикой идеей, но, с другой стороны, было практически все равно… Я думал, что и так все потерял, поэтому никакие телодвижения не нанесут большего вреда.  
Зура поймала себя на желании поцеловать его. Еле сдержалась — а потом плюнула и не стала сдерживаться. Глупо, в самом деле.  
— Ну и как? — спросила она потом.  
— Майя оказалась права, — Лин попытался пожать плечами, что не очень-то удобно лежа. — Она не узнала обо мне ничего нового, а я о ней. И сам опыт прошел приятнее, чем я думал. Но повторить нас обоих не потянуло.  
— А она точно не врала?  
— Маловероятно. Но это уже не так важно. Собственно, я рассказал тебе это потому, Зура, — Лин вдруг как-то извернулся, и оказалось, что они лежат бок о бок и глядят друг к другу в глаза, — не думай, что я буду смотреть на женщину как на слабое и недостойное существо только потому, что мы занимались любовью. Майя — мой собрат по ремеслу и несчастью, мой друг и соратник. Ты — гораздо больше, уж прости, так вышло. Не обращать на это внимания я не могу. Но унизить тебя недоверием? Никогда.  
Говоря так, он едва уловимо касался ладонью ее щеки. Зура подалась под это касание почти против воли, впервые чувствуя, как раскручивается, отпускает внутри тугая, сведенная до боли пружина.  
И на слова не было больше сил. Совсем.

 

***

Они всплыли в каком-то тупике, где имелся воздух, и Майя превратилась снова — очевидно, чтобы поговорить.  
— Смотри, — она закрутила руками над головой Зуры, — ты умеешь создавать воздушный пузырь? Только вокруг твоей головы. Все равно будет мешать плыть, но делать нечего. Ты как, сможешь его сама поддерживать? Тут много магии не требуется.  
— Покажи как, — ответила Зура, перехватив ее руку: все эти размахивания ее нервировали, пусть она и понимала, что едва ли Майя хочет принести ей вред.  
И еще подумала, что Лину стоило бы ее обучить этому фокусу перед погружением, вместо того чтобы вести душеспасительные разговоры. И она сама хороша. Нужно было спросить.  
Оказалось, что учиться тут и в самом деле почти нечему: одно-два слова в качестве заклинания, да представить, как пузырьки воздуха стягиваются к твоей голове. Один раз представить, потом уже про это думать не нужно.  
— Один недостаток, что у простецов это заклинание слишком много вытягивает сил, — с тревогой сказала Майя, — нашим воинам вот проще всплывать и дышать время от времени. Но у тебя-то связь с Лином, а он может черпать от моря напрямую, так что все должно быть нормально.  
— Угу, — только и сказала Зура. — А есть какое-то заклинание, чтобы с пузырем на голове еще и разговаривать?  
— К сожалению, нет. И нашего языка ты тоже не знаешь, верно? А я не умею так переводить, как Лин. Все-таки он целую кучу знает нестихийных трюков, поразительно, правда? Где только их берет! Короче, когда я превращусь, мы с тобой никак не сможем общаться, разве что мне превращаться обратно, а это в открытом море неудобно, да еще в шторм. Поэтому придется нам как следует договориться заранее, жалко, времени на это толком нет, но ничего, я умею говорить быстро, да и ты девочка умненькая, правда же?  
— Какой шторм? — Зура с трудом вычленила из этого потока слов важное. — Ветер был крепкий, да, но никаких примет...  
— Увидишь. Ну ладно, давай, раз-два, заклинание — и нырнули!  
И Майя потащила Зуру под воду — она в самом деле еле успела сотворить вокруг головы воздушный пузырь.  
И вот странно: Майя, вроде, превратилась опять в рыбину, но что-то продолжало держать Зуру за запястье. Тут она впервые рассмотрела, что узкие боковые плавники морского народа, оказывается, были не совсем плавниками; оказывается, плавники формировали длинные гибкие пальцы, которые морской народ обычно держал сведенными так плотно, что даже бороздок между ними не видно. Вот только суставов больше, чем положено, словно это не пальцы, а щупальца кракенов.  
Неприятный сюрприз, что ни говори. Но, по крайней мере, они этими обрубками не могут удержать оружие.  
Коридоры и проходы, которыми ее тащила Майя, казались совсем непохожими на городские «улицы» — темные и узкие. Временами казалось, будто они плывут сквозь облако чернил; потом вдруг откуда-то сверху или сбоку прорывалось пятно света, и становились видны грубые каменные стены, иногда — какие-то прицепившиеся к ним водоросли.  
В воздушном пузыре плыть было страшновато: Зура старалась дышать нормально, но преследовало чувство, будто не хватает воздуха, и все время хотелось вздохнуть глубже или делать вдохи чаще.  
Ощущение верха и низа пропало практически моментально: так, какое-то пространство. Поэтому когда Майя сменила направление, Зура даже не поняла, что они всплывают, и появление на поверхность в еще одной подводной пещере застало ее врасплох.  
Тут никакой дыры в потолке не было: пещера была низкой, со сводчатым потолком. От поверхности воды до этого потолка было не больше человеческого роста. Присмотревшись, Зура поняла, что воздух попадает сюда через проделанные в своде дыры. А освещалась комната алыми огнями, которые горели прямо в воздухе над поверхностью воды — неизвестно как.  
Поясами вдоль внутреннего купола тянулись желоба, в которых лежали — точнее, торчали из них — причудливые приспособления.  
— Это моя мастерская, — сказала Майя с гордостью (Зура опять не заметила, когда она превратилась). — Я ведь дочка кузнеца все-таки!  
— Антуан — кузнец? — удивилась Зура. — Я думала, он что-то вроде барда…  
— Да, папа — поэт, — кивнула Майя, — а вот мама была кузнецом. Когда я кончила обучение на мага, я разыскала людей из ее гильдии, и они меня обучили. Ужасно полезные умения, особенно для магов огня, но у нас считается неприличным, чтобы сильные стихийники этому учились, якобы недостойно, а по мне так лень и высокомерие! Чем мы, собственно, хуже средних и слабых стихийников?  
Зура с трудом могла представить, чтобы кто-то мог ковать что-то под водой, но — черт его знает, этих рыбок. Раз уж они могли зажигать под водой огонь…  
— Вот этой штукой могу пользоваться только я, — похвасталась Майя, стаскивая с какой-то полки массивную сбрую, состоящую из странных железяк и кожаных ремней. — Нет, есть, конечно, такие, какими могут пользоваться и те, кто послабее, но все равно быстро выдыхаются. Сил не хватает. А те маги, которые уже слились с огнем, могут попросту превратиться в огненный смерч, им такая штука не нужна…  
— Ты еще не сливалась с огнем? — перебила ее Зура.  
Только сейчас она начинала ценить, насколько спокойным собеседником был Антуан. С Майей невозможно было разговаривать, если не перебивать ее по десять раз за каждую речь.  
— Сливалась, — засмеялась Майя, — левый плавник огню отдала. Я ведь не Лин, чего мне бояться? Да и тянуть некуда — уже начинаю стареть. Видела бы ты меня лет двадцать назад, — она подмигнула Зуре, что было особенно удивительно, поскольку ее человеческий облик по-прежнему выглядел лет на шестнадцать. — Но я еще пока не настоящее чудовище, а если бы и была, тебя бы я в виде огненного смерча никуда бы не доставила, или доставила бы головешку… короче, я сейчас превращусь обратно, а ты поможешь мне залезть в эту штуку, и потом главное держись крепче — видишь, тут есть ручки здесь и здесь? Специально для пассажиров. Наши предпочитают держаться зубами, но у тебя руки куда удобнее и пальцы сильнее, вот ими и хватайся. Там мы встретим магов, ваших — и, может, наших потом. От тебя нужно вот что…  
Майя продолжала говорить и говорить, что-то показывала, рассказывала. Зурой же овладело то самое ощущение пьянящей легкости, как тогда, в пустыне. Она даже не стала возражать, когда в финале Майя предложила ей снять одежду: мол, из воды ей вылезать не придется, а без одежды удобнее, уж без ботинок точно. В самом деле, какая разница. Зура только повязку на груди оставила, чтоб не мешалась.  
Потом Майя действительно превратилась обратно в рыбину — прямо удивительно стало, как это она при том же весе сделалась куда меньше, одного с Зурой размера — и с минимальной помощью влезла в свою сбрую.  
Эта штука охватывала ее тело кожаными кольцами, а на конце, в районе хвоста были широкие раструбы. Еще в человеческом виде Майя предупредила Зуру ни в коем случае не совать туда ноги. Зура не поняла зачем.  
Но, едва она взялась покрепче и промычала, что, мол, готова, — как ей тут же все стало ясно.  
Майя рванула так, что вскипела вода. И то, что они были вроде бы в жилом помещении, ей не помешало.

***

У них с Лином много было разговоров о морском народе — и тема сама по себе занимательная, и обсудить ее казалось важным для дела. Например, на обратном пути из Ронельги до Тервириена Лину случилось завести рассказ о том, как они мыслят и чего боятся.  
Зура хорошо запомнила этот разговор: небо было тогда особенно звездное и очень близкое, почти как над ее родной степью — там оно почти задевало вершины гор. Она вышла во двор постоялого двора размяться после целого дня в седле. Лин встретил ее там: вроде как решил прогуляться перед сном.  
Зура упомянула Антуана; слово за слова, разговорились.  
— Они боятся страданий, физических и душевных, — рассказывал Лин очень тихо, чтобы среди ночи его слова не потревожили спящих постояльцев. — Куда сильнее, чем мы. Всю жизнь они избегают любой тени боли или тревоги, только тем и занимаются.  
— Значит, и смерти тоже боятся?  
— А вот с этим сложнее. С одной стороны, смерть для них словно бы не существует. Она — краткий миг после жизни, наполненной радостью и весельем. С другой стороны, память о мертвых причиняет боль живым, поэтому у них иррациональный страх смерти — но не своей, а чужой. Своих мертвецов они просто бросают, чтобы какой-нибудь морской хищник избавил семейство от похорон.  
— Очень разумно, — проворчала Зура. — По мне так пусть меня после смерти сожрут, все лучше, чем гнить и вонять.  
— Еще можно сжечь.  
— Тоже вонища. И дым едкий.  
— Превратиться в экскременты животного лучше?  
— Ты дерьмо имеешь в виду? Мы и при жизни дерьмо на две трети, ничего нового я тут не вижу.  
Лин засмеялся и сказал, что если бы все было так просто, императорская армия искала бы новых добровольцев на дне сортира. Зура ответила, что, судя по тому, как дерутся необученные новички, их где-то там и набирают. На этой ноте разговор и кончился.  
Сейчас Зура вспомнила эти слова в связи с тем, что морской народ, мол, не боится собственной гибели. Судя по Майе и ее лихачеству, это было охренительно верно.  
Странные раструбы, которые она к себе прицепила, извергали странное синее пламя. От этого пламени рыбья волшебница рванулась вперед быстрее арбалетного болта. Хорошо, что она велела держаться крепче; но все равно первым рывком Зуре чуть руки не вывихнуло.  
Если бы им приходилось пробираться назад теми же узкими темными коридорами, которыми они плыли ранее, Майя, наверное, все бы разнесла. Но, к счастью, был какой-то более короткий путь — всего несколько секунд спустя они вылетели из каменных переходов в открытое, светящееся серым море.  
Под ними колыхались ровные грядки водорослей — во всяком случае, ошибиться в том, что это именно грядки, было невозможно, несмотря на то, что все растения росли кругами, а не полосами. Зура ничего не понимала в крестьянском труде, но даже ей сразу стало понятно, что так морскому народу, наверное, проще сеять — плавая все более широкими кругами.  
Эта мысль у нее в голове не задержалась: Майя прибавила ходу, вырвавшись ближе к поверхности, но на нее не поднимаясь. Встречный поток ударил Зуре в лицо, норовя снести воздушный пузырь; тут же дышать стало тяжело по-настоящему, а не только в воображении. Руки заболели еще сильнее, и чтобы снять с них часть нагрузки, Зура обхватила волшебницу еще и ногами — вот и хорошо, по крайней мере, в сопла не попадут.  
Морская гладь заскользила у них над головами, такая же серо-белая, не солнечная. Наверное, Майя была права, и в их части океана собирался шторм.  
И тут до Зуры наконец-то дошло: тервириенские маги. Выступают в поход. Ну да, ну да. Они, должно быть, и тучи нагнали, и ветер подняли. Втроем-вчетвером, может, и не справились бы, но их там целая толпа.  
Ох, блин, а вдруг Лин не успеет?  
И, если уж на то пошло, вдруг не успеет Майя? Они-то на кораблях плыли два дня…  
Видимо, кузнецом Майя была еще более толковым, чем магом: их путешествие к месту нападения заняло никак не два дня. Зура сама не знала, сколько: уж очень быстро все неслось мимо, а неприятная дрожь, сотрясавшая тело волшебницы, путала мысли.  
В какой-то момент с ней, кажется, мысленно связался Лин, но ошарашенная и потерявшая всякие представления о чем бы то ни было Зура не смогла толком ничему его ответить.  
А потом все разом кончилось.  
Они выскочили на поверхность, словно пробка из бутылки, и закачались на волнах перед наступающей армадой. Воздушный пузырь Зуры лопнул сам собой, и Майя прекрасно услышала ее, когда она произнесла:  
— Блядь.

***

Обычный рейд против морского народа выглядит так: несколько кораблей, обычно от трех до пяти, самого разного размера — поскольку не приходится уходить далеко в море, то и припас вести не надо. На каждом корабле несколько магов, от одного до двух-трех, и куда больше воинов с браслетами — неважно, наемников или на службе. Но среди простых армейских лучников люди с браслетами попадаются редко, чаще среди офицеров — во-первых, их стараются продвигать, а во-вторых, на вольных хлебах с таким талантом все-таки лучше.  
Корабли расходятся веером, но держатся в виду друг друга. Маги создают шторм, а потом начинают вымораживать воду и лупить по ней молниями, чтобы разбить крупные формации морского народа. Морской народ в свою очередь начинает нападать на корабли, и тут в дело вступают воины с браслетами: даже простецкая магия дальнобойнее топоров и абордажных сабель и куда точнее луков. На такой дистанции особенно не поборешься.  
Впрочем, даже выбросившись на палубу корабля, морские жители отнюдь не беспомощны; у Зуры от одной такой схватки на палубе остался шрам на боку.  
На поселения обычно не нападали: в самом начале войны их еще старались разыскать, но потом выяснили, что морской народ своими городами дорожит мало. Другое дело, например, посевы или загоны с рыбой на развод — такие потери для них действительно ощутимы.  
«Поганые рыбы» поднимаются из глубины, напускают на магов огненные смерчи, пытаются растопить лед, вызывают собственные бури — в общем, стараются как могут.  
Если первым атакует морской народ, все происходит примерно так же, за тем исключением, что они нападают на рыбацкие суда людей. В последнее время догадались нападать на прибрежные деревушки. Но после начала атак почти все основные поселения на берегу были защищены магами или магическими щитами.  
Лин рассказывал Зуре, что многие из этих щитов создала Лерая. А некоторые принадлежали еще Кровавой Бесс, их просто требовалось активировать.  
В общем, военные действия текли настойчиво, но вяло, и Зура оценивала верно, когда говорила, что война продлится еще года три без какого-либо перевеса той или другой стороне; а там либо у морского, либо у наземного народа должны были кончиться ресурсы.  
Но такого поворота, как сейчас, она не могла представить.  
Лин пытался ей объяснить, что именно создают маги Ассоциации в уединенной бухте, но то ли она невнимательно слушала, то ли толком представить не могла. Он говорил: «железный корабль» — и она кивала. Он говорил — «научились использовать энергию молний» — и она глубокомысленно спрашивала, с каких это пор: Майя, мол, не так давно ей доказывала, что это совершенно невозможно. А Лин пускался в разъяснения, которые сводились к тому, что он сам толком не понимает, поэтому так важно их остановить до того, как…  
Как выяснилось, до сих пор она не имела ни малейшего представления.  
Думая о гигантском железном корабле, она представляла себе обычную лодку — неважно, шлюп, фрегат или галеру, — обшитую листовым железом. Она еще удивлялась, как ему удалось бы держаться на плаву: всем известно, что доспехи тонут. Разве что магией… Ну, тогда этот корабль и в самом деле должен быть невелик, вроде галеры: большой-то вода не удержит, хоть десять магов колдуй.  
Ну вот теперь оказалось, что корабль этот был куда громаднее, чем ей воображалось. Настолько, что она сперва не признала в нем плавучее судно. Ей показалось, что это скала, внезапно выросшая среди моря — словно тервириенские маги каким-то чудом научились повелевать землей. Потом — что это замок, который вытолкнули на воду.  
Корабль закрывал полнеба, и он был настолько велик, что, будь живым существом, и Зура и Майя могли бы стать разве что букашками на его шкуре. Он пер прямо на них острым носом, и хотя Зура понимала умом, что в крайнем случае они могут просто нырнуть или уплыть в сторону, ее охватило оцепенение и страх перед этой огромностью, равных которым она не знала с детства.  
Хорошо, что корабль был еще далеко… а, блин, нет. Ближе, чем ей бы хотелось. Потому что с небес по кораблю ударило ослепительное белое сияние, прокатилось по корпусу и перетекло в воду. И тут же вода сжала тело Зуры, скрутило до боли чуть не остановив сердце. Рядом жалко, как-то по-кошачьи закричала Майя.  
Нет, это не был удар молнии… во всяком случае, она так не думала. Говорят, если молния попадает в воду рядом с тобой, выжить просто невозможно. Может быть, врут?  
В любом случае, Зура видела, как молния бьет в океан, но никогда после этого вода не становилась мраморно-белой, колючей и жгучей, не сжимала тебя, словно переставая быть водой вообще.  
Вот хрень, не было даже сил кричать.  
В голове остро и ярко вспыхнуло беспокойство Лина:  
«Зура! Зура?! Что с тобой?! Что там у вас?! Что творит Майя?!»  
Зура понятия не имела, что там делает Майя и может ли она что-то сделать. Что вообще можно сделать с такой громадой? Понятное дело, Майя рассчитывала воспользоваться Зурой, как проводником, чтобы поднять волны или сотворить еще какое волшебство, но какого размера должна быть волна, способная опрокинуть эту хреновину?! Не бывает таких волн.  
Белая жидкость, больше не бывшая водой, отказывалась держать ее, проседала, и Зура чувствовала, что погружается в нее, как в мелкую прозрачную крупу; чувствовала, что та обжигает лицо и кожу.  
Угу, Лин. Вода, которая меняет свои свойства на обратное.  
Неужели все? Неужели — конец? Да ни в жизнь — без единого ответного удара!  
Сцепив зубы, Зура потянулась мыслью к своему браслету. Призвать воду… настоящую живую воду… пусть смоет эту белесую дрянь, пусть…  
И вода пришла: еще прежде, чем Зура успела ее призвать, и в гораздо большем количестве, чем можно было надеяться.  
Огромная волна, пришедшая ниоткуда, вынесла ее из белой отравы и подняла высоко-высоко. Зура не могла толком проморгаться, глаза все еще щипало, но ощущение неизмеримой высоты и силы прошло сквозь все ее тело. Кое-как распахнув глаза, она толком не поняла, что перед ней — какие-то горы и бугры, и плотик, который крутит водоворотом.  
Потом с ужасом она поняла, что находится на гребне волны, что выше, чем любая гора, на которую ей доводилось подниматься. Внизу же в огромный водоворот затягивает тот самый железный корабль, который недавно казался ей огромным, как скала или замок; затягивает в самую глубь, и белую жидкость вокруг него тоже.  
Вот оно, море. То самое, которого Лин боится больше смерти. Непредставимо огромные пустые пространства и скрытая в них непонятная сила; что там ей человек — дунет, плюнет и разотрет...  
А над всей этой грозной мощью, над чудовищными волнами, под рваным одеялом грозовых облаков висел в небе огромный глаз с алыми жилками сосудов — просто висел, ни на чем не держась. Но пристально смотрел: и на Зуру, и на то, что внизу.  
«Бля... » — успела вновь подумать Зура, когда волна со свистом понесла ее вниз.  
«Воздушный пузырь, быстро!» — взволнованно выкрикнул Лин у нее в голове.  
И, повинуясь его приказу, язык действительно вывернул нужные два слова. Очень вовремя, потому что волна обрушила ее с громадной высоты и утащила на глубину. 

***

Роман, который Зура начала читать в особняке у Лина, она, немного стесняясь, положила в седельную сумку, отправляясь в обратный путь. Пару раз даже открывала: во время переходов, когда дремать в седле ей надоедало. Времени отчаянно не хватало, куда там читать, но прочитанное не шло из головы.  
Там часто встречались такие эпизоды: три неразлучных товарища — Пеоль, Таол и Дамиан — попадали в какую-нибудь передрягу, и одного из них или даже всех троих вырубало ударом по голове или каким-нибудь чудодейным снадобьем (а иногда обыкновенным ядом). Придя в чувства, герой обычно обнаруживала себя на мягких простынях и заплетающимся языком имел возможность спросить у друзей, все ли в порядке. А те потом на радость читателю (то есть Зуре) объясняли, чем разрешилось очередное приключение и как им удалось спастись.  
Было бы неплохо, если бы в жизни все складывалось так же. Во всяком случае, Зура не отказалась бы получать передышку каждый раз, когда получала по темечку.  
Вместо этого чаще всего оказывалось, что придется еще цепляться за жизнь, выдирая свое будущее по клочкам. А то и вовсе отряхиваться, сжимать зубы и вступать в драку еще раз.  
Сегодня был, похоже, такой случай.  
Она очнулась от короткого забытья внутри прозрачной воздушной сферы, лицом, по-видимому, вниз. Толщу воды то тут, то там прорезали золотые снопы света — колдовские тучи над головой рассеивались, обнажая чистое небо. Вода, взбаламученная штормом, успокаивалась, и сделалось видно дно — белое и чистое, совершенно не затронутое поверхностными бурями.  
«Слава всем высшим силам, ты очнулась», — с облегчением выдохнул голос Лина у нее в голове.  
«Не пора ли тебе возвращаться к переговорам?»  
«Не пора, у нас перерыв. Не может же великий вождь вот так сразу сдаться и все подписать. Для порядка хоть пару дней подумать надо, даже если все было заранее согласовано… Раньше придворные нравы морского народа были куда проще, но кое-какие замашки они у нас уже переняли».  
«Ясно. Что только что случилось?»  
«Наконец окупился мой союз с Лераей. Ты разве ее не узнала? По-моему, у нее очень красивый глаз, да и он тебе чуть не в лицо влетел...»  
«Это сарказм? Что значит в лицо? Он же был огромный и висел под облаками...»  
«Нет, он был обычного размера, просто оказался у тебя перед самым носом».  
В этот момент Зуру чуть не стошнило.  
Она видывала всякое — и отрубленные конечности, и эти самые глаза выдавленные и вырезанные, видела катящиеся с плеч головы. Она была уверена, что уже никакие части тела ни в каком сочетании напугать ее не могут. Но что-то было особенно отвратительное в глазе, который вот так висел, вращался, да еще и у самого ее лица.  
Может быть, потому, что она догадалась: только этот глаз и остался от Лераи Светлой, великой волшебницы Тервириена. Все остальное растворилось, превратилось во влагу и морскую пыль.  
«Не волнуйся, — проговорил Лин, — она ушла. Разобралась с этими магами — наглыми недоучками, как она выразилась — и ушла. Где Майя? Ты ее не видела?»  
Зура завертела головой, пытаясь обнаружить волшебницу. Ее нигде не было — возможно, волна действительно отнесла Майю куда подальше. Может быть, даже она была мертва, кто ее знает. А может быть, просто вода, даже ясная и чистая, не позволяла видеть далеко.  
Но, оглядываясь, она заметила кое-что еще — блеск солнца на металле.  
Сперва ей показалось, что это просто обломки опускающегося на дно гигантского корабля магов Ассоциации. Потом — что детали того механизма, который Майя навьючивала на себя. И только потом Зура поняла, что это нечто находится на дне, что оно слишком далеко, слишком высокое, да еще и щетинится во все стороны какими-то орудиями…  
И она приближалась. Вроде бы. И вода дрожала вокруг…  
Зура сосредоточилась на пузыре — как это она умудрилась создать такой большой вокруг всего тела, не только головы? — и постаралась пожелать, чтобы он двинулся с места. Представила это.  
Она была уверена, что ничего не выйдет и придется опять обращаться за советом к Лину или снимать заклинание, но сфера послушно двинулась вперед, к странной темной массе.  
Еще несколько минут, и Зура поняла, что это такое. Закономерный ответ магов морского народа магам народа наземного.  
«Мы с Майей говорили о том, что это может случиться, — пробормотал Лин у нее в сознании, — но она даже не предполагала… Она была уверена, что ей и ее ученицам удастся отследить все попытки создания такой штуковины… Кстати, где ее ученицы? Ты их-то видишь? Они должны были приплыть следом за вами».  
Зура сцепила зубы — опять ее посвятили самой последней. Что за дерьмо?  
Видимо, она подумала это достаточно четко, потому что Лин ответил извиняющимся тоном:  
«Вообще-то, план еще только в набросках, мы думали все рассказать тебе сегодня, после первого раунда переговоров. Они выступили раньше, чем мы думали… По первой версии плана с Майей должны были отправиться мы оба или я один».  
Но факт оставался фактом: бирюзовая солнечная вода вокруг нее была пуста, и ни Майи, ни других рыбин из ее свиты не было. А внизу, на дне целеустремленно двигалась к берегу железная, пышущая жаром громадина, которая посрамила бы даже огромный корабль тервириенских магов.  
Зуре было сложно описать, что это такое.  
Можно было бы сказать, что это железный гигант на зубчатых колесах со вздувшимися мышцами «ног» и «рук». Можно было сказать, что это огромное хитросплетение непонятных механизмов, зубчатых передач, цепей и шестеренок, кое-где прикрытых броней, а кое-где оставленных на всеобщее усмотрение.  
Гиганта окутывали пузырьки воздуха, и из некоторых его сочлений вырывалось пламя. Должно быть, оно и двигало его вперед — как те сопла, которые Майя надела на себя.  
Лин у нее в голове выругался.  
Впервые Зура слышала такое от мага и даже замерла, восхищенная. Однако то, что он говорил помимо брани, восхищения не заслуживало.  
«Хотел бы я сказать тебе, что их маги совершили инженерный просчет, — Зура не стала спрашивать, что такое «инженерный», — и эта штука не выкатится на сушу, а если выкатится, то сразу рухнет. Но боюсь, что они все рассчитали совершенно точно. Тут прямо по курсу как раз есть одна бухточка, где берег повышается достаточно полого. Там большая рыбацкая деревня, магический щит против такой штуковины не устоит...»  
«И они будут использовать эту штуку, чтобы испепелять людей на берегу? Да смешно, ее любой маг с колес волной опрокинет и надает сверху...»  
«Я бы с тобой согласился, но ты можешь поручиться, что у них в запасе нет какого-нибудь фокуса? Тервириенские маги додумались обращать структуру воды вспять — я думал, об этом знала только Кровавая Бесс, да и то она могла разве что чашку так заколдовать… Интересно, может ли у магов огня быть что-нибудь в таком же духе? И как это действует? Бесс позволила бы им это продемонстрировать — хотя бы просто из любопытства. Но я не думаю, что нам стоит заходить так далеко...»  
Зуре очень не нравилось, как тараторил Лин. Он говорил не хуже представителя морского народа: верный признак, что ему здорово не по себе. Может быть, он даже по-настоящему напуган.  
«...И кто знает, сколько выжило тервириенских магов? — взволнованно продолжал Лин у нее в голове. — Нет, я не думаю, что все они погибли в том водовороте, если только Лерая не ставила целью их убить. Но она не кровожадна. Просто Тервириен и окрестные деревни сейчас беззащитны… — Лин помедлил, потом, словно приняв какое-то решение, заговорил приказным тоном. — Зура, плыви быстрее к берегу, предупреди людей, тут до берега недалеко! Я тоже постараюсь добраться быстрее, думаю, моих сил хватит...»  
«Чушь несешь», — рявкнула Зура и уничтожила свой воздушный пузырь, одновременно создав воздушный шлем вокруг головы.  
Так-то лучше. И свободы движений больше. И…  
Браслет послушно уколол руку легким теплом. Как всегда при контакте с Лином, она даже близко не растратила свой резерв… А впрочем, она и не делала почти ничего, разве что поддерживала вокруг себя воздушную сферу.  
Чувство, когда ты обращаешься к стихии через связанного с тобой мага, удивительно. Звонкая, поющая сила от кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос. Ощущение полной неуязвимости.  
Впрочем, Зура знала, что неуязвимости не бывает. От этих бредней новички избавляются в первую очередь. Или не избавляются — тогда гибнут.  
«Зура, что ты задумала? — крикнул Лин. — Зура, не смей!»  
«Там внутри — люди, — ответила она. — В смысле, рыбы. Этой штукой управляют маги морского народа изнутри. И я их всех перебью».  
«Всех?!»  
«Ну, может, всех и не придется. Но ты сам говорил, что они боятся чужой смерти. Как ты думаешь, трети хватит, чтобы они отступили?»  
«Так не пойдет! Они тебя убьют! У них наверняка есть средства защиты, это слишком...»  
Но Зура уже влетела в одно из верхних отверстий на корпусе чудовищного механизма.  
Паршиво, но защита там действительно оказалась.

***

Смешно же. Лин куда лучше нее знал, что она никогда, даже в отрочестве не рисковала жизнью от того, что кто-то мог ей предложить золото, почести или иные награды. Сама-то Зура поняла это только сейчас.  
Но и благородные цели ее никакие особенно не толкали. Она не защищала угнетенных или слабых, не отстаивала принципы. Патриотизм для нее был пустым звуком с тех пор, как они с Камилом покинули родные степи.  
Кроме брата она никого не любила, а любовь к нему давно превратилось в колкое, выжженное чувство. Поэтому нельзя сказать, что она боролась ради близких людей.  
Лин говорил: это потому, что так тебе интересно жить.  
Может быть.  
Но еще, думала Зура, сейчас я рвусь в этот огненный ад не только потому, что жажда битвы вскружила мне голову. А потом что Лин всегда старался сделать больше.  
Самонадеянный, смешной, тщеславный маг, он ставил свою жизнь и свое достояние на кон, чтобы переиграть саму судьбу и человеческую натуру. Что ему до этой войны? Что ему до тервириеновского побережья и Полуострова? Давно мог удалиться куда подальше, такому сильному магу везде где море, там и дом.  
А он вместо этого запутался вновь в интриги, с которыми зарекся иметь что-то общее после гибели друга. Не потому что хотел благодарности и даже не потому, что хотел что-то исправить. Просто не мог иначе.  
Зура видела его сны, уж она-то знала.  
Ей хотелось — странное желание, но такое сильное — чтобы если Лин увидел _ее_ сны, он мог бы гордиться ими.

***

Наверное, она прорвала эту, первую, защиту на чистой ярости.  
Она не помнила, как. Помнила, что вода вскипела вокруг, опаляя щеки и голые плечи. Помнила, что барьер, поставленный магами огня, напрягся, и она зло подумала: «Нихрена! После того, как Лин и я столько сил на это угробили!» А потом упругая преграда поддалась, пропустила внутрь, и Зура вломилась в адскую машину, окутанная языками огня и струями кипящей воды.  
И тут же нос к носу столкнулась с первым из… извозчиков? Управляющих? Она не знала, как их назвать. Она только увидела одного из морского народа, видимо, мага, судя по окутывающему его дыхало пузырю воздуха. Он сидел прямо за этим отверстием, в которое она ворвалась. Должно быть, оно служило чем-то вроде амбразуры.  
У Зуры не было никакого оружия — Майя ей про него ни слова не сказала, а сама Зура не подумала, что оно может понадобиться.  
Но магия Лина (или ее собственная магия, в этот момент уже трудно было различить) никуда не делась. Вода обступала ее, и легче легкого было сформировать лезвие на конце руки, чтобы перерезать этим лезвием противнику жилу на шее. Тот даже ничего не успел понять.  
Кровь, темная при этом свете, выплеснулась в воду туманным облаком; пузырек воздуха вокруг дыхала лопнул, когда исчезла поддерживающая его сила.  
Ну вот. Вот оно. То, чего она так долго ждала. Наконец-то настоящая битва с этими хмырями.  
Она же привыкла убивать их. Она научилась это делать хорошо. И сейчас наконец-то она покажет, чего стоит.  
Лин может сколько угодно призывать к миру, но правда — истинная правда, хоть рыбья, хоть человеческая! — состоит в том, что война в нашей крови. Все эти долгие переговоры, все эти интриги без конца и края, все это чувство бессилия перед многочисленными магами, такими грозными, такими непостижимыми, воистину заели Зуру. Но теперь настало ее время.  
Оскалившись, она метнулась вниз, в сплетение внутренней структуры адской машины.  
Там громоздились какие-то балки, вращались шестеренки — слишком близко, чтобы протиснулся кто-то из морского народа с их гладкими, широкими, неподатливыми телами. И вполне достаточно, чтобы пролез кто-то вроде Зуры: цепкий, ловкий и опьяненный возможностью драться.  
Она только один раз больно ударилась локтем и слегка ободрала бок обо что-то — говорить не о чем.  
Следующий оператор ждал ее: может быть, услышал возню сверху (Зура нырнула в верхнюю часть башенки и двигалась вниз), может быть, у рыб был какой-то способ связываться друг с другом. Он ударил ее светящимися алыми плетьми, и Зура закричала бы от боли, но под водой ей не хватило на это воздуха.  
Все-таки она добралась до гаденыша. Этому горло перерезать было неудобно, поэтому она ударила по нему столпом воды, разнося в фарш всю середину его тела. Самое то. Хотите воевать с людьми? Узнайте, каково это.  
Третий… нет, кажется, третья, если она правильно разобрала оттенок шкуры. Она попыталась о чем-то с Зурой заговорить, но та не знала их языка. Потом попыталась сбежать, вырвалась из механизма прочь через отверстие вроде того, в которое попалась Зура. Удивительно, как протиснулась: окошко было для нее маловато.  
Зура не стала ее преследовать — ее уже ждал следующий. И, наверное, следующий. А что потом — она не хотела загадывать…  
Но эта, сбежавшая, вдруг снаружи полоснула по Зуре «обращенным огнем» — прах побери этого Лина, он опять умудрился предсказать, что могли придумать эти маги, вот уж всезнайка!  
Этот неогненный огонь осел льдом на лице, плечах и груди, сдирая кожу. Разбил ее воздушный пузырь, сорвал все водные щиты. Все, что Зура смогла — не обращая внимания на боль, метнуться по линии белого огня, связавшего ее и нападающую, чтобы последним усилием дотянуться, вцепиться, убить…  
И вдруг отпустило. Внезапно, сразу, будто тело перестало выжигать изнутри. Зура удивилась этому, попыталась вдохнуть, и вдохнула, естественно, воду.  
Ее захлестнула дурацкая, новичковая паника — та самая, которая губит вернее вражьих клинков и заклинаний. Она вдруг поняла, что над ней метры и метры воды, а руки у нее изранены, лицо горит огнем, и нет никаких сил подняться.  
Но вдруг море взорвалось под ней, а эти метры и метры воды понеслись навстречу.  
Следующим сознательным ощущением было то, что Зура пыталась прокашляться, качаясь на волах под золотистым предзакатным небом. Как она всплыла, она не помнила, но вода вокруг была горячей почти непереносимо и почти не держала.  
Лин кричал.  
Конечно, дурак — он дурак и есть. Тут уж кричи не кричи.

 

***

Потом произошло много всего.  
Зура бы, наверное, не выплыла, потому что ее руки, лицо и тело кровоточили нещадно. Но ее подобрала Майя. Она никуда не делась, просто и ее, и ее учениц, которые все-таки приплыли, унесло во время вызванного Лераей шторма. А все потому, что одна из них оказалась предательницей и вывела всю группу прямо под атаку тервириенских магов.  
А потом, когда из-за действий Зуры маги, управлявшие адской машиной, запаниковали и взорвали свое творение, Майя Зуру нашла. По взрыву.  
Майя же отвезла ее на остров с маяком — лечиться. Задним числом Зура поняла, что ей очень повезло, что Майя взялась за нее: маги огня как никто разбирались в лечении ожогов. Ее мази и припарки сделали чудеса: через неделю Зура встала на ноги, а через две уже стало ясно, что она сможет рано или поздно восстановить подвижность в левой руке.  
Ну и шрамы на лице — пустяки.  
Хотелось бы думать, что пустяки.  
Лин появился на собственном острове далеко не сразу.  
Он исправно связывался с Зурой каждый день и, по его словам, страшно переживал, что не может прибыть. Но дел у него было еще больше, чем раньше, если такое только возможно.  
Во-первых, оставалось подписать договор с вождем морского народа. Это отняло еще два дня: инцидент с обоюдным нападением удалось замять, замолчать и списать в архив, но, по словам Лина, это было совсем нелегко.  
Во-вторых, после того, как договор был подписан, нужно было еще разобраться с этими бухтами, заблокированными льдом. Из-за несостоявшейся битвы двух машин по обе стороны баррикад осталось очень мало магов, готовых помогать Лину; по словам волшебника, ему пришлось заниматься этим льдом чуть ли не в одиночку. Ему помогали разве что Майя с ученицами (но маги огня плохо растапливают чародейский лед), да пара тервириенских магов, не состоявших в Ассоциации. По их словам, прежде они считали затею Лина гиблой, но, когда договор был подписан, и заклинание, ограничивающие вылов рыбы, сплетено над морем, они признали его правоту.  
Но все равно этого было невероятно мало.  
Когда три недели спустя лодка Лина ткнулась в старенький причал у подножия маяка, маг казался серым от усталости и еле держался на ногах.  
Зура встречала его на берегу, закутавшись в старый плащ мага, который нашла в одном из сундуков. Он был ей коротковат, но ее порой еще била дрожь от ветра с моря, а пахнущая солью шерсть давала защиту.  
— Ну как корью? — спросила она Лина. — Начали нерест?  
— Нерестятся только рыбы в пресных реках, — покачал маг головой. Он не смог вылезти на причал нормально, просто сел на почерневшие доски. — Но корью отложили икру, я видел. Не думаю, что...  
Он впервые посмотрел Зуре на лицо и осекся.  
— Хороша? — она опустила уголки губ вниз, изображая то ли сарказм, то ли иронию.  
— Прелестна, — Лин почему-то улыбнулся так, будто говорил серьезно. — Ты прости. Это мои ошибки. Я должен был предусмотреть…  
— Ничего, — Зура помогла ему встать. — Ничего ты был не должен. Но сделал даже больше, чем мог.  
Вместе они пошли к маяку. Зура все еще прихрамывала, но несмотря на это (а может, именно поэтому) она забрала у Лина сумку — маг чуть ли не шатался. Сумка показалась подозрительно тяжелой, хотя, насколько ей было известно, у волшебника было немного вещей.  
— Я прихватил твою книгу с корабля, — пояснил Лин.  
— Какую? — удивилась Зура: казалось невозможным, чтобы у нее была книга. Потом до нее дошло: — А, «Три друга-мстителя»? Вообще-то, это твоя книга. В смысле, я взяла ее в твоем доме.  
— Именно, — кивнул Лин. — Помню, в детстве я ее обожал.  
— Я уже вряд ли буду дочитывать.  
— Могу рассказать, чем все кончится.  
Зура хотела было отказаться. Но до маяка было идти еще довольно много, и хромая нога начинала неприятно ныть. Нужно было не лениться, а разрабатывать.  
Сцепив зубы, но стараясь, чтобы Лин не заметил, она сказала:  
— Ну давай. Трави.  
Лин, какой бы серый он ни был, охотно послушался. Вот есть же люди, для которых работать языком — главное развлечение.  
— В конце оказалось, что отца Пеоля убил сам Пеоль. И даже не совсем случайно. А маг Дериан был виновен только в том, что разорил беднягу… Все это так подействовало на чувствительного Таола, что он тут же слился с океаном, не дожидаясь положенного срока, а Дамиан вызвал Пеоля на дуэль.  
— Жуть какая, — совершенно искренне сказала Зура. — Такие друзья! А еще они мне так нравились, особенно Пеоль. Таол какой-то слишком… неземной даже для мага. А Дамиан простоватый.  
— Да? — удивился Лин. — А мне Дамиан нравился больше других.  
— И чем кончилась дуэль?  
— Книга кончается, не дойдя до дуэли. Они просто сидят на скале над морем, в которое навеки ушел их друг, молчат и не знают, как глядеть друг в другу в глаза.  
— А такая веселая история была...  
— На самом деле весьма характерная концовка для романа той эпохи. В прошлом веке считалось, что чем меньше концовка соответствует началу и чем более незаметно совершился переход, тем выше мастерство автора.  
Зура много чего могла бы рассказать про этих бессердечных писателей, которых не заботят ни герои, ни читатели, но они, к счастью, добрались до маяка.  
Линова спальня, где Зура никогда не была, находилась на втором этаже, и маг настоял, чтобы подняться туда.  
Там оказалось пустынно: воздух был сырой, даже затхлый.  
Не обращая внимания на пасмурную погоду, Лин распахнул единственное окно.  
— Мне очень хочется поговорить с тобой, — проговорил он извиняющимся тоном, — но сейчас, боюсь, я способен только спать. Ты подождешь?  
— Подожду, — деланно зевнула Зура, — я не тороплюсь особо. Нога с рукой еще не долечились. Это, конечно, уже никуда не денется… — она махнула рукой на щеку и лоб.  
Лин поймал ее запястье. Удивительное дело: обычно-то он ловкостью не отличался.  
— Ты самая красивая, — пробормотал он, хотя она видела, что смотреть на нее ему неприятно. — Лучше всех.  
Потом, укладываясь, он еще долго бормотал что-то о том, как, может быть, они сейчас заложили основы взаимопонимания между народами, и маяк этот рано или поздно заработает снова.  
Зура дотемна сидела в кресле-качалке в его спальне, смотрела в тускнеющем свете из окна, как маг спит. Она понимала, что надо уходить.  
Дело, конечно, не в шрамах. Она же не какая-то смазливая вертихвостка, у которой ничего кроме личика нет и не будет. А Лин, наверное, прав: сейчас он еще не привык, да и винит себя за ожоги. Потом привыкнет.  
Просто…  
Лин всего себя вложил в этот договор, в это заклятье. В то, чтобы между морем и сушей установился мир. А Зура убивала этих рыб, и убивала их с дикарским, животным наслаждением. Это были ее враги, и они должны были умереть.  
Можно сражаться с другими, но себя победить нельзя. Можно выгнать войну отовсюду, но из человеческой души она никуда не денется.  
Поэтому Зуре и нечего делать рядом с магом.  
Ничего. Эта история закончилась. Начнется другая.  
Такова жизнь. В ней много историй.

***

В заключении магического контракта нет ни пафоса, ни пышности.  
Когда он совершается между двумя людьми, они смешивают свою кровь в чаше с морской водой, потом отпивают по глотку из этой чаши. Чуть-чуть отливается в открытую воду: в реку или в море. Остаток разливается в три флакона. Можно и в один, но три — безопасней.  
Один флакон хранит у себя посредник (в случае проститутки и клиента это бордель), два других забирают себе стороны и размещают по своему усмотрению. Рекомендуется поместить в банк.  
Чтобы разорвать контракт, необходимо уничтожить все три флакона.  
По крайней мере, столичные гетеры и их клиенты в это верят.  
Они не знают того, говорил Лин, что эти три флакона — обманка, камуфляж. Значение имеют не они, а те три глотка: по одному для договаривающихся сторон и один для стихии, чтобы она была свидетелем. С остальными флаконами потом можно делать что угодно: хоть бить их, хоть жечь, хоть что угодно.  
Когда Зура поинтересовалась у Лина, почему он не расскажет это всем, тот только брови поднял:  
— Кто бы заключал договор, зная, что его нельзя разорвать? А чем меньше у людей возможностей вредить друг другу, тем лучше… К тому же, я совсем не уверен, что договор не изнашивается со временем.  
Заключение магического контракта между Мариендом, поверенным Голоса голосов, и Великим вождем морского народа, Зура не видела. Не знала, мешали ли там кровь, не знали, куда эту кровь потом отливали. Но Майя описывала ей это так, будто золотистая пелена легла на волны, берег и горы.  
— И все, — сказала она, — ни морскому народу, ни наземному стало невозможно вредить друг другу на этом участке шельфа. Мы должны жить в мире и пользоваться дарами моря совместно, — потом она засмеялась. — Все-таки только Лин мог придумать такую чушь, да еще и в жизнь ее претворить! Это как в сказках.  
— Думаешь, будут неприятные последствия? — спросила Зура.  
— Будут, — ответила Майя уверенно. — И для Лина в первую очередь.  
Потом помялась, будто сомневалась, сказать или не сказать, и добавила просительно:  
— Ты уж не бросай его…

***

Должно быть, Зура задремала в кресле, потому что ее разбудил какой-то шорох или стук внизу, за стенами маяка.  
Это было странно: за время своего пребывания здесь Зура привыкла, что на острове никогда не бывает по-настоящему тихо. Море шумело всегда: ворочалось, вздыхало, шелестело.  
Может быть, это все маги, что растворились, ушли в море прежде, голосили и шептали в складках волн, пытаясь на что-то намекнуть или о чем-то предостеречь?  
А может быть, это был вовсе не звук, а что-то сродни уколу предчувствия…  
— Лин, — она ткнула мага рукой в плечо, и он сразу же проснулся, сна ни в одном глазу, растерянно сел на постели.  
— В чем дело?  
— По-моему, на острове кто-то есть. Кроме нас.  
— Антуан? — проговорил Лин чуть растерянно. — Он говорил, что заглянет. Может, Тиана притащил сюда? Они подружились...  
Но чутье Зуры в голос вопило: никакой это не Антуан, и его дружба с Тианом тут не причем. От Тиана не исходило такой угрозы, неприятной и как будто знакомой. Да что там знакомой… Такое было ощущение, что Зура совсем недавно сталкивалась с той же опасностью.  
Ей казалось, она подумает и поймет. Вот-вот поймет. Майя говорила: остерегайтесь последствий. И еще было что-то, какой-то разговор...  
И тут в окно над головой Лина ворвался язык пламени.  
Если бы маг не сутулился, тут бы ему и пришел конец. Но, к счастью, он всего лишь охнул и скатился с кровати.  
Оконная рама вспыхнула, будто пропитанная каким-то составом.  
Зура схватила Лина за руку и вздернула на ноги. Босиком, но не обувь же искать! Ничего, им бы только спуститься на первый этаж, а там до моря рукой подать. В море водного мага не одолеть…  
...Если только противник не из морского народа. А он точно из морского народа — кто еще владеет магией огня?  
И тут прямо из люка в полу ударила струя морской воды, ломая перекрытия и затопляя пол. Зура этого не ожидала, и вода ударила ее прямо в лицо, сломав, наверное, нос — она упала навзничь, захлебнувшись соленым; по вкусу то была наполовину морская вода, наполовину кровь.  
Боль была адская.  
Миг спустя под ней проломился пол, и она рухнула на нижний ярус маяка.  
Наверное, ей сказочно повезло, что она не пересчитала спиной все ступени винтовой лестницы, а упала рядом с ней. Наверное. В тот момент из нее вышибло дух, и несколько секунд она не думала ни о чем и не воспринимала ничего, только боролась с невидимой темной рукой, сжимающей грудь. Это была даже не боль, нечто за гранью боли, что выламывало тело и душу.  
Буквально у лица Зура увидела сандалии и по какому-то капризу сознания даже различила их цвет: темно-синяя замша, серебристые застежки на щиколотке. Цвета Ассоциации Тервириена. Вот дерьмо, а она была уверена, что из них никого не осталось…  
— А я говорил, что это очень самонадеянно, — произнес над головой холодный голос Риуны Салема. — И вдвойне самонадеянно, Темсин Лин, что ты так и не слился с морем. Поэтому сейчас проиграешь, а твое заклятье разрушится.  
— Боюсь, ничего у тебя не выйдет, — тихо и хрипло сказал Лин где-то сверху. — Даже если я погибну, магический договор не будет отменен.  
— Ну что ж, — кажется, Риуна улыбнулся, — тогда это означает, что нам с моими союзниками просто-напросто придется пытать тебя, пока ты его не снимешь. Я слышал, у тебя всегда есть туз-другой в рукаве.  
«Мать вашу», — подумала Зура, пытаясь дотянуться до кинжала на поясе.  
Руки не слушались. Совсем. Неужели хребет перебила? Лучше умереть.  
Вдруг Риуна сдавленно вскрикнул и рухнул на пол, рядом с Зурой. Она вновь поразилась, какое же у мерзавца красивое лицо — чудо просто.  
— А вы, смотрю, развлекаетесь без нас с дочкой? — спросил веселый голос Антуана. — Могли бы и раньше позвать.  
И Зура с чистой совестью потеряла сознание от боли.

***

_Если ты сложил песню, а она обошла моря от края до края, и вернулась к тебе, и ты не можешь ни слов распознать, ни ритма, и говорится там вовсе не о том, что ты хотел сказать, а о вещах противоположных, и узнал ты ее только по началу или по окончанию, и тебе от этого солнце стало не мило, а волны не радостны, пойди налови рыбы, поешь хорошенько, а потом спой еще со своими ближними. Только земной народ переживает из-за таких пустяков._

_**Антуан-путешественник. «Книга волны»**_  
***

Все-таки иногда выходит, как в книжках: очухиваешься после ранений где-нибудь в лежачем положении и слабым голосом просишь воды, а потом спрашиваешь, сколько времени прошло и целы ли у тебя руки-ноги. В Зурином случае — спина.  
(Кстати, со спиной все оказалось все относительно в порядке, просто мышцы потянула — из нее вышибло дух, когда она упала, так сильно, что и пальцем пошевелить было нельзя.)  
Но все-таки открывать глаза и первым делом видеть перед собой Сердечный Пик в створе дверей — это совершенно особенное дело.  
Тогда она, конечно, не знала, что это Сердечный Пик. И подумала просто: что за хрень, почему горы сияют хрусталем?  
А теперь она даже как-то раз, превозмогая боль во всем теле, вскарабкалась до середины и полюбовалась на сверкающие под солнцем водопады, что, пенясь, вырывались из вершины, словно игристое вино из горлышка бутылки.  
Сбегая по склонам пика, ручьи разливались шире, орошая узкие зеленые долины, а потом сбегали в желоб, тянущийся вдоль Края. Поэтому над Краем вечно клубился водяной дым и пар, словно у подножия водопада.  
Зуре раньше и в голову не могло прийти, что на голых каменных валунах небесного народа так красиво. Правда, холодно: она все время куталась в два подбитых мехом плаща, и все было мало. Шаманка Урсти говорила, что это нормально. Телу не хватает здоровья, вот оно и не может удерживать тепло.  
Но при этом, будто жалея Зуру, шаманка опустила каменный остров небесного народа пониже, где ветер был не так силен и холод не так донимал.  
В тот день Зура оправилась настолько, что с утра ходила только в одном плаще. Ничего, терпимо.  
Урсти, которая перетирала пестиком в ступке сухие травы, сидя перед своей хижиной, неодобрительно покачала головой.  
— То же самое, — пробормотала она. — Козью шерсть ткать научись сначала, а потом лечи себя сама.  
Зура засмеялась и поклонилась старушке.  
Небесный народ кланялся по любому поводу — им это заменяло кучу слов. И поклоны у них, в отличие от обычаев наземного народа, не были знаком унижения. Просто они так общались. Зура быстро этот обычай переняла: он ей нравился куда больше, чем рыбье многословие.  
Решив, что после неодобрения Урсти ей ничего не страшно, она отправилась поговорить с Лином.  
Волшебника можно было особенно и не искать: он не уединялся и не прятался. Каждый день обязательно навещал Зуру и говорил с ней ласково, расспрашивая о здоровье; старался есть всегда вместе. Но то были разговоры здорового с больной. Даже, пожалуй, даже разговоры опекуна с опекаемым. А ей сейчас хотелось поговорить с ним по-другому.  
Сил уже не было видеть боль и вину у него в глазах. Хуже собаки.  
Она нашла его на его любимом месте: этот пригорок вырос своевольно возле самого края, и, сидя на небольшом уступе, можно было заглянуть вниз. Сегодня погода не баловало: все вокруг было затянуто облаками. Их серая клочковатая плоть проплывала сейчас под каменным островом.  
«А ведь очень хорошо видно отсюда, — подумала Зура, — что облака — это тоже водяной пар. Может ли Лин управлять облаками? Или для этого нужно больше могущества, нужно слиться с океаном?»  
Лин, увидев ее, начал подниматься на ноги, но Зура только махнула рукой и уселась рядом с ним, свесив ноги через край.  
Упасть с острова так было нельзя: всего в паре метров под ними, невидный отсюда, был довольно пологий, поросший жесткой травой склон. Но казалось, будто ты летишь над бездной.  
— Знаешь, — начал Лин вдруг, не глядя на Зуру, — а я ведь не знал на самом деле, как зовут твою мать.  
— Что? — не поняла Зура.  
— У меня был приятель, Нис Мериоль. Ты вряд ли слышала это имя. Лет десять назад он посетил Степи, составил что-то вроде словаря, записал предания и поэмы. Я помогал ему их издать. Естественно, прочел… Словечко «акай» я подцепил именно от Мериоля…  
— Да, — сказала Зура. — Произношение у тебя хорошее.  
— Я всегда легко учил языки. Так вот, в этой книге было предание о непокорной воительнице Зейлар, бросившей вызов хану Томаку. У нее было двое детей, которые бежали от гнева хана. Я назвал тебя ее дочерью скорее наобум.  
— Ясно, — ответила Зура.  
Она не знала, как начать.  
— Ты знаешь, что потом становится с этой водой? — продолжил Лин тем временем, будто собрался целью собрать все малозначительные темы — лишь бы не говорить о том, что волновало их обоих. — Той, которая опадает за Край?  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Подземными протоками она попадает в резервуар в центре острова. А там каменная сердечная жила, что бы это ни значило, пульсирует и загоняет воду на самый верх Сердечного Пика. Мне Урсти рассказала. Местные говорят про камни, будто они живые.  
Лин слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ну, они знают, что острова составлены из тел магов, окаменевших в конце жизни. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что камни для них — живая плоть и ведут себя так же.  
— Ты думаешь, это правда? Мрачновато как-то. Есть, пить, выращивать овец и ложиться спать на трупах…  
— Пить трупы, вдыхать трупы, — Лин продолжал улыбаться. — Весь мир — круговорот мертвецов. Почему, собственно, нет?  
— Ты можешь не сливаться с морем, если не хочешь, — произнесла Зура в ответ на слова, которые так и не прозвучали. — Это ведь не обязательно. Никто не запрещает тебе прожить жизнь человеком.  
«Со мной» — этого она не добавила.  
— Ты не получила бы столько ран, если бы я имел больше власти над морем, — покачал головой Лин. — Более того, если бы я был слит с морем достаточно, я имел бы силы, чтобы в одиночку провернуть всю эту затею с магическим контрактом. А теперь… я даже не знаю. Погибло множество людей с обеих сторон. И главное — обе стороны открыли магические секреты, которые без этой войны оставались бы тайнами… Кто знает, как они теперь их применят?  
— Ну, тут уж ты не при чем, — Зура пожала плечами. — Во время войны всегда всякое придумывают. Ты-то пытался все предотвратить.  
— Да. Пытался. Я… правда не знаю, насколько хватит моего контракта, если и наземный, и морской народ будет упорно пытаться его разрушить. И главное… — он вздохнул. — Ты понимаешь, что мы теперь — персоны нон-грата в Тервириене и окрестностях? Нет, на словах-то мы герои, но на деле слишком много людей с обеих сторон оказались недовольны. И даже те, кто поддерживали нас, со временем тоже поймут, что во многом их одурачили. Картели все-таки потеряли значительные прибыли, у военных оказались связаны руки, у Голоса голосов — тоже… Мы выиграли только за счет скорости.  
— Я заранее знала, что так будет. И ты знал. Ну, меня теперь не очень-то узнаешь.  
Лин повернулся к ней, потянулся, коснулся пальцами ее щеки.  
— К сожалению, — тихо сказал он, — таких людей, как ты, слишком мало, и вас видно слишком далеко.  
Зура подумала, что он ей льстит. Это Лина видно далеко; это таких, как он, мало. Но опять, как раньше, она не стала противиться искушению.  
У волшебника были сухие обветренные губы, и целовал он ее именно так, как и должен был, дважды чуть не похоронив. Зура с острым, отчаянным сожалением подумала, что надо было вцепиться в него гораздо раньше — глядишь, ее выздоровление это ускорило бы.  
Уже третье выздоровление за последние пару месяцев; и шло оно медленнее предыдущих двух.  
— Я… — проговорил Лин, когда они отпустили друг друга. — Я бы охотно остался здесь надолго. Переход ли бы с острова на остров. Урсти мне уже изнамекалась, что маг воды им пришелся бы очень кстати. Но я понимаю, что тебе тут делать нечего.  
Зура нахмурилась. Неужели он намекает, что…  
Но Лин говорил прямо противоположное.  
— Я хочу отправиться далеко, — продолжил он тихо, — где еще никогда не бывал и где меня никто не знает. Посетить дальние северные моря, которые полгода подо льдом — там морской народ не живет, и мстителей мне нечего опасаться. Или даже наведаться в Степи — мне всегда интересно было, правда ли, что они появились вследствие злоупотребления стихийной магии… Ты… тебе по душе этот план?  
— Скучно точно не будет, — ответила Зура.

***

В ту ночь они заснули вдвоем в холодной, продуваемой ветрами хижине. Зуре снился сон, который казался их общим. Он менялся, путался и вился, выхватывая из небытия то сута, нежащегося в солнечном пятне на мозаичном полу, то старого рыжего кота без глаза и без уха.  
— А все-таки, мастер, — говорил Милс Тревон, и его открытое лицо светилось такой любовью, что делалось больно сердцу, — а все-таки и ты когда-нибудь найдешь женщину, которая тебе сердце вылечит. Нежную, тоненькую, словно солнечный цветок…  
— Найду, — отвечал ему Лин, постаревший, потрепанный, в мокрых и грязных одеждах. — Имя у нее будет как гром, а сама она будет подобна молнии в грозовом небе.  
— Еще не встретил, а уже стихи сочиняешь? — улыбался Тревон.  
— Не я. Это из старой баллады степняков.  
— Не знал, что у этих дикарей стихи бывают.  
— Еще какие, мой друг. Еще какие.

 

_Июль 2014 — январь 2015_

**Author's Note:**

> Чудесные иллюстрации Клодвига (с маяком) и Агнессы-Агни (с дельфинами).  
> 


End file.
